De l'animation à Poudlard
by Alisa Adams
Summary: Une jeune demoiselle debarque a Poudlard pour y mettre un peu d'ambiance ! Chapitre 25 ! Non, vous n'etes pas en plein delire. J'ai vraiment up dater lol
1. Une arrivée remarquée

**De l'animation à Poudlard

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée remarquée.

* * *

**

Quai 9 ¾. Le fameux Poudlard Express. C'est clair que ça change de Beauxbatons. J'espère que Poudlard n'est pas un collège de snobinards., parce que sinon, je vais craquer. Bon, faisons le tour des mecs. Faut que je me trouve une victime pour le voyage. Alors... Tiens, tiens. Pas mal. Blond platine, yeux bleus, beau petit cul et un air assez arrogant. J'ai trouvé. Il fait l'erreur de passer à côté de moi. Dommage pour toi. Je lui mets la main au cul. C'est de la bonne marchandise en plus. Il se retourne, un sourcil levé, interrogateur.

D – Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

K – (regardant ma main, l'air furieuse) – Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ? Arrêtes de faire ça. Je me retrouve toujours dans des situations très embarrassante après. Je te préviens, la prochaine fois, je te punis. Je me tourne de nouveau vers lui et vois qu'il a un joli petit sourire en coin. Ce gars est un dragueur. Je vais bien m'amuser.

D – Ca te fait rire je suppose.

K – Oh, tu sais, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a. Là, je fais avec les moyens du bord, tu vois.

D – Tu sais que je pourrais enlever des points à ta maison ?

K – (décidant de faire la conne) – Pourquoi tu voudrais enlever des points au manoir de ma famille !

D – Tu le fais exprès ou t'es toujours comme ça ?

K – Oh non, là, je suis sage ! Et tu sais quoi ?

D – Quoi ?

K – Pour que tu puisses m'enlever des points, faudrait peut être que j'ai été réparti dans une maison de Poudlard avant !

D – Comment ça ?

K – Ben, une chose est sure, c'est que je suis plus éblouie par ta couleur de cheveux que ta perspicacité !

D – Non mais tu me parles comment ? Tu sais à qui tu parles au moins ?

K – Pas à la Reine d'Angleterre, ça c'est sure... Quoique. T'es pas la Reine d'Angleterre ?

D – Est ce que je te parodies en disant que je suis plus éblouie par ta couleur de cheveux que par ta sagacité ? D'ailleurs, c'est pas commun comme couleur de cheveux !

K – Bah, c'est rouge, c'est tout ! Y a pas a tortiller du cul ! Et puis si ça te plait pas, c'est la même chose ! Moi, je trouve que blond, c'est commun. Alors que le rouge, beaucoup moins. Tiens, ils ont même fait une chanson pour toi chez les moldus : « je suis bien un blond platine, un blond platine DJ » ! (Chanson de Diam's remixé par moi. Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de cette chanson...)

D – Des moldus ? Beurkkk !

K – Laisse moi deviner, t'es un sang pur ?

D – Et toi, à en croire tes références, une sang de bourbe !

K – Je suis démasqué. Merde alors ! C'est quoi ton blaze, blondinet ?

D – Drago Malefoy, Sang impur. Je suis l'héritier de la lignée la plus pure après les Ashakes, les Black et les Daroxis.

K – Malefoy ? Bon, on recommence tout depuis le début. Salut, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

D – Hors de mon chemin sang de bourbe !

Mc G – Mademoiselle Daroxis. Venez ici, s'il vous plait.

D – Daroxis ?

K – Chiotte, me suis fait repérer ! A un de ces jours, blondinet !

D – Attends...

Et en moins de deux, je transplane pour me retrouver devant une vieille à l'air pincé. Elle a un balai dans le cul ou quoi ? On dirait une bonne soeur !!!

Mc G – Ah, vous voilà. Je vous présente notre préfête-en-chef. Miss Granger, voici Kia Daroxis.

He – Salut. Moi, c'est Hermione. Bienvenue à Poudlard, Kia.

K – Merci !

Mc G – Il est temps de vous trouver un compartiment. Je compte sur vous pour la guider, Miss Granger.

He – Comptez sur moi, professeur. Viens, je vais te présenter les autres.

K – Ils sont dans quel compartiment ?

He – Celui-ci.

K – Alors à tout de suite, dis-je en transplanant.

Je suis partisane du moindre effort. Mais j'avais mal calculé mon coup. Je me retrouve donc assise sur les genoux d'un mec. Je me relève aussitôt. Il est rouge comme une tomate. Faut dire aussi que quand je me suis relevé, il s'est retrouvé devant mon postérieur, couvert par une très courte mini jupe noire. Pour accompagner ceci, je porte un débardeur noir assez décolletée et des sandales à talons aiguilles. Je finis par lui adresser la parole, voyant qu'il est assez gêné.

K – Respire chéri ou je vais être obligé de te faire du bouche à bouche.

R – C'est quoi le bouche à bouche ?

K – Tu veux que j'te montre, dis-je dans un sourire.

Hermione arrive à ce moment-là, essoufflée.

He – Te montrer quoi ?

R – Le bouche à bouche.

Ce mec est inconscient, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il se fasse bousiller. En plus, je crois que cette fille est sa petite copine parce qu'elle me lance un regard de la mort qui tue dans d'atroces souffrances.

K – Je plaisantais. Je savais pas que c'était ton mec !

He – Mais il ne l'est pas !

K – Alors pourquoi t'étais à deux doigts de m'égorger ?

Et là, elle devient toute rouge et se tait.

K – Alors, reprenons. Salut, c'est quoi vos petits noms ?

He – Lui, c'est Ron Weasley, dit-elle en désignant celui qui sera bientôt son mec si je m'en mêle. Et lui c'est...

Je vois la cicatrice qui orne son front et ne la laisse pas finir.

K – Harry Potter. Voilà donc le jeune homme dont la renommée rivalise avec celle de ma famille.

Ha – Ta famille.

K – Oups, je me suis pas présentée ! Kia Daroxis. Et vous rentrez en septième année, c'est ca ?

R – Comment tu le sais ?

K – Mon troisième œil, dis-je en rigolant. Je plaisante. Mais comme Hermione est préfête-en-chef, que les préfêts-en-chef ne peuvent être qu'en dernière année, que vous avez l'air de vous connaître depuis un moment et que Harry et Ron n'ont pas des têtes de mecs de sixième année, j'en ai déduit que vous entriez tous les trois en septième année. Fiouf. Comment j'ai fait pour sortir tout ça sans respirer ?!

He – Je suis impressionnée !

K – Faut pas, c'était rien du tout ça. Sinon Ron, t'as une copine ?

R – Non.

K – Intéressant (regard noir d'Hermione). Et toi, Harry ?

Ha – Non plus.

K – De plus en plus intéressant ! Ron, je peux m'assoire sur tes genoux ?

R – (lance un regard affolé à Hermy) – Mais y a de la place à côté !

K – Oui, mais moi, c'est sur tes genoux que je veux m'assoire. (Ali – Pas chieuse la fille !)

Ha – Kia, tu peux venir, j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher et j'ai besoin d'aide.

He – Je peux venir si tu veux moi.

K – Désolé la miss, mais la proposition ne t'est pas destinée. En plus, je commence à avoir envie de bouger un peu. On y va ?

Harry acquiesce. Nous sortons et je me rends compte que le train a quitté le quai. J'avais même pas remarqué. J'en profite pour verrouiller la porte.

Ha – Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

K – Parce qu'ils ont vraiment besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Admire. _Projecto_ !

La porte devient immatérielle et nous pouvons voir et entendre ce qu'il se passe entre nos deux tourtereaux.

He – Ca va, on vous dérangeait pas trop avec Harry j'espère ?

R – Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

He – Non mais arrêtes de me prendre pour une conne s'il te plait ! T'avais la mâchoire qui traînait par terre et les yeux qui te sortaient des orbites !

R – Et alors ? T'es jalouse ?

He – Oui ! Euh, non. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je vais faire mon tour du train. Elle se dirige vers la porte et essaye de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci est bloquée. Putain, c'est vraiment pas mon jour. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel !

De l'autre côté de la porte.

K – Bah dis donc, elle a du vocabulaire la préfête-en-chef !

Ha – Oui. Je l'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça.

K – Eh ben dis donc, ca doit pas être joyeux tous les jours alors ! Bon, la suite des feux de l'amour maintenant, dis-je en reportant mon attention sur les deux chérubins, toujours bloqués. Mione s'excite sur la porte pendant qu'un petit sourire est en train d'apparaître au coin des lèvres de notre rouquin national (Ali – L'info a mis du temps à passer !)

R – Mione, t'es jalouse ?

He – (se retournant, furax) – Ouais et alors ?

R – Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes ?

He – Tu sais que t'es perspicace ! Bon, quand t'auras fini de te foutre de moi, tu pourras peut être m'aider à ouvrir la porte. Au fait, moques toi de moi avec Harry à ce sujet, et je teste les impardonnables sur toi, kapito ?

R – Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi vu que je t'aime aussi !

He – Quoi ?

R – Je t'aime Mione.

He – Oh Ron.

De l'autre côte de la porte.

K – Oh, Johnny. Comment est-ce possible ? Serre-moi fort dans tes bras musclés ! Maintenant, rien ne pourra nous séparer. Non mais franchement, d'accord, c'est follement adorable mais c'est follement cul cul la praline aussi ! Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Ha – Peut pas te le dire, je les ai jamais vu comme ça !

K – Eh ben, ça va être joyeux. Bon, cassons un peu ce petit moment guimauve !

Je déverrouille la porte pendant qu'ils se roulent le patin du siècle. Nous rentrons dans le compartiment mais ils ne le remarquent même pas.

K - Hum, hum, on vous dérange pas trop j'espère ?

Ils se séparent, un peu honteux de s'être fait surprendre.

K – Dis donc Ron, tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais pas de copine tout à l'heure ?

He – La donne a changée. Alors maintenant, c'est chasse-gardé. Pas touche.

K – Oh, je te le laisse va. C'est pas du tout mon genre, dis-je en rigolant.

He – Mais tu as dit tout à l'heure...

K – C'était pour te rendre jalouse ma belle. Et ça a marché, hein Harry ?

Ha – (petit sourire moqueur) – On ne peut mieux !

Et ils rougissent de plus belle. Hermione s'assoit sur les genoux de Titi Ron et moi, je me pose à côté de Harry.

He – Merde, faudrait peut être que j'aille voir le préfêt-en-chef. Il va se demander ce que je fous !

K – Laisse. Je te le ramène, j'ai besoin de bouger un peu. A toute.

Je sors dans le couloir et j'arrive au niveau du compartiment des préfêts-en-chef. Et là, j'entends des bruits bizarres.

? – Oh, Dragounet, oh !

D – Ta gueule Parkinson.

P – Hm !

Je vais foutre un peu la merde... pour changer ! Ca fera qu'une fois de plus après tout ! J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur Malefoy, occupé avec une demoiselle assez laide. Ils se trouvent dans un situation quelque peu compromettante.

K – Alors Dragounet, on se sentait seul ?

D – Daroxis ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

K – Oh, j'sais pas. J'passais dans le coin et je me suis dit : 'allons dire bonjour aux préfêts-en-chef'. Mais je vous dérange peut-être ? Au fait, c'est ta copine ?

P – Ouais. Et puis, d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

K – Rien du tout, t'as raison. Remarque, se taper un pékinois, si on ferme les yeux, ça doit passer.

D – Pansy, rends-moi service. DEGAGE !

P – Mais Dragounet...

D – ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA !

Et là, j'explose de rire. Il doit avoir honte pour lui parler comme ca ! Et sur ces paroles très agréables, Pansy quitte le compartiment en se rhabillant.

K – Mais t'énerve pas Dragounet. Elle t'a rien fait... Ah, c'est peut être pour ça que tu es dans cet état ! Bon, j'étais juste passé te dire que Miss Granger, ta collaboratrice, va rester dans notre compartiment, donc ne t'inquiètes pas. Quoique, apparemment, ça ne t'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Ciao.

D – Attend, Daroxis.

K – Désolé, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. J'ai mieux à faire. A un de ces jours.

D – Alors comme ca, tu joues au chien messager ?

K – Crois moi, si je n'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose, personne ne peut me forcer à le faire.

D – Ah ouais ?

K – Yes sir.

D – Et t'as envie de faire quoi là ?

Je m'approche de lui et place mon visage à un centimètre du sien. Je lui souffle.

K – Rien avec toi. Hasta la Vista !

Et je transplane de nouveau dans mon compartiment... Et je me retrouve de nouveau sur les genoux d'Harry.

Ha – Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.

K – Et merde, je suis démasqué. Bon, je reste là, j'ai pas envie de bouger.

Ha – C'est pas moi que ça dérange.

K – C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre !

Et là, il devient tout rouge. Je me pète de rire.

He – Au fait, c'est qui le préfêt-en-chef ?

K – Drago Malefoy. J'espère que c'est pas un de vos potes parce que sinon, je vais devoir arrêter de vous côtoyer.

He – Alors là...

Le compartiment s'ouvre avec fracas.

K – Tiens, mon pote Malefoy. Ca va depuis tout à l'heure ?

D – On a pas fini ce qu'on a commencé.

K – Bah finis sans moi alors. Mais, au fait, on a commencé quoi ?

D – Ca, dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras. Il m'embrasse avec brutalité. C'est qu'il embrasse bien, ce con en plus ! Je me dégage et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

K – Drago, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

D – (petit sourire pervers) – Quoi ?

K – Une douche froide. _Incendio_. Je mets le feu à son pantalon. Parce que là, t'es trop chaud pour moi !

Et je le jette dans le couloir. Ils sont tous morts de rire... Sauf Hermy, qui a l'air inquiète.

K – Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

He – Il serait assez con pour mettre le feu au train, me dit-elle horrifiée.

K – T'as raison.

J'ouvre la porte et pointe ma baguette sur Drago qui a toujours le feu aux fesses (Ali – C'est le cas de le dire !).

K - _Aquasortia_.

Sur ce, je referme la porte et regarde les autres.

K - Vous croyez que ça l'a refroidi ?

Ils sont tous explosés, Hermione aussi cette fois.

R – Je crois pas qu'une fille lui ai déjà fait ce coup.

K – Bah, s'il compte me draguer, va falloir qu'il s'y habitue. Il m'aura pas facilement... S'il réussi à m'avoir ! Bon, vu qu'on est pas arrivé, faites moi un petit résumé sur Poudlard. On va commencer par les profs. Alors... Potions ?

Ha – Rogue. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est pas un comique. Il a aucun sens de l'humour. Si tu veux rire, choisis pas son cours. C'est le master de la maison Serpentard. Il les favorise et pourrit les autres, que ce soit les Griffondors, les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffles.

K – Charmant, je l'aime déjà. Il serait pas mangemort non plus tant qu'on y est.

He – Il l'a été.

K – Pardon ? Je suis désolé, je dois avoir des problèmes auditifs. J'ai dû mal comprendre. Tu disais la puce ?

He – Je disais qu'il a été mangemort. Mais maintenant, il espionne pour Dumbledore.

K – En clair, Kia ma chérie, évite de te retrouver en retenue avec ce ravagé. Dis donc, il doit avoir des couilles quand même, parce que Voldy-chou, c'est pas un tendre ! Botanique ?

R – Chourave. Sympa mais faut pas l'emmerder quand même. Elle est responsable de la maison Poufsouffle.

K – Métamorphose ?

He – Mc Gonagall. Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure.

K – La vieille qui a l'air d'avoir un balai profondément enfoncé dans le cul et que ça doit pas être confortable vu l'air pincé qu'elle a ?

He – Kia !

Les deux autres sont morts de rire.

Ha – Elle est sévère mais c'est une bonne prof, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. C'est la responsable de Griffondor, elle non plus faut pas la faire chier.

K – Je te crois sur parole. Sortilèges ?

He – Flitwick. Un nain de jardin assez sympa.

R – Tu peux faire ce que tu veux pendant son cours du moment que t'assures. C'est le directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

K – Histoire de la magie ?

Ha – Le fantomatique Binns.

K – Fantomatique ?

He – C'est un professeur fantôme.

R – Il est soporifique. C'est l'heure de la sieste pour nous. Encore heureux qu'Hermione prend des notes parce que sinon, on aurait couler à pique dans cette matière depuis longtemps !

K – Vol ?

Ha – Bibine. Sympa mais vraiment à cheval sur le règlement.

K – Ok, faut pas l'emmerder non plus. Mais on devrait bien s'entendre.

Ha – Ah bon ?

K – Je suis née avec un balai entre les jambes.

Regard rond de ces messieurs.

K - Pardon, je me suis mal exprimée : je suis née sur un balai.

Ils rentrent les yeux dans les orbites.

K - Vous êtes vraiment des pervers les gars.

He – Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

K – Bon, bref. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

Ha – Inconnu. Ils en changent tous les ans. On raconte même que le poste est maudit.

K – Le plus important, c'est qu'on en ai un. Divination ?

He – Tu fais de la divination ?

K – Oui, je veux devenir Madame Irma, tu sais, dans le cirque Magicus.

He – Tu te fous de moi ?

K- (en rigolant) – C'est si évident qu'ça ? Non, sérieusement, c'est qui le prof ?

Ha – Trelawney. Elle est complètement dingue.

R – Elle est barjo. Elle promet une mort horrible à Harry chaque année.

Ha – Mais comme tu peux le constater, je suis toujours là.

K – Malgré Voldy-chou. Elle doit être déçue de te revoir chaque année ?

Ha – Un peu. Mais pas trop non plus. Comme ça, elle peut continuer de faire des pronostics sur ma mort.

K – Sympathique. Sinon, vous jouez au Quidditch ici ?

Ha – Tu as devant toi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor.

K – Intéressant. Y a de la place dans toutes les équipes du collège ?

Ha – Tu veux une place pour quel poste ?

K – Batteur.

R – Pourquoi ? Tu cognes dure fillette ?

K – Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, sinon tu vas tester. C'est parce que j'ai peut être un peu trop de force que vous me voyez débarquer à Poudlard cette année.

Ha – Comment ça ?

K – Lors du dernier match de l'année, un des batteurs m'a peloté. Dommage pour lui, j'avais encore ma batte à la main. Alors je m'en suis servie. Oh, pas beaucoup. Mais assez pour qu'il se retrouve une semaine à l'infirmerie. Les parents ont demandés mon renvoi. Madame Maxime m'a gentiment laissé finir mon année puis elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me garder. Dumbledore, au courant de l'affaire, a proposé de me prendre à Poudlard. Et me voilà.

Ha – T'es une violente dis donc !

K – Tu m'as jamais vu pendant un match. Justement, je crois que c'est pendant ce match que j'ai envoyé leur attrapeur à l'infirmerie. Mais là j'avais le droit parce que je l'ai fait avec un cognard. C'est peut être pour ça qu'on a gagné quand j'y pense, parce que notre attrapeur était vraiment une pauvre tache. Enfin bref.

Ha – Bah j'espère que t'iras à Griffondor parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie de finir à l'infirmerie.

K – Le temps nous le dira... Enfin plutôt, le choixpeau !

Et nous continuâmes à bavarder ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

He – Faut qu'on se change. On ne va pas tarder à arriver à Poudlard et je vais devoir aller faire un tour de train histoire de dire que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Les mecs, va falloir que vous sortiez.

K – Oh, pas la peine. Je prononce une formule et me voilà toute belle dans mon uniforme... Que j'ai un peu modifiée, certes, mais un uniforme quand même. En fait, j'ai un peu beaucoup raccourci la jupe et j'ai un peu rétréci le chemisier que j'ai laissé assez décolleté. J'aime pas paraître trop sérieuse. Hermione a appri la formule puis est parti faire son petit tour. Moi, pendant que les garçons finissent de se changer (Vu qu'ils ne sont pas doués, ils ont préféré se changer à l'ancienne), je décide de sortir du compartiment pour aller me balader. Le train pile à ce moment-là et je perds l'équilibre. Je m'étale par terre. Je me mets à quatre pattes pour me remettre debout et me retrouve face à une paire de pompes. Je relève la tête et vois Malefoy, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

D – Je savais que je t'aurais à mes pieds, Daroxis, mais je pensais que tu tiendrais un peu plus longtemps que ça.

Il me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je me relève seule et lui lance un regard noir.

K – Ton pantalon est pas trop abîmé j'espère ?

D – Tu payeras la facture.

K – Tu sais Malefoy, c'est pas parce que t'as le feu au cul que je dois réparer les dégâts. J'aime pas jouer au pompier avec des mecs qui ont rien dans le froc, dis-je en souriant.

D – Et comment tu peux savoir que j'ai rien dans le froc ? T'as été vérifier ?

K – Oh non, je n'ai pas envie d'aller faire un tour là-dedans. Doit pas y avoir grand chose qui vaille le coup d'œil. D'ailleurs, vu les cris que poussaient ta copine, soit elle est toute petite, soit tu sais pas t'en servir. Ou c'est peut être les deux en même temps. Tu peux m'éclaircir sur ce point ? Ou tu as trop honte ?

D – Parle, Daroxis, mais un jour tu me supplieras de te faire tester.

K – Tu te prends pour qui chéri ? Le Dieu du Sexe ?

D – C'est comme ça que les filles me surnomment ici. Et toi ?

K – Si tu es le Dieu, alors je suis la Déesse mon coeur.

D – Ah ouais ! Et si on demandait ça au balafré ? Au fait, c'est un bon coup ?

K – Tu connais pas la chanson. Attends, je vais te l'apprendre.

_**Vas-y Harry, c'est bon**_

_**Vas-y Harry, c'est bon, bon, bon**_

_**Fruit de la passion,**_

_**j'aime quand tu m'touches**_

_**Fruit de la passion,**_

_**Oh, c'est super**_

_**Fruit de la passion,**_

_**Oh Harry, c'est génial**_

_**Fruit de la passion,**_

_**bon dessert mon amour...**_

(Ali – Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est _**Fruit de la passion**_ de Francky Vincent).

D – Tu sais vraiment plus quoi inventer, hein ?

K – Oh si, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination... Pour toutes sortes de choses. Mais il y a certains domaines que seuls les privilégiés connaîtront. Dommage pour toi Dragounet, je suis sure que ça t'aurait plus. Bon, on y va ?

He – Oui, je crois que c'est mieux.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre alors, je veux au moins 5 reviews, sinon, j'écris pas la suite. Faites fonctionner le bouton « go » mes chéri(e)s ! 

Ali


	2. Une répartition étonnante et que la guer...

Je tiens à préciser, comme je ne l'ai pas fait dans le premier chapitre, je me rattrape, que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J K Rowling. Sauf Kia. Et les personnages sont tels qu'ils apparaissent dans le film.

**Falyla** : Heureuse que ma petite Kia te plaise. C'est vrai qu'elles ont beaucoup de points communs mais je ne me suis pas inspiré de Kiara pour la créer. Elle existe déjà depuis un petit moment. Et l'idée de batteuse, j'en avais besoin pour introduire mon idée. Sinon, j'utilise le mode « pièce de théâtre » parce que certaines fois, on ne sait plus qui parle au bout de cinq répliques. Enfin voilà. En espérant que la suite te plaise. Bisous.

**Lapin chou** : Marchi, ch'est gentil ! La voilà la suite !

**Leera Heartnet** : Et oui, Kia est toujours égale à elle même ! Si elle va le dresser ? Bah écoute, elle a déjà sorti le fouet et la tenue en cuir (ce qui l'a passablement fait baver d'ailleurs), maintenant reste à savoir si ça va servir à quelque chose ou si elle a utilisée son fric pour rien ! Je te fais de gros bisous la miss. En espérant que la suite te plaise.

**Loumiolla** : J'ai fait le plus vite possible pour mettre la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira.

**Yari2** : La voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

Voilà, le chapitre 2. Amusez vous bien.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une répartition étonnante et que la guerre commence !

* * *

**

Nous nous rendons au château en calèches. D'après ce que me disent Harry et Mione, c'est comme ça tous les ans sauf la première année où ils ont eu droit aux embarcations traversant le Lac. Nous arrivons ensuite dans le hall. Là, le professeur Mc Gonagall vient à ma rencontre.

Mc G – Mademoiselle Daroxis, vous allez rester avec moi. Vous serez répartie en même temps que les Premières années.

K – Pas de blème. Bon, je vais devoir vous abandonner. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Tous – Ouais. Salut Kia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un troupeau informe se dirige vers l'endroit où je me trouve. Un troupeau informe et bruyant. Bonjour les premières années !

? – Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?

K – Elle, elle a un nom. Et tu peux t'adresser directement à moi, je suis plus apte à te répondre que tes camarades, aussi ignorants que toi. Je m'appelle Kia Daroxis et je débarque en septième année.

? – Ah !

Sur ce, je me retourne pour éviter qu'il me pose d'autres questions. J'ai horreur de devoir raconter ma vie. Mc Go revient et nous fait rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Je repère les autres à la table des Griffondors et leur fais un clin d'œil. Je pense qu'ils sont impatients de savoir où je vais aller. Les pauvres, s'ils savaient ! La vieille pie commence à appeler les élèves, un par un...Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est long ! Quand est-ce qu'elle m'appelle moi ? Pourtant, je suis dans les premières, avec un nom qui commence par D !

Mc G – Kia Daroxis.

Bah c'est pas trop tôt. Je me pointe, mets l'horrible truc sur ma tête et attends.

C – Ohhhhh ! Je vois. Pour toi, une seule solution. Tu as héritée du courage et de la détermination de tes...

K – Hep hep hep ! Deux secondes. Si tu comptes me coller à Griffondor, c'est loupé. A Griffondor ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! Je veux pas aller là-bas moi. C'est quoi l'opposé de Griffondor ?

C – Serpentard. Serpentard est l'opposé de tout.

K – Alors envoie-moi à Serpentard.

C – Puisque tel est ton désir, tu iras donc à SERPENTARD !

Oh lala, la tête des p'tits lions ! Ils ont pas l'air enchanté. Tant pis. Ca leur passera. Je me pointe pour m'asseoir et dans la catégorie : « putain j'ai vraiment du cul » je remporte la palme : la seule place qui se libère se trouve à côté de Dragounet. Bon, ma chérie, tu restes zen. Tu ne le tues pas. Tu vas pas passer le reste de ta vie à Azkaban à cause de ce fils à papa. Je m'assieds tranquillement. Dragounet se penche à mon oreille.

D – Alors, tu peux plus te passer de moi ?

K – Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités mon pauvre. Tu sais, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi.

D – Ah bon ?!

K – Et ouais.

D – Tu m'apprends quelque chose.

K – Chouette. Tu te coucheras moins con que quand tu t'es levé alors !

D – Ca, tu me le paieras.

K – File-moi la note tout à l'heure.

D – Elle va être salée.

K – Je le savais !

D – Fais gaffe Daroxis, tu joues avec le feu là.

K – Chouette ! J'adore les jeux dangereux. Mais tu sais, c'est pas un apprenti mangemort comme toi qui va me foutre la trouille.

Il ne trouve rien à répondre. Bien ma fille, tu as eu le dernier mot. Je suis contente. Et dire que ça va être comme ça toute l'année. J'ai intérêt à trouver un moyen de garder mon sang froid... Je lui ai peut être cloué le bec mais il a encore ses mains. Ce petit con vient de poser sa main sur ma cuisse et la remonte doucement. Il est franchement fatiguant.

K – (en attrapant sa petite mimine) – T'as deux secondes pour la retirer si tu veux pouvoir t'en servir encore. Kapito ?

D – T'en serais pas capable.

K – (commençant à lui tordre) – Tu veux parier ?

D – Ah bah si apparemment, dit-il en dégageant sa main.

Le repas se déroule sans gros accrochage, mis à part quelques mains baladeuses. Mais bizarrement, tout s'est arrêté quand j'ai hurlé : « MAIS TU VAS GARDER TES MAINS SUR CETTE PUTAIN DE TABLE ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS ! » et que Parkinson ainsi que tous les profs se sont mis à le regarder. Le repas prend rapidement fin et les préfêts nous demandent de nous réunir. Quand je me lève, Malefoy en profite pour me mettre une main au cul, ce qui lui vaut ma main incrustée dans sa joue. J'ai frappée tellement fort que tout le monde s'est retourné. Ca en a fait rire beaucoup d'ailleurs ! Je vais voir Hermione pendant que tout le monde se rassemble.

K – Dis donc, il est toujours aussi chiant Blondinet ?

He – Oh que oui. Mais estime-toi heureuse, tu ne dois pas cohabiter avec lui pendant un an. Moi oui.

K – Oh ma pauvre. Je viendrais te voir de temps en temps. Peut être que ça le calmera. Au pire, il me fera chier moi.

He – Merci, je te revaudrais ça. Bon, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, ils seraient capables de te planter là parce que tu parles avec une Griffondor.

K – Ouais t'as raison. Bon, à demain.

Je me joins aux autres et nous rejoignons la salle commune des Serpentards. Le mot de passe est « _Black Grave_». Un peu glauque mais j'aime bien. Je monte en vitesse dans le dortoir pour éviter les commentaires de Malefoy. Il commence vraiment à me gonfler celui là. Mais je crois que le plus chiant, c'est cette pouf de Parkinson qui arrête pas de me lancer des regards noirs. Si elle croit que son Dragounet m'intéresse, elle se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Mais bon, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu blonde sur les bords donc c'est pas grave. Je m'allonge sur mon lit après m'être changée. Quelle connerie je pourrais bien inventer pour faire chier Dragounet ? Bah quoi, je vais quand même pas le laisser m'emmerder et ne pas réagir. Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé ! Je m'endors sur une vision de lui, couvert de chantilly.

* * *

YOU'RE THE KIND OF FRIENDS WHO ALWAYS BEND WHEN I'M BROKEN LIKE REMEMBER WHEN, YOU TAKE MY HEART AND PUT IT BACK TOGETHER AGAIN... 

(C'est _**Ultimate **_de Lindsay Lohan. Cette chanson fait partie de la BO de _Freaky Friday_)

Oh putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Oups, c'est mon réveil qui s'est mis en marche. Les filles n'ont pas l'air super contentes. Et au milieu de tout ça, Dragounet rentre en trombe dans notre dortoir, un joli piti caleçon noir avec des serpents argentés partout pour seul habit.

D – MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?

K – Quel bordel ? Tout va bien mon pauvre Drago.

D – C'est toi ?

K – J'ai l'air de chanter là ? Pauvre garçon va. Bon, maintenant, tu dégages parce que, au cas où j'aurais besoin de te le rappeler, tu te trouves dans le dortoir des filles. Et vu que, à moins que tu ne puisses nous prouver le contraire, tu n'es pas une fille, tu n'as rien à foutre là ! Au revoir Dragounet !

Je le vois repartir furieux, après avoir maté ce qu'il y avait à mater avant, bien entendu. Un pervers sera toujours un pervers. Je saute de mon lit et file me laver et m'habiller avant que les filles de mon dortoir n'aient pu réagir. En moins de deux, je suis fraîche comme une rose, prête à aller manger. Je fous mes affaires en vrac dans mon sac, dévale les escaliers et cours jusqu'à la grande salle. Là, je manque de m'étaler au coin d'un couloir en rentrant dans quelqu'un. Je pense que je serais étalé par terre en ce moment. Mais, heureusement pour mon postérieur, la personne que j'ai bousculé a de bons réflexes et m'a rattrapée avant que je ne touche le sol.

? – Vous devriez faire plus attention mademoiselle, pas que ça me dérange que des filles aussi mignonnes que vous me tombent dans les bras, mais vous auriez pu vous faire mal.

K – Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, mais vous savez ce que c'est l'appel du ventre... Je relève la tête. Pas mal mais je suis sure d'une chose, c'est pô un élève ! Beaucoup trop vieux. En tout cas, il est super mignon. Il me fait un sourire adorable.

? – Oui, je vous comprends, j'en viens. Mais je dois avouer que je n'étais pas aussi pressé que vous, mademoiselle ?

K – Kia Daroxis. Et vous êtes ?

SB – Sirius Black, nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

K – Non ! Le Sirius Black. Ouah ! Bah d'après ce que m'a raconté ma mère, vous êtes aussi mignon que quand vous étiez encore un maraudeur !

SB – Merci. Mais... Qui est votre mère ?

K – Cassiopé Nathaniel

SB – Cassy est ta mère ! C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles un peu. T'es aussi mignonne qu'elle a ton âge.

K – Merci. Bon, je vous laisse, je n'ai toujours pas comblé le trou noir qu'est mon estomac.

SB – Une seconde. Tu es dans quelle maison ?

K – Serpentard.

SB – Ta mère n'était pas à Griffondor ?

K – Si. Au revoir monsieur Black.

SB – A bientôt mademoiselle Daroxis.

Et je continues ma course folle vers la Grande Salle. Au moment où je fais un super dérapage contrôlé (enfin presque) pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle, je vois mes trois Griffondors préférés arriver de l'autre côté. Je sprinte jusqu'à eux, et finis ma course sur Harry et Ron.

K – BONJOUR ! Comment qu'ça va bien ?

Ha – Ca va très bien. T'es en forme toi dis donc !

K – Oui chef. Salut Mione, salut Rouky.

R – Rouky ?

K – Ouais. Je t'ai trouvé ça en passant en revue mes classiques. C'est parce que j'aime bien le film « Rox et Rouky » et tu me fais penser au piti renard tout mimi. Alors, maintenant, je vais t'appeler Rouky !

Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans les parages et ayant suivi l'échange sont prises de fous rires. Sauf Ron.

K – Bon, la langue de vipère que je suis va vous laisser tranquille et aller becqueter un petit peu. Au fait, j'ai rencontré le nouveau prof de DCFM. Il va te plaire Harry !

He – Il s'appelle comment ?

K – Mystery and boule de gomme ! Ce genre d'info, ça se monnaie, Mione. A toute.

Et on entre dans la Grande Salle au moment où le courrier arrive ainsi que mon très cher ami, Dragounet d'amour ! Orion, ma chouette, vient m'apporter une charmante petite lettre... Toute rouge... Qui fume. C'est pas bon pour moi ça !

? – Regardez, elle a reçue une beuglante.

K – Bon, préparez vous à entendre la douce voix mélodieuse de Madame Cassiopé Nathaniel Daroxis. Trois, deux, un. Je l'ouvre.

C – KIA AERIS DAROXIS, COMMENT AS TU OSEE ALLER A SERPENTARD ! TU SAIS QUE TU DESHONORES TOUTE LA FAMILLE EN FAISANT CA. NOUS, UNE GRANDE LIGNEE DE GRIFFONDOR ! MAIS NON, MADEMOISELLE VEUT JOUER LES ANTICONFORMISTES ET DECIDE DE N'EN FAIRE QU'A SA TETE ! VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS VOUS EN SORTIR COMME CA JEUNE FILLE ! QUAND VOUS RENTREREZ AUX PROCHAINES VACANCES...

K – Je rentrerais pas.

C - ... ET CROIS MOI, TU VAS RENTRER MEME SI JE DOIS VENIR TE CHERCHER EN PERSONNE, IL VA Y AVOIR UNE PETITE MISE AU POINT !

Puis un grand silence. Et enfin, une voix masculine reprend la parole.

N – Kitty ? C'est ton Nicky-chou. T'es vraiment qu'une emmerdeuse. Tu savais très bien que ça allait la rendre folle de rage. Compte pas sur moi pour réparer tes conneries, tu te démerdes. J'espère que tu rentreras pendant les vacances. Tu me manques sale gosse... Et te goinfres pas trop, tu vas grossir.

K – Nicky-Chan, tu n'es qu'un enfoiré. Tu me le paieras.

Sur ce, la lettre est réduite instantanément en morceaux. Bon, à la bouffe là-dedans ! Je m'approche de la table des Serpentards.

D – Eh Daroxis ! L'est où mon café ?

K – Quoi ?

D – Je pense qu'en tant que fille de bonne famille, tu dois te préparer à être une femme soumise. Alors, j'essaye de t'y habituer. Apporte-moi mon café.

K – Oh ! Pardon Dragounet. Je prends une tasse de café brûlant et m'approche de lui. Fais attention, c'est très chaud. Oups ! Dis-je en le renversant sur son pantalon. Attends, prends un peu de lait, ça va le refroidir,dis-je en lui versant un petit pot de lait au même endroit. En plus, c'est bon pour les os, ca va te permettre de grandir. Ce serait pas du luxe. P'tit con.

Et moi qui ne savais pas comment le faire chier hier, je crois que ce matin, je me suis surpassée ! Que la guerre commence !

* * *

Voilà, je m'arrête là. Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par semaine mais je vous promets rien parce que je ne sais pas si c'est réalisable ou non. 

Et je les veux mes 5 reviews pour ce chapitre aussi si vous voulez la suite.

Plein de bisous et bonne année à tous.

Ali.


	3. Une journée mouvementée

**Darkspirit** : Oui oui, c'est claire pas la peine de s'énerver lol La voilà la suite.

**Darkwitch** : Marchi, ça me fait plaisir. Voilà le chapitre 3 tadammmm

**Fumseck** : Bon bah si j'ai ta bénédiction, je me dois de continuer. Lol

**Shiny** : Voilà la suite. Enjoy !

**Virginie1** : Kikou la miss. Non, non, tu n'avais pas l'air d'être contrainte et forcée de reviewer... Quoique, quand on y réfléchit. Lol je plaisante. Et petite fille sage ? Hum ouais... lol. Et, je peux t'assurer une chose, c'est que la miss Kira n'est pas prête de se laisser faire par Drago. Il va souffrir le pauvre. Pourquoi elle est pas allée à Griffondor ? Bah pour le scénar, déjà lol et ensuite, eh bien, je l'expliquerai de toute façon à un moment ou à un autre ou alors à la limite dans un mail. Je suis heureuse que tu te sois amusé à lire ma fic et j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Et puis, tu vois, c'est pas la peine de me menacer, je l'ai mis la suite. Alors tu vas être obligée de mettre la tienne aussi, nah ! Oula, je m'égare là ! Enfin bref, amuse toi bien à lire la suite. Bisous Ali.

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 3.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Une journée mouvementée.

* * *

Je suis à la bourre ! Je suis à la bourre ! Putain, en retard au premier cours ! Je suis trop forte moi. Si j'avais pas oublié mon bouquin de potions aussi ! Je suis trop conne ! Bon, la porte est fermée. C'est fini. Je suis dead. Je frappe.

R – Entrez.

K – je vous présente mes excuses pour mon retard.

R – Dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir.

J'essaye de trouver une place. Je parcours la salle des yeux.

R – A côté de monsieur Malefoy.

Putain, ce gars me poursuit. Je suis victime d'une malédiction, c'est pas possible. Bon, je vais m'asseoir parce que sinon, Rogue va me tuer. Je m'assieds donc tranquillement, sans un regard pour l'autre tâche.

R – Je demandais donc, avant d'être interrompu par Mademoiselle ?

K – Daroxis.

R – (Il hausse les sourcils. Il devait connaître mon père lui !) ... Daroxis quel est l'élément essentiel pour préparer une potion de concentré lumineux ?

Hermione lève immédiatement la main.

R – Monsieur Po... (Je lève la main) Mademoiselle Daroxis ?

K – Le cheveu d'ange, connu aussi sous le nom d' « A_ngelus capillare_ » (Ali – Franchement, j'ai pas été le chercher très loin ce nom-là ! Et oui, je suis une feignasse ! lol )

Il me regarde, surpris.

R – Et savez-vous quelle est la caractéristique de cette plante ?

K – On doit la cueillir seulement les soirs de pleine lune, sinon, ce n'est qu'une plante ordinaire. C'est la lumière de la lune qui active la magie qu'elle contient.

R – Nous avons une nouvelle surdouée des potions dans notre classe. Vous ne ressemblez pas à votre père pour cela.

K – On peut pas hériter que des gènes déconnants !

R – Dix points pour Serpentard.

Je suis fière de moi !

R – Vous allez préparer cette potion en silence. Si je ne suis pas satisfait du résultat, vous viendrez la recommencer en retenue autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire. Mais normalement, même les plus idiots devraient réussir à la réaliser, dit-il en regardant un garçon que les lions m'ont présenté comme Neville Londubat. Un gars assez attachant mais vraiment pas doué. C'est une potion d'une extrême facilité. Bon, au travail maintenant, je veux vous voir travailler par binôme.

Chiotte, je suis obligée de bosser avec Malefoy.

K – Je te préviens, je vais pas faire tout le boulot.

D – C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Il s'assied et croise les mains derrière sa tête.

R – Monsieur Malefoy, aurait-on oublié de vous dire que les vacances sont terminées ? Aidez votre camarade !

Les lions se mettent à sourire.

D – Mais monsieur...

R – Envie d'une retenue ?

D – Non monsieur.

Rogue poursuit sa progression dans la rangée. Je m'étire à ce moment-là.

R – Faites attention mademoiselle Daroxis, votre chemisier pourrait ne pas tenir le coup, me dit-il avec un ré-haussement des lèvres, ressemblant fortement à un début de sourire moqueur.

J'hallucine. Rogue fait de l'humour ! Les autres m'avaient pourtant certifiés que c'était pas du tout son genre. Bon, voyons si c'est un rêve.

K – Dans ce cas-là, vous pourrez peut être m'aider à le réparer. J'ai entendu dire que vous saviez très bien vous servir de vos mains, dis-je en croisant les jambes, ce qui dévoile encore un peu plus mes cuisses.

Il recommence à parcourir la rangée et m'annonce, sans se retourner.

R – Cinq points en moins pour votre insolence.

Je souris. Ca aurait pu être pire. L'erreur de l'humanité se penche vers moi.

D – Tu te rends compte que tu viens de faire du rentre-dedans à Rogue ?

K – C'est lui qui a commencé. En plus, c'est juste pour rigoler et il le sait aussi bien que moi. Bon, travaille un peu, la potion va pas se faire toute seule, dis-je en prenant les cheveux d'ange pour les piler.

Je commence à les écraser énergiquement. Puis, au bout d'un moment, comme j'en assez de sentir son regard sur moi, je le regarde et je m'énerve.

K – Quoi ? T'es jaloux c'est ça ?

D – Non.

K – Alors, pitié, arrête de me fixer comme tu fixerais un steak si t'avais pas bouffé depuis deux semaines !

Il baisse les yeux et continue à émincer les ongles de loups-garous.

* * *

Notre potion est parfaite. Malgré le fait que Dragounet soit un imbécile fini doublé d'un pervers, on fait une bonne équipe. 

R – Remplissez de potion le flacon qui se trouve sur votre paillasse et apportez-le moi que je puisse vous évaluer.

Je remplis une fiole et me dirige vers le bureau en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

K – Tenez monsieur, dis-je d'une voix suave, faisant frissonner tous les individus mâles se trouvant dans la salle... Sauf Rogue. Il doit être frigide, c'est pas possible. Il a même pas eu un clignement de paupières. Tant pis. Il est pas drôle ce gars.

Je retourne à ma table, un peu déçue. Je nettoie la paillasse et sors après avoir récupérée mes affaires.

On a quoi après ? Ah oui, histoire de la magie. Bon, d'après les lions, faut que je me prépare à pioncer.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle, toutes les places du fond sont prises. Bon, tant pis, je vais pioncer devant. Je balance mon sac sur la table et pose la tête dans mes bras. Après dix minutes, je m'endors.

* * *

B – Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? MADEMOISELLE ! 

Je me redresse brusquement.

K – Hein ? Quoi ?

Toute la classe explose de rire. Enfin, tout ceux qui ne dorment pas encore.

K – Oups !

B – Je vous prierai de ne plus vous endormir au premier rang. De plus, je me dois de vous dire que vous parlez en dormant.

Oups, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire ?

K – Merci. Mais moi, je veux bien ne pas dormir devant, mais y a plus de place dans le dortoir, dis-je en désignant les rangs du fond.

C'est le moment que choisit mon pote Malefoy pour ronfler et laisser tomber sa plume sur le sol, ce qui provoque l'hilarité générale. Je vois le prof se dirigeait vers notre blondinet national. Je vais bien me marrer.

K – Allez-y, m'sieur, faut vous faire respecter !

B – MONSIEUR MALEFOY !

Il se redresse en sursaut et veut faire mine de prendre des notes mais ca le fait beaucoup moins quand le prof a vu votre plume tomber par terre, vous a entendu ronfler et que vous avez une feuille collée sur la joue.

K – Malefoy, t'as un petit truc là, dis-je en lui montrant sa joue. Il s'empresse d'enlever le parchemin collé.

B – Trouvez-vous mon cours ennuyeux monsieur Malefoy ?

D – Pas du tout, professeur.

B – Alors tachez de d'éviter de le troubler à l'avenir avec vos ronflements et essayez d'être un peu plus attentif. Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'envoyer un hibou à vos parents, dit-il en retournant derrière son bureau.

K – Quoi ? C'est tout ? Je lui aurais collé au moins une semaine de retenues et un devoir supplémentaire moi !

D – Ta gueule Daroxis.

K – Je t'emmerde Malefoy.

B – Ca suffit. Sortez. Et vous aurez un devoir supplémentaire à faire sur la guerre des Trolls. Ensemble.

K – Non mais ça va pas ! Vous fumez le bédo ou quoi ?

D – Il est hors de question que je travaille avec cette folle !

K – Eh, reste poli p'tit con !

B – Dehors. Ou je vous mets en retenue.

K – Ok. Salut la compagnie, dis-je en prenant mes affaires, que je n'avais même pas sorties d'ailleurs.

Je me dirige tranquillement vers la bibliothèque, décidant d'aller lire un bouquin ou de m'avancer dans mes devoirs. Je suis conne, j'ai pratiquement pas de travail, c'est le premier jour ! Bon, bah je vais faire le devoir de Binns. Il me fait chier celui-là !

D – Daroxis, je vais te tuer.

K – Oups.

Cri d'amour du « _Dragounetus Stupidus_ ». Je sens qu'il m'adore là !

N – Dray ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

D – (se retournant et devenant tout pâle) – Mère ? Eh bien, en fait ...

L'a pas l'air décidé à réagir. Bon, je vais l'aider un peu.

K – Bonjour madame Malefoy. Je suis désolée mais, par ma faute, votre fils s'est fait sortir de cours.

N – Ah bon ! Et pour quelle raison ?

D – Bah oui ça, pour quelle raison, me murmure-t-il, peu rassuré.

Je le regarde.

K – Oh, à cause d'une simple divergence d'opinions au sujet de l'origine de la guerre des Trolls qui a dégénérée.

Sa mère le regarde fièrement. Je fais un clin d'œil à Malefoy, un peu surpris (Ali – Malefoy hein, pas Kia !). Je suis une chienne mais pas à ce point là. Je vais pas le mettre dans la merde, surtout qu'on m'a dit que chez lui, c'était assez chaud. C'est donc pas la peine que j'en rajoute. Je sais que j'aimerai pas qu'on me mette dans la merde devant mes parents. D'ailleurs, j'en ai pas besoin, j'y arrive très bien toute seule ! Mais je sais pas ce que je choisirai si on me proposait chez lui ou chez moi. Quoique... Mes parents n'ont jamais été Mangemorts !

N – Je suis venue t'annoncer une excellente nouvelle ! Ton père va être libéré. L'avocat a réussi à convaincre le jury que ton père a été arrêté par erreur et que c'est un espion du ministère au sein de l'organisation du Lord.

D – Chouette alors ! dit-il sans enthoutiasme.

K – Je suis vraiment désolé, madame Malefoy, mais je dois vous enlever votre fils. Nous avons un devoir à faire en commun afin de déterminer qui de nous deux avait raison.

N – Pardon ?

L'a pas tout suivi. L'est un peu blonde la pauvre (Ali – Désolé pour les blondes. Et encore, je trouve que c'est une insulte pour les blondes de leur attribuer un spécimen comme celui-là !)

K – La guerre des Trolls madame. Comme nous avons été exclus, le professeur nous a donné un devoir supplémentaire.

N – Oh, très bien. Dans ce cas-là, je vais vous laisser. Dray, n'oublie pas que tu ne rentres pas pendant les vacances de la Toussaint mais que tu dois obligatoirement être au Manoir pendant celles de Noël.

D – Comment aurai-je pu l'oublier, fait-il, ironique.

N – Allez poussin, travaille bien. Heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, me dit-elle.

K – Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dis-je la gratifiant d'une révérence moqueuse. Allez, viens par là, poussin, faut qu'on bosse. Au revoir.

Une fois qu'on a tourné dans un autre couloir, il m'apostrophe.

D – Tu m'appelles encore comme ça et je t'étripe.

K – (ignorant sa remarque) – C'est mignon Dray... Mais je préfère quand même Dragounet, dis-je en me mettant à courir.

D – Tu es morte.

K – Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par me rattraper. Il me colle contre le mur et presse son corps contre le mien.

K – Tu joues à quoi là ?

D – Je ne joues plus. Et vu tout ce que tu m'as fait subir aujourd'hui, je crois que j'ai droit à une compensation.

K – Quoi comme compensation ?

D – Oh une petite gâterie. Mais tu dois connaître ça par cœur, miss la Déesse du Sexe !

K – Ah, tu parles de ça, dis-je en faisant passer ma jambe droite entre les siennes et en la faisant remonter lentement.

D – Ouais, quelque chose comme ça.

K – Désolée, je suis pas équipée, dis-je après m'être collé contre lui et l'avoir chauffé. Reviens demain, j'aurai pris ma pince à épiler.

D – Daroxis, reviens là. DAROXIS !

Et là, il m'aime deux fois plus qu'avant. Il va s'en souvenir.

D – Tu vas finir ce que t'as commencé, compris !

K – T'as deux mains, finis sans moi. J'ai entendu dire que tu le faisais souvent depuis que t'avais sauté toutes les filles potables de Poudlard.

D – Non, il reste... Toi et Granger.

K – Eh ben Granger, tu risques pas de l'avoir, elle est maquée maintenant. Et moi... Si tu cours aussi vite que je me fous de toi, tu peux t'inscrire aux Jeux Olympiques moldus. Ciao Amore !

Je décide d'aller dans la Grande Salle plutôt que de glander à la bibliothèque. Quand j'arrive, je vois mes chers petits lions que j'adore. Je m'approche d'eux.

K – Vous m'aviez pas dit que vous n'aviez pas cours à cette heure là !

He – Mais toi, tu n'es pas censée avoir cours ?

K – Euh... Joker !

Ha – Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

K – J'ai un peu encouragée le prof à coller Malefoy et bizarrement, il l'a mal pris.

R – Effectivement, c'est bizarre, dit-il en souriant.

K – Bon, on fait autre chose ?

Ha – Quoi ?

K – Une petite balade autour du lac, ça vous botte ?

Ils étaient tous d'accord pour un petit tour. Pendant notre petite expédition, Hermione et Ron se mirent à marcher main dans la main, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour s'embrasser.

K – Ils en sont à combien de litres de salive échangés depuis ce matin ?

Ha – Je dirais qu'on entame le cinquième là.

K – Fiou, tu dois te faire chier à parler aux murs !

Ha – Je te raconte même pas à quel point.

K – C'est le terrain de Quidditch là-bas ?

Ha – Ouais. Au fait, tu t'es renseigné pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard ?

K – Non. Tu sais qui est le capitaine de l'équipe ?

Ha - (grimaçant) – Malefoy.

K – Bon. Je sais pas comment je vais me démerder alors.

R – De toute façon, tu risques pas de gagner. On a toujours remporté la coupe depuis que Harry est attrapeur, c'est pas parce que tu es susceptible de rentrer à Serpentard qu'ils vont devenir bons.

K – Tiens, t'as retrouvé ta langue toi ? Oh, mais ce que je suis bête, tu l'as jamais perdue. T'étais juste en train de la faire fonctionner. Et, pour ta gouverne, je suis sûre que si je rentre dans l'équipe de Serpentard, vous n'avez aucune chance.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et se sourirent.

C'est quoi ça ? Un complot ?

Ha – Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

R – Seulement si tu penses que je pense à ce que tu penses !

K – Oh putain les mecs, je comprends plus rien. Vous avez de ces phrases aussi... AHHHHH ! NON, REPOSEZ-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER CHER, NONNNNNNNNN !

SHPLOUF !

Ces enfoirés viennent de me balancer dans le Lac. Je vais les noyer.

K – Vous vous croyez drôles je suppose ?

Ils ont pas besoin de me répondre, ils sont morts de rire... Sur la berge... Au sec.

K – _Aquasortia_.

Et avec ma baguette, je les trempe de la tête aux pieds.

K – Ca vous apprendra, dis-je en revenant sur la terre ferme.

Je me sèche d'un coup de baguette. Je reprends la direction du château et vais déjeuner. Tout se passe tranquillement. Les garçons arrivent et s'excusent de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je leur dis que c'est oublié et Drago les regarde repartir, sa curiosité piquait à vif. Quelques minutes plus tard, un mec de Serpentard nommé Bastian Olfius vient me voir et demande à me parler en privé.

K – Bah pourquoi ? Vas-y, j'ai rien à cacher !

B – Ok. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Je vois Malefoy qui lui lance un regard noir.

K – Bah ouais. Mais pour aller où ?

B – Quoi ?

K – Bah je veux bien sortir, avec toi si tu veux, mais pour aller où ? J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Le gars repart, ultra vexé. Voilà comment on les calme ! Là, je pense que je suis tranquille pour un petit moment. Apprenant comment j'ai rembarrée ce pauvre mec, ils vont plus franchement vouloir se précipiter pour me poser cette question idiote !

Le reste de l'après midi se passe sans encombre. Même Malefoy se tient tranquille. Jusqu'à ce que ...

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre. 

Alors Virginie, je suis assez sadique ou faut encore que je m'exerce ? lol

Je veux des reviews. Si je n'en ai pas assez, je continue pas... Sauf peut être sous la menace.

Gros bisous à tous.

Ali la sorcière.


	4. Prise de tête et un nouveau club assez s...

**Cookie** : Bon, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est convaincant. Alors, calme-toi, ne t'énerves pas, pour ce chapitre là, t'es tranquille. Maintenant pour le prochain rien n'est sure. Alors range ton stock de virus jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Gros bisous. 

**Jaelle** : Eh oui, je suis sadique avec Dragounet. Et c'est pas finit ! Il va en voir de toutes les couleurs le pauvre ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant. J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue pour écrire le chapitre 4. Gros bisous à toi.

**Virginie1** : C'est une grande question, la miss, pourquoi est ce qu'on n'a pas le droit de laisser plusieurs reviews pour un même chapitre. Donc, oui, vous verrez les raisons qui ont poussé Kia à aller à Serpentard plutôt que Griffondor dans les prochains chapitres... Si j'y pense. Faut que je le note ! Et t'as vu, je pense que j'ai réussi à te prouver que je pouvais être sadique moi aussi ! Et non, je ne suis pas étourdie, c'était volontaire ! Je suis vache hein ! Et puis, j'avais pas envie de la finir c'te phrase. Voilà ! Peut être pour vous encourager à reviewer. En tout cas, je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise. Et je vais essayer de faire que ce chapitre soit aussi intéressant que le précédent. Voilà, alors comme j'ai eu mes 5 reviews, je l'écris la suite. Et c'est pas par obligation que je l'écris mais par plaisir ! Mais le fait que je publie le chapitre 4 ne doit pas t'empêcher de m'envoyer des reviews tous les jours lol C'était pas le genre de menaces qui m'aurait fait craquer, tu sais ! En tout cas, tu auras à attendre moins longtemps que la dernière fois pour le chapitre 4. Voili voilou la miss. Gros bisous.

**Yari2** : Je sais, je mets un peu trop de temps à publier les suites. Mais tu préfères que je publie rapidement de la merde ou que j'y mette le temps mais que ça soit bien ? A toi de voir. Qui Kia va-t-elle se taper ? Drago ? Hummm, je le dirais pas comme ça, t'es obligé de lire la fic pour le savoir lol. Tu verras bien. Et pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ? Euh, attends (se rappelle comment il est dans le bouquin) question conne, excuse ! lol Merci de me lire. Voilà le chapitre 4.

Bon, reprenons...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Prise de tête et un nouveau club assez spécial.

* * *

**

Même Malefoy se tient tranquille. Jusqu'à ce que, au dîner...

P – Dragounet, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette salope ?

K – Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la salope, pétasse ?

P – Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit la pouf ?

K – Elle te dit d'aller traîner ton cul défoncé par tous les êtres mâles de Poudlard ailleurs ! Au fait, c'est vrai qu'il y a un troll dans le château ? Tu devrais être au courant, toi qui aime bien tout essayer ?

P – Comment oses-tu m'insulter ?

K – Parce que tu m'insultes pas peut être, connasse ?

P – Tu vas payer.

Elle se jette sur moi. Elle aurait pas dû. Je l'attrape par les cheveux et la balance par terre. Je m'assois sur son ventre et commence à l'enchaîner. Gauche, droite, gauche droite... Elle réussit à rouler sur le côté et me met une droite. Ma lèvre s'ouvre. Alors là, ça va faire mal. Je repars à l'attaque. YATTAAAA ! Je lui attrape la tête et commence à la taper contre la table. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... On me saisit le bras. Je regarde. C'est Drago. Lui et un de ses potes viennent me récupérer et m'éloigner de l'autre erreur de l'humanité. Drago est mort de rire. Je la regarde et vois son œil commencé à enfler et devenir bleu.

K – Je suis sûre que quand ton œil aura tourné au vert, ça ira très bien avec ton uniforme.

Je retourne calmement m'asseoir et attrape une serviette pour enlever le sang qui coule de ma lèvre et manger sans avoir ce goût dans la bouche. Peine perdue, je crois. Malefoy s'assoit à côté de moi et me fixe avec, je le devine du coin de l'œil, un sourire moqueur. Je tente de l'ignorer mais ça finit par m'énerver.

K – Quoi ?

D – Tu sais que tu viens de te battre avec elle pour moi ?

K – Mais t'as rêvé mon pauvre ! Je lui ai mis la pâté parce qu'elle m'a insulté. Faut arrêter de fantasmer !

Mc G – Daroxis, suivez-moi. Vous aussi Parkinson.

K – Oui professeur, dis-je joyeusement, en évitant de trop sourire pour pas que ma lèvre se fende d'avantage.

Je m'en fou, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

La vieille pie, que j'aime bien d'ailleurs, nous ballade à travers les couloirs. On finit par s'arrêter devant une grosse gargouille.

Mc G – Chocolat liégeois. (Ali – C'est ma glace préférée lol)

K – Miam.

La gargouille se met à tourner. Un escalier apparaît. Mc Go monte dessus et il commence à tourner. Parkinson monte et je la suis. J'en profite pour la foutre limite par terre en la poussant. J'aurais voulu qu'elle se mange les escaliers moi !

K – Oups, pardon. J'ai perdu l'équilibre.

Elle me lance un regard noir. L'escalier s'arrête devant une porte où Mc Go nous attend. Elle frappe et entre.

Mc G – Je vous amène mesdemoiselles Daroxis et Parkinson, Albus.

AD – Asseyez-vous mesdemoiselles.

Je prends place.

K – Monsieur, j'adore votre mot de passe. C'est ma glace préférée.

Il me regarde avec un sourire.

AD – Vraiment ? La mienne aussi.

K – On est fait pour s'entendre.

AD – Tout à fait, ma jeune amie. Mais, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler gastronomie. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé ?

K – Bien sur. J'étais assise, en train de me restaurer (Ali – Ouha, elle fait genre elle a du vocabulaire !), quand mademoiselle Parkinson est arrivé et s'est mise à m'insulter. S'en est suivi un échange pas vraiment politiquement correct qui a dégénéré.

AD – C'est à dire ?

K – Mademoiselle Parkinson s'est jeté sur moi dans l'intention de... Bah de me frapper quoi. Je n'ai fait que me défendre. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai pratiqué les arts martiaux merde !

AD – Les arts martiaux ? Demande-t-il, visiblement intéressé.

K – Oui, je faisais partie de beaucoup de clubs de self défense et autres dans mon ancien collège et en dehors aussi d'ailleurs.

AD – Et quel genre d'autres clubs ?

K – Arts martiaux, boxe, tir...

AD – Tir ?

K – Ouais, au flingue.

AD – Et vous étiez douée ?

K – Plutôt. Je sais aussi lancer des couteaux. J'ai fait un stage dans un cirque. Mais j'ai peut être un peu perdue la main, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas entraînée.

AD – Pourriez-vous me faire une démonstration ?

Apparemment, il a quelque chose derrière la tête.

K – Si vous avez une cible, oui.

AD – Mais... Et les couteaux ?

Je soulève un pan de la jupe de mon uniforme et détache le poignard fixé à ma cuisse puis, je sors ceux que je camoufle dans ma cape. J'entends Parkinson pousser un couinement surpris et effrayé à la fois. Je relève la tête et vois mes deux chers professeurs qui m'interrogent du regard.

K – Il n'y a pas que des gens recommandables à Poudlard. Je préfère être prête à faire face à toutes éventualités. Vous avez une cible ?

Mc Go sort sa baguette et transforme un fauteuil en cible.

AD – Prête ?

K – Toujours prête.

Je lance les six poignards. Ils atteignent tous le mille. Je souris.

K – J'ai pas perdu la main on dirait.

AD – Impressionnant. Mais pourquoi avoir appris toutes ses techniques ?

K – Lancer un poignard peut être plus radical que prononcer une formule, vous croyez pas ?

Il acquiesce.

AD – Mademoiselle Parkinson, quelle est votre version des faits ?

P – J'étais venu parler avec Dragou... Drago et elle m'a insulté en disant qu'il était à lui. J'ai essayé de me défendre mais elle est devenue folle et à commencer à me frapper.

K – Tu mens comme tu respires sale garce. Je t'ai déjà fait comprendre qu'il fallait pas jouer avec mes nerfs mais apparemment, t'as pas compris. T'es blonde ou quoi ? J'aurai dû taper plus fort pour te le faire rentrer dans le crâne ?

Mc G – Calmez-vous Daroxis.

P – Vous voyez, elle n'arrête pas de me persécuter, dit-elle en fondant en larmes. (Ali - Pffff, elle utilise des mots dont elle connait même pas la signification cette pauvre fille !)

K – Non mais quel cinoche. T'es pathétique, dis-je affligée. T'aurais pu être actrice chérie.

AD – Minerva, ramenez cette jeune fille dans son dortoir. Je dois parler à mademoiselle Daroxis.

P – Merci professeur.

Une fois la pétasse de mes deux partie.

K – Monsieur, vous n'allez pas la croire ?

AD – Oh non, vous savez Kia, les murs de Poudlard ont des yeux et des oreilles. Il me fait un clin d'œil.

K – S'il vous plait, n'enlevez pas de points à Serpentard. Ils vont me tuer sinon. A moins que j'arrive à les convaincre de s'en prendre à l'autre vache... Enlevez-nous des points m'sieur ! S'il vous plait !

Il se met à rire.

AD – Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi vous étiez à Serpentard ! Nous reparlerons de votre punition plus tard. Elle pourrait même être supprimé, à condition...

K – Quoi ? Je ferais tout pour pas être en retenue avec cette fille !

AD – Je voudrais que vous dirigiez un club.

K – Un club de quoi ?

AD – De défense moldue.

K – C'est juste ça ! Moi je suis d'accord, mais j'ai juste une question. En fait, nan, deux questions.

AD – Allez-y.

K – Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je leur apprenne ?

AD – Eh bien, les arts martiaux et le tir.

K – Vous avez le matos pour ça ?

AD – Le professeur Mac Gonagall se chargera de vous fournir le... « matos ».

K – Deuxième question mais pas la moindre : Pourquoi ?

AD – Parce que, tout à l'heure, alors que vous lanciez vos couteaux, j'ai développé une théorie. Et j'ai pu vérifier ce que je pensais.

K – Vous allez me laisser mijoter longtemps comme ça ?

AD – Je ne sais pas si je dois vous mettre au courant. Après tout, vous êtes encore jeune et je ne voudrais pas vous impliquer dans...

K – Ecoutez professeur, mon père est mort tué par Voldemort, lequel à jurer de tuer toute ma famille et j'ai sympathisé depuis le début de l'année avec Harry Potter. Alors, dites-moi, vous croyez me protéger de quoi en ne m'informant pas de votre hypothèse ?

AD – Mais...

K – De toute façon, c'est très simple : soit vous me balancez tout, soit je ne le fais pas. Et je ne pense pas que vous ayez beaucoup d'élèves possédant les mêmes aptitudes que les miennes, sans vouloir me vanter. (Ali - Mais c'est ce qu'elle fait quand même )

AD – Très bien. Je suppose que vous avez le droit de savoir.

K – Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

AD – Alors, je me suis posé une question : les sorts de protections arrêtent-ils toutes les attaques ? Je veux dire, ils arrêtent les attaques magiques, c'est un fait. Mais sont-ils capables de stopper également les attaques, par exemple de type moldu ? Comme un couteau... ou une balle de pistolet...

K – Et laissez-moi deviner. Ca ne s'applique qu'aux attaques magiques ?

AD – Exactement.

K – Et comment le savez vous ?

AD – Pendant que vous lanciez vos armes, j'ai jeté un puissant sortilège de protection à la cible et comme vous avez pu le constater, il ne s'est rien produit.

K – Mais c'est génial. Bon, je vais chercher mon flingue, je prends mes poignards et je vais aller buter la gueule de l'autre connard de mes deux.

AD – Vous n'irez nulle part. Seul Harry pourra le tuer... De manière définitive je veux dire.

K – Vous voulez qu'on teste ?

AD – Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, c'est d'apprendre aux élèves de ce collège à se défendre au cas où ils se retrouveraient face à un mangemort... Ou plusieurs.

K – Mais je veux aller le bousiller l'autre moi.

AD – Je vous interdis de sortir de l'enceinte du collège. Est-ce bien clair ?

K – Ok, ok, c'est vous le patron. Mais je vous préviens, si c'est lui qui vient, je réponds plus de rien. Ce sera tout ?

AD – Je crois que oui.

K – Ok. Et pour la punition ?

AD – Dites à mademoiselle Parkinson qu'elle sera en retenue demain soir avec Hagrid. Seul.

K – Pas de points enlevés ?

AD – Pas de points enlevés. Je ferais une annonce demain matin pour informer les élèves de la mise en place de ce club. Vous serez-t-il possible de donner un cours à tous les Septièmes années demain soir ?

K – Ouais. Ca me défoulera.

AD – Je vous ferais transmettre toutes les informations demain dans la journée. Je pense que vous donnerez votre cours dans l'ancienne salle de Duel.

K – Mais je ne sais pas si les élèves vont être intéressés.

AD – Oh, ils le seront.

K – Si vous le dites ! Bon, je vous laisse m'sieur. J'ai des trucs à faire.

AD – Au revoir Kia. Et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir en cas de problème. Vous connaissez le mot de passe maintenant, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

K – Comptez sur moi. Mais j'espère quand même ne pas avoir à revenir.

AD – Et je le conçois parfaitement. Bonsoir jeune fille.

K – Bonsoir professeur.

Je sors du bureau et commence à descendre les marches. Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ce vieux ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut pas que j'aille péter la gueule à Voldy ? Un ou deux poignards et hop, c'est fini et tout le monde vécut heureux parce que le salopard en noir est Dead. Bon, d'accord, c'est une vision un peu simpliste et en plus, je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Mais ça aurait pu être vite réglé s'il m'avait laissé faire. Mais non ! Il faut que môssieur le survivant le zigouille lui-même. Bah qu'il se démerde. Je l'aiderais pas voilà ! ... Bon, peut-être un tout petit peu, il y est pour rien le pauvre !

J'arrive devant la salle commune. Allez, entrons dans la cage aux fauves.

K – _Black Grave_.

Le portrait s'ouvre. J'entre et vois Pansy-la-putain Parkinson sur le canapé, collée à Dragounet qui essaye désespérément de lire un livre (Ali - Et oui, Drago SAIT lire ! Et non, il le tient pas à l'envers). Il tourne la tête en entendant le portrait s'ouvrir. Quand il me voit, il articule « AIDE-MOI ».

K – Démerde-toi.

Je m'approche et me liquéfie dans le canapé en face d'eux. Hum, je pourrais rester là toute ma vie.

P – Alors, qu'est-ce que Dumby t'a filé comme punition ?

K – Oh, moi rien. Par contre, toi, t'es en retenue avec Hagrid demain soir, je lui réponds avec une grand sourire. (Ali – Mais pas trop grand quand même pour pas que sa lèvre se remette à pisser le sang). Prends ça dans ta gueule, sale garce.

P - QUOI ?

K – Quand on dit que la masturbation rend sourde, ce n'est pas que pour les mecs Pansy.

P – Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour que je sois en retenue ? T'as sucé Dumby ?

K – Non, il attendait que tu viennes pour sa dose quotidienne. Et apparemment, Hagrid a réclamé sa dose aussi vu que tu seras avec lui toute la soirée demain. Miam ! Elle va se régaler, la salope.

P – Je vais t'exploser la tronche.

K – Excuse-moi, mais celle d'entre nous qui est la plus amochée après notre petite baston de tout à l'heure, c'est pas moi. Maintenant, vous m'excusez, je vais me coucher.

Je me lève et prends la direction de mon dortoir. On me rattrape par le bras. Je me retrouve face à Drago qui se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes. (Ali – Oui oui oui ! J'ai réussi à coller les « lèvres brûlantes » ! T'as vu ça Virginie, je l'ai fait ! lol Contente moi ! Pour les autres, n'ayez pas peur, c'est un pari entre nous deux ) Mais il se prend pour qui ce trou-du-cul. Lorsqu'il se met à caresser mes lèvres de sa langue, s'en est trop. Je lui mets un grand coup de genoux dans les précieuses. Tiens, ça t'apprendra. Il tombe à genoux en tenant ses copines.

K – Tu m'approches plus maintenant, espèce de malade. Vous êtes tous barges ici ou quoi ? Quoique, je vois même pas pourquoi je pose la question.

Je cours dans le dortoir et m'y enferme. Quoique, c'est pas très judicieux ce que je fais. Je rouvre la porte et me dirige vers la chambre des préfêts-en-chef. Je frappe contre le portrait.

K – Mione, t'es là ? C'est Kia.

J'entends quelqu'un se précipiter vers le tableau et me recule quand celui-ci s'ouvre.

He – Kia ? Qu'est-ce qui... Oh mon Dieu. Rentre vite.

K – Merci.

Je pénètre dans la luxueuse salle commune des préfêts-en-chef et en passant, je me regarde dans le miroir. Je comprends pourquoi elle était effrayée. Je suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Mes cheveux ne ressemblent plus à rien, du sang a coulé sur mon chemisier blanc et sur mon menton. Bah oui, ma lèvre s'est rouverte pendant que Drago m'embrassait. Drago... Il doit avoir mal. Coooollll !

He – Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

K – T'étais pas au repas tout à l'heure ?

He – Non, j'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de m'amener mon repas ici, que je puisse travailler toute la soirée. Alors ?

K – Parkinson est arrivé et m'a insulté. J'ai un peu... Non, beaucoup pété les plombs et je l'ai frappé. Mc Go nous a emmené dans le bureau de Dumby (regard réprobateur de Mione) qui m'a fait une proposition.

He – Quel genre de proposition ? (Ali - Indécente bien sûr )

K – Tu verras ça demain. Il m'a demandé de dire à Parkinson, qui était retourné dans son dortoir entre temps, qu'elle serait en retenue demain et quand je suis rentré dans notre salle commune, Pansy était là et on s'est repris la tête. J'ai voulu partir dans mon dortoir mais Drago m'a retenue et m'a embrassée. Pour lui montrer que j'étais pas d'accord, je l'ai...

He – Tu l'as ?

K – Limite castré, dis-je avec une grimace.

He – T'es dingue ?

K – Ca m'arrive. Mais il l'avait mérité. En fait, j'aurais dû lui mordre la lèvre. Il aurait eu un gros hématome et il aurait été assorti avec cette tarte de Pansy !

A ce moment là, le tableau pivote. Je vois Drago entrer, les mains sur son entrejambe. Mione me regarde avec un sourire puis se tourne vers lui.

He – Ca va Malefoy ?

D – Génial. C'est le pied Granger.

K – Pas trop mal ?

D – Va te faire foutre Daroxis.

K – Volontiers. Par qui ?

D – Par moi quand je me serais remis.

K – C'est pas pour tout de suite alors.

He – Je vais chercher de quoi soigner ta lèvre.

Elle part vers la salle de bain et revient deux minutes après. Elle est armé d'une trousse de soins et d'une brosse.

He - Tiens, brosse un peu tes cheveux, ça leur fera pas de mal.

K – Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Je vois Dragounet se diriger vers la salle de bain.

K – Encore besoin d'une douche froide Poussin ? Et moi qui croyais que mon traitement de tout à l'heure t'avait calmé !

Pas de réponse. La porte de la salle de bain claque.

He – C'est bien fait. Ce mec est qu'un sale con. T'es la première fille qui ne craque pas tu sais ?

K – J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas craqué non plus.

He – Ouais. Mais il était pas aussi entreprenant avec moi qu'il l'est avec toi.

K – Hein hein. Vous avez de quoi écouter de la Zik ici ?

He – Ouais, la chaîne est là.

K – Attends, je reviens. Je sors de ma cape l'album d'**Evanescence**. Je mets **Going Under**.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me _

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under drowning in you _

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through _

_So go on and scream _

_Scream at me _

_I'm so far away _

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe _

_I can't keep going under_

He – Elle est bizarre cette chanson.

K – Moi, je la trouve belle. Ca me rappelle qu'il ne faut jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un.

He – Pourquoi ?

K – On est souvent déçu.

He – Pas toujours.

K – Oh, mais t'inquiètes pas, je dis pas ça pour toi. Bon, passe-moi la brosse. J'espère qu'elle va pas rester coincée dans mes cheveux.

Je commence à les brosser doucement. Bah putain, vive les nœuds ! Hermione sort une compresse et verse une potion dessus. En moins de deux, ma lèvre se referme. Comment je le sais ? Je l'ai senti. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir. Je tourne la tête et... Mama mia ! Ouah ! Sortez les bavoirs, Kia va inonder la salle commune. Malefoy en serviette et seulement en serviette, encore trempé. Ses cheveux dégoulinant lentement, dans un bordel innommable. Des gouttes tombant des pointes de ses mèches lunaires, glissant sur son torse finement musclé, puis sur ses tablettes de chocolat et terminant leur course sur la serviette. Ce qu'il fait chaud ici !

D – Oublie pas de respirer Daroxis. Tu vas manquer d'air, me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

K – Ah parce que tu crois franchement que c'est de te voir comme ça qui m'a mise dans un état pareil ? Tu te prends pour quoi ? Un Dieu ? J'ai vu des tas de mecs en serviette et laisse moi te dire que franchement, tu es vraiment banal. Pas de quoi en tomber par terre.

D – Si tu veux paraître convaincante en disant ça, essaye de ne pas avoir de bave au coin de la bouche.

K – Ha ha ha. Vraiment hilarant. Mione, je peux t'emprunter la salle de bain please ?

He – Vas-y.

D – Tu veux que je vienne te frotter le dos ?

K – Approche à moins d'un mètre de cette salle de bain et tu boiras de la soupe tout le reste de ta vie, kapito ?

Je rentre dans la salle de bain et retire mes affaires. Je pénètre dans la douche et ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude à fond. Ahhhhh, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. L'eau coule lentement sur moi, je me sens vraiment bien.

Puis j'entends _Aqua Glacifis_ et l'eau devient glaciale.

K – MALEFOY, TU VAS MOURIR !

Je sors, dégoulinante, et lui lance un regard meurtrier.

D – Quoi ? Je pensais qu'après la vision que je t'ai offert tout à l'heure, il valait mieux que tu prennes une petite douche froide, histoire de te calmer !

K – Ah, parce que tu as fait ça dans mon intérêt ! Miracle, il t'arrive de penser à autre chose que ton nombril et ce qu'il y a autour. Espèce de sale con. Si c'est ça ta technique de drague, bah une chose est sûre, c'est que t'es pas prêt de me voir arriver dans ton pieu ! Abruti.

J'attrape une serviette et retourne dans la salle commune. Je trouve Hermione, stupéfixiée sur le canapé. Elle a dû vouloir l'empêcher d'entrer. Je prends la baguette de la miss.

K – _Enervatum_.

He – Kia, ça va ? J'ai voulu l'en empêcher, je te jure mais j'ai rien pu faire.

K – Oh calme, t'inquiètes, c'est pas ta faute.

J'attrape ma baguette et prononce une formule, faisant apparaître des vêtements propres sur mon corps encore un peu mouillé.

K - Bon, je vais te laisser, faut que j'aille me coucher, la journée va être longue demain.

He – Ok. S'il y a le moindre problème, reviens-là. Tu pourras dormir dans ma chambre.

K – Merci. Bonne nuit la puce.

He – Bonne nuit Kia.

D – Bonne nuit Daroxis.

K – Va crever toi.

Je sors de la salle commune et me rends dans celle des Serpentards, qui se trouve à une centaine de mètres de là. Maintenant que j'y pense, pas étonnant que Malefoy se soit pointé paniqué ce matin en entendant la musique !

J'entre et me dirige vers mon dortoir. Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. Comme dégoûté. J'entre dans le dortoir et vois une fille assise sur son lit qui me regarde de manière étrange.

? – C'est toi Daroxis ?

K – La seule et l'unique !

? – C'est vrai que tu couchais avec les profs de ton ancienne école pour avoir des supers notes ?

K – Oui. Et je me suis fait dégager parce que j'étais plus aussi douée qu'au début de l'année. Forcément, passer que des nuits blanches, ça t'empêche d'être au top tous les jours. Qui est-ce qui t'as raconté une connerie pareille ?

? – Essaye de deviner.

K – Cette Pute de Parkinson.

M – Dans le mille. Moi, c'est Morgane Validitis. Mo pour les intimes.

K – Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre.

M – Moi aussi. J'aime pas Parkinson.

J'éclate de rire.

M – Bon, on ferait mieux de dormir sinon on va pas être fraîche demain. Au fait, jolie droite.

K – Merci. Bonne nuit Mo.

M – Bonne nuit Kia.

K – Euh, comment tu connais mon nom ?

M – Ta mère a hurlé très fort ce matin.

K – Chouette, tout le collège va me connaître maintenant.

M – Et ouais ! A demain.

Je me change et me couche. Je m'endors dès que ma tête touche l'oreiller.

* * *

Lendemain matin. 

M – PUTAIN KIA !

K – Encore deux minutes Nicky-chou, j'suis crevée moi !

M – KIA DAROXIS BOUGE TON CUL IL EST 7H30 ON COMMENCE LES COURS DANS UNE DEMI- HEURE !

K – PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Je me redresse et saute de mon lit. TU POUVAIS PAS ME LE DIRE AVANT ?

M – CA FAIT DIX MINUTES QUE J'ESSAYE DE TE REVEILLER !

K – J'ai le sommeil profond.

M – Comme ta connerie.

K – C'est vrai. Eh ! Tu me connais bien en fait !

M – Bon, magne-toi. Faut qu'on déjeune avant d'aller en DCFM.

K – Oki. J'attrape ma brosse et démêle mes cheveux. Je murmure un sort et me retrouve habillée de mon uniforme. Mo, t'es prête ?

M – Ouais. T'as ton livre de DCFM ?

K – Je viens de finir de faire mon sac. On a deux heures de DFCM et deux heures de divination. On repassera à midi reprendre les affaires manquantes, ok ?

M – Pas le choix. Allez, on sprinte à la Grande Salle.

On commence à courir comme des malades. Lorsque nous arrivons dans la grande salle, il est 7H45. Je fais un super dérapage pas contrôlé du tout devant la table des Lions où Harry me voit arrivé. En voyant que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je vais terminer ma super accélération, il se lève et me rattrape au vol.

K – Pfiou. J'adore les attrapeurs. Bonjour et merci de m'avoir éviter de me prendre une grosse gamelle. Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue et entend du côté de la table des Serpentards un « regarde Malefoy, le balafré est en train de te piquer ta proie ».

Ha – Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

K – Panne d'oreiller. Heureusement que Morgane était là sinon j'étais très mal.

Ha – Morgane ?

K – Tu vois la fille aux cheveux violets ?

Ha – Ouais.

K – C'est elle Morgane. Elle est super sympa. Tiens d'ailleurs, elle arrive.

M – Kia, si tu veux pas qu'on soit vraiment à la bourre, tu devrais peut être avaler un truc en vitesse au lieu de taper la discute. Salut Potter.

Ha – Euh bonjour. Tu es ?

M – Morgane Validitis.

K – Bon là, c'est pas moi qui tape la discute. Harry, t'as cours commun avec nous là ?

Ha – Oui.

K – Tant mieux. Je pourrais voir ta tronche quand tu verras le nouveau prof de DCFM.

Ha – Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce prof ?

K – Tu le connais déjà. C'est tout ce que je te dirais.

Ha – Me dis pas que Rogue a accepté de donner aussi des cours de DCFM.

K – Non. C'est pas lui.

Ha – Je croyais que tu me dirais plus rien !

K – J'allais pas te laisser crever de trouille quand même.

M – Kia. On est à la bourre. Et puis arrête de parler, dit-elle en m'enfonçant une tartine dans la bouche. Voilà, t'as pas le droit de parler la bouche pleine.

K – Ki fest ki a dit fa ?

Je la vois qui lève les yeux au ciel et Harry qui commence à partir dans une crise de rire. Puis, voyant le regard meurtrier de mon amie la vipère, il la camoufle en quinte de toux.

D – Alors Daroxis, panne d'oreiller ?

K – On ne peut rien te cacher !

D – C'est parce que je suis supérieurement intelligent.

M – Oh ! Dans ce cas, va rejoindre tes clébards supérieurement stupides histoire de les abreuver de tes paroles empreintes de sagesse et laisse le commun des mortels tranquille. Espèce de scroutt à pétard !

D – On se calme cousine.

M - Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent que j'ai un lien de parenté avec toi, espèce d'hippogriffe !

K – T'es la cousine de ce mongolien ?

M – Malheureusement.

Ha – Malefoy, et si tu allais voir ailleurs si on y est ?

D – Pourquoi ? Tu veux mater ma chère cousine sans spectateur ?

He – Malefoy, veux-tu que je te rappelle pourquoi on t'a surnommé la fouine bondissante ?

D – Tu paies rien pour attendre sang-de-bourbe.

Puis il s'en va, sans attendre la réaction de Ron et Harry.

K – C'est vraiment qu'un sale con !

M – Je te le fais pas dire.

He – On devrait aller en cours. On va être à la bourre !

K – C'est reparti pour le sprint. Il est quelle heure Mione ?

He – 7H57.

K – Oh merde.

* * *

Je frappe à la porte alors que les autres essayent de s'arrêter avant de rentrer dans l'armure qui se trouve près du mur, à côté de la porte. 

SB – Entrez.

K – Vraiment désolé m'sieur. C'est simplement qu'on est tombé sur un troll en venant ici. Mais vous inquiétez pas, on l'a massacré, et...

SB – Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination jeune fille !

K – Vous trouvez ?

SB – Juste une question, aurais-je droit à une histoire abracadabrante chaque fois que vous serez en retard ?

K – Sauf si j'ai une raison valable oui.

Les autres s'approchent de l'entrée.

Ha – SIRIUS ?

SB – Harry ? Bon, rentrez. Ca ira pour cette fois. (Ali - Comme de par hasard)

Ha – Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

SB – J'ai été réhabilité. Maugrey a fini par retrouver Pettigrow et il a été reconnu coupable. Donc, je suis libre et comme Dumbledore n'avait pas de prof de DCFM, il m'a pris à Poudlard.

K – Tu vois, je t'avais dit que t'aimerais bien le prof Harry ?

Ha – Mais comment tu le savais ?

K – On s'est... Croisé dans le couloir hier.

SB – Croisé !

K – Bon, d'accord. Je lui suis rentré dedans.

Tous les élèves éclatent de rire. Même Morgane. Traîtresse.

K – C'est pô drôle !

Ha – Si !

A ce moment-là, on frappe à la porte.

SB – Entrez.

Dragounet entre dans la salle.

SB – Tiens, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence ?

D – Et ouais.

SB – Savez-vous que vous êtes en retard ? Oh, pas grand chose, juste dix petites minutes !

D – Oh, j'aurai pu faire mieux mais je me suis dit que pour un premier cours, c'était déjà pas mal.

SB – Sortez. Vous reviendrez quand vous serez moins insolent et je vais envoyer un hibou à votre père. Il vient d'être libéré d'Azkaban, je me trompe ?

Je vois la mâchoire de Poussin se crisper. Vraiment sensible le sujet papounet !

K – M'sieur, vous pourriez faire une exception et l'accepter en cours. Après tout, nous étions en retard nous aussi.

SB – Je vous demande pardon ?

K – Harry, Morgane, Hermione, Ron et moi étions nous aussi en retard et vous nous avez acceptés. Ne pourriez-vous pas faire une exception ?

SB – Vous êtes aussi insolente que lui. Dehors mademoiselle Daroxis.

K – Vous allez aussi envoyer un petit mot à ma mère ? Je crois qu'elle est pas encore assez énervée contre moi, vous pourriez pas en remettre une couche ?

SB – S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir. Revenez me voir à la fin des deux heures mademoiselle Daroxis, une petite discussion s'impose.

K - voix sensuelle – En privée ?

SB – Oui.

K - voix sensuelle – Hum. A tout à l'heure monsieur.

La classe rigole, qu'ils soient Serpentards ou Gryffondors. Et moi je sors, accompagnée de Malefoy.

D – J'avais pas besoin de ton aide !

K – Si tu l'dis ! Bon, on va le faire, le devoir de Binns. Hermione m'a filé ses notes hier après-midi. On en a pour une heure, pas plus.

D – Comme tu veux. De toute façon, l'autre courant d'air ne nous acceptera pas en cours tant qu'on l'aura pas fait !

K – Ok, allons-y.

* * *

Les deux heures sont passées en un rien de temps et me voilà de retour devant la salle de cours. 

SB – Entrez Kia.

K – Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si vous voulez me faire la morale, c'est pas la peine. Ca sert à rien. Beaucoup ont essayé avant vous et ils ont fini par aller faire un tour à Sainte Mangouste pour qu'on leur file des anti-dépresseurs !

SB – Je suis impressionné, me dit-il en souriant. Non, si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour vous dire que je n'avais pas le choix tout à l'heure. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurai peut être laissé passer ça mais comme je suis nouveau, je dois me faire respecter. Vous comprenez ?

K – Tout à fait. Mais vous savez monsieur...

SB – Sirius.

K – Hum... Après le prénom, c'est le tutoiement, et après le tutoiement, c'est quoi ? Dis-je avec un sourire suggestif.

SB – Vous ne le saurez que si vous m'appelez par mon prénom mademoiselle, dit-il d'une voix suave en rentrant dans mon jeu.

K – Très bien, Sirius, je disais donc que vous n'aviez pas besoin de cela puisque, dois-je vous le rappeler, vous avez été pendant environ dix-sept ans connu comme étant un grand meurtrier, recherché par le ministère pendant ces quatre dernières années, et que vous êtes aussi célèbre pour avoir réussi à vous tirer d'Azkaban. Ca force le respect, vous ne croyez pas ?

SB – Pas celui de tout le monde visiblement.

K – Je vois. Vous parlez de Malefoy ?

Il hoche la tête.

K - Malefoy est l'exception qui confirme la règle Sirius. Faut pas paniquer. Vous avez vu le paternel qu'il a ? Ca aide pas !

SB – Tu as raison.

K – Hum, ca y est, c'est le tutoiement. A quand la prochaine étape ?

SB – Vous allez être en retard mademoiselle Daroxis. Je vais vous faire un mot pour que vous puissiez justifier votre retard. Quel cours avez-vous ?

K – Divination.

SB – Vous voulez vraiment que je vous en fasse un ? Demande-t-il avec une grimace.

K – Oui, dis-je en riant. Si ma mère reçoit un mot parce que j'ai pas été à deux cours dans la même journée, je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

SB – Cassy est-elle si cruelle ?

K – Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !

SB – Allez, dépêche-toi !

K – Au revoir Sirius.

SB – A bientôt Kia.

Sur ce, je file en divination.

* * *

J'arrête le chapitre là parce qu'il est déjà assez long je trouve. Je vous mets vite la suite à condition que j'aie mes cinq reviews. A vous de voir ! 

Je sais pas si j'aurais le temps de publier un chapitre la semaine prochaine, j'ai Bac Blanc. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Au prochain chapitre : Cours de défense moldue aux septièmes années.

Ah, et si vous ne faites la connaissance de Mo que maintenant, c'est parce que je n'ai eu l'idée de ce personnage que très récemment. Donc, si Kia l'a pas vu lors de la première nuit qu'elle a passée à Poudlard, c'est parce que Mo s'est couchée très tard et qu'elle s'est levée très tôt le lendemain. Voilà. Je sais pas si ça tient debout et je m'en fou. Lol.

Gros bisous à tous et j'espère que ça vous a plus. Faites marcher le bouton 'go' please, c'est pas comme si ça vous prenez beaucoup de temps d'écrire un petit mot et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît.

Ali la sorcière.


	5. La Panthère et le Dragon

**Isis** : Trois reviews ! Je dois t'avouer que j'étais morte de rire en lisant tes petits commentaires. Certains m'ont rappelé ce que je pensais en écrivant. En plus, avec tes petits commentaires, tu me donnes des idées. Tu peux être fière de toi ! lol Et au fait, je vois qu'on a une habitude en commun : Le « je te hais » - « moi aussi je t'aime », sauf que moi, je rajoute derrière un clin d'œil et je leur envoie un bisou. Ce qui me vaut à chaque fois un « ça s'arrange pas » ou un « mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle » ! Mdr. Ils commencent à avoir peur de moi je crois. Ah ! Pour le coup du Lac, je tiens juste à te dire que la miss est rancunière et qu'elle a une très bonne mémoire. Je ne te dis que ça, tu verras par la suite ce que je veux dire. Et je vois que ma réponse à l'universel « tu veux sortir avec moi ? » qui ne veut rien dire à du succès lol c'est vrai quoi, c'est de la merde cette question. Enfin bon. Passons à ta dernière review. Alors ... Je me doutais que la baston Pansy/Kia allait plaire. J'aime pas l'autre dinde, ça se voit non. Et puis tu sais, les tables ont déjà survécus à l'époque des maraudeurs, elles peuvent bien survivre à ça, non ? Ah, la fameuse question « pourquoi Serpentard ? ». Je l'attendais celle là. Bah, j'ai décidé de mettre l'explication dans ce chapitre justement. Prépare-toi à un peu de mélodrame. Va falloir patienter un peu. Et oui, DRAGO SAIT LIRE ! lol non, ce n'est pas de la magie noire. Il a juste voulu paraître occupé pour que Pansy la pouf lui lâche un peu les fesses (qu'il a fort joli d'ailleurs) mais peine perdue, l'autre truie ne sait pas ce qu'est un livre ! Elle doit même pas savoir à quoi ça sert ! J'aurais bien fait une autre baston entre Pansy et Kia mais je me suis dis que l'envoyer deux fois dans le bureau de Dumby dans la même soirée, ça faisait beaucoup. Alors comme ça, t'es une fan d'Evanescence ? Moi j'adore, c'est vraiment le genre de musique que j'adore. Et apparemment, mon « Aqua Glacifis » a eu du succès. Tant mieux, je me suis fait c à le trouver celui-là. Ah qui est Nicky-chou ? Hum hum. Tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres. Euh attends, je relis les dernières phrases... Tu trouves le dernier chapitre trop... trop... trop COURT ! Putain, il fait 14 pages Word. Bon, je vais essayer d'en faire un plus long. Mais je te promets rien. Voilà la miss. Gros bisous et bonne lecture. 

**Soffie** : Salut la miss. La voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Et j'espère bien que tu vas continuer à lire. Gros bisous. Et continues ta fic toi aussi.

**Virginie1** : Alors, je pense que t'as mal compris, parce que j'ai relu plusieurs fois le chapitre pour vérifier que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur et j'ai même demandé à un pote qui l'a lu aussi mais il m'a dit que c'était clair et qu'il avait compris donc, je te le dis et te le répète : Tu as mal interprété, Kia n'est pas la cousine de Drago, c'est Morgane. Je pense qu'elle aurait reconnu son cousin depuis le début si ça avait été le cas. Je sais qu'elle est conne... K – Ehhhh ! Ali - ... Mais à ce point là quand même ! Voilà ! Et je suis désolée que le dernier chapitre te paraisse trop sérieux mais dois-je te rappeler qu'il faut quand même que je case une histoire et que je ne peux pas raconter mes conneries sans un scénar derrière ? Bon, je vais te laisser lire ce petit chapitre. Zibou la miss et bonne lecture. Au fait, la voilà l'explication à la grande question « pourquoi Serpentard ? » Prépare les mouchoirs !

Voili voilou. Et c'est parti pour notre quatrième chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La Panthère et le Dragon **

(Où que se passe-t-il quand on arrive pas à trouver un titre potable !)

* * *

Je suis complètement conne, je ne sais pas où est la salle de Divination ! Et bien sûr, aucun des autres blaireaux ne m'a attendu ! J'ai une de ces chances ! Olalalala ! Mais comment j'vais me démerder moi ! A ce moment, un fantôme que je reconnais comme celui des lions passe à travers le mur.

K – Oh, toi tu tombes à pique !

SN – Je vous demande pardon ?

K – Excusez-moi Sir Nicholas mais vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de vous voir ! Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer la direction à suivre pour me rendre à la salle de divination ?

SN – Je vais même faire mieux, je vais vous y accompagner.

K – Oh, z'êtes trop sympa ! Euh par contre, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller vite, parce que je suis un peu beaucoup à la bourre là.

SN – A la bourre ?

K – En retard quoi !

SN – Oh, mais certainement. C'est par ici.

Sur ce, nous cheminons jusqu'à une échelle.

SN – Vous voilà arrivé à destination.

K – Merci mon pote. Passe une bonne journée, dis-je en montant à l'échelle.

SN – Vous de même, gente demoiselle.

J'ouvre la trappe.

T – Vous êtes en retard... Mais je savais que vous ne seriez pas à l'heure.

K – C'est ça. Vous l'avez vu ce matin dans votre tasse de café en prenant votre petit déj. ?

T – Non, j'en ai eu la vision.

K – Ca, c'est sûr. Vous devez bien voir avec des culs de bouteille pareils devant les yeux !

T – Je vous demande pardon ?

K – Je disais qu'« Il était dur d'avoir des profs faisant des merveilles comme vous. On ne peut pas faire mieux. »

Tous les élèves se pètent de rire.

T – Très bien, allez vous asseoir.

K – Y a plus de place.

T – J'en vois une à côté de monsieur Potter.

K – Une vision ?

T - Non, je l'ai simplement vu. Regardez, il reste une place de libre à côté de lui.

K – Pfffffff ! Franchement, vous me décevez.

Re-crise de rire dans la salle. J'ai du succès aujourd'hui dites-moi !

T – Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l'astrologie.

K – Faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment parce qu'on est un peu en plein jour là !

T – Nous allons utiliser ces manuels, dit-elle en les distribuant.

K – Oh qu'est-ce que ça va être chiant !

T – Pardon ?

K – Je disais « J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi intéressant. »

T – Oh.

K – Quelle tarte !

Ha – Tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter avant qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ce que tu racontes.

K – Harry, tu trouves pas comme moi que ce cours est lourd dingue ? Et encore, tu dois avoir l'habitude toi. Mais moi, je viens d'arriver et je trouve ça déjà chiant.

Ha – Oh, attends qu'elle vienne me prédire une mort affreuse, tu vas te marrer. Au fait, félicitations !

K – Merci... Euh, pourquoi ?

Ha – Le club.

K – Quel club ?

Ha – De défense moldue.

K – Ah, ce club ! Mais comment qu't'es au courant toi ?

Ha – Dumbledore a fait une annonce ce matin. Il t'avait pas prévenu ?

K – Oh si, j'ai oublié c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit de beau ?

Ha – Oh, que c'était super chouette et que chaque élève devait assister au moins à une séance d'entraînement sinon sa maison se verrait enlever dix points.

K – Ca, il me l'avait pas dit le p'tit Dumby. Pô grave. Ca me fera plus de spectateurs. Quoi d'autre ?

Ha – Que la première séance était ce soir, à 18h, qu'elle était pour les Septièmes années mais que les autres pouvaient se joindre à nous s'ils le désiraient et qu'elle se déroulerait dans l'ancienne salle de Duel.

K – Ok. Sinon, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ce matin ?

Ha – L'arrivée de Parkinson. Elle a la tronche explosée. Tout le monde s'est foutu de sa gueule, même les Serpentards. C'est pour te dire !

K – Tant mieux. Je vais lui démolir sa réputation à c'te vache. Quoique, je ferais mieux de l'accentuer vu qu'elle a une réputation de salope. Ouais, je vais plutôt faire ça. Oh merde. Trelawney à 3h. A moins que ce soit 10h10. Rhô merde, je m'embrouille toujours. Bon, l'autre barge à droite toute, capitaine.

T – Monsieur Potter, que voyez-vous ?

Ha – Là ? Un livre avec des étoiles. Pourquoi ?

T – Oh mon Dieu.

K – Vous pouvez l'appeler Harry tout simplement.

Les élèves aux alentours explosent de rire.

T – Je vois... Par Merlin... Le survivant périra avant la fin de l'année.

K – Eh ben Harry, profites-en, dis-je en rigolant. Mais au fait professeur, vous nous parlez de quelle année ? L'année scolaire ou l'année année avec le 31 décembre, le Père Noël et tout le tralala ? Non mais parce qu'il y a quand même une sacré différence entre les deux !

T – Vous voyez quelque chose mademoiselle Daroxis ? me dit-elle froidement, visiblement vexée que je me foute de ses dons de voyance.

K – Oh oui. Je vois que vous allez être exaspérée parce que je ne vois rien du tout. J'ai pas raison ?

Elle pince les lèvres et passe à la table de Neville, qu'elle engueule parce que celui-ci avait pris le livre à l'envers.

Ha – Fais gaffe, elle aime pas trop qu'on lui tienne tête.

K – Mais Harry, si cette meuf est voyante, moi je suis bonne sœur.

Ha – La messe était bien aujourd'hui ?

K – Nani ?

Ha – Nani ?

K – L'équivalent de "Hein" en japonais. Une sale habitude, laisse tomber.

Ha – Okay. Bon, pour faire court, elle a vraiment des dons de voyance mais ça lui prend pas souvent. La dernière fois, c'était il y a dix-sept ans environ. Voire un peu plus d'ailleurs.

K – Et comment tu sais ça ?

Ha – Dumbledore. Il était là ce jour-là.

Gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ha – C'était quoi ça ?

K – Mon estomac, pourquoi ?

Ha – T'as faim ?

K – J'ai pratiquement rien avalé ce matin moi ! Oh, au fait, est-ce que tu sais quand ont lieu les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ? J'ai entendu dire qu'un poste de batteur était libre.

Ha – Normalement, c'est inscrit sur le panneau d'affichage de ta salle commune.

K – Merde, j'ai pas eu le temps de regarder ce matin. Attends, je vais demander ça au principal intéressé.

Je déchire un bout de parchemin. J'écris :

« _Quand est-ce que tu organises les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch, poussin ?_

_Kia_ »

Je le fais passer jusqu'à Malefoy. Je le vois prendre sa plume puis le mot me revient.

« _Si tu couches avec moi, je te le dirai._ »

Il est inconscient.

« _Tu tiendrais pas le rythme mon pauvre. Maintenant, tu me révèles ce que je veux savoir à moins que tu veuilles  
que ton cher ami Potter ne connaisse les doux petits noms que te donne ta man-man. A toi de voir. __K_ »

Je lui refais passer le message. Il me revient une minute plus tard.

« _Demain 17h. Mais t'as aucune chance Daroxis._ »

J'inscris rapidement.

« _C'est ce qu'on verra._ »

Au moment où je vais faire repasser le mot, j'entends quelqu'un interpeller Trelawney.

P – Madame, je pense qu'il n'est pas normal qu'en Septième année, on s'amuse encore à faire passer des petits bouts de parchemin comme le fait Mademoiselle Daroxis. Surtout pendant un cours aussi intéressant et important que le vôtre !

Mais quelle salope cette fille ! Parkinson, c'est ta fête quand on sort du cours.

T – Mademoiselle Daroxis, donnez-moi ce bout de papier.

K – Oh, vous vouliez que je vous envoie un petit mot aussi ? Mais fallait le dire. Faut pas être jalouse, dis-je en lui tendant le papier.

Elle le lit et me lance un regard noir.

T – Je vois qu'il ne s'agit pas de Divination.

K – Oh, vous êtes vraiment trop forte pour moi. Encore une vision, non ?

T – Ca suffit ! Dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour votre inattention et votre insolence. Et j'en ajoute cinq à votre maison pour la maturité dont a fait preuve Mademoiselle Parkinson.

Je me pète de rire. Elle ? Mature ? Si elle est mature, je rentre au couvent la semaine prochaine. C'est juste qu'elle pensait, une fois de plus, que je draguai ce cher Dragounet.

La fin du cours sonna. J'attrape mon sac, fous tout en vrac dedans et me dirige en courant vers la trappe. Tant pis pour toi Pansy, mon estomac ne peut plus attendre. Il est midi et j'ai vraiment la dalle ! On ne peut résister à l'appel du ventre... Enfin moi, je peux pas en tout cas.

Bizarrement, je n'ai aucun mal à retrouver le chemin de la Grande Salle. Enfin non, pas si bizarre que ça. J'ai suivi l'odeur de bouffe. Je me dépêche de m'asseoir et je remplis mon assiette. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je suis en train d'engloutir une assiette remplie de lasagnes, Morgane arrive.

M – Bah dis donc, t'avais la dalle toi !

K – Mon estomac a toujours été un trou noir, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer !

M – Je te crois sur parole.

K – Au fait, le violet, c'est ta couleur de cheveux naturelle ?

M – Non. C'était pour me débarrasser de la tignasse blonde platine caractéristique de la lignée Malefoy.

K – Lequel de tes parents est membre de cette famille de dingues ?

M – Ma mère. J'ai hérité de sa charmante couleur de cheveux. Et toi, naturelle ?

K – Autant que la tienne ! J'ai voulu me teindre les cheveux d'une part parce que j'adore cette couleur et d'autre part parce que ça faisait enrager ma mère.

M – Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur ta mère ? Ta nomination à Serpentard, ta couleur de cheveux...

K – Mon tatouage...

M – T'as un tatouage ?

K – Ouais.

M – Montre.

K - Oki.

Je me lève, retire ma cape et quand je commence à déboutonner mon chemisier, tous les regards se tournent vers moi, enfin, plus particulièrement ceux des mecs. Quelle bande de pervers. Je fais glisser la manche le long de mon épaule et dégage la bretelle de mon soutien gorge. J'entends des sifflements et des murmures. Dans mon dos se dessine une magnifique panthère noire, semblant descendre le long de mon omoplate.

M – Mon Dragon ne vaut rien comparé à ta panthère.

K – T'as un Dragon, montre !

Elle commence le même manège que moi et quelques sifflements retentissent du côté de la gente masculine, comme pour moi. Apparaît un imposant et magnifique Dragon tribal sur l'omoplate de ma nouvelle amie.

Ha – Bah alors les filles, on se déshabille en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Vous allez affoler tous les mecs de Poudlard là ! Dit-il en s'approchant de nous, les joues légèrement rougissantes quand il pose les yeux sur Morgane.

Hein hein... intéressant !

K – Harry, il te reste un peu de bave là, dis-je en désignant un coin de sa bouche en rigolant.

Ha – Très fin.

K – Tu me connais.

Ha – Je commence ouais.

M – Bon, et si on se rhabillait Kia. Pas que ça me dérange de rester comme ça mais si ça continue, la Grande Salle va être inondée de bave.

K – Oki.

Je reboutonne mon chemisier (mais pas trop non plus) et remets ma cape.

K – On a quoi cet après-midi ?

M – Botanique deux heures. Puis une heure d'histoire de la magie. T'as fait ton devoir supplémentaire avec l'autre abruti ?

K – Ce matin même. Alors que j'aurai dû être en cours de DFCM.

M – Tu les collectionnes, j't'assure !

K – Meuhhhh non ! Bon, on y va.

M – Oki.

K – Si tu te mets à piquer mes répliques ça va pas aller miss.

M – Oups !

Nous nous rendons, après un rapide passage à notre salle commune pour récupérer les affaires nous faisant défaut, à la serre numéro 10. Comme nous sommes très en avance, on se pose par terre et on commence à discuter.

M – Tu le connais bien Harry ?

K – Moyennement. Mais bon, pour quelqu'un qui le connaît depuis en tout et pour tout trois jours, je dirais qu'oui.

M – Est-ce que tu sais s'il sort avec une fille en ce moment ?

Je commence à sourire malicieusement.

K – Mademoiselle Validitis, n'auriez-vous pas, par le plus pur des hasards, flashé sur notre cher survivant national ?

M – Si je te dis que non, est-ce que tu me croiras ?

K – La vérité ou le Véritasérum. A toi de voir !

M – Ok, ok. Je le trouve pas mal.

K – Fais attention. Tu vas être la honte de la famille Malefoy si tu noues des liens avec ce cher Potter.

M – Ma famille, j'en ai un peu rien à foutre, tu vois. Au fait, je peux te poser une question ?

K – Vas-y, je t'en pris.

M – Pourquoi t'es venu à Serpentard ? Parce que tout le monde dans ta famille a été à Griffondor, non ?

K – Si. Mais tu sais, je voulais pas aller là-bas. J'ai fait confiance à mon instinct. Et mon instinct m'a dit : « cette langue de vipère aux cheveux violets paraît super sympa, ce serait bien si tu devenais amie avec elle ! »

M – Te fous pas de ma gueule et réponds à la question. C'est pas ton instinct, j'en suis sûre. Pourquoi Serpentard ?

K – J'ai toujours voulu faire le contraire de ce qu'on me disait de faire. L'esprit de contradiction, tu connais ? Bah je suis l'esprit de contradiction personnifié. Et, quand j'ai su qu'ils avaient tous été à Griffondor, j'ai décidé de faire l'opposé de tout ce qu'ils ont toujours fait. La seule personne pour qui j'aurai pu faire une exception, c'est mon père. C'était un type génial. Il m'a élevé dans l'ambiance Griffondor et m'a inculqué les valeurs de cette maison : Le courage, le fait que l'on doive aider les autres... Et depuis qu'il est mort, tué par l'autre enfoiré, j'essaye de me tenir à l'écart le plus possible de tout ce qui pourrait me rappeler sa présence. C'est pour ça que Griffondor me paraissait pas une excellente idée. J'aurais passé mon année à pleurer comme une madeleine parce que les draps me rappelaient la couleur des tuniques qu'il portait toujours. Enfin bon, fini le mélodrame sinon je vais me transformer en chute du Niagara et ça va être pitoyable.

M – Je suis désolée. Mais Serpentard, quand même !

K – Je voulais l'opposé, de manière à ce que vraiment rien ne puisse me rappeler ce qu'il m'a toujours répété.

M – Ah bah là, je crois que tu peux pas faire mieux ! Serpentard, c'est l'opposé de tout ! Bon, changeons de sujet. Hm... Mon cher cousin. Ca fait longtemps qu'il a des vues sur toi ?

K – Depuis que je lui ai mis la main au cul, dis-je innocemment.

M – TU AS QUOI ?

K – Tu verrais ta tête, c'est tordant ! Dis-je en éclatant de rire.

D – Je vous dérange ?

M – Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue ma chère.

K – Oh ! Poussin... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

D – J'ai un cours ici.

K – Non ? Sérieux ? Oh, moi aussi !

D – Non, pas possible !

K – Si si, j't'assure.

D – De quoi vous parliez ?

K – De toi.

D – Oh, et qu'étiez-vous en train de dire ?

K – Que ta beauté...

Il relève la tête fièrement.

K - ... N'avait d'égale que ta connerie.

Morgane explose de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de ce cher Dray.

D – Juste une question : Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ?

K – Juste une question : Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de me draguer ?

D – Réponds d'abord.

K – Pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu.

D – Ok, ok. Parce que tu me plais.

K – Ah, et combien de temps je vais te plaire encore après être passé dans ton lit ?

D – T'as pas répondu à la mienne.

K – Ok, je vais y répondre alors. Franchement, t'es mignon. Et le jour où tu seras un peu moins macho et un peu moins enfoiré, t'auras peut être une chance avec moi. Et encore, c'est pas sûr. Mais, jusqu'à ce que ce jour vienne, s'il vient, je continuerai à te ridiculiser autant que je le peux parce que les enfoirés comme toi, je peux pas les supporter. Assez clair comme réponse ?

D – On ne peut plus clair, dit-il en repartant.

M – T'as peut être été un peu dure.

K – Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Combien de meuf de Poudlard ne sont pas encore passées dans son lit ?

M – Pas beaucoup, je te l'accorde. Mais, tu sais, même s'il ne garde jamais longtemps ses petites amies, il ne sort jamais avec deux filles en même temps. Le peu de temps qu'il passe avec une fille, il lui reste fidèle.

K – Tu m'en vois ravie !

M – Il n'est pas si con que tu as l'air de le penser. Bon, d'accord, c'est pas Harry mais il est pas si pire tu sais.

K – Non, je sais pas et je veux pas savoir.

M – Tu sais que t'es têtue ?

K – On me le dit souvent, dis-je en souriant.

M – Tu veux pas au moins essayé de mettre la pédale douce niveau vannes et saloperies en tout genre ?

K – Je peux toujours essayer mais je ne te promets rien. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ça ? Si tu comptes nous coller ensemble, je te préviens tout de suite, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

M – Mais je n'y pensai pas !

K – Pinocchio, ton nez s'allonge.

M – Kesako ?

K – Laisse-moi deviner : uniquement une éducation de sang pur ?

M – Bah oui, comme dans toutes les familles de sang pur qui se respectent !

K – Ouais, bah ils auraient au moins pu te faire connaître les classiques.

M – Les classiques ? Je comprends rien moi.

K – Oh toi, tu vas venir à la maison et faire une cure de Disney ma vieille, ça s'impose là !

PC – Bonjourrrrrrrrrr !

K – Bonjour professeur Chourave.

Sur ce, la grosse dondon ouvre la serre et nous commençons le cours sur les filéfeux.

* * *

Enfin fini ! Pour une fois, j'avais réussi à trouver une place au fond. Il faut dire que j'ai couru de la serre 10 à la salle d'histoire de la magie à la seconde où la sonnerie a retenti. Résultat, toutes les places étaient libres, je n'ai eu que l'embarras du choix. J'avais gardé une place à Mo. La pauvre, je l'avais planté devant la serre. J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'elle allait m'en vouloir mais lorsqu'elle est entré dans la salle, elle était en grande discussion avec Dragounet et m'a lancé un regard malicieux. Lorsqu'elle s'est approché de moi, elle m'a murmurée «_ je vois que le dernier cours t'a servi de leçon_ ». Puis elle s'est installé. On a passé l'heure à faire des parties de morpions, jeu que j'ai été obligé de lui apprendre. On a fini par se retrouver à égalité. Enfin bon, le plus important, pour l'instant, c'est que la journée est fini ! En sortant de la salle, je vois Harry qui me regarde, anxieux. 

K – Kesta Riry ?

Ha – Riry ?

K – Ouais, je trouve ça rigolo comme surnom. De toute façon, vous y passerez tous alors pas la peine de chipoter ! Bon kesta à tourner en rond comme une pie qu'a mal à la queue ?

Ha – J'ai oublié de te donner une lettre qui est arrivé pour toi ce matin. Je l'ai prise pour toi et j'ai complètement oublié de te la transmettre.

K – Pô grave, file.

Je regarde Mo.

K - Ah, ces mecs, j'te jure !

M – M'en parle pas.

Je lis la lettre. Elle vient de Dumby. En substance, ce qu'il me dit c'est que 10 sacs ont été laissés à ma disposition dans la salle de Duel ainsi que des gants de boxe, que le sol a été recouvert de tatamis et que des armes seront à ma disposition pour la prochaine séance.

K – Harry, tu veux te faire pardonner ?

Ha – Ca dépend. Comment ?

K – J'ai besoin d'un jeune homme grand et fort pour m'aider à accrocher les sacs de sable pour le club, tout à l'heure. Tu veux ?

Ha – Bien sûr.

M – Je viens avec vous.

K – Ca m'aurait étonné !

M – Kia, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

K – Sir, yes sir ! Dis-je en faisant le salut militaire et en me mettant au garde-à-vous.

Sur le chemin, Mo me prend le bras et me fait avancer un peu plus vite. Visiblement, elle a quelque chose à me dire.

M – T'aurais pu utiliser un sort de lévitation pour fixer les sacs. Alors pourquoi tu lui as demandé ?

K – Je voulais voir si tu viendrais aussi. Ca a pas loupé !

M – T'es qu'une salope.

K – Et je l'assume à 200 !

Une fois arrivés dans la salle, on suspend les sacs à des barreaux en fer fixés aux murs. J'ai demandé à Dumby de les installer parce que, si on les avait suspendu à une corde ou un truc du genre, on donnait un coup dedans et le sac se baladait pendant trois quart d'heure. Bah oui, avec la hauteur des plafonds, le sac aurait eu pas mal de liberté et si j'avais donné un coup de pied dedans avec un peu de force, je vous raconte pas le bordel. Il aurait fait tout le tour de la salle !

M – Au fait Kia, mon cousin a dit qu'il viendrait au cours tout à l'heure.

K – Il fout le bordel, je l'assomme.

M – Oh, je sais. Et c'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherai.

K – Ah bon ?

M – J'ai pas envie que tu me défigures comme cette truie de Pansy.

K – Oh mais tu sais, j'ai pas eu grand chose à faire, elle était pas franchement belle avant que je m'occupe d'elle. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que je l'ai arrangé !

Mo s'arrête et fait mine de réfléchir.

M – Eh mais t'as raison.

On éclate de rire sous le regard amusé de Harry.

Ha – C'est le QG de Radio langue-de-vipère ici ! (J'ai commencé à écrire QG comme ceci : cul gé, c'est là que je me rends compte que je commence à être fatigué lol)

M – Eh, on est pas à Serpentard pour rien. Et puis tu trouves pas que Parkinson est mieux avec tous ses bleus et sa tronche enflée ?

Ha – Bah, comme on voit moins ce qu'il y a en dessous, ça ne peut être que mieux, dit-il en souriant.

Mo repart dans une crise de rire.

K – Bon, on a fini. On peut passer par les cuisines avant de revenir pour la séance ?

M – T'es qu'un ventre à pattes !

K – Et fière de l'être.

M – Je comprends pourquoi le fameux Nicky-chou a dit qu'il fallait que t'arrêtes de bouffer, t'es une goinfre !

K – Et je t'emmerde !

M – Au fait, qui c'est ce gars ?

K – Une autre raison qui fait que je ne suis pas prête de sortir avec ton cher cousin !

M – Petit copain ?

K – T'aimerai bien le savoir (Je sais, je suis vilaine, j'en remets une couche ! lol)

Sur ce, je cours. Le problème, c'est que comme je ne sais pas du tout où je dois aller, je dois attendre les deux autres. Je pile et attends que mes chers camarades bougent leur cul et arrivent à mon niveau.

Ha – Alors comme ça tu veux rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?

M – Ouais.

K – Si tu vises le poste de batteur, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. C'est moi qui l'aurai.

M – A ta place, j'espèrerai pas trop.

K – Tu te crois meilleure que moi ?

M – Non, je me présente pour le poste de poursuiveuse. Le truc, c'est que les membres de l'équipe ont toujours été exclusivement des mecs. Très peu de filles arrivent à rentrer dans l'équipe.

K – Eh ben c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Bon, il est quelle heure ? Je regarde ma montre. Putain, le temps passe trop vite. Il est déjà 17h45. J'ai quinze minutes pour aller aux cuisines et retourner à la salle de Duel.

K – Euh, et si on se magnait ? Dans 15 minutes, je dois être de retour à la salle de Duel.

Ha – Ok. Par-là alors.

Il appuie sur une pierre se trouvant derrière une armure et une partie du mur auquel nous faisons face coulisse.

Ha - Après vous Mesdemoiselles.

K – Merci preux chevalier !

M – Ah ! La galanterie de nos jours, ça se perd ! Dit-elle en faisant mine de s'éventer avec sa main.

On arrive dans la salle de Duel vers 18h05. On a un peu traîné en route. D'un coup de baguette, je fais disparaître mon uniforme et mets à la place une brassière bleue nuit, un pantalon noir assez moulant pour ne pas me gêner dans mes mouvements et une paire de basket noire (Ali - Je ne donnerai pas de marque, je suis pas payé pour faire de la pub !). Dragounet s'approche de moi et tout en me déshabillant du regard, ouvre sa grande gueule pour faire un petit commentaire. (Ali - Voyez le contraste entre la grande gueule et le petit commentaire ! lol)

D – C'est lamentable. Un prof en retard.

Ton calme tu garderas, me dit la voix de maître Yoda dans ma tête. Bon, Kia, ma chérie, faut que tu prennes sur toi. Tu dois montrer l'exemple et pas te jeter sur ce con pour lui faire perdre son petit sourire de couillon. Il y a déjà pas mal de monde dans la salle. Apparemment, la presque totalité des Septièmes années est là, accompagnée de quelques élèves d'autres années. Ils veulent peut être se débarrasser de cette modalité qu'est la présence obligatoire à une séance du club dès le début de l'année, pour ne pas oublier de venir. C'est à moi de me débrouiller pour qu'ils aient envie de revenir.

K – Bonjour. Je pense que, suite à la beuglante que j'ai reçue hier, vous devez tous connaître mon nom. Mais bon, je vais quand même le rappeler, au cas où vous n'auriez pas bien entendu. Je m'appelle donc Kia Daroxis. J'ai décidé, avec le professeur Dumbledore (c'est surtout lui d'ailleurs !), de vous permettre d'apprendre les méthodes de défenses moldues.

D – Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ?

Dommage pour lui, il se trouve juste derrière moi. Je me retourne et tends mon pied. Je contrôle mon geste de manière à ce que mon pied se retrouve à un millimètre de son nez. Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle retiennent leur souffle.

K – La prochaine fois, je retiendrai pas mon coup Dragounet, c'est clair ?

D – Tout à fait.

K – Tant mieux.

Je rabaisse ma jambe.

K - Ce genre de technique est assez facile à apprendre. Et elle peut vous sauver la vie à l'occasion. Exemple : un mangemort vous menace. Il vous relâche pour pouvoir vous lancer un impardonnable. Vous vous redressez et lui balancez un coup au visage. Pendant qu'il se tient le visage et qu'il pisse le sang, car la plupart du temps, le nez se brise si vous visez bien, vous avez le temps soit de transplaner pour vous mettre à l'abri si vous en avez la possibilité, soit de courir très vite si vous ne pouvez pas. Si vous êtes dans une zone anti- transplanage, je vous conseille de jeter un sort comme stupéfix pendant que votre adversaire se tord de douleur. Vous aurez deux fois plus de temps pour vous enfuir. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. On peut commencer.

Sur ce, je mets la musique pour leur imposer un certain rythme et les fais s'entraîner sur les sacs par groupe, en leur montrant les coups à effectuer. Plusieurs m'ont dit qu'ils avaient l'intention de revenir quand je passais pour les corriger. Puis vint le tour de Dragounet. Et comme d'habitude, monsieur voulut se faire remarquer...

* * *

Fini pour ce chapitre.

Je veux mes cinq reviews sinon pas de suite, Kapito ? A vous de voir maintenant.

Ah, au fait, une amie m'a judicieusement fait remarquer que, quand j'ai dit que l'équipe de Quidditch était constituée exclusivement de mecs, j'ai sorti une énoooorrrrrme connerie puisque, pendant quelques années, l'équipe a été composée de filles uniquement, réputées pour être de sales pestes. Voilà pour l'info !

Bisous à tous.


	6. Je te vends mon âme Va voir ailleurs, je...

**Andromède** : Ma fic est énorme ? Ze sais pas, elle fait que cinq chapitres pour l'instant, six avec celui ci. Non, je plaisante ! Merci du compliment la miss. Je vois que Kia a l'air de faire l'unanimité. Contente Kitty ? K – A fond ! Ali - J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, tu n'auras pas à menacer qui que ce soit lol Alors comme ça, tu veux voir ce qu'il se passe avec notre piti Dray. Alors bonne lecture. Et sache une chose, je réponds toujours à mes reviews. Zibous la miss 

**Dumati** : Merci pour ta review, c'est sympa. Voilà la suite la mistinguette

**Isys** : Bon, t'as battu ton record, la dernière fois, c'était 3 reviews, là c'est 4 ! Apparemment t'as pas mal de problème avec ton ordi. Ca me rend nostalgique, ça me rappelle moi y a pas si longtemps. Mais j'ai eu un nouveau PC et bizarrement, ça va mieux depuis lol. Bon, enfin bref, va faire chier Darty et reviens quand ton PC sera guéri lol. Au fait, juste un conseil pour toi et rien que pour toi : courir et sauter partout, surtout quand on possède des escaliers, c'est pas toujours une très bonne idée lol. Et puis, je suis contente, contrairement à tes dires, je n'ai pas eu à me passer de tes pitis commentaires qui ont le don de me faire exploser de rire ! Euh, alors pour tes pronostics : Sirius plus sympa avec les Serpentards ? Ok, t'en est à combien de bédo ? lol C'est l'équivalent de Rogue distribuant des points gratuitement aux Griffondors tout en se baladant en tutu rose avec de grosses fleurs jaunes ! Et puis quoi encore ? Un Serpentard reste un Serpentard. Il sera sympa avec Kia, et c'est déjà bien suffisant crois-moi ! Sinon, la suggestion pour Pansy est assez intéressante... Retenue et à l'étude lol Et je pense effectivement que vous allez avoir droit à un petit match de Quidditch. Et Pansy ne sera pas poursuiveuse : elle est beaucoup trop nul. Ils sont peut être désespérés à Serpentard mais pas à ce point là ! lol Mais il n'empêche que des cognards peuvent être malencontreusement envoyée dans les gradins. Tiens d'ailleurs, tu me donnes une idée. Marchhiii ! C'est noté, hop ! Et au fait, tes cognards, je me demande bien par qui ils étaient susceptibles d'être perdus lol Alors, passons à ta review du chapitre 5 maintenant. Non, Pansy n'a pas encore réussi à casser l'échelle de divination mais c'est pas faut d'avoir essayé (consciemment ou inconsciemment). Mais bon, tu sais, elle a réussi (l'échelle pas Pansy) à survivre à la grosse tête de Potter senior pendant 6 ans alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas le faire aussi dans le cas de Pansy. Sinon, enfin quelqu'un qui me dit que mon titre ne pue pas la merde ! Tu sais que tu me rassures, je pensais que personne n'allait me dire qu'il n'est pas si nul que ça ! lol Et désolé mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir ta fic, pas faute d'avoir essayé mais dès que je veux m'y mettre, y a toujours un truc qui me tombe sur le coin de la gueule (du moment que c'est pas cette cruche de Pansy, ça va lol !) Ah au fait pour la queue du loup, c'est Mo qui sort cette réplique mais t'inquiètes, elle a l'esprit aussi déplacé que celui de Kia. Et, j'ai rien contre Chourave mais celle qu'ils ont collée dans le jeu vidéo sur Play Station m'a traumatisé par sa connerie ! C'est pour ça, c'est ma pitite vengeance perso. Et en toute honnêteté, je connais très bien les animaniacs pour les avoir regardés étant plus jeune et j'y jette encore quelques petits coups d'œil occasionnellement quand mon petit frère les regarde histoire de me rappeler à quel point c'était con ! Et pour la cure de Disney, si tu veux venir, pas blème. On va commencer par un de mes préférés ! La belle au bois dormant lol ! Sinon, pour le reste de ta review, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : mdrrrr ! Et toutes les idées que tu fais germer dans mon esprit tordu, je te ferais savoir quand je les exploiterais. Faut que je trouve les bons passages ! Bon bah Zibou et éclate toi bien !

**Leera Heartnet** : Contente que ca te plaise miss Lili. Je continue sur ma lancée alors ? D – Nonnnnnnnn ! K – Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ali – Bon, visiblement, les avis sont partagés. On verra bien. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas les persos qui décident mais l'auteur, c'est bien connu non ? Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Zibous

**Soffie** : Je sais, c'est pas juste mais c'est comme ça. Tu fais pareil alors je pense que tu peux me comprendre. Sinon, c'est pas grave, je ne serais qu'un auteur incompris de plus ! Qu'a fait Dragounet ? Tu vas le savoir à l'instant la miss. Et pour Nicky-chou, t'inquiètes, l'explication arrive, tout doucement mais elle arrive. Et au fait, juste un truc, les yeux de Chibbies, ça marche pas avec moi, sorry ! Va falloir trouver autre chose lol Bah la voilà la suite, tu vas tout savoir comme ça, heureuse ? Kiss la miss !

**Virginie1** : Et oui la vipère fait son come back !Heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise. Et le sarcasme et l'humour, c'est ce qui rythme mon quotidien (heureusement, sinon, je craquerais !) Et pour le passage avec Trelawney, j'étais morte de rire comme une malade en pensant à la tronche qu'elle pourrait faire si une élève lui répondait comme ça. Mais, ne sachant pas à quoi elle ressemble, bah j'ai visualisé une de mes profs ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça soulage ! lol Et d'accord, Kia a avoué que Dragounet était mignon mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle est en train de craquer ! N'importe quelle fille saine d'esprit trouverait Drakichou mignon et puis si elle lui a mis une main au cul au début, c'est pas pour rien ! Et t'inquiètes pas, vers la fin du chapitre 5, Dragounet n'est pas devenu incontinent en voyant arriver le pied de Kia à quelques millimètres de sa figure... Mais c'était moins une lol ! D – Auteur débile ! Ali – Sale blond ! Bon bah profite bien de ce chapitre tant attendu et gros bisous de la peste que je suis ! Bon alors je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais je veux aussi vous informer, pour ma défense, que pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai du mettre à profit tout mes plus insignifiants moments de temps libre et les cours complètement chiants et sans intérêts pour que vous puissiez l'avoir plus rapidement. Alors soyez pas trop dur avec moi. Encore toutes mes excuses et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Je te vends mon âme. Vas voir ailleurs, je suis pas intéressé !

* * *

**

_Donc, je disais_ :

Et comme d'habitude, monsieur voulut se faire remarquer...

Notre blond national est adossé nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il me regarde arriver tranquillement.

K – Alors Dragounet, t'as peur de te casser un ongle en tapant dans le sac ?

D – Taper là-dedans, ça me branche pas. Je préfèrerai me battre contre un véritable adversaire.

K – Ah ouais ! Et tu crois que je vais te laisser taper sur les pauvres élèves qui sont justement venu apprendre à se battre (Ali - Où plutôt se défendre dans le cas présent) ?

D – Bah en fait, je pensai plutôt à toi. Je suis sûr que ce que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure, n'importe quel abruti peut le faire.

K – Tu me crois pas capable de te battre !

D – Ouais.

K – Alors tu me défies ?

D – On peut dire ça comme ça.

K – Bien. Quels sont les enjeux ?

D – Enjeux ?

K – Tu crois quand même pas que je vais relever ce défi et le gagner juste pour te prouver que je suis capable de te battre. Ton humiliation n'est pas suffisante Poussin ! Si je gagne, tu chantes une chanson moldue de ton choix ce soir devant toute la Grande Salle, debout sur la table des Serpentards. Et en entier, la chanson.

D – Et si je gagne ?

K – Ca risque pas d'arriver. Mais bon, on va dire que je te donnerai ce que tu désires le plus.

Ses yeux de glace se mettent à briller.

D – C'est à dire ?

K – Bah je sais pas, c'est toi qui sais ce que tu désires le plus, non ?

D – Si je gagne, t'es à moi pour une nuit. Marché conclu ?

Je lui serre la main.

K – Marché conclu.

Je maintiens ma prise sur sa main et le fait passer par-dessus mon épaule. Il chute durement sur le sol.

K - Bah alors Poussin, par terre avant même qu'on ait commencé le combat, je demande avec un sourire.

Je le vois se relever calmement, l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux disparu. Je pense qu'il vient de comprendre la connerie qu'il a fait. Je suis bien meilleure que lui.

J'attends qu'il attaque, ce qu'il fait en essayant de me mettre une droite. Je l'évite avec souplesse et saisis son bras. Je lui fais la même prise que quelques minutes auparavant après lui avoir assené un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Une fois qu'il est à terre, avant que la douleur n'ait cessé, je le retourne sur le ventre et lui tords le poignet droit que je maintiens dans le milieu de son dos.

K – T'abandonnes ?

D – Sûrement pas.

Je le tords un peu plus.

K – Et maintenant ?

D – Toujours pas.

Ce manège dure dix minutes mais j'arrête de lui tordre au bout d'un moment. Je vais quand même pas lui briser le poignet juste pour gagner une connerie de défi ! J'ai choisi une autre méthode. Les chatouilles ! Je me mets à le chatouiller. Au bout de dix minutes, il a du mal à respirer tellement il rigole.

D – Maihéhéhéhéhé ahahahaharrête !

K – T'abandonnes ?

D – Ouihihihihihihih !

Je me relève et le laisse reprendre son souffle.

K – Prépare tes cordes vocales mon cher Dragounet. J'espère que tu connais quelques chansons moldus.

D – Oh, je sais déjà laquelle je vais chanter, dit-il en regardant Mo qui lui lance un regard noir. Puis il me fixe. Je suis sur qu'elle va te plaire Daroxis.

K – Si tu le dis. Bon, vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy ? Je veux que vous sachiez faire au moins ça d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire les chatouilles mis à part. La séance est terminé. Et vous inquiétez pas, Dumbledore saura que vous êtes venu à la séance. Un sort a été jeté sur la porte. Les personnes qui sont entré au début de la séance et qui en ressortent seulement maintenant seront inscrites sur une liste. Si vous voulez revenir, libre à vous. Voili voilou. Bah, faites bien vos devoirs et à tout à l'heure pour le récital de notre cher ami le blondinet.

Sur ce, je récupère mes affaires et d'un coup de baguette, je range ce qui traîne dans la salle. Je sors et passe par la salle commune pour me doucher et me changer, accompagnée par Mo. Lorsque je rentre dans notre dortoir pour récupérer des fringues (pour une fois, je décide de me la jouer à la moldue et de ne pas m'habiller à coup de baguette), je trouve Mo en pleine conversation avec une fille aux cheveux bleus. Elles se tournent vers moi.

? – Salut Kia.

K – Salut. Mais... Tu t'appelles comment ?

Bravo Kia, vive le tact !

M – C'est Briani, le rat de bibliothèque de Serpentard.

K – Mais comment tu fais pour passer autant de temps dans ce lieu carrément glauque ?

B – Simple, je viens pour les livres, pas pour la déco !

K – Bon, on tapera la discute plus tard, faut qu'on aille bouffer. En plus, je veux pas louper le concerto de Dragounet, dis-je en finissant d'enfiler mon jean noir moulant et en ajustant mon pull (très) décolleté rouge sang. Au fait Mo, t'as pas une idée de ce qu'il va nous chanter ?

M – (Regard mystérieux) – Oh, il m'en a touché deux mots mais je préfère te laisser la surprise !

K – Vilaine !

M – Eh, t'es à Serpentard miss, tu t'attendais à quoi !

K – Bon bon, ca va ! On va manger ?

B – Ouais, j'ai la dalle !

K – Je l'adore cette fille !

M – Le come back des ventres à pattes ! Au fait, Kia, c'est peut être pas une super idée de mettre un pull rouge alors que t'es à Serpentard.

K – Mais putain, c'est qu'une couleur ! Et puis ceux à qui ça ne plait pas, je les emmerde !

On se dirige tranquillement vers la Grande Salle.

K – Nini, ça fait longtemps que t'es à Poudlard ?

B – Depuis ma première année.

K – Et pourquoi Serpentard ?

B – Sang pur, j'ai pas eu le choix.

K – Et les moldus, t'en penses quoi ?

B – Moldus gentils, Mangemorts connards.

K – Oki, t'as passé le test !

B – Chouette alors !

K – Mais tu passes vraiment tout ton temps à la bibliothèque ?

B – Non, beaucoup dans la salle commune aussi.

K – Mais je t'ai jamais vu.

B – Je suis tapi dans les coins sombres.

K – Comme un prédateur - En tout cas, tes yeux sont supers ! Ils sont couleur or, c'est ça ?

B – Comme tu peux le constater !

K – C'est pas commun mais c'est super joli. Bon, on y est, dis-je en m'arrêtant devant la Grande Salle. Vous mangez avec moi ?

B+M – Bien sûr !

Nous allons nous asseoir juste en face de Mister Malefoy, en train de subir le discours sans intérêt de l'autre pouf.

K – Alors, prêt à nous éblouir Malefoy ?

D – Toujours Daroxis.

Il se lève et monte sur la table. En deux coups de baguette, il amplifie sa voix et lance la mélodie.

_« Je vois ton nom écris en gros partout sur les murs_

_Sais-tu c'que j'endure ?_

_Je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brûle, je brûle_

_Et je rêve d'un courant d'air,_

_D'un espace clos avec vue sur la mer,_

_D'un silence radio, d'un océan solaire_

_Qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enferme_

_Je t'ai perdue, depuis je ne m'aime plus_

_Depuis j'en suis sûr je peux fermer la blessure_

_Je te vends mon âme... »_

Je me lève et cris :

K – C'EST COMBIEN ?

L'autre conne de Parkinson, de l'autre côté de la table, me lance un regard noir puis reprend ses yeux de merlans frits pour regarder Dragounet, pensant sûrement que la chanson lui est dédié. Lui, par contre, me regarde tout en continuant.

_« ...Fais de moi ce que tu veux,_

_En retour donne-moi la chance d'être mieux_

_Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage_

_En échange je veux voler ton visage »_

K – Mouais, continue.

_« Je te cherche ma sœur d'âme, mon identité,_

_Ma Vénus fatale à l'unanimité_

_Ce qu'il y a de mal, je l'ai mis de côté, je serai sage_

_Et je rêve de former un arc en chair et en osmose avec la terre_

_Plus de larmes de synthèse, seulement du vrai et du cher_

_Seulement du fragile et du nécessaire_

_Je t'ai perdue, depuis je ne m'aime plus_

_Depuis j'en suis sûr je peux fermer la blessure_

_Je te vends mon âme... »_

(Précision : la chanson c'est "_Je te vends mon âme_" de **Kyo** pour ceux qui ne connaissant pas)

K – Ouais bah non, finalement va voir ailleurs, je suis pas intéressée. Tu chantes trop mal !

Pendant qu'il finit de chanter le refrain, je me tourne vers Mo qui explose de rire en voyant ma tête.

K – Je suppose que tu n'as rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit en train de chanter une de mes chansons préférées ?

M – Rien du tout du tout, dit-elle en partant dans une autre crise de rire.

K – Ca, tu vas me le payer ma vieille !

M – Ah oui. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

K – Ca.

Je me lève au moment où la chanson de Poussin se termine. Je lance un sort pour amplifier ma voix.

K – J'espère que ça vous a plu. Alors, juste un petit message. Pour Harry Potter (Mo m'agrippe la jambe, me demandant de redescendre immédiatement sous réserve d'une mort atroce en cas de refus). Miss Morgane Validitis a demandé à son cher cousin de la chanter pour elle parce qu'elle est trop timide. Cette chanson t'est en faite dédié chouchou, dis-je en sautant de la table.

Je suis accueilli par une Morgane folle de rage et rouge de honte qui se jette sur moi en hurlant « _Je vais te tuer _». Je la rattrape au vol et lui tords le bras dans le dos pour l'immobiliser. Je me penche vers elle et lui murmure à l'oreille.

K – Je te signale que notre ami Riry savait que ce n'était pas vrai puisqu'il était là quand j'ai accepté et gagné le défi face à ton cousin. Ta réaction vient donc de lui prouver que j'avais raison. Si tu n'avais pas bougé, il aurait pensé à une nouvelle connerie venant de mon esprit tordu. Donc, en clair, tu t'es grillé toute seule ma grande !

M – Maieuhhhh... Tu m'énerves !

K – Moi aussi je t'aime.

Tout le monde s'agite dans la Grande Salle, essayant de faire passer des infos comme des rumeurs toutes fraîches à chacun.

AD – S'il vous plait, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! (Silence dans la Grande Salle) Merci. Après les prouesses vocales de Monsieur Malefoy et la section petite annonce de Mademoiselle Daroxis, serait-il possible de finir notre repas dans le calme ?

K – Bien sûr M'sieur, dis-je en lâchant Mo et en m'asseyant, suivi de près par mon amie encore furax.

D – Oui Monsieur, dit-il en descendant de la table. Mais il ne descend pas du côté de Parkinson. Il descend de notre côté et s'assoit entre Mo et moi. Je commence à me servir des pâtes sur lesquelles je verse une quantité raisonnable (énorme) de gruyère. Je commence à les manger mais, comme d'habitude quand il veut me prendre la tête, il se met à me fixer.

K – Mais tu ne me lâcheras donc jamais !

D – Quelle question ! Bien sûr que non.

K – Tu ne manges pas ?

D – Pas faim. Au fait, j'ai un autre défi pour toi.

K – Ah ! Quoi ?

Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais me faire avoir !

D – Tu n'arriveras jamais à me débarrasser de Parkinson.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais à un truc du genre !

K – Non, t'as raison. Elle est beaucoup trop accrochée. Ca vaut même pas la peine d'essayer.

Nah ! Prends ça dans ta gueule !

D – Alors tu abandonnes ?

Oh non ! Ce p'tit con avait tout prévu. Trouve une parade, vite. Fais marcher ta jolie p'tite tête pour une fois !

K – Mais mon cher Malefoy, je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptai le Pari !

D – Pfff ! Tu m'déçois ! Je savais que t'avais que d'la gueule !

K – AH OUAIS ? ET BEN PUISQUE C'EST CA, J'ACCEPTE !

D – Parfait.

Et merde ! J'me suis fait avoir comme une débutante !

K – Je le fais mais avant, on fixe les enjeux !

D – Ok. Pour moi, toujours la même chose. Et toi ?

K – Tu me laisses passer les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch et tu donnes aussi sa chance à Mo.

D – Ca fait deux conditions.

K – T'as vu le service que je vais te rendre ! Ca vaut bien au moins ça !

Je le vois faire mine de réfléchir puis il me fait son fameux petit sourire en coin craquant comme tout, faisant craquer toutes les filles... Sauf moi !

D – Marché conclu.

Bon, comment se débarrasser de l'autre vache ? Apparemment, rien ne l'arrête... Sauf moi... Oh l'enfoiré ! Il avait tout prévu ! Je me tourne vers lui et lui lance un regard meurtrier, ce qui le fait exploser de rire.

K – Tu m'le paieras !

D – Mais en attendant, tu vas devoir soit me débarrasser de Parkinson, soit coucher avec moi. T'as le choix.

K – Tu parles d'un choix !

Bon, faut qu'j'm'y mette. Plus vite j'aurai fini, plus vite je pourrais m'arrêter ! Je me penche vers lui et lui murmure à l'oreille.

K – Tu joues le jeu. Ca devrait pas être trop dur remarque ! Mais n'en fais pas trop quand même.

Je m'assieds sur ses genoux. Ca ne va pas être facile pour finir de manger ! Parkinson la vache me regarde stupéfaite. Bah ouais, faut la comprendre l'attardée : d'habitude, je le jette avec une grande baffe et là, c'est moi qui prends les devants ! Bon, préparez-vous à être choqué, je vais me la jouer tarte sans cervelle en chaleur... Pardon, je vais me comporter comme Barbie Pansy !

K – Dray, est-ce que tu veux bien que je vienne dans ton dortoir après dîner pour... enfin tu vois quoi !

P – Mais mais mais mais mais...

K – « Mais mais mais mais mais » quoi Parkinson ?

P – Dragounet est à moi...

K - ... Etait Parkinson, était. Maintenant il est à moi. Hein Dray ?

D – Ouais. Tout à toi et rien qu'à toi. Désolé Parkinson... Euh non ! En fait, non. Je suis pas vraiment désolé... Même pas du tout.

P – Mais Dragounet... Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une traînée !

K – Parkinson, fais-je menaçante.

Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux brillants de rage.

P – Tout ça c'est ta faute. Tu vas payer.

En moins de deux, je suis debout et dégage le poignard de l'étui se trouvant contre ma cuisse. Je le saisis, le mettant bien en évidence.

K – Tu veux toujours me faire payer Parkinson ? Si c'est le cas, tu vas faire connaissance avec un de mes meilleurs potes. Et tu sais que je sais m'en servir. Si tu m'attaques, je n'hésiterais pas. Maintenant, range ta baguette, tu risques de faire une connerie aussi énorme que toi !

Elle la range en tentant de me lancer un doloris par le regard. Ca pas marche. Mais il m'aurait fait mal si elle avait pu me le faire subir.

P – Je me vengerai.

K – A ta guise.

Je range mon poignard et vois que toute la grande Salle nous regarde.

K - Y A RIEN A VOIR, BOUFFEZ PLUTOT, CA VA REFROIDIR ! Tu viens Dray, on va dans ta chambre.

P – Mais...

D – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pansy, tu veux v'nir ? Demande-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

P – Non, mais...

K – Alors ferme ta gueule, t'auras chaud aux dents !

Je prends Dragounet par la main tout en me collant littéralement à lui et le tire hors de la Grande Salle... Mon Dieu, c'est bien parce que je suis obligé ! Une fois sorti de la pièce, je prends un peu de distance mais laisse quand même ma main dans la sienne. Il le remarque.

D – Tu ne me lâches pas la main ? Aurais-tu fini par succomber à mon charme irrésistible ?

K – Mais bien sûr ! Si je fais ça, c'est parce que je ne veux pas faire foirer mon plan. Si une des salopes du clan de Parkinson nous voit à 30 mètres l'un de l'autre, elle va allé tout balancer à l'autre et tout va partir en live. Et comme j'ai pas franchement envie de perdre mon pari !

D – Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il innocemment.

Note à moi-même : penser à lui dire que ca sonne vraiment très faux.

K – Parce que, d'une part, je veux entrer dans l'équipe et que, d'autre part, j'ai aucune envie de coucher avec toi.

? – JE L'SAVAIS !

Oups !

* * *

Fin de chapitre. 

Allez, dites-le, vous me haïssez là.

Bon, je vous l'ai mis le plus rapidement possible alors ne m'engueulez pas ok ?

Vous connaissez la règle, au moins 5 reviews et je mets la suite.

A vous de voir si vous voulez la connaître. Bises.

Ali.


	7. Aurais je droit aux sélections ?

**Isys** : Salut la miss. Alors, comme d'habitude, j'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review et est ce que je te parodies en disant qu'à certains moments, je comprends « que couic » à ce que tu racontes ? Alors, si tu veux, on va toutes les deux chez Darty, ils se méfieront pas de moi mais alors, quand je vais m'occuper d'eux, ils vont comprendre leur douleur. Sinon, bonne chance avec ta maman, essaye de négocier pour internet lol Sinon, un sort de sciage pour l'échelle. Suggestion retenue et à l'étude lol HP Senior, si je l'aime bien, mais avoue qu'il a franchement la grosse tête lors de son apparition dans le tome 5 ! Par contre, j'adore Siry dans ce passage mon Dieu (s'évente avec une feuille de papier) je peux tout lui pardonner à lui lol C'est pas grave si il fait chier ce bon vieux Servilo quand il s'ennuie, j'aurais fait pareil lol Les animaniacs ? Je les vois sur le câble. So sorry miss ! Tu pourras pas les voir. Et je me rappelle de l'épisode dont tu m'as parlé dans ta review, j'étais morte de rire lol mais ce que je préfère, c'est le concert de rots, c'est pas mal non plus. Il nous fait le Danube bleu en rots ! lol très poétique ! Du classique quoi ! Et je constate que toi aussi tu as besoin d'une remise à jour dans tes classiques. La belle au bois dormant était ma première cassette vidéo quand j'étais gamine. Je voulais le prince moi ! lol Et oui, notre petite Briani a des yeux en or. J'avais plus trop d'inspi ! Donc... AU risque de te décevoir, je ne pense pas que ça aura un rapport avec l'histoire ! Mais bon, sait-on jamais, avec moi comme auteur, vous pouvez vous attendre à tout lol De qui est la chanson ? De Kyo, elle s'appelle _je te vends mon âme_. Pour le reste de ta review, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : un gigantesque mdrrrr ! Bonne lecture ! 

**L** : Voilà la suite, miss. Bonne lecture.

**Loly malfoy** : Kikou, contente que ma fic te plaise. T'aime bien Kia parce qu'elle ressemble à ta meilleure amie ? Bah tu dois pas t'ennuyer tout les jours dit moi ! Bon bah je crois que le message est clair lol Je continues ? Bon, ok ! Voilà mistinguette !

**Socute** : Alors, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Mais mais mais, qu'est ce que je vois ? Tu n'aimes pas le couple Harry/Mo. Bon bah, désolé d'avance alors ! Bon bah, j'espère seulement que tu ne vas pas arrêter de lire la fic parce que le couple ne te plait pas. J'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre. Merci pour tes deux reviews.

**Soffie** : Je suis désolé la miss, mais je ne peux pas t'envoyer une allée simple pour le concert de Dragounet lol Faudra te contenter de ton imagination. Et oui, les hommes, toujours à nous faire tourner en bourrique ! Quoique, je suis pas emmerder à ce niveau-là, ceux qui arrivent à me faire tourner chèvre se résument à deux personnes : mon père et mon frère ! Et oui, Kia c'est fait avoir en beauté, mais bon, j'avais un peu pitié de lui, le pauvre, fallait bien que je lui file un peu de jugeote parce que là, il passe vraiment pour un attardé. Et pis, l'est pas à Serpentard pour rien notre petit Dragounet ! Et je tiens à te féliciter, tu as trouvé qui été le fameux perturbateur de fin de chapitre. Félicitations. Mais désolé, j'avais pas fixé de récompense. Console-toi en te disant que tu as de l'instinct lol. Bon bah, comme tu veux que je continues, je m'incline lol Voilà la suite ! Je sais, c'est pas trop tôt !

**Virginie1** : Trop court ? Ouais, je sais mais fallait que je publie et je peux pas tout le temps faire des chapitres de quinze pages lol Kia trop méchante ? De mon point de vue, elle ne l'est jamais assez lol je plaisante, je vais essayé de la faire moins vache mais pas trop non plus, sinon, vous allez plus la reconnaître ! Et le coup de la chanson t'a plu alors ? Bah je suis contente alors ! Et Kia casse ce cher Dragounet après cette chanson pour une bonne raison, que je vais essayé de mettre dans ce chapitre. Pas sure que ça rentre ! lol Bon bah le voilà le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Un peu de répit à Drago ? Mouais, peut être ! On verra ! Alors, comme ça, je suis pas logique dans mon explication. Elle est élevée avec les valeurs Griffondors, on est ok. Et elle va à Serpentard ? Bah oui, je te rappelle qu'elle a choisit d'y aller tout comme Harry a choisi d'aller à Griffondor. Et sans rien connaître d'eux, elle agit en Serpentard ? Mais tout simplement parce qu'elle est malicieuse de nature. Même si elle a des aptitudes dignes de Griffondor, elle a aussi son petit côté malin qui fait qu'elle est aussi à l'aide chez les Serpentards ! J'espère t'avoir éclairé, si ce n'est pas le cas, dis le moi dans ta prochaine review et je retenterais de t'expliquer. Tu adore je saigne encore aussi ? Je l'écoute en boucle quelques fois. Bon bah, bonne lecture la miss !

**Vyo** : Alors, moi, je suis pas une globule ! Non mais oh ! C'est ni Pansy, ni Mo ! lol Est-ce que Kia me ressemble ? Bah elle a mon caractère (en un peu plus allumeuse) et ma couleur de cheveux ! L'inconnu de la beuglante fait son come back lol Vous allez bientôt le savoir ! lol Et non, je ne déteste pas les couples homos, j'en ai même mis un en scène dans une de mes fics. Et, effectivement, il est inutile de me dire de me dépêcher, ça ne sert strictement à rien, étant donné que je fais selon mes disponibilités ! Ciao ciao !

Alors, je tiens à vous expliquer pourquoi je suis ultra à la bourre : simple. Mes parents et moi, nous nous sommes un peu pris la tête parce que je ne bosse quasiment pas. Donc, après qu'ils m'aient menacés de m'envoyer dans un internant l'année prochaine pour refaire mon année de terminale, j'ai décidé de travailler un peu beaucoup plus. Tant qu'à faire, parce que sinon, vous aurez des chapitres jusqu'à Septembre puis plus rien parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils aient une connection internet dans les couvents. Donc, je préfère bosser. Surtout que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de recommencer mon année. Voilà, j'espère que vous me comprendrez. Mettez vous à ma place, j'ai pas envie d'aller chez les bonnes sœurs ! Voilà, plein de bisous et je fais ce que je peux rien que pour vous parce que je vous adore. Zibous à tous et bon chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Aurais-je droit aux sélections ?

* * *

? – JE L'SAVAIS !

Oups !

Je sursaute. Oh merde, pourvu que ce mec ne soit pas pote avec... Attendez deux secondes !

K – Harry ?

H – (Voix féminine) – Non, c'est Parkinson. Oh Dragounet, je savais que ce n'était pas possible ! Elle t'a menacé, c'est ça ?

D – Tiens le balafré ! Tu te crois drôle je suppose ?

H – Et ouais ! Mais si c'est pas assez réaliste pour toi, je peux toujours aller voir l'autre cruche pour qu'on ait sa réaction en direct live, ca te dit ?

K – NON !

H – Hein ?

K – Tu fais ça et t'auras jamais de progéniture Harry !

H – Mais pourquoi ?

K – Parce que je vais te castrer !

H – Mais non, pourquoi je dois rien dire à Barbie ?

K – Parce que ma place et celle de Mo dans l'équipe de Serpentard dépendent de l'autre face de cul de vache et de la réussite de ce plan.

H – Quel plan ?

K – Obliger Parkinson à lâcher le froc de Poussin.

H – Poussin ? Tu veux dire Malefoy ?

K – Ouah ! Tu m'impressionnes ! Quelle perspicacité ! BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST MALEFOY, TU VEUX QUE CA SOIT QUI ?

H – T'énerves pas.

K – Désolée. J'suis un peu sur les nerfs.

H – Bon, j'étais pas venu pour qu'on se prenne la tête à l'origine.

K – Non ! Tu m'étonnes là ! Bon, accouche. Tu voulais quoi ?

H – Savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Malefoy mais bon, maintenant je le sais. Ah, je voulais aussi que tu m'expliques l'histoire avec Morgane.

Je le fais ou je le fais pas ?

Le fait, le fait pas ?

Le fait !

K – T'as pas encore remarqué qu'elle était tout le temps en train de te regarder, qu'elle est sympa avec toi et tes potes alors que les autres lions, elle les envoie dans le mur et qu'elle est tout le temps en train de mater tes fesses ? Euh non, pour les fesses tu peux pas, t'es retourné ! -

H – Hein ?

K – Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès !

D – Il est complètement con !

K – Ta gueule Dray ! elle trippe à fond sur toi, le message est passé !

H – Euh...Ou... Oui.

K – Bien, on progresse ! Euh, tu pourrais m'envoyer Mione, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

H – Euh... Ou...Oui.

Il part, encore sous le choc, pendant que l'autre blond se tord de rire.

D – Et ben, ma chère cousine le perturbe apparemment ! Elle a toujours eu cet effet sur les autres.

K – Pas sur moi. Je suis déjà perturbé !

He – Tu voulais me voir ?

K – Ouais. J'ai un petit blème et tu peux peut être m'aider. J'essaye de faire croire à Barbie que Dragounet n'est plus sur le marché. Donc, j'aurai voulu lui faire croire que c'est pas une relation platonique. Donc faut que je dorme dans votre salle commune. Mais vu que j'ai pas franchement confiance en Poussin...

D – Eh !

K - ... Je me demandai si tu pouvais m'héberger dans ta chambre.

He – Aucun problème.

K – Bon bah alors on se retrouve là-bas. Tu viens Poussin ?

He – Kia ?

K – C'est moi.

He – Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Harry soit dans un état pareil ?

K – Oh, je lui ai juste dit que Mo trippait sur lui.

He – Il s'en était pas encore rendu compte !

K – Faut croire que non !

Nous nous rendons à la salle commune. Deux secondes après, on frappe au tableau.

P – Dragounet, ouvre, c'est moi.

D – Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

P – Te voir. S'il te plait, ouvre.

K – Laisse Dray, j'vais ouvrir.

Je sors ma baguette et prononce discrètement un sort. Je me retrouve en nuisette de soie noire. Je m'approche de Dragounet et déboutonne sa chemise. Je lui enlève et vais ouvrir. Quand Pansy me voit, elle ouvre de grands yeux et quand elle pose les yeux sur « son Dragounetnichou d'amouuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrr ! », elle est à deux doigts de tomber dans les vapes.

P – Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

K – C'est pour lui demander ça que tu es venu !

D – Parkinson, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu nous déranges là ! Alors casse-toi ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais pas être en retenue avec Hagrid, dit-il avec un sourire suggestif.

Et elle part en chialant.

K – Voilà, t'en est débarrassé. Maintenant, à toi de respecter ta part du contrat.

D – Mais on ne peut pas dire que tu as gagné, car j'ai quand même dû t'aider pour que tu y parviennes. On a qu'à dire qu'on a perdu un peu tous les deux. Tu passes la moitié de la nuit avec moi et je respecte ma promesse.

K – Sûrement pas ! J'ai gagné, tu exécutes.

D – Très bien, je suis dans ma chambre au cas où tu changes d'avis, dit-il en récupérant sa chemise.

* * *

Devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Morgane attend patiemment. Harry arrive avec Ron et Hermione. 

He – Tiens, salut Morgane.

M – Salut Hermione. Harry, je peux te parler ?

Ha – (Tout rouge devant le regard goguenard de ses deux meilleurs amis) – Bien sûr. Mione, Ron, allez-y, je vous rejoins.

He – En clair, faut pas l'attendre, ils ont pleiiiiiiinnnnnn de choses à se dire.

M – Bonsoir Granger, fit-elle d'une voix cassante.

He – Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Viens bébé, je crois qu'on est de trop.

Une fois les deux zozos dans la salle commune.

Ha – Ca va ?

M – Super. Je voulais juste te parler de Kia et de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle.

Ha – Ah !

M – Je voulais juste te dire que c'était une connerie que Kia a inventé pour me faire tourner chèvre.

Ha – Dommage.

M – Quoi ?

Ha – J'ai dit dommage, répète-t-il plus rouge que rouge. Mo, tu sais, y a une journée à Pré au Lard ce week end et, vu ce que Kia m'a dit tout à l'heure...

M – Quoi ? Tu lui as parlé !

Ha – Euh... Ou... Oui.

M – Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a sorti ?

Ha – Que tu m'aimais beaucoup et pas comme un ami pour résumer.

M – Le doloris ne sera pas suffisant. Je crois que je vais la torturer très très longtemps !

Ha – Euh... Bref, j'aurai voulu savoir si tu voulais aller à Pré au Lard avec moi ce week end ?

M – Qu... Quoi ?

Ha – Pré au Lard, moi, samedi ?

M – Euh... Tu sais que je suis une Serpentard et tout et tout ?

Ha – Bah oui !

M – Et tu me demandes ça ?

Ha – Affirmatif chef.

M – Je suis en plein rêve !

Ha – Ca veut dire que tu veux bien ?

M – Bien sûr. Bon, bah, je vais te laisser avant de dire une connerie.

Ha – Bonne nuit alors.

Il hésite un moment puis l'embrasse et se précipite dans sa salle commune. Mo reste abasourdie puis un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et elle ramène son bras d'un geste vif vers elle en disant « YES ! » (Ali - Comme Alexandra dans « Un gars, Une fille » lol vive mes références !)

* * *

Dans la chambre de Drago. 

Kia entre dans la chambre, toujours en nuisette noire.

D – Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

K – J'ai changé d'avis.

D – A propos de ?

K – Tu parles trop.

Elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse sauvagement. En moins de deux, la nuisette est à terre. Drago, qui a eu la bonne idée de rester torse nu (Ali - Miam lol ), l'entraîne vers son lit, l'embrassant avec passion. Ses mains se baladent sur la peau pâle de la jeune femme. Celle-ci embrasse le torse musclé, faisant descendre lentement ses mains vers le bas ventre du Serpentard. Elle déboutonne avec une lenteur insoutenable pour le blond son pantalon et le fait glisser révélant un boxer noir. Elle passe ses mains sur la bosse cachée par le tissu sombre.

D – Vire ça.

K – Hum... Pas tout de suite.

Les doigts blancs audacieux de notre chère petite peste continue à jouer pendant que sa bouche remonte jusqu'à son visage. Le jeune homme pousse des gémissements rauques en sentant ses mains et sa bouche sur son corps. Puis, quand il est convaincu qu'il va exploser... Il sent quelque chose secouer son épaule.

? – Drago, putain réveilles-toi !

D – Kia ?

M – Non, c'est pas elle. Et si t'essayes de m'embrasser, j't'assome. C'est moi abruti !

D – Mo ?

M – Ca y est. Le cerveau s'est remis en route. Magne-toi sinon tu vas nous mettre à la bourre.

D – Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

M – Je suis venu chercher Kia. Elle venait de se réveiller quand je suis arrivé. Là, elle est sous la douche et elle m'a demandé d'aller te réveiller. Elle l'aurait bien fait elle-même mais quand elle a entendu les bruits venant de ta chambre, elle a dit qu'elle allait plutôt me laisser faire, parce qu'il ne violerait pas sa cousine ! Alors je me suis dévoué et j'ai accepté.

D – Je faisais quoi comme bruit ?

M – Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé quelle était sa chanson préférée ? Je te connais assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir !

D – Mouais. En fait, c'était juste pour attirer un peu son attention. Pourquoi, elle l'a pris pour une déclaration ? demande-t-il, amusé.

M – Non, je ne crois pas. Vu comment elle s'est foutu de toi, je dirai même pas du tout !

K – Bon, il est réveillé l'autre ? Tiens, salut Dragounet ! T'as fait de beaux rêves ?

D – Excellents !

K – Je n'en doute pas, ça s'entendait ! Bon, tu te magnes, faut qu'on fasse une entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle pour enfoncer une dernière fois Parkinson, au cas où elle aurait pas encore compris.

Je le vois qui me regarde contrarié puis il a un grand sourire. C'est mauvais pour moi ça.

D – Vous m'attendez, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il sort et fait son come back deux minutes plus tard dégoulinant, en serviette une fois de plus. Mais c'est pas vrai, il le... Il le fait exprès ce con en plus ! Ca le fait marrer d'ailleurs !

D – Remets-toi Daroxis, ce n'est que moi !

K – Pfff, n'importe quoi. Habille-toi, andouille !

Je sors de la chambre avec Mo. On se rend à la salle commune pour attendre Monsieur.

M – Au fait, espèce de saloperie, merci pour hier !

K – Hier ? Quoi hier ?

M – Ah parce que t'as oublié en plus !

K – Euh, attends, je réfléchis... Ah ! Ca ! Mais de rien voyons.

On frappe au tableau.

K – C'est kiki ?

Ha – C'est Harry, tu m'ouvres ?

K – Hum... Je sais pas...

Mais avant que j'ai fini de débiter toutes les conneries qui me venaient à l'esprit et croyez-moi, y en a beaucoup, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « _abracadabra_» (pas dur remarque !), Mo se rend au tableau et l'ouvre. Quand Harry lève la tête, il rougit fortement.

Ha – Euh... Bonjour ?

M – Et tu croyais t'en sortir comme ça après hier ?

Notre petite Violette franchit la distance qui les sépare et l'embrasse. Bon, c'est officiel, j'ai loupé un épisode ! Mais j'en suis certaine, tout ça, c'est grâce à moi ! A ce moment, Poussin débarque dans la salle commune et se fige en voyant les deux nouveaux tourtereaux se bécoter parce que, il faut le dire, notre cher petit Riry n'est pas resté inactif longtemps !

D – Par Merlin, on va avoir droit à tout plein de balafrés avec le caractère des Malefoy ! Quelle horreur !

Je vois Mo lui faire un joli petit geste ultra sympathique qui se passe de commentaire tout en continuant ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

K – Bon, on y va. Dégagez le passage vous deux. Ah, la jeunesse de nos jours !

Je passe un bras au dessus des épaules de notre blond national et on commence à avancer, suivi par les deux andouilles en train de glousser comme des malades. Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'eux ! Dray, entre temps, a passé un bras autour de ma taille et en a profité pour me coller contre lui. Alors, voyons voir quel parfum il porte. Sorcier ou Moldu ? Putain, il est moldu ! C'est le parfum de Jean-Paul Gauthier. Mais y a un truc bizarre. Quelque chose que je ne devrai pas sentir chez un sorcier de sang pur. Et c'est...

K – Drago ? Tu fumes !

D – Chuuttt. Ferme-la un peu.

K – Non. T'as fait cette connerie ? Je te croyais un poil plus intelligent que ça ! Et ta famille le sait ?

D – En quoi ça te regarde ?

K – Hum... Je sais pas. Mais vu que je suis censé être la femme de ta vie, tu pourrais au moins me dire ça ?

D – Seulement le jour où tu sortiras vraiment avec moi. Ca te dit ?

K – Tiens, j'ai une chanson pour toi. Mais j'aurai juste besoin du refrain pour te recaler cette fois-ci, dis-je en saisissant ma baguette.

« _Mais il n'en est pas question _

_Jamais un mauvais garçon _

_Faudrait freiner tes pulsions _

_J's'rais pas dans ta collection !_ »

(C'est « _donne moi ton number_ » de **Matinda** pour ceux que ça intéresse)

K – Elle est bien non ?

En voyant la tête qu'il fait, je me pète de rire, suivi par les deux autres derrière nous.

D – On verra si t'as une chanson de circonstance pour toutes les situations, me dit-il avec un sourire que je trouve extrêmement suspect.

Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle.

M – Euh... Kia, je vais avec Harry, ça te dérange p...

K – Si ça me dérange.

Je vois sa mine déconfite.

K - Je plaisante miss. Bien sûr que non. Allez, file.

Nous nous rendons à la table des Serpentards où je retrouve Briani qui rougit en voyant arriver Dray. Elle, elle est passé dans ces draps, c'est sûr ! Pansy se trouve juste en face de nous.

P – Alors t'es toujours avec elle ?

D – Bah en fait, on a fait un Pari, je reste avec elle p...

Oh le con ! Il va tout faire foirer ! Faut que je le fasse taire. Vite, une idée... Bon pas d'idées. Le faire taire... Bon... Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Je l'embrasse.

Je vais le tuer. Je vais le massacrer. Mais plus tard. Il a l'air un peu surpris au début mais apparemment, ça lui passe. Il a les lèvres sucrées et chaudes, on les mangerait. Tiens, ça me donne une idée, je vais le faire chier. Je lui mords la lèvre.

D – Tu mords pas !

K – Si j'veux ! Bon, à la bouffe là-dedans !

P – Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de Pari ?

Putain, pour une fois qu'elle se souvient de quelque chose, faut que ce soit de ça ! Je lance un regard noir à Drago. Comment je vais me démerder ?! C'est soit j'arrive à trouver une explication plausible, soit je finis dans son lit et s'en est fini des sélections pour moi ! Et Morgane aussi d'ailleurs.

K – Il reste avec moi pour vous prouver qu'il m'aime et le Pari, c'est que même toi tu ne pourras pas nous séparer. En même temps, à ta place, je tenterai pas. A moins que tu veuilles dire bonjour à mon pote « j't'épingle » !

Oui, je suis bonne ! Fiouf. Je peux respirer à nouveau ! Les sélections, on arrive !

K – On a quoi aujourd'hui ?

B – Matinée de soins aux créatures magiques.

K – Merci Nini ! Au fait Dray, on a pas fini notre discussion de tout à l'heure !

D – A propos de ?

K – La clope.

D – Le sujet est clos.

K – Je ne crois pas non ! Depuis combien temps tu fumes cette merde ?

D – Ca te regarde pas !

K – D'accord, alors pourquoi tu fumes cette merde ?

D – Ca me détend.

K – Et t'aurais pas pu trouver un autre moyen de détente que celui là ! T'es en train de te tuer à petit feu là je te signale !

D – Et, dis-moi, pourquoi ça t'inquiète ?

Touché. Pourquoi est-ce que je le fais chier avec ça ?

K – Ok. Bah meurs d'un cancer du poumon si ça te détend, je lui réponds en me levant et en partant.

D – Kia ? Et merde ! Tu vas où ?

K – Chercher mes bouquins de cours. Pourquoi ?

D – Tu fais la gueule ?

K – Va te faire foutre !

D – Moi aussi je t'aime !

Et voilà qu'il se met à me piquer mes répliques maintenant !

* * *

The End... Pour l'instant. 

5 reviews pas moins si vous voulez la suite.

Mais vous pouvez toujours m'en envoyer plus lol

Je fais le plus vite possible pour le prochain chapitre.

Zibousssss.

Ali


	8. Imprévu rencontre spéciale et sélections

**Falyla** : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de recevoir ta review ! Bon, Ali, on se calme, ne t'emporte pas trop lol Tu joues la revieweuse modèle ? Bah ça me fait franchement plaisir mais ça, tu as dû le comprendre, je pense lol. Sinon, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise toujours autant. Ca veut dire que je ne perds pas la main lol. Bisous et continues ta super fic. 

**Lamagic** : Salut. Merci pour les compliments mais y va pas trop fort, passé un certain stade, je me mets à rougir ! lol C'est très gentil de me reviewer, ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir vos avis, que vous ayez aimé ou non. Donc t'aimes bien Kia ? Et ben. Elle a un vrai fan-club celle- là ! Et dans la réalité, à peu de choses près, je suis comme ça. Un peu moins allumeuse, mais comme ça en gros. Sinon, bah pour la psychologie des persos, j'essaye de la respecter parce qu'il y a beaucoup de fic où, au bout d'une semaine, Drago devient doux comme un agneau et avec mes copines, on s'est concerté et on est tombé d'accord sur un point : Le Drago de J. K. Rowling n'est pas dans ce genre là ! Donc, j'essaye de conserver son caractère fouteur de merde et tout. Sinon, le couple Mo/Riri te plait ? Bah j'ai de la chance, il plait pas à tout le monde ! lol Je ne citerais personne ! Comment va évoluer le triangle Kia-Barbie-Dray ? Ouhou ! Tu vas voir, ça va être... l'enfer lol Ma vie rêve ou réalité, je bosse dessus. Sinon, de rien pour mes reviews et panique pas pour les prochains chapitres, prends ton temps, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir du boulot et surtout le bac blanc. Révise bien et M ! Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Linoa-Skywalker** : Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. La suite, la voilà mais comme tu viens d'arriver, je préfère te prévenir : les suites, je les poste pas régulièrement mais en fonction de mes disponibilités. J'espère que tu continueras quand même à lire ma fic malgré ce petit inconvénient. Et merci pour tes encouragements, ça me va droit au cœur. A bientôt j'espère.

**Socute** : Ouais, je sais, faire fumer Malefoy était pas une super habitude à lui donner mais je voulais montrer qu'il fait pas mal de conneries. Je crois que c'est réussi ! lol T'inquiètes pas, je vais me démerder pour le faire arrêter. Et puis, t'inquiètes pas pour ta remarque, s'il fallait que ça sorte alors c'est fait lol Sinon, bah voilà le chapitre 8, j'ai fait le plus vite possible. Mais ça, c'est parce que je suis en vacances, une fois que les cours vont reprendre, je suis pas sure de pouvoir vous en mettre un toutes les semaines. Enfin, on verra bien. Tu vas tenter de t'habituer au couple Harry/Mo ? J'en suis heureuse ! Donc, je fais la petite pub pour ta fic en début de chapitre, comme je te l'ai dit dans ma review. Voilà, merci de me lire mademoiselle.

**Virginie1** : Et oui, quand je veux, je peux rendre Kia sympa. Est-ce que c'est fait exprès que Kia soit un peu plus aimable avec Dragounet ? Hum... Peut être ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Et oui ! J'arrive à mettre une histoire derrière lol ! Et je sais, y a de la romance. C'est à sa taper la tête contre le mur mais c'est pas grave. Je pense que même ceux qui n'aiment pas les histoires tout en roses réussiront à lire cette fic ! Alors comme ça, tu m'as mise dans tes alertes ? Bien, comme ça, tu ne louperas pas ce chapitre ! Bon bah, vu tes commentaires, tu as bien aimé le dernier chapitre. J'en suis heureuse. Nous verrons si celui- ci te plaira également ! Et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai eu mes cinq reviews donc... Tadam ! Voilà la suite miss.

Donc, petit coup de pub comme je l'ai promis. Allez lire la fic intitulée : « _Mystère et chocogrenouille_ » de **socute**. Elle est pas mal mais ça, c'est mon avis personnel. Je vous encourage à aller vous faire votre propre opinion. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Bah, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture alors !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Imprévus, rencontre spéciale et sélections.**

* * *

Je me rends tranquillement vers la cabane d'Hagrid, en pensant à... Quelqu'un ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me prend la tête comme ça ? Des mecs chiants, j'en ai connu dans ma vie, surtout quand j'étais à Beauxbatons mais là, je crois qu'il remporte la palme quand même ! Tiens, cette fille marche pas franchement droit. Elle est peut être malade. Bon, allez, comme je suis sympa, je vais l'aider. Mais y a un truc qui cloche, plus je me rapproche et plus cette fille me fait penser à... 

K – Briani ?

B – Kia ? Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ? Faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, dit-elle, le visage toujours baissé.

K – Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'avais l'air d'aller bien ce matin ?

B – Aide-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

K – C'est bon, te fâches pas. Je passe un bras sous son épaule et, sans prévenir, je relève sa tête vers moi. Putain ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

B – Une mauvaise rencontre dans les couloirs ?

K – Mais encore ? Qui ?

B – Le club des poufs. C'te conne de Barbie a pas appréciée que, et je cite : « Tu lui piques son Dragounet chou d'amour. » Elle pense que tu lui as filé une potion ou que tu lui as lancé un sort.

K – Mais bien sur. J'ai qu'ça à foutre ! Bon, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie et je vais prévenir Dumbledore.

B – Non, pas Dumbledore.

K – Pourquoi ?

B – Il va envoyer une lettre à mes parents.

K – Et ? Je te suis pas là ?

B – Notre famille sert celle des Parkinson. Si mes parents apprennent que je cause des problèmes à un membre de cette famille, je te raconte pas ce que je vais me prendre.

K – Ok. Pas Dumbledore. Mais va y avoir règlement de compte, ça je peux te l'assurer !

B – Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis à cause de moi.

K – Bria, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? J'ai déjà des emmerdes avec Barbie !

B – Mouais. Bon, dépêche-toi sinon tu vas être en retard en cours.

K – Ok. Et panique pas, je te prendrais les cours. C'est quand même à cause de moi si t'as tous ces problèmes. Au fait, comment elles ont fait pour te chopper ?

B – Elle m'attendait à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

K – Et personne a rien fait ?

B – Chacun pour soi, tu connais ?

K – Même les Griffondors ?

B – Ils étaient encore tous dans la Grande Salle. Je voulais passer vérifier un truc à la bibliothèque avant les cours alors je suis partie plus tôt que les autres. Au fait, elle m'a laissé un message pour toi.

K – Qui ?

B – La pouf en chef !

K – Ah ? Parce qu'elle arrive à faire une phrase ? Avec sujet, verbe complément ? Elle a dû en griller des neurones pour réussir un exploit pareil ! Et c'est quoi ce fameux message ?

B – Le truc habituel : « Lâche mon Dragounet ou tu le regretteras ! »

K – Comme c'est original. Je vais lui faire changer de disque. A l'avenir, ce sera : « ne m'envoies pas à l'infirmerie s'il te plait ! ». Bon, on est arrivé à destination miss. Madame Pomfresh ?

MP – Oui ? Par Merlin, qu'est-il arrivé à cette jeune fille ?

K – Oh rien. Elle est tombée dans les escaliers en se dépêchant pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

MP – Vous devriez faire plus attention à l'avenir jeune fille. Mieux vaut arriver entière et en retard en cours que de se retrouver dans cet état et ne pas pouvoir y assister.

B – Oui madame.

K – Je passe te voir plus tard avec Mo... Si j'arrive à la déscotcher de l'autre !

B – Ok. A tout à l'heure.

Je resort en entendant Pompom bougonner. Lorsque je referme la porte, je me retourne et quelqu'un me rentre dedans. Mon sac s'ouvre et tout tombe par terre. C'est mon jour aujourd'hui ! Faites gaffe, Calamity Jane est de sortie !

K – Pardon, j'suis désolé, j't'avais pas vu.

D – Mais c'est un miracle, tu as appris à t'excuser ?

K – Drago ? Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi t'es toujours là quand j'ai pas envie de te voir !

D – Merci, c'est gentil, dit-il en se penchant pour m'aider à ramasser mes affaires. Hum, jolie vue. Mauvais Karma. Ramasse tes affaires et barre-toi chérie !

D – Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'infirmerie ?

K – J'étais partie demander à Pompom si elle n'avait pas un remède contre les nausées parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai une soudaine envie de vomir ! (Ali – Tu réponds rien , j't'ai casssssé ! et tu casses, et tu casses, et tu casses...)

D – Tu t'arrêtes jamais ?

K – Hum... Si. Mais pas pour toi. J'amenais Briani à l'infirmerie. Elle s'est fait tabassée par Poufiasse et Compagnie !

D – Parkinson ?

K – T'en connais beaucoup des pouffiasses !

D – Mouais. Et pourquoi s'en sont-elles pris à Briani ? C'est une fille discrète pourtant.

K – Parce qu'elle a sympathisée avec moi et que c'était la plus facile à passer à tabac !

D – Hein ?

K – Bah oui ! Elles allaient pas s'en prendre à moi, je sais me battre et elles le savent. Elles ne vont pas s'en prendre non plus à Morgane, elle se serait pas laissé faire et en plus, c'est la petite amie de Harry maintenant, et si tu touches à un cheveu de la copine du survivant, tu te fais démonter par ses admirateurs ! Mais Bria, elle sait pas se défendre et sa famille est au service de celle de Barbie donc elle fermera sa gueule. La victime idéale quoi !

D – Quelle bande de salopes !

K – Et ouais ! Bon, on se magne. On va être en retard. Et comme, depuis la rentrée, je n'arrête pas d'être en retard, ils vont finir par penser que c'est une habitude chez moi !

D – Mouais. Si tu veux.

On se met à courir jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid.

H – Vous êtes en retard vous deux. Vous avez une bonne excuse j'espère ?

K – On a dû amener à l'infirmerie une de nos camarades qui s'est blessée.

H – Très bien. Asseyez-vous alors.

Je vais rejoindre Mo et je vois que Drago me suit. Putain mais pourquoi il vient avec nous !

K – Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi tu me suis ?

D – J'ai pas franchement envie de me retrouver avec ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle !

K – Etonnant !

M – Qui c'est la fille qui s'est fait mal ?

K – Bria.

M – Briani ! Mais elle est pas du genre à...

K – Elle s'est fait chopper par le club Barbie et elles l'ont tabassée parce que cette conne de Pansy supporte pas que je m'affiche avec Drago.

M – Quelle bande de salopes !

K – Et ben, elles font l'unanimité ! Drago a dit pareil quand je lui ai raconté ça !

M – (en chuchotant) – Depuis quand tu l'appelles Drago ?

K – Je t'en pose des questions !

M – Te fâches pas !

H – Mademoiselle Daroxis !

K – Euh... Oui ?

H – Et bien, répondez à la question ?

K – Euh... Vert ?

Toute la classe explose de rire.

H – Non, la caractéristique des Sirènes n'est pas le vert.

K – Mais non ! Je suis bête. C'est leur chant hypnotique.

H – Bien ! Et...

Il repart dans un discours ennuyeux sur les sirènes. Au moins, je sais de quoi il parle maintenant. Mais je doute qu'il ait encore quelque chose à m'apprendre sur les Sirènes. J'ai lu tellement d'ouvrages sur elles chez moi !

M – Tu l'as échappé belle.

K – Oh ! Ca m'arrive souvent tu sais ! J'avais l'habitude de faire ça à Beauxbatons. Les profs me faisaient souvent le coup quand ils voyaient que je n'écoutais rien ! Et j'ai même réussi plusieurs fois à donner une bonne réponse sans avoir entendu la question. C'était ultra rare mais ça m'est arrivé ! Et là, ils étaient deux fois plus énervés !

M – C'était bien là-bas ?

K – C'était chiant là-bas. Surtout que ces espèces de snobinards ont une drague vraiment lourde. Genre : « Alors, très chère, cela vous tenterait de faire un tour chez moi pendant les prochaines vacances ? Nous pourrions faire quelques balades dans ma propriété. Je pourrais vous montrer l'élevage de Dragons que possède ma famille. Ils sont magnifiques ! ».

M – Et tu répondais quoi ?

K – « Désolé mon cher mais j'ai déjà prévu un voyage aux Antilles, histoire de rendre visite à mon fiancé et sa famille. Sinon, j'aurais accepté votre invitation avec plaiiiiiiisir ! ».

M – Et ?

K – Il se barrait ultra vexé parce qu'il voyait bien que je me foutais de sa gueule !

H – Bien, nous allons donc aller dans le lac pour que vous puissiez y observer des Sirènes dans leur environnement naturel.

K – Quoi !

H – Je viens de le dire mademoiselle Daroxis. Le fait que vous soyez à Serpentard ne vous dispense pas d'écouter mes cours.

K – Ouais, ouais, on se calme.

H – Maintenant, tous en maillot de bain et je veux vous voir par groupe de trois ou quatre.

K – Mais j'ai pas prévu de maillot de bain moi !

H – Débrouillez-vous. Et si vous ne trouvez pas de solution, je peux vous prêter un maillot que ma collègue, Madame Maxime, a oublié chez moi lors de sa dernière visite, dit-il en sortant un truc immense.

K – Mais je vais me perdre si j'essaye d'entrer là-dedans moi !

Tout le monde se met à rigoler. Hagrid, par contre, ne rit pas du tout.

K – C'est bon Rubéole, euh pardon, Rubeus, file le maillot, je vais me démerder.

H – Je vous interdis de m'appeler comme ça. Vous êtes mon élève. Vous devez m'appeler professeur ou Hagrid, c'est tout !

K – Ok, ok, faut pas s'énerver !

J'attrape le morceau de tissu immense que me tend le semi-géant et l'observe. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ça ! La couleur est pas trop mal, un rouge assez voyant mais joli. Alors, déjà, on réduit tout ça.

K – « Reducto ».

Je stoppe le sort quand je juge le maillot à la bonne taille. J'aime pas les maillots une pièce. Je comprends que Madame Maxime ne mette que ça, sa corpulence ne doit pas lui permettre beaucoup de fantaisie en ce qui concerne les maillots de bain ! Bon, alors, réfléchi. Quel sort tu vas utiliser ? Ca y est, je sais !

K - « Decopimas » !

Je découpe le haut et le bas, comme ça, y a plus rien au milieu et j'ai mon maillot deux pièces ! Petite touche finale maintenant !

K - « Codera » !

Les bords que je viens de découper sont cousus par un fil de la même couleur que le tissu. J'aime beaucoup ce sort, il est très utile.

K - « Vestimantaris ».

Mes vêtements se retrouvent en tas à l'endroit où se trouvait le maillot de bain retouché et le maillot, hop ! Sur moi. Ca va, je suis assez satisfaite du résultat ! Je suis la meilleure ! - Pendant que je bidouillais, tous les autres élèves se sont mis en maillot. Ma petite violette a optée pour un maillot noir une pièce. Sobre. Et Poussin, bah un short vert forêt. Etonnant pour un Serpentard me direz-vous !

D – T'aurais pu changer la couleur quand même. On va finir par croire que tu supportes Gryffondor.

K – Oh ! T'es chiant. J'y peux rien si le rouge, c'est ma couleur.

M – Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais les autres Serpentards commencent à se poser des questions eux aussi. Tu veux pas changer la couleur, juste pour ne pas avoir d'ennui ?

K – Oh, fait chier ! Ok, ok ! Je change. « Coloris » ! Le maillot prend une couleur verte émeraude. Ca vous va ?

D – Ouais.

M – Parfait poison.

K – C'est quoi ce surnom ?

M – De quoi ? Poison ?

K – Ouais.

M – Moi, je trouve que ça te va bien.

K – Ah ouais ?

M – Ouais. Tu nous empoisonnes l'existence !

K – Tais-toi, espèce de vipère.

M – Bienvenue à Serpentard, dit-elle en plongeant dans le lac, comme vient de le demander Hagrid.

Je la suis, ainsi que tous les autres élèves qui ne sont pas encore dans l'eau (Ali – Logique me direz-vous ! Et je vous réponds : je suis très fatigué alors m'en demandez pas trop !). Brrr ! Qu'est ce qu'elle est froide !

H – A présent, pointez votre baguette vers votre tête et dites : « Aero Artificis ».

K – « Aero Artificis ».

Une bulle verte vient m'entourer la tête. Je me tourne vers Mo et Poussin. Ils sont dans le même cas que moi. Je me tourne vers les lions, qui sont en cours commun avec nous, comme d'habitude. Leurs bulles sont rouges. Ok, j'ai compris. Moyen de distinction. Pas mal.

H – Maintenant, vous allez pointer votre baguette vers votre matériel de cours et dire « Impermeabilus ».

K – « Impermeabilus ». Putain, si ça continue, on va passer plus de temps à lancer des formules qu'à observer ces connasses à queue !

H – Un commentaire mademoiselle Daroxis ?

K – Pas le moindre, professeur.

H – Très bien, alors vous allez pouvoir plonger. Je veux un dessin de Sirène à la fin du cours ainsi que tout ce que vous avez pu noter sur leur habitude et leur environnement. Bien, il est 8h30, je veux qu'à 11h45, vous soyez tous remontés.

K – Ok, à toute !

Et je plonge après avoir empoigner mon matériel. Il me fait chier l'autre avec ces discours qui n'en finissent pas. C'est peut être un pote à Harry mais bon, voilà quoi ! Je nage vers le fond. Plus j'avance et plus l'eau est froide. Et au bout d'un moment, je sens qu'on me suit.

Je me retourne brusquement et tombe sur deux yeux gris... Entourés d'une peau bleue (Ali - Allez, avouez, vous avez tous pensés à Drago ? lol).

Je me recule un peu et peux voir que j'ai été prise en filature par une Sirène. Bah oh moins, j'aurais pas à les chercher.

Elle me regarde, curieuse.

Je veux parler mais je me rends vite compte que c'est impossible. Mes paroles sont stoppées par la bulle d'oxygène. Bon, essayons autre chose.

J'attrape ma plume et écris sur un de mes parchemins :

« Salut, est-ce que tu comprends mon langage ? ».

Je la vois qui hoche la tête. Chouette, c'est un bon début. Je poursuis donc :

« Je vais devoir étudier les sirènes toute la matinée, tu voudrais bien m'aider ? ».

Elle me fait oui de la tête. Elle a même l'air contente.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? ».

Elle me prend la plume des mains et trace avec de belles lettres rondes son nom que je m'empresse de déchiffrer.

« Urani ».

« C'est très joli. Moi, c'est Kia. Je suis la première que tu vois passer ? »

Elle me fait signe que oui.

« Bon, je vais commencer à t'interroger. Alors, tu as l'habitude de manger quoi ? ».

Elle reprend la plume.

Je lui fais signe de s'arrêter et je vois qu'elle a peur. Peut être qu'elle pense avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Faut vite que je la rassure, sinon elle va se tirer et adieu ma super note !

« T'inquiètes pas, je vais juste te donner une plume et un parchemin. Ce sera plus pratique. Tu ne crois pas ? ».

Elle hoche la tête en me faisant un grand sourire. Je lui tends un parchemin et une plume.

« Alors, on en était à qu'est-ce que tu as l'habitude de manger ? ».

Elle se met à écrire mais je vois qu'elle a un peu de mal.

« Eh, on pourrait s'asseoir sur ce rocher, ce serait mieux non ? »

Elle me fait signe que oui et nous nous y rendons.

On s'y installe confortablement et elle termine sa réponse plus facilement parce qu'elle a un support maintenant !

« On continue, quel âge as-tu ? ».

« 118 ans »

Ouahou ! L'est bien conservée cette petite ! -

« Où est- ce que tu habites ? ».

« Dans une caverne, près du calamar géant ».

« T'as pas peur de lui ? ».

« Non, pourquoi ? Il est gentil avec nous ! Il nous aime bien, moi et ma famille ».

« Vous êtes combien dans ta famille ? ».

« Avec mes oncles et mes tantes ou juste mes parents, mes frères et sœurs et moi ? ».

« Juste tes parents et tes frères et sœurs ».

« 29 ».

Et ben ! Vive les familles nombreuses !

« Ouah ! Ca fait beaucoup ! T'as combien de frères et sœurs ? Je veux dire les sœurs d'un côté et les frères de l'autre. Tu comprends ? ».

« Oui. On est 18 filles et 11 garçons ».

« Les filles sont en majorité. Vous devez pas vous laisser faire ! ».

« Nous laisser faire ? ».

« Bah oui ! Vous défendre ! Ils doivent penser que vous êtes bonnes qu'à faire les corvées, non ? ».

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est là-haut mais ici, les femmes sont respectées voir même adorées car ce sont elles qui portent la vie ».

« Pourquoi je suis pas une sirène ! ».

Elle se met à rire.

« Et c'est vrai votre histoire de chant hypnotique ? ».

« Non, ça c'est les mauvaises sirènes qui l'utilisent. Tu n'en trouveras pas ici. Elles se servent uniquement de notre pouvoir hypnotique pour se divertir, quand elles n'ont rien d'autre à faire et qu'elles s'ennuient ».

« Ce sont des salopes ! ».

« Des quoi ? ».

« Des personnes vraiment méchantes ! ».

« Ca, je comprends ».

« Et, il y a un autre peuple marin ici d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous vous entendez bien ? ».

« Tant que chacun reste de son côté, tout va bien ».

« Oh, c'est pas la joie apparemment ! ».

« Bah non, le fils de leur chef s'est fait tuer et on nous a accusés alors que c'est le calamar géant qui lui a ôté la vie ».

« Je croyais qu'il était gentil ? ».

« Oui. Mais en fait, Soria (le fils du chef) est allé le taquiner pour prouver à une de mes sœurs qu'il était fort et digne d'elle. Elle lui a demandé de ne pas y aller mais Soria était très têtu alors il y a été quand même. Le calamar a perdu patience et l'a tué d'un coup de tentacule. Et comme c'était pour séduire ma sœur, le chef a déclaré que c'était notre faute si Soria s'est fait avoir. Donc, comme tu le voies, les rapports entre nos deux peuples sont un peu tendus ».

« Bah oui, c'est ce que je vois ! Et personne n'est allé voir le chef ni rien ? ».

« Non, ils ont trop peur ».

« Bon, je crois que j'ai assez d'info pour rendre un bon devoir. Je te remercie la miss. Tu veux bien m'aider à remonter, je commence à être un peu fatiguée de nager pour rester au fond ».

Bah oui, parce que comme mes poumons sont constamment remplis d'air, ça fait comme avec les flotteurs et je dois nager pour me maintenir au niveau de la petite sirène.

« Bien sur ! Mais tu reviendras me voir un jour ? ».

« Si tu veux. Mais comment je ferais pour te voir ? Parce que je pense pas que le directeur soit d'accord pour que je fasse un petit plongeon dans le lac pour venir te voir dès que j'en ai envie ! ».

« Prends ce coquillage. Chaque fois que tu voudras me voir, tu n'auras qu'à prononcer mon prénom dedans et j'arriverais. Il est relié à mon collier par un sort. ».

Elle me tend un coquillage torsadé bleu nuit.

Je pointe ma baguette dessus et prononce : « Noecta ».

Une chaîne reliée au cadeau que m'a fait Urani apparaît. Je le passe autour de mon cou. Je continue mon interrogatoire, ma curiosité piquée à vif.

« Vous pratiquez aussi les sorts ? ».

« Bien sur ! ».

« Vous avez des baguettes magiques ? ».

« C'est quoi une baguette magique ? ».

« Bon, visiblement, non ! Comment vous pratiquez la magie ? ».

« Avec les mains, pourquoi ? Pas vous ? ».

« Non, on utilise un bout de bois magique et on récite des formules. Bon, je vais vraiment te laisser parce... Ah non, est-ce que tu pourrais rester sur le rocher et ne pas bouger, il faut que je te dessine ».

« D'accord mais tu me fais joli ! ».

« Oh, je devrais pas avoir trop de problème ! »

Elle prend une position confortable sur le rocher pendant que je sors mon matériel à dessin. Je choisis le fusain. Je trace les contours en commençant pas les hanches. Puis j'accentue les traits et trace les ombres (Ali – J'ai fait du concentré pour le dessin. Si vous voulez du détaillé, regardez Titanic ! lol).

Une fois fini, je lui montre. Elle reprend le parchemin sur lequel elle a écrit toutes ses réponses.

« Il est magnifique ! ».

« Tu trouves ? ».

« Oui ».

« Tu le veux ? ».

« Mais tu vas être obligé de tout recommencer si je le prends ! ».

« Mais non ».

Je pointe ma baguette sur le dessin.

« Duplicatis ».

La feuille se scinde en deux et je me retrouve avec deux dessins identiques, un dans chaque main. Je prends ma plume et inscrit sur le dessin : « Tu m'as fait un cadeau, voilà le mien. Kia ».

Je lui tends et elle me fait un grand sourire.

« Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ».

« Pas de problème. Bon, faut vraiment que je remonte maintenant, il faut que je rédige mon compte rendu. Au fait, une dernière question : qu'est-ce que vous utilisez pour vous soignez quand vous êtes blessé ? » (Ali – Bah oui, c'est quand même un cours de soins aux créatures magiques !).

« Les algues et autres choses que nous pouvons trouver dans le lac ».

« Merci beaucoup. Grâce à toi, je suis sure d'avoir une bonne note ».

« Heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider. Accroche-toi, je te remonte ».

« Merci ».

Elle me tend le parchemin couvert de son écriture et ma plume que je range avec toutes mes affaires. En très peu de temps, j'atteins la surface.

Je lui dis au revoir d'un signe de la main et sors de l'eau. Je fais apparaître une serviette et l'enroule autour de moi.

Je m'installe confortablement sur l'herbe et commence à recopier toutes les informations que j'ai pu recueillir grâce à Urani. Au bout d'un moment, je vois Mo qui remonte. Elle aussi fait apparaître une serviette et viens s'asseoir à côté de moi.

M – Alors ? La pêche a été bonne ?

K – Extra bonne. Je suis tombé sur une sirène super sympa. Elle a bien voulu répondre à mes questions et m'a laissée la dessiner.

M – Bah t'as de la chance parce que moi, à chaque fois que je m'approchais d'eux, ils se carapataient. Enfin, je vais pas me plaindre parce qu'y a quand même une sirène mâle, enfin un siren... Je sais pas comment on les appelle, enfin bref, un mâle a bien voulu que je le dessine en échange d'un parchemin.

K – Ouah ! Ca a été la grande aventure alors ?

M – J'ai mal aux jambes à force d'avoir nagé. Et t'as récupéré beaucoup d'informations ?

K – Pas mal oui. Apparemment, ils ont quelques petits problèmes avec l'autre peuple marin qui habite le lac.

M – Ah bon ?

K – Ouais. Le fils du chef a voulu impressionner une sirène sur laquelle il avait flashé et il s'est fait hacher menu menu par le calamar géant.

M – Ouch !

K – Comme tu dis. Donc, le chef a décrété que si son fils était mort, c'était à cause des sirènes et depuis c'est assez tendu !

M – Tu m'étonnes. Et qu'est-ce que t'as appris d'autre ?

K – Ils mangent principalement du poisson et du plancton ainsi que tous les petits animaux qu'ils trouvent, les femmes occupent une place très importante niveau hiérarchique, c'est limite si elles ne sont pas considérées comme des déesses, il pratique la magie sans baguette et je crois que c'est tout, dis-je en parcourant le parchemin des yeux. Ah non, ils ont aussi des familles extrêmement nombreuses apparemment et une espérance de vie assez grande. La sirène que j'ai questionnée paraissait avoir 11 ou 12 ans alors qu'elle en avait 118 ! Et l'histoire du chant hypnotique, c'est bidon. C'est seulement des sirènes un peu salopes qui s'en servent quand elles s'emmerdent !

M – Wouhou ! Et ben ! T'as fait un dessin d'elle ?

K – Ouais, regarde ! Je lui tends le parchemin.

M – Il est magnifique.

K – C'est rien. Bon, fais ton compte rendu au lieu de me distraire ! Il nous reste une demi-heure pour tout terminer.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le compte rendu est bouclé et je m'empresse de mettre mon nom sur le parchemin et le dessin. Je vais le donner à l'ami Hagrid et me change grâce au sort de tout à l'heure. Je ramasse le maillot de bain.

H – Mademoiselle Daroxis, vous pouvez garder le maillot de bain. Je doute que Madame Maxime puisse encore s'en servir après vos quelques modifications. Je lui souris. Il est sympa. Mais vraiment chiant !

Ha – Hagrid, je te présente Kia, une copine.

H – Une copine ? Copine copine ou... Dit-il avec un sourire complètement idiot. Dans le genre subtil, wahou ! Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre le pauvre.

Ha – Seulement une amie ! Et voilà ma petite copine, Morgane Validitis.

H – Enchanté mademoiselle.

M – Merci. Bon, Harry, faut qu'on te laisse, on doit passer à l'infirmerie et allé manger rapidement parce qu'on a deux heures de métamorphose cet après midi.

Ha – A l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi ? L'une de vous est blessée ?

Et voilà, le chevalier au grand cœur fait son come back !

K – Non, on doit juste aller voir Briani. Elle s'est fait massacrer par Barbie et ses connasses ce matin donc forcément, elle est pas très en forme là !

H – Vous avez prévenu le professeur Dumbledore ?

K – Elle ne veut pas. Y a une question d'alliance entre famille derrière tout ça qui fait qu'elle va se faire taper sur les doigts si ça s'ébruite.

H – Mais il faut...

K – Ecoutez Hagrid, pour l'instant, j'essaye de conserver le peu d'amis que j'arrive à me faire. Et je parle pas des andouilles qui croient que je leur accorde une quelconque importance quand je leur dis bonjour dans les couloirs mais des vrais, sur lesquels je peux compter et qui peuvent compter sur moi ! Alors, vous êtes gentils mais vous vous en mêlez pas. Parce que là, si je vais tout balancer à Dumbledore, elle aura des emmerdes et ce sera de ma faute. Donc, laissez-moi me débrouiller toute seule ! Merci. Mo, on se taille. A tout à l'heure, dis-je aux trois autres.

M – C'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire ?

K – A propos de ?

M – Tes vrais amis ?

K – Bah oui. Pour l'instant, vous êtes les seuls en qui j'ai confiance toi, Bria, Riri, Mione et Rouky.

M – Et Drago ?

K – Avec lui, je sais jamais à quoi m'attendre alors pour l'instant, il est en sursit !

M – Bon, on se magne, sinon cette conne de Pompom va être partie bouffer et on pourra pas voir Bria.

K – T'as raison.

Devant l'infirmerie.

MP – Il n'en est pas question. Mademoiselle Cephalia a besoin de repos.

K – Mais on en a pas pour longtemps. Elle va finir par s'ennuyer. Et puis, c'est moi qui vous l'ai amené, vous pouvez avoir confiance !

MP – Non, non et non.

K – VIEILLE PIE, TU VAS NOUS LAISSER ENTRER OU JE TE JURE QUE JE ME METS SUR TA PEAU ET TU VAS LE REGRETTER ! (K – Oups, je l'ai dit à voix haute ?)

MP – Serait-ce des menaces ?

K – Non, un conseil. Vous voulez que j'aille voir Dumbledore et que je le dérange afin d'avoir son autorisation ?

MP – Bon. Mais alors deux minutes.

Une fois que nous sommes dans l'infirmerie.

M – Faudrait vraiment que t'apprenne à te maîtriser !

B – Salut les filles.

M – Tu vas mieux toi ?

B – Je pète la forme, ça se voit pas.

K – Si, on dirait que t'as bouffé du lion ! ... Oh merde, Mo, faut qu'on aille compter les Gryffondors, elle en a peut être bouffer un !

B – Arrête, t'es conne.

K – Mais quel langage mademoiselle la-grosse-tête !

B – Eh ! Pas de surnom comme ça, poison. Sinon tu vas voir !

K – Alors vous vous êtes concertés pour me trouver ce surnom. Ca se paiera mesdemoiselles !

B – Bien. Mets ça sur ma note.

K – Bon, puisque t'es désagréable, on te laisse.

B – Oh ! Non ! Elle est grave chiante la vieille ! Je suis obligé de rester là jusqu'à ce soir.

M – On passera te chercher avant le dîner alors !

MP – Les deux minutes sont écoulées.

K – Putain, on se croirait en prison. Une dernière volonté, très chère, avant votre condamnation.

B – Ne pas mourir vierge !

K – Accordé, dis-je en faisant mine de sauter sur elle, ce qui les fait exploser de rire. Bon, à tout à l'heure miss. Et repose-toi bien. Parce que tout à l'heure, on revient avec les strip teasers !

B – Les quoi ?

K – Tu verras bien. Salut.

B – Bye !

Quand on passe devant Pompom, elle me lance un regard noir. Je crois qu'elle a pas aimé que je saute sur Bria ! Mais au moins, j'l'ai fait rigoler un peu. Bon, on se magne parce qu'il nous reste... Une heure pour manger ? Ca va, c'est jouable.

Nous nous trouvons devant la salle de métamorphose et notre petite Violette (Ali – Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, elle l'appelle comme ça à cause de ses cheveux !) a retrouvé Harry. Ils sont en grande discussion. A quel propos ? Les cours de langue bien sur ! Et comme Ron est avec Hermione, j'me fais chier. Je me tourne vers un mur.

K – Reste plus que toi et moi mon vieux. Comment tu vas ? Ah ouais. T'as dû en voir des trucs depuis qu't'es là toi ! Ouais je sais, je ne dois pas leur en vouloir mais... ILS ME SOULENT A SE BECOTER ET JE ME RETROUVE A PARLER AUX MURS DONC FORCEMENT, JE PETE LES PLOMBS ! Ils stoppent là où ils en étaient et me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Heureuse que vous vous rendiez enfin compte que vous n'êtes pas seuls !

M – Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour te calmer.

K – Je pourrais te prendre comme punching-ball, ça me détendrait !

M – Tu plaisantes là ?

K – Bien sur que j'plaisante. Qu'est-ce que vous me faites chier à prendre tout au premier degré ! Bon, continuez à vous léchez la poire, au moins vous sortez pas de connerie !

N – Salut.

K – Salut Neville. Tu vas bien ?

N – Ouais. Je voulais te dire de pas t'inquiéter, je te comprends.

K – Ca, je veux bien te croire. Tu dois subir ça aussi souvent que moi !

N – Ouais. Sinon, tu... Tu... tu viens d'où ?

K – De France. J'étais à Beauxbatons avant.

N – Et c'était bien ?

K – C'était chiant !

N – Pourquoi ?

K – C'est tous des gosses de riches snobs là-bas.

N – Mais ta famille est riche aussi, non ?

K – Tu insinues que je devrais être snob aussi ?

N – Non, pas du tout, je voulais pas dire ça, ce que je veux dire, c'est que normalement, comme vous avez eu la même éducation à peu de choses près, tu aurais du t'entendre avec eux. Je suis vraiment désolé si tu as pris mes paroles autrement.

K – Je suis désolé mais je trouve que le fait de faire parti d'une famille qui a une place élevée dans la société ne t'autorise pas à traiter les autres comme de la merde ! Et, juste une question, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

N – Dimanche, pourquoi ?

K – Dimanche ! Va falloir que je m'occupe de ça ce soir alors !

N – Mais pourquoi ?

K – Tu verras.

D – Dégage gros tas. Je dois parler à Kia.

Je lui mets une grande claque dans la figure.

D – Mais t'es malade !

K – T'as pas à lui parler comme ça ! Tu te prends pour qui ?

D – Je suis un Malefoy. Et lui, ce n'est qu'un minable !

K – Et moi je suis une Daroxis et tu n'es qu'un minable. Je devrais te traiter comme de la merde pour autant ?

D – C'est déjà ce que tu fais plus ou moins !

K – Oh que non, crois-moi ! Si je devais te traiter comme un moins que rien, ton ego démesuré en prendrait un coup mon cher.

D – Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

K – Parce que je vaux mieux que toi !

Mc G – Entrez, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa salle.

Je rentre dans la salle et trouve une place près de la fenêtre. Alors que je déballe mes affaires de cours, je vois Belzébuth, une des chouettes appartenant à ma famille, se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et donner un coup de bec dessus. Je l'ouvre, le caresse, récupère la lettre et referme la fenêtre avant que Mc Go ne soit revenue dans la salle. Je l'ouvre et commence à la lire pendant que Mo s'installe à côté de moi.

« Kitty, on a un problème. J'ai ensorcelé ce parchemin parce que j'ai besoin d'une réponse rapide de ta part. Il faut que je te parle et c'est urgent. Quand aura lieu ta prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? »

J'attrape une plume et je réponds.

« Ce week end »

Presque dix secondes après, la réponse apparaît.

« Très bien. Je te donne rendez-vous devant les trois balais à 15h, samedi. Ok ? »

« Pas de blème. Je te fais plein de bisous. »

« Moi aussi princesse. A samedi. »

Mc G – Mademoiselle Daroxis, rangez-moi ce parchemin qui n'a, j'en suis sure, rien à voir avec la métamorphose.

K – Oui professeur.

Je le fourre rapidement dans mon sac.

M – C'était qui ?

K – Tu veux toujours savoir qui est Nicky ?

M – Ouais.

K – T'as quelque chose de prévu samedi ?

M – Je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec Harry.

K – Bah passe du côté des trois balais à 15h alors.

M – Il va venir ce week end à Pré-au-Lard ?

K – Non, c'est pour ça que je te dis de passer devant à une heure bien précise. Mais c'est pas vrai, le coup de foudre que t'as eu pour l'autre t'a grillé le cerveau au passage ou quoi !

Mc G – Mademoiselle Daroxis, je suis en train de parler des ASPIC. Vous devriez m'écouter au lieu de discuter avec Mademoiselle Validitis. 10 points en moins pour Serpentard. Je disais donc...

Et blablabla, et blablabla ! De toute façon, c'est tous les ans la même chose, vous arrivez à un tournant important de votre vie, il vous faudra fournir beaucoup de travail cette année car c'est un moment décisif pour votre vie d'adulte et nia nia nia et nia nia nia. Combien de fois ma mère me l'a-t-elle répétée ! Je ne les compte plus. Et combien de fois je pensais à autre chose quand elle me faisait la morale ? Au moins autant ! lol Je suis irrécupérable.

Mc G – Nous allons donc commencer par étudier les animagus. Question d'une extrême simplicité : qui peut me dire ce qu'est un animagi ? Daroxis ?

K – Un sorcier ayant la capacité de se transformer en animal.

Mc G – Bien, et comment en devient-on un ?

K – Bah en s'entraînant. Ca nous tombe pas dessus au hasard. Le Ministère de la Magie a mis en place des formations pour les sorciers souhaitant devenir des animagus. Une fois qu'on y est parvenu, il faut s'inscrire sur les registres afin d'être un animagi déclaré.

Mc G – Vous avez l'air bien renseigné mademoiselle !

K – Ca m'a toujours passionné.

Ou plutôt j'ai étudié les processus de formation pour en devenir un sans avoir à le déclarer. Mais ça, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le savoir professeur. Bon, je crois que le cours va être chiant. Elle a plus grand chose à m'apprendre sur le sujet. Bon, bah je vais faire des petits dessins alors.

* * *

Mc G – Vous me ferez un parchemin de 60 centimètres sur la législation concernant les animagus pour lundi. 

Chouette alors ! Bon, bah il me reste plus qu'à aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour récupérer des documents. Mais non, je suis conne. J'ai juste à utiliser mon ordi ! Ah lala, vraiment. Je sors de cours rapidement et me dirige vers la salle commune des Serpentards sans même attendre les autres. Si c'est pour les voir en plein échange de salive, non merci ! Je cours dans les dortoirs des filles et entre dans le nôtre. J'ouvre ma malle et commence à fouiller dedans. Putain, il est où ? Ah le voilà. Je sors mon ordinateur portable que j'ai réduit pour le voyage et le pose sur mon lit.

K – « Agranductis ». (Ali – Vive moi et mes formules lol)

Il reprend sa taille normale.

Je l'ouvre et le mets en marche.

Je vais lui finir ce devoir en moins de deux à la Mc Go, elle va pas s'en remettre. Il est quelle heure ? 15h45. Il me reste 1h15 avant les sélections. J'arrête de bosser à 16h30. Ca devrait suffire pour arriver à temps au terrain.

Alors. Viens là ma petite baguette.

Je la place dans un petit trou sur le côté de l'ordinateur et clique sur l'icône d'internet explorer.

Nom et mot de passe de l'utilisateur.

« Daroxis ».

«».

Et mon cher ordinateur me répond...

« Mot de passe erroné » ?

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« Voulez- vous réessayer ? ».

Bien sur que je veux réessayer ! Saloperie de truc !

«».

« Mot de passe correct. Bienvenue Kia ».

Pfiouuuuuu ! J'avais pas envie d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire mes recherches.

Alors : « Lois Animagus Ministère anglais ». Et je clique sur « rechercher ».

Et voilà le travail ! Dans deux minutes, il me sort toutes les jolies petites lois qu'ils ont pu nous pondre au Ministère et j'ai plus qu'à mettre tout ça en forme et à garder l'essentiel.

Je clique sur le premier site qui s'affiche et commence à lire ce qu'il raconte. Bah oui, je vais pas recopier n'importe quoi non plus !

Ouais, ça me paraît assez complet. Bon bah c'est bon alors. Je sélectionne tout et je colle tout dans Word. Je mets la plus petite police de caractère et en taille 10.

Maintenant, partons à la recherche de l'imprimante. Je replonge dans ma malle. Bon, où est-ce que je l'ai mise celle-là ?... Bordel, mais elle est où ? Me dites pas que... Oh non, quelle conne ! Je l'ai oublié à la maison.

Comment je vais faire, je vais me zigouiller les yeux à lire tout ça sur l'écran...

La lettre ! Où est la lettre ? Je commence à retourner tout mon sac, à la recherche de la lettre que m'a envoyée Nicky tout à l'heure. Ah ! La voilà ! Vite, une plume. J'en ramasse une par terre et répare mes encriers pour pouvoir en utiliser un. Je m'assis par terre et écris :

« Nicky ? »

« Oui. Kitty ? »

« Pourquoi ? T'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non, mais je préfère vérifier, on sait jamais. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Savoir si tu pouvais me ramener mon imprimante samedi. J'en ai besoin mais je l'ai oublié. »

« Attends, je vais voir ça. »

Et j'attends.

« Tu l'as oublié sur ton bureau. Je te ramène ça samedi. »

« T'es génial ! »

« Et ouais ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ! »

« Toi, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! »

« Tu peux parler Chérie ! »

« Bon, je te laisse avant de péter un plomb. »

« A samedi Kitty »

« C'est ça, rattrape-toi ! »

« Eh ! J'ai pas envie que tu me frappes dès que tu me verras ! »

« Bon, je te laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes conneries. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

« Ah, pendant que j'y pense, ramène-moi aussi le pendentif turquoise qui est dans ma boîte à bijoux, oki ? »

« Ok, princesse. »

« Et penses-y, j'en ai vraiment besoin samedi ! »

« Ok, ok. A samedi beauté. »

« Ciao Nicky ! ».

Sur ce, je clos la conversation. Bon, continuons à lire les autres pages WW (Wizards Web) sur les animagus en attendant 16h30.

* * *

Vous allez pas le croire mais... Si si, je suis ENCORE en retard. Mais comment je me débrouille à chaque fois. 

Bon, je suis changé, c'est déjà ça. Je me voyais mal faire du Quidditch avec mon uniforme ! En jupette sur un balai... Non, ça le fait vraiment pas. Donc, gros pull à col roulé noir et jean noir. Non, je ne vais pas à un enterrement, pourquoi ?

Bon, au lieu de raconter des conneries, je ferai mieux de me dépêcher.

Oh non, j'ai pas ramassé mes affaires de cours. Vite, une formule. Euh...

« Ordonatum »

Ouf, c'est rangé ! ... Shit, mon balai ! Vite, il est où ?!

Je replonge dans la malle pour récupérer mon balai, format playmobil ! Allez, on se magne !

« Agranductis ».

Voilà, l'est à la bonne taille. Il me reste dix minutes pour être au terrain. Bon. Au grand mot, les grands remèdes.

J'ouvre la fenêtre, enfile ma cape et grimpe sur le balai. Et hop ! J'espère que les autres filles du dortoir auront la bonne idée de fermer la fenêtre.

Merde, plus que six minutes. Bon, accélère ma vieille !

Fiouf ! Ca y est, j'y suis. Je me pose sur le terrain où tout le monde me regarde arriver, étonné.

Tiens, Violette est là ! Elle a pas l'air contente. Oups, c'est vrai. On avait dit qu'on se rejoindrait dans le hall. Je vais me faire engueuler moi !

M – DIX MINUTES ! JE T'AI ATTENDU DIX MINUTES ET J'AI FAILLI ARRIVER EN RETARD A CAUSE DE TOI !

K – Je suis désolé. J'ai pas vu le temps passé et j'ai failli être en retard aussi je te signale.

D – Quand vous aurez terminé votre scène de ménage, on pourra peut être commencer les sélections.

K – Nia nia nia !

D – Bien ! Donc, vous êtes là pour les postes de batteurs et de poursuiveurs. Il y a deux postes de poursuiveurs et un de batteur. Autant vous dire que ça va pas être du gâteau pour décrocher une place dans l'équipe vu que vous êtes une vingtaine pour les postes de poursuiveurs et une dizaine pour le poste de batteur.

K – Ouais, bon, t'as fini ton blabla. J'aimerais passer aux sélections moi !

D – Tais-toi Daroxis. Ici c'est moi le capitaine. Alors quand je parle, tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes.

K – J'écoute seulement quand on dit des choses intéressantes et pour l'instant, ce que tu racontes, c'est carrément chiant.

D – Dégage.

K – Pardon ?

D – Casse-toi !

K – Pas question. Selon un certain contrat, tu dois me faire passer les sélections. Tu te souviens ?

D – « Silentio ».

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sort. Le con, il m'a lancé un sort pour que je la ferme ! Je fais comprendre à Mo que j'aimerais bien qu'elle me redonne la parole.

M – Désolé mais il n'y a que lui qui puisse annuler le sort.

Ok.

Bah, je vais régler ça à ma manière.

Je passe derrière tout le monde et arrive derrière lui. Je lui tape sur l'épaule, il se retourne et je lui colle une droite, tout ceci avec le sourire.

Puis, je pointe ma gorge et lui fais comprendre que s'il ne me rend pas ma voix dans les minutes qui suivent, il va avoir très mal.

D – « Finite incantatem », dit-il en se frottant la joue.

K – Merci. Et un conseil, recommence jamais ça !

Je retourne tranquillement à côté de Mo qui se marre bien.

M – T'as des arguments frappants dis-moi !

K – Je savais que j'arriverais à le convaincre.

D – Bon, les batteurs, on commence par vous.

Je me lève.

D – Bon, on va faire ça par ordre alphabétique. Daroxis, tu commences.

K – Ah bon ! T'es tellement tordu que pendant un moment, j'ai cru que t'allais prendre la liste par la fin pour me faire passer en dernière.

D – Tiens, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Tu vas attendre Daroxis. On prend la liste par la fin. Zanary Frank.

K – Ca m'apprendra à fermer ma gueule.

Je me rassois. Alors, voyons comment il se démerde.

Mon Dieu, quel catastrophe ce pauvre mec. Il s'est pris le cognard dans la tête et là, ils l'emmènent à l'infirmerie.

Je regarde Malefoy en haussant les sourcils, genre « T'es sure que tu veux pas me faire passer maintenant parce que là, tu t'fais du mal ! ».

Il me lance un regard glacial et appelle le suivant.

Mouais, ça va, il se démerde pas trop mal. Mais il a encore des progrès à faire.

Je sens le coude de ma petite Violette s'enfoncer dans mes côtes. Je me tourne et vois qu'elle pleure de rire.

M – Regarde... Là-bas ! Elle n'a pas réussi à garder son calme plus longtemps et repart dans une crise de rire.

Je tourne la tête pour voir ce qui la fait rire et manque de m'étouffer. Barbie, encore en uniforme, attend pour passer pour le poste de poursuiveuse.

Elle a gardé son uniforme !

Je pense que je vais bien rigoler.

Pendant que j'essaye de m'arrêter de rire, les autres batteurs potentiels passent, tous plus nuls les un que les autres.

Quand Malefoy m'appelle, je suis allongé sur Mo en train de reprendre mon souffle.

D – DAROXIS, ON VA PAS T'ATTENDRE TROIS HEURES !

K – j'arrive, j'arrive, dis-je en essuyant les larmes au coin de mes yeux. Cette conne m'a fait pleurer de rire ! Rien que le fait d'imaginer un balai décollant avec elle à son bord me fait me tordre de rire !

J'attrape une batte et me positionne sur mon balai.

D – Prête ?

K – Quand tu veux, je lui dis d'une voix suave.

Il esquisse un sourire et me fait signe d'y aller. Pendant que je prends mon envol, j'entends un des mecs de l'équipe demander à Malefoy.

A – Tu penses vraiment qu'elle a une chance ?

D – Pas la moindre, mais j'ai perdu un pari donc je dois lui laisser passer les sélections.

A ce moment, le cognard arrive.

Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça chéri !

Je frappe de toutes mes forces dessus en visant bien Drago et ce petit con d'Alexius Plog !

Le cognard passe à deux centimètres de la tête de Malefoy. Il me regarde et je lui fais un grand sourire.

K – La prochaine fois, c'est dans ta tête chéri !

Un autre cognard s'approche de moi et je l'envoie de toutes mes forces vers les buts qui se trouvent de l'autre côté du terrain. Il passe par un des anneaux.

K – BUT !

J'explose de rire. (Ali - Elle est démente -)

Bon, reprend ton sérieux ma vieille, faut pas que tu t'en prennes un dans la tête, ça le fait pas quand on passe pour le poste de batteur.

K – Le prochain, c'est pour vous les poursuiveurs. Préparez-vous à plonger.

Un cognard rageur arrive au même moment à ma portée. Je tire vers le groupe de poursuiveurs et ils sont obligés de se coucher par terre pour éviter le cognard.

K - STRIKE ! J'suis en forme ce soir. Dragounet, tu veux que je continue ou t'en a assez vu ?

D – Descend avant de blesser quelqu'un. T'as déjà failli shooter Parkinson avec ton dernier cognard...

K – ET JE L'AI LOUPE ? Je suis peut être pas si en forme que ça finalement !

D – Bon, maintenant que nous avons vu tous les batteurs, à vous les poursuiveurs.

Il commence à tous les appeler. Je pense que Morgane à vraiment ses chances pour rentrer dans l'équipe.

Et alors, quand vient le tour de Parkinson... Oh la vache, y a de quoi se pisser d'ssus ! Cette dinde sans cervelle a non seulement failli se planter en s'envolant d'une part mais en plus, ses mains, on se demande si ce ne sont pas des passoires et le summum, c'est quand elle a essayé d'éviter un cognard et qu'elle s'est retrouvée la tête en bas, les jambes accrochées à son balai. Vous voyez le tableau (Ali – Isys, je t'ai dis que je te ferais signe quand j'utiliserais une des idées que tu m'as données avec tes reviews. En voilà une ! Mdr !). Bien entendu, sa jupe s'est retournée et on a pu voir une jolie culotte... ROSE ! Mdr !

Quand les membres de l'équipe ont eu fini de rigoler, ils sont allés l'aider à descendre. Drago, qui en a pleuré (Ali – De rire !), lui a demandé de ne plus jamais revenir aux sélections afin de ne plus leur faire perdre leur temps.

D – Bien, je crois qu'on a vu tout le monde. On va discuter et on revient dans quelques minutes pour vous annoncer qui sera dans l'équipe cette année.

Et sur ce, ils partent tous dans les vestiaires. Et on attend. Et on attend. Et on at... Putain, j'en ai marre de poiroter, j'me les pèle moi ! Ah bah les voilà !

D – Bien, nous avons choisi. Pour le poste de batteur, Kira Daroxis. Elle est déjà dangereuse pour nous avec sa batte, ça devrait donner quelque chose de pas mal sur l'équipe adverse lors des matchs. Je lui fais une révérence moqueuse. Quant aux poursuiveurs, nous avons choisi... Bastian Olfius (K – Tiens, l'est pas mort lui) et Alfred Spartacis.

Oh merde, elle va être déçue ma petite violette.

K – Mo, ça va ?

M – Ouais, c'est pas comme si ça avait une grande importance.

K – Je suis désolé.

M – C'est pas grave, je te dis. Allez viens, faut qu'on aille chercher Bria et qu'on aille manger.

K – Oui chef.

* * *

Fin de chapitre.

Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et le premier qui me dit qu'il n'est pas assez long, je l'égorge.

Y a assez d'action ? Ca va ?

Bon, bah vous connaissez la marche à suivre ?

Cinq reviews et vous avez le chapitre 9.

Bisous à tous.

Ali.


	9. Petite sauterie

Bon, comme ça fait un moment que j'ai pas publié, je vous fait un petit résumé des épisodes précédents : Kia a été acceptée dans l'équipe de Quidditch alors que Morgane s'est fait jeter. Briani s'est fait passé à tabac par cette conne de Pansy. Morgane et Kia sont donc en route pour l'infirmerie afin d'aller la récupérer pour le dîner. Voilà ! Je ne ferais pas de réponse aux reviews parce que je n'ai pas le temps ce soir, je tiens quand même à remercier : **Linoa-Skywalker** (désolé pour mes pauses interminables lol), **dracotuesàmoi** ainsi que **elisa**, **estelle**, **Morgane** et **salomé** (je me suis bien marré en lisant votre review les filles !),**Vyo**, **ekleenex**, **Kali**, **Shiny**, **Soffie** et **socute** (je vais faire ce que je peux pour te satisfaire niveau action lol). Merci à toutes pour vos adorables reviews et n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer d'autres. Bisous Ali. 

Maintenant, place au chapitre 9. Ce chapitre me plait pas du tout mais il faut bien que la fic avance. J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi !

Désolé mais y aura quelques paroles de chanson dans ce chapitre, vous verrez pourquoi en temps voulu.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Petite sauterie.**

* * *

Nous sommes en route pour l'infirmerie. Je suis en train de réfléchir pendant que ma petite Violette, elle... boude ! Enfin bon, retour au sujet d'origine. Y a un truc louche. Malefoy n'est pas venu avec nous. Pas que ça me dérange mais d'habitude, il me colle... Et là c'est limite s'il est pas parti en courant après l'entraînement. Il prépare quelque chose, c'est sûr. Nous arrivons à proximité de l'infirmerie et on entend la voix de Bria... Ainsi que celle de ce cher professeur Black.

S – Et bien, elles vous ont pas loupées !

B – Oui. Mais vous savez professeur, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester avec moi. Je peux très bien attendre Vio (diminutif de violette) et Poison toute seule.

S – Vio et poison ? Je suppose que vous voulez parler de mesdemoiselles Validitis et Daroxis ?

K – Exactement. Alors professeur, on drague en dehors des heures de cours ?

S – Tiens, miss Daroxis. Vous m'avez démasqué ! Il faut dire que c'est une honte de laisser d'aussi jolies jeunes filles seules dans les couloirs.

K – C'est bien pour ça qu'on est venu la chercher. Bon, on y go ?

B – Pas de problème.

S – Je vous laisse. Prenez soin de vous Briani, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. A bientôt mesdemoiselles, dit-il en s'adressant à nous.

K – Au revoir professeur.

Une fois qu'il a disparu.

K – Alors, t'as pas quelque chose à nous dire toi ?

Elle prend une jolie teinte carmine. Je sens que le courant passe bien entre ce cher Sirius et notre petit rat de bibli.

B – Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

K – Le fait que tu te transformes en tomate ma chérie !

M – Bon, on va se doucher. On lui tirera les vers du nez plus tard.

K – Oui chef.

B – Au fait, et les sélections ? Vous avez été prises ?

Je lui fais signe de la fermer sinon je la tue mais trop tard.

M – Kia a été prise et je me suis fait jeter... Une fois de plus !

K – Parce qu'il t'a déjà recalé ce petit con ?

M – Pas lui mais je me suis déjà ramassé aux sélections, oui.

K – Oh Vio, j'suis désolée !

M – J'm'en fou de ta pitié, dit-elle en faisant demi-tour pour se rendre à la Grande Salle.

K – Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ?

B – Oh non ! Elle a jamais aimé se faire recaler aux sélections. Faut la laisser, c'est tout. Tu verras, demain, ça ira déjà mieux. En attendant, j'aimerais pas être à la place d'une certaine personne.

K – Ouais. A moins qu'il réussisse à la calmer, j'en sais rien. Ce qui serait marrant, c'est qu'il aille casser la gueule à Malefoy parce qu'il a refusé Morgane dans l'équipe.

B – T'es pas sympa avec Malefoy.

K – Alors là, je comprends pas ! Vu que t'as déjà couché avec lui et que t'as sûrement dû te faire jeter juste derrière, tu devrais plutôt me dire de faire attention au lieu de me reprocher mon manque de sympathie à son égard.

B – C'est pas lui.

K – De quoi ?

B – Qui m'a jeté. C'est pas lui.

K – Quoi ?

B – C'est moi. Une soirée, on avait tous un peu trop bu et ça a dérapé. Sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer après, c'est moi qui lui ait dit qu'il ne se passerait plus rien entre nous.

K – Woawwww ! Qu'elle est courageuse cette petite chose fragile !

B – Va te faire voir. Et puis, j'suis plus grande que toi si tu vires tes pompes à talons.

K – Maieuhhhh !

On arrive dans la salle commune et je vois plusieurs personnes en train de s'activer, ranger la salle commune et tendre des banderoles sur lesquelles on peut lire : « Vive notre nouvelle équipe de Quidditch ».

K – C'est quoi ce bordel ?

B – Je pensais qu'il t'avait mis au courant moi ! A chaque début d'année, les Serpentards font une fête après les sélections afin de présenter à sa maison la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch pour l'année.

K – Je vais le... trucider !

B – Reste zen et va prendre ta douche. Magne-toi ou on va être en retard.

K – Ouais, ouais, dis-je en grognant. Je prends une douche rapide et passe une jupe rouge m'arrivant en dessous des genoux, un soutien gorge du même rouge que ma robe et je mets par dessus un pull à mailles très lâches (ce qui le rend transparent) noir. Je remonte mes cheveux en queue haute et je suis prête.

B – Ouah ! Tu cherches à plaire à qui comme ça ?

K – A moi. Les autres, m'en fou !

On se rend à la Grande salle.

D – Hum... Très jolie tenue. C'est en quel honneur ?

K – La fête pour laquelle je n'étais pas prévenue.

D – Oh, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Vraiment désolé.

K – Essaye au moins de paraître sincère en disant ça !

Je m'assieds en face de lui. Nah, comme ça, tu pourras pas me faire chier. Je commence à me servir. Je retire ce que j'ai dit quelques secondes plus tôt, il est en train de me faire du pied. Bon, j'espère qu'il n'y a aucune jambe innocente dans le coin. Je balance un grand coup de pied dans ses jambes. Tiens, bizarrement, il a arrêté ! Je me demande bien pourquoi ! (Moi ironique ? Non, pas du touuuuutttt !)

B – Euh, il se passe quoi avec Malefoy sous la table ?

K – Il ne se passe plus rien avec Malefoy sous la table, hein Dray ?

D – Non, plus rien, dit-il l'air impassible mais en me lançant tout de même un regard noir. Qui va bien avec l'œil au beurre noir qu'il commence à avoir soit dit en passant. J'pensais pas avoir tapé si fort ! Mais même comme ça, il trouve encore le moyen d'être mignon. C'est énervant à la fin ! Bon, change de sujet sinon tu vas tourner dingue ma vieille. Quoique, ton cas commence déjà à être inquiétant vu que tu es en train de te parler à toi même. Oui mais tant qu'il n'y pas conflit entre tes différentes petites voix, paraît que c'est pas trop grave. Ah bon ! Bah s'ils disent que c'est pas grave !

Donc... Je scrute la salle, à la recherche de Vio parce que, après qu'elle m'ait envoyé me faire voir, je ne l'ai pas revu.

B – Elle est là-bas, me dit-elle en me désignant un coin de la table où je vois notre Violette, assise seule, ruminant de sombres pensées je suppose. Ne vas pas la voir, elle va encore t'envoyer dans le mur.

K – T'as raison. Alors Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu nous as prévu pour ce soir ?

Il ne répond pas. Ah ouais, tu veux la jouer comme ça, tu vas pas être déçu du voyage.

K – Oh, regarde Bria, Dray boude. Comme c'est mignon, tu fais du boudin Dray ? Si tu veux, pour te consoler, je t'offre une sucette. Ca te dit ? Allez, fait un joli sourire.

Bria éclate de rire à côté de moi pendant que notre cher préfêt-en-chef me lance un regard glacial.

D – Tu te crois drôle ?

K – Je sais pas mais en attendant, tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Alors, ce soir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait capitaine ?

D – On se bourre la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'on s'écroule.

K – Chouette ! Bon, on se magne alors.

Je me dépêche de manger. Une fois que j'ai fini, je prend Bria avec moi et je décide de braver les tempêtes et les interdits (ou plutôt d'ignorer les conseils de notre petite fleur bleue communément appelée Briani) et vais voir Vio.

K – Toujours en train de bouder ?

M – Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

K – Ca m'intéresse. J'aime pas voir mes amies dans cet état.

M – Ah, parce que je suis ton amie ? Tu me connais depuis moins d'une semaine et je suis ton amie ? Tu te fous pas un peu de ma gueule là ?

K – OUI T'ES MON AMIE SINON POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE T'AURAIS INCLUSE DANS CE STUPIDE PARI QUE J'AI FAIT AVEC MALEFOY ? TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ? J'AURAIS PU TE LAISSER CREVER ET JE L'AI PAS FAIT ! ALORS MAINTENANT, EXPLIQUE-MOI CE QUE TU VEUX ? QUE JE ME RETIRE DE L'EQUIPE POUR QUE TU SOIS PAS LA SEULE A T'ETRE FAIT JETER ?

M – Non. Ecoute Kia, j'suis désolée. C'est rien, c'est juste un coup de blues.

K – C'est pas grave Princesse. Allez, viens me faire un gros câlin.

M – Là ? Mais tout le monde nous regarde !

K – Ah ! Tu préfères que l'on fasse ça en toute intimité, c'est ça ?

M – Tu lis dans mes pensées, me dit-elle en rigolant. Elle se lève et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça.

K – C'est oublié. Et puis, on m'envoie toujours chier donc, t'inquiètes, j'ai l'habitude ! Eh, tu viens ?! c'est pas parce que tu t'es fait recaler que t'as pas le droit de te soûler la gueule !

M – T'as tout à fait raison. Deux secondes, je vais voir Harry. Je l'ai un peu envoyé se faire voir tout à l'heure quand il venu me voir.

K – Etonnant !

M – Sans commentaire.

Je la vois partir vers Harry. Quand elle arrive derrière lui, elle passe ses bras autour de son cou mais il se dégage. Ouille ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais visiblement il l'a mal pris. Miss Vio revient vers nous, l'air penaude. Elle me lance un regard suppliant.

K – C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais je te préviens, tu te démerdes la prochaine fois.

M – Promis.

Je vais donc vers la table des lions et m'assieds entre Gin et Harry.

K – Salut les gars.

R+He+G – Salut Kia.

Ha – 'Lut !

K – Harry, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi !

Ha – Quoi ?

K – Tu as fini de manger et tu as envie d'aller faire un tour avec moi.

Ha – Non.

K – Si si, j't'assure ! Allez viens par là, dis-je en le faisant se lever. Vous inquiétez pas, j'essaye de vous le ramener en un seul morceau.

Je le traîne derrière moi et fais un clin d'œil aux filles en passant devant elles. Putain, et la table des serpents qui commence à se vider. Ils vont faire la gueule si j'arrive trois plombes après... Ou alors, ils vont être complètement torchés. Au choix !

Ha – Bon ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

K – Savoir ce qui va pas.

Ha – Tout va très bien.

K – Oui, c'est pour ça que ce matin vous étiez limite greffé l'un à l'autre, Vio et toi alors que maintenant, c'est limite si elle a le droit de te toucher.

Ha – Vu l'opinion qu'elle a de moi !

K – Bon, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a balancée ?

Ha – Elle m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre et que si je sortais avec elle juste pour sauter une fille, il valait mieux que j'aille voir ailleurs.

K – Hum ! Elle était vraiment en forme.

Ha – Donc, tu vois, moi je peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui pense ça de moi !

K – Putain, mais Harry, t'est complètement con ou tu le fais exprès ! Non, tu ne réponds pas à la question, tu ne m'insultes pas et tu m'écoutes deux minutes. Merci. Tu te souviens pas qu'aujourd'hui, y a avait un truc important pour elle ?

Ha – Euh... Les sélections !

K – Bien. On avance. Et à ton avis, pourquoi elle est dans cet état ?

Ha – Merde ! Elle s'est fait...

K – Précisément. Donc, forcément, elle a un peu la rage. Donc elle s'en prend à tout le monde. Elle m'a bien dit, si je résume, d'aller me faire foutre alors tu sais !

Ha – Oups... Euh... Elle est où ?

K – Oh, elle doit être devant la Grande Salle à attendre que tu reviennes !

Ha – Merci Kia. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

K – Bah justement, j'essayais de me faire une idée sur le sujet.

Ha – Et ?

K – T'es mal mon pote, dis-je en rigolant.

Ha – Allez, à demain.

Bon, j'ai fait ma BA de l'année (BA : Bonne Action) ! Je peux rentrer maintenant.

Je repasse par le hall et je vois ma petite Bria qui m'attend.

K – Alors et les deux amoureux ?

B – Je sais pas ce que t'as dit à Potter mais apparemment, ça va beaucoup mieux. Elle me montre un coin à côté de la Grande Salle où on peut les voir en plein échange... de salive, comme d'hab. Bon, on retourne à la salle commune, ils vont t'attendre miss je-vais-vous-démonter-à-coups-de-cognard.

K – Tu sais pas qu'il faut savoir se faire désirer !

B – Mouais, c'est toi qui vois.

On se dirige vers la salle tranquillement. Plus on s'en approche et plus on entend la musique. Hum, je sens que je vais bien m'éclater moi !

K – _Black Grave_.

D – Et voilà notre dernière recrue, la nouvelle batteuse de l'équipe.

Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle commune se mettent à hurler comme des malades. Hum, je pourrais facilement m'y habituer ! - Je monte sur une table et m'incline.

K – Vous allez voir, on va tous les massacrer.

Dray me tend une bière-au-beurre. Je descend de la table et commence à la savourer. J'adore ce truc !

Bl – Un discours, un discours !

D – Ce truc Kia...

Bl – Eh !

D - ...C'est Blaise Zabini, le deuxième batteur de l'équipe. Ensuite, il a Alexius Plog, notre gardien. Là, tu as Bastian Olfius, Alfred Spartacis et Millicent Bullstrode, nos poursuiveurs.

Bl – Et comme attrapeur et capitaine, nous vous présentons le magnifique, le merveilleux, l'inégalable : Dragounet d'amour !

J'explose de rire. J'l'aime ce gars !

D – Ta gueule Blaise.

Bl – Attends, mais c'est vrai. Hein Pansy ?

Il se tourne vers le buffet où se trouve Parkinson, en train de boire.

Bl – Eh Parkinson, vas-y doucement quand même. Les bouteilles sont là pour ça mais faut pas abuser. Surtout que la dernière fois, elle a été super malade. Pomfresh a gueulé quand on lui a amené ! Ah, les femmes, de vraies petites natures.

Je suis à deux doigts de recracher par le nez la bière-au-beurre que je suis en train de boire. J'ai halluciné ou il vient de...

K – Quoi ? Tu peux répéter, j'ai du mal entendre !

Bl – Je disais que c'était pas la peine de faire la grande si c'est pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère à la fin.

K – Désolé mais là, tu fais de SON cas une généralité !

Bl – Tu crois ça ?

K – Je crois pas, j'en suis sure. Tu veux que je te le prouves ?

Bl – Pourquoi p...

D – Non.

K – Quoi ?

D – Pas de concours de bouchons d'hydromel Blaise.

Ce dernier le regarde d'un air penaud.

K – T'es pas drôle.

Bl – Ouais, c'est vrai ça !

D – Daroxis, tu fais tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça.

Oh t'aurais pas du dire ça mon vieux !

K – Blaise, t'as bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu.

Bl – Oh que oui. Il a bien dit tout ce que tu veux.

K – Tu sais que tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière et que tu vas devoir assumer Malefoy ?

D - ...

K – Je reviens.

Je remonte sur la table et amplifie ma voix.

K – Mesdemoiselles, pour le plus grand plaisir de vos petits yeux gourmands, ce soir un des plus beaux mâles de Serpentard va nous faire un... Strip tease.

Cris hystériques de la gente féminine et rires gênées de la gente masculine. Eh eh eh ! Je mets en marche la musique. « _Un point c'est toi_ » de Zazie (Ali – Je prends la version du clip parce que y en a tellement !). Je vais bien me marrer ! Je fais mine de scruter la foule mais je sais déjà qui je vais choisir. Mon regard se pose sur Zabini et Malefoy. Je pointe le doigt vers eux.

K – « _**Mets toi tout nu si t'es un homme**_ » !

Les deux se regardent, ne sachant auquel je m'adresse. Drago arbore un petit sourire en coin, sûrement convaincu que c'est lui que j'ai choisi. Je saute de la table et m'approche d'eux. Je saisis Blaise par sa cravate.

Bl – Suffisait de le demander !

K – «_ **Histoire de voir où nous en sommes**_

_**Qu'on me donne un primate sans cravate**_

**_Un Zorro, sans rien sur le dos_...**

_**T'es bien plus beau comme ça**_ »

Je le tire par la cravate et le fait monter sur la table sous le regard furieux de Drago. Ah ah ah ah ! Ca t'apprendra. Je vire la cravate et déboutonne la chemise tout doucement, continuant à chantonner les paroles.

K - « _**Un point c'est tout, un point c'est toi**_

_**Je t'aime comme ça**_

_**Un point c'est tout, un point c'est toi**_

_**Hm sans artifice**_

_**Un point c'est tout, un point c'est toi**_

_**Où est le vice...** _»

Blaise se penche vers moi.

Bl – Tu veux vraiment que je te le dises ou tu le sais déjà ?

K – De quoi ?

Bl – Bah où est le vice, me dit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Je me mets à rire. Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre lui et moi.

K - « _**Enlève la tenue si t'es un homme**_

_**Qui peut le plus, peut le minimum**_

_**Et comme ça**_

_**Tu restes la faiblesse**_

_**De mon for intérieur**_

_**Et moi, maîtresse**_

_**En ta demeure...**_

_**T'es bien plus mâle comme ça**_ »

Il me murmure à l'oreille.

Bl – Regarde moi ça, elles me veulent toutes. Elles sont folles de mon corps !

Ma crise de rire s'accentue. Je lui ôte sa chemise et passe ma main sur ses pectoraux fermes. Hum ! Il est bien foutu. Je descends mes mains, m'attardant sur sa tablette de chocolat, vers la ceinture et commence à la défaire sous les cris hystériques.

« _**Un point c'est tout, un point c'est toi**_

_**Je t'aime comme ça**_

_**Un point c'est tout, un point c'est toi**_

_**Sans dessus, ni dessous**_

_**Et puis c'est tout et c'est comme ça**_

_**Un point c'est toi** _»

La ceinture tombe. Il s'arrête deux secondes pour enlever ces chaussettes. Puis je m'attaque au pantalon, ce qui est assez facile. Je le fais descendre lentement, au rythme des « _**C'est toi**_ » de Zazie. Les petites Serpentards se mettent à scander « _le caleçon, le caleçon_ ». Je le regarde droit dans les yeux en passant les doigts sous l'élastique du sous- vêtements. Je sais pas combien elles donneraient pour être à ma place ! Je commence à le baisser doucement quand...

* * *

Fin de chapitre ... ... ...

Je déconne ! lol Je sais, je suis très conne et c'est vraiment pas drôle. Bon, suite du chapitre.

* * *

Quand...

D – Zabini, descends de là !

Je suis prise d'une crise de fou rire incontrôlable. J'arrive plus à m'arrêter, j'ai l'impression que Dray va exploser tellement il est rouge. Il est fou de rage. Faut dire que là, je le fais sacrément passer pour un con ! Ca lui fera les pieds.

Bl – Bah pourquoi capitaine ?

D – Tu descends et tu te rhabilles, c'est tout. Sinon demain, privé d'entraînement.

Zabini descend, récupère ses fringues et les remet en marmonnant. Puis il se tourne vers moi pour m'aider à descendre. Entre deux hoquets (parce qu'à force, j'ai réussie à avoir le hoquet), j'arrive à articuler.

K – Excuse... Hic... Moi... Hic... C'est de... Hic... Ma faute !

Il me fait un grand sourire.

Bl – Oh, t'inquiètes pas va. Si j'avais pas été d'accord, je l'aurais pas fait !

Je vois Malefoy venir vers nous en mode psychopathe.

D – Ca y est, t'as prouvé que tu étais pire que Parkinson ?

Bl – Oh bah non, elle a pas encore fait pire. T'inquiètes Daroxis, t'es encore loin du strip tease intégrale qu'elle nous a fait l'année dernière avant de commencer à gerber partout. Af-freux !

D – Tu sais que t'es en train de passer pour une allumeuse ?

K – Qui te dit que j'en suis pas tout bonnement une ?

Et là, ce cher Malefoy se met à nous faire une magnifique imitation de la carpe hors de l'eau ! Tu sais plus quoi dire chéri hein ? Je pars me chercher une autre bière-au-beurre. Je finis par retrouver Briani et commence à lui raconter, comme promis, notre fabuleuse journée.

Bon, je crève de chaud. Je sais pas si c'est l'alcool ou quoi mais je serais prête à remettre mon maillot de cet après-midi tellement j'étouffe. Vite, une fenêtre. A ce moment-là, un slow débute. Une chanson que je connais, je me mets à la chanter tout en m'accoudant à la fenêtre, ne faisant pas attention à la personne qui se trouve à côté de moi.

"_**Tu es ma moitié mon âme sœur**_

_**Tu es mon sourire oh quand je pleure**_

_**Tu es l'ami qui me prends la main**_

_**Celui dont j'ai besoin**_

_**Tu es ma moitié mon âme sœur**_

_**Tu es mon sourire oh quand je pleure**_

_**Tu es mon bonheur de tous les jours**_

_**Tu es mon seul amour**_"

? – C'est une déclaration ?

Je me tourne et vois Dray, une clope à la main, qui me regarde avec un sourire amusé. Je me penche à son oreille.

K – T'aimerais bien hein ?

J'attrape sa cigarette et l'écrabouille.

D – Eh ! C'est pas toi qui les payent !

K – Non. Mais je fais ça pour toi. Dis moi merci. En plus, j'embrasse pas les cendriers.

Il lève un sourcil de manière interrogatrice (et craquante !).

D – Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

K – T'as déjà peu de chance qu'on sorte ensemble, évite de les réduire à zéro à cause de cette merde.

D – Mais je t'aurais Kia. Avec ou sans la clope.

K – Je ne serais jamais à toi.

Son regard se durcit.

K – Peut être avec toi. Mais jamais à toi, je souffle en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres avant de m'éloigner.

Il me rattrape par le bras.

D – C'était quoi ça ?

K – Ca quoi, je lui demande innocemment.

D – Tu me démolis ma clope, tu m'embrasses limite et tu te barres ?

K – Quelle lucidité !

D – Tu cherches quoi là ?

K – Eh ! Calme toi Dom Juan ! A t'entendre, on croirait que je t'ai promis le mariage ! Tu vois mon cher Poussin, je te montre ce que, toi, tu nous fais : tu te fous de notre gueule littéralement. Ca fait drôle de voir les rôles inversés hein ?

D – Va te faire foutre.

K – Avec grand plaisir.

Je repars faire un tour dans la salle en parlant avec un peu tout le monde. Au bout de vingt minutes, je me pose sur un des canapés, une nouvelle bouteille à la main. Je me mets à observer la salle... Tiens, tiens. Je vais attendre un peu, ça peut être drôle ! Au bout de trente minutes à observer « ça », je me lève et me dirige vers le couple.

K – Y a des chambres pour ça.

D – Kia ? Euh, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

K – Ah bon ? Ah, oui, désolée, je viens de comprendre : elle avait une poussière dans l'œil, tu as voulu gentiment lui porter secours et lui enlever mais t'as trébuché et tes lèvres ont atterries accidentellement sur les siennes.

D – C'est ça !

K – Pendant plus d'une demi-heure !

D – Euh...

K – Et, comme vous êtes resté coller l'un à l'autre pendant un moment, t'as voulu lui faire du bouche à bouche et, on ne sait comment, sa langue s'est retrouvée dans ta bouche ? C'est bien ça ?

L – Tu nous déranges Daroxis.

D – Dégage Laetitia.

L – Quoi ?

D – Daroxis et moi, on a des choses à se dire.

K – Oh non, j'ai plus rien à te dire Malefoy. Ce que je vois, c'est que t'essayes de me faire croire que tu es transformé en gentil petit amoureux transit et je te retrouve cinq minutes plus tard en pleine échange de salive avec elle. Passe une bonne fin de soirée.

Je me dirige vers le bar et me mets à l'hydromel. Je m'en sers un grand verre.

Bl – Fais attention, tu vas être malade.

K – Tu bois avec moi ? Ou t'as peur de pas tenir face à une petite nature comme moi ?

Bl – File un verre Daroxis.

K – Ah ! Enfin un mec un vrai !

Et nous finissons la soirée à boire.

* * *

Vraie fin de chapitre. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'ai galéré pour celui là. Il me plaisait pas du tout, j'ai du le refaire et le retoucher pas mal de fois et en plus j'avais beaucoup de boulot. Alors, pour les reviews, j'en veux toujours 5 alors activez si vous voulez la suite. Je veux que le compteur soir au moins à 56 sinon, vous aurez rien du tout. Je ferais un effort que si vous en faites un de votre côté. Je vous promets d'essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre plus rapidement (si vous m'envoyez assez de reviews).

Plein de bisous et j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Ali.


	10. Que de bonnes nouvelles 1

Laura : Voilà la suite miss. Merci pour mon chapitre mais l'aime pas et quoique vous puissiez dire, je ne changerez pas d'avis. Enfin bon. Plein de bisous et merci de me lire.

Virginie1 : Et ouais. Je sais, je les casse à chaque fois ! Ca m'éclate, je suis sadique et je l'assume totalement ! lol Mais t'inquiètes, je pense que ce que vous allez apprendre dans ce chapitre va en réjouir plus d'une ! Sinon, je commence légèrement à justifier le R mais rien de franchement super. Enfin, je te laisse lire. Et crois moi, le jour où Kia sera accro à un mec n'est pas encore venu ! Zibous et bonne lecture.

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Bon, tu vois je suis sympa, je le publie plutôt et c'est vraiment parce que tu me l'as demandé parce que franchement, j'avais pas envie de taper comme une malade aujourd'hui. Dommage pour moi. Sinon, votre review m'a bien fait rire, vous êtes excellentes les filles. Bah gros poutoux à vous les filles.

Sasha krum : Et ouais, elle résiste lol plein de bisous et voilà la suite.

Socute : Contente que ça t'aies plu. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Chapitre 10 : Que de bonnes nouvelles (1).**

Oh putain mais qu'est ce qui fait un bruit pareil ! Ils ont entrepris de faire des travaux à deux millimètres de mes oreilles ? Mis à part le bruit, je suis bien là moi. Je sens un mouvement à côté de moi, quelque chose vole et s'explose contre le mur. Le bruit s'arrête. Ah ! Ca va mieux ! ! ! Euh… Stop… Quelque chose tourne pas rond. Le truc qui a bougé… C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait bougé. Ca veut dire que… y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le même pieux que moi ! ! ! Bon, courage, regarde qui c'est. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur… OH MON DIEU ! ! ! ! Plus jamais je boirais autant, je vous le jure, mais rassurez-moi, s'il vous plait, dites moi que je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Deux secondes, inventaire méthodique visant à me rassurer. Soutien gorge… Absent. Ca commence mal. String… Ouf, il est là ! Bon, ça veut dire qu'il s'est rien passé ! Eh eh eh, même bourrée, ils arrivent pas à me sauter… Ouais mais je suis quand même dans son lit. Ca veut dire que… J'étais sacrément torché hier ! Bon, je suis peut être pas si bien que ça finalement ! J'enlève son bras qui est posé en travers de mon ventre en tentant de ne pas le réveiller mais je crois qu'il l'est déjà vu le vol plané qu'à fait le réveil. Je me dégage et récupère mon soutien gorge qui se trouve sur la table de nuit.

D – Bien dormi beauté ?

Quand je disais qu'il ne devait pas dormir ! Oh putain ce que j'ai mal au crâne ! Je promets de ne plus jamais boire une goutte d'alcool… pour l'instant !

K – Ouais, j'ai bien dormi. Bouge, faut que j'y aille.

Je sors du lit et là, une question s'impose : pourquoi est-ce que le sol bouge ? Il est censé être stable non ? ! Pffff, on peut même plus se fier au plancher. Qu'est ce que j'ai mal au crâne ! ! ! ! ! ! Bon, faut quand même que j'essaye de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Mais vraiment là, parce qu'il pourrait me raconter toutes sortes de conneries, ça pourrait être vrai. Apparemment, il doit avoir deviner que j'essaye de me souvenir de nos activités nocturnes.

D – T'as été génial. Dommage que tu te sois endormi avant la partie la plus intéressante.

Oh la la ! Faut vraiment que je me souvienne de ce que j'ai fait cette nuit… et de ce que je n'ai pas fait.

D – Tu te sers merveilleusement bien de ta bouche et tes mains en tout cas. Tu mérites vraiment ton surnom de Déesse du sexe.

K – J'aimerais en dire autant à ton sujet mais ça devait pas être fameux parce que je me souviens d'absolument rien, dis-je ne me tournant vers lui pour voir la tête qu'il fait et là, je reste foudroyée sur place. Je m'approche de lui avec une démarche féline tout en lui disant : « mais il ne tient qu'à toi de me rafraîchir la mémoire ». Quand je suis près de lui, je balance ma main en avant dans le but de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure mais il la stoppe. Il a l'air complètement déconnecté. Bon, rétablissons la connection entre ses neurones.

K – Joli tatouage. Et tu croyais franchement que j'allais m'envoyer en l'air avec toi en sachant que t'étais un connard de mangemort, espèce de trou du cul ! ! !

D – Calme ta joie !

K – J'AI L'AIR D'ETRE HEUREUSE PAUVRE CON ? ? ?

D – ARRETE DE GUEULER, J'AI MAL AU CRANE !

K – JE TE SIGNALE QUE TU GUEULE AUSSI ESPECE D'ATTARDE ! ! !

D – Si tu me laissais en placer une, j'arrêterais peut être de gueuler.

K – T'as intérêt à avoir une explication qui tienne la route sinon t'es en train de vivre tes dernières secondes.

D – Je suis mangemort chez Voldemort et espion dans l'ordre du Phénix. Ca te va comme explication ?

K – Je sais pas. J'y réfléchi et je dis tout ça plus tard.

Je récupère mes affaires et me rhabille au fur et à mesure. Question philosophique du jour : vais-je atteindre la salle commune des serpents ? J'arrive devant le tableau…

K – « Black Grave ».

J'entre et je marche sur… Blaise.

K – Allez espèce de blaireau. Debout. Je croyais que tu tenais mieux l'alcool que moi !

B – Bah c'est vrai !

K – Hum ! Mais en attendant, c'est moi qui suis debout et toi étalé par terre chéri.

B – T'as passé une bonne nuit ? ? ?

K – Sais pas. M'en souviens plus. Euh… Je vais te laisser parce que je sens que je vais….

Je cours dans le dortoir des filles et fonce direct aux toilettes. J'ai à peine le temps de pencher la tête que je rend tripes et boyaux (Ali – Et bon appétit bien sur ! ! ! ! ! !).

M – Oh la, c'est pas la super forme pour toi !

K – Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu hier.

M – Tu crois ? ? ? ! ! ! Moi j'en suis sure chérie.

K – Arrête de crier.

M – BRIA ! !

K – Je vais la noyer dans les chiottes.

B – QUOI ?

M – RAMENE DE LA POTION ANTI-GUEULE DE BOIS !

B – OK !

K – Je vais mourir.

B – J'LA TROUVE PAS.

M – T'ES SURE ? ? ?

K – MAIS FERMEZ LA ! ! !

Je regarde Vio qui me fait un grand sourire et Bria qui arrive avec le même sourire, une fiole entre les mains.

K – Vous en faites exprès en plus ! ! !

MB – Nous ? Nonnnnnn ! ! ! !

K – Je vous hais.

M – Bria, prend des notes : Notre petit poison est de mauvaise humeur quand elle a la gueule de bois.

B – C'est noté. Tiens Kia, dit-elle en me tendant le flacon. T'iras mieux après.

K – Merci. J'avale tout d'un coup. C'est dégueulasse ! Ouais, ouais, bah en attendant, elle a pas encore fait effet donc parle plus doucement. Je me lève avec beaucoup de mal et me dirige vers les douches.

K – Je sens que je vais avoir du mal aujourd'hui.

Après une bonne douche, je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Je crois que la potion commence à faire effet. Je mets mon uniforme et prépare mes affaires. J'ai deux heures de divination avec tu-vas-mourir Trelawney et deux heures de potion avec face-de-cercueil Roguinou. Super matinée quoi ! ! ! Lorsque je redescends, Vio et Bria me regardent avec un sourire moqueur. Ok, je supporte pas l'alcool quand j'en bois autant.

K – Bria, je peux te demander quelque chose.

B – Ca dépend quoi. Vas-y !

K – Est-ce que tu pourrais pointer te baguette vers moi en prononçant « Ricorvium Memoria ». Le mouvement de poignet est le même que pour le « Windgardium Leviosa »

B – Et ca va servir à ?

K – Me permettre de savoir ce que j'ai fait hier soir.

B – Ok. « Ricorvium Memoria ».

Je ferme les yeux et me revois hier dans la salle commune à enchaîner les verres avec Blaise. Au bout du dixième, il s'écroule me laissant finir le mien tranquillement. Puis, Drago vient se joindre à moi. Sauf que, comme j'ai déjà absorbé une grande quantité d'hydromel, je commence à ne plus tenir sur mes jambes. Il n'en est apparemment pas à son premier verre non plus. On décide d'un commun accord de finir la soirée dans la salle commune des préfêts. Quand nous arrivons dans la pièce, on s'écroule sur le canapé. Je veux relever la tête pour le regarder et lui la baisse en même temps ce qui aboutit à… non, pas un coup de tête ! Ses lèvres sur les miennes, chaudes, au goût d'alcool, à la fois sucré et amer. Hummm ! Je me tourne vers lui et passe mes mains sous sa chemise, déjà à moitié déboutonnée. J'achève le travail et lui enlève sans autre forme de procès. Dégage la chemise, tu nous gène. Je fais descendre ma bouche le long de son cou et je mets tout mon savoir-faire (seul chose laissé intact par le fort taux d'alcool que j'ai dans le sang) à l'œuvre pour lui faire un magnifique suçon et lui procurer énormément de plaisir en même temps. Je sens ses mains passer sous mon pull. Il me l'enlève, m'obligeant à m'arrêter dans mon exploration, que je reprends immédiatement après la disparition de mon pull. Alors que je vais descendre ma bouche au niveau de son torse alléchant, il se lève. Quelques neurones faisant un effort inimaginable pour rester en marche me permettent de comprendre qu'il veut poursuivre notre petite exploration autre part que dans la salle commune. Je me lève et m'accroche à son cou, entoure sa taille de mes jambes et reprend possession de ses lèvres. Il avance, pas très droit faut le dire, jusqu'à ce que je suppose être sa chambre… Oui, c'est bien là que je me suis réveillé ce matin. Il me dépose sur le lit doucement, s'allongeant sur moi. Mes mains descendent tandis que les siennes remontent vers l'attache de mon soutien gorge. La ceinture de son pantalon est vite détachée tout comme le pantalon qui va rejoindre la ceinture, suivi de près par mon soutien gorge, apparemment peu apprécié, et ma robe. Finalement, je commence à en avoir marre de me laisser faire et surtout d'être en dessous. Je le retourne brusquement et l'allonge sur le lit. Mes mains passent sur son torse appétissant, puis sur ses abdominaux qui se contractent quand je les effleure du bout des doigts. Je remonte vers son cou, passant une main taquine sur son boxer orné d'une bosse conséquente, m'attardant au niveau de ses clavicules et quand j'arrive au visage… Il dort. Bon bah tant pis. C'est fini pour ce soir. Je m'installe sous les couvertures et m'endort, l'alcool aidant.

K – ET AVEC CA C'EST MOI QUI N'EST PAS TENU JUSQU'A LA FIN ! MALEFOY, VIENS LA !

Protestation de ce que j'ai pris pour des cadavres mais qui se trouvent être en réalité… Des Serpentards en train de cuvée !

D – Cries pas comme ça, dit-il en se tenant la tête.

K – Alors comme ça, c'est moi qui t'ai empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout. COUILLON ! ! ! T'as fini de sortir des conneries aussi énormes que moi.

P – C'est sur qu'elles doivent être de taille si elles ont ta corpulence Daroxis.

Je me retourne et PAN, dans les dents. Barbie s'écroule par terre. Tant mieux, j'avais oublier de venger Bria. Je la choppe par le cou et la colle contre le mur le plus proche. J'attends qu'elle commence à virer au violet, puis je relâche, lui permettant de respirer de nouveau.

Après une centaine de bouffées d'air.

P – T'es complètement cinglé ! T'aurais pu me tuer !

K – Et je l'ai pas fait ? Quelle négligence de ma part. Je suis impardonnable. Viens là que je t'achèves ! Le problème sera résolu comme ça.

Mo et Bria sont pété de rire. Drago, par contre, ne rigole pas.

D – PANSY, FERME LA, J'EN AI MARRE DE T'ENTENDRE GUEULER ! ! ! ! !

K – T'as compris, ferme ton claque merde et va polluer l'oxygène de quelqu'un d'autre Parkinson.

P – Tu me le paieras.

K – C'est ce que vous dites tous ! Bon, on va manger, j'ai la dalle. Ah, deux secondes. Je me tourne et fous une baffe magistrale à Dragounet. Ca t'apprendra à vouloir te payer ma gueule.

D – Ah parce que tu me parles encore après tout à l'heure ?

K – Je te mets à l'épreuve chéri. Une connerie et t'es fini.

Nous sortons de la Salle commune et nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle. Par nous, j'entends Dray, Vio Bria et moi. Nous sommes donc dans le couloir quand…

A – KITTTTTYYYYYYYYYY ! ! ! ! ! !

K – LIXXXYYYYYYYYYYYY ! ! ! ! ! ! !

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner quand une petite brunette haute comme trois pommes me saute dessus. Elle a du prendre pas mal d'élan parce que je me retrouve sur les fesses. Aïe ! Elle me fait un gros gros câlin.

N – Désolé mais elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas attendre jusqu'à demain. Elle a été catégorique à ce sujet.

K – Vio, attrape la choupinette.

Elle la récupère et alors que je viens juste de me relever, je tape un sprint et atterrit dans les bras d'un grand jeune homme aux cheveux vert fluo dressé en pic et aux yeux turquoises soulignés d'un trait de crayon vert forêt.

K – NICKYYYYYYYYYYYY ! ! ! ! !

N – T'es pas obligé de me griller les tympans puce !

Je vois Vio qui colle Lixy dans les bras de Dray et s'approche de nous.

M – Alors c'est lui le fameux Nicky-chou ?

K – Et ouais ! En chair et en os.

Pendant que Vio scrute Nicky avec un regard appréciateur, j'entends Lixy dire à Drago.

A – T'es mignon mais t'as l'air con.

N – Lix, fit-il menaçant. Ca lui va pas du tout, faudra que je pense à lui dire.

K – Elle tient vraiment de sa mère cette petite, dis-je en m'accoudant à l'épaule de Nicky… avec beaucoup de mal vu qu'il fait presque une tête de plus que moi… Bon d'accord une tête et demi, mais elle est vraiment grosse votre tête ! Quoi, j'y peux rien si je suis petite. Et puis on dit que ce qui est petit est mignon ! Comment ça il y a toujours une exception qui confirme la règle ! Je me vengerai ! Bon, reprenons ou nous en étions.

D – Kia, récupère ta môme, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Attendez, attendez. Analyse des paroles de notre blond national. Traitement des infos. Réaction. MDR ! ! ! ! ! ! ! J'en pleure tellement c'est con. Il me lance un regard glacial, ma petite princesse toujours dans les bras.

D – Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Je m'essuies les yeux avec un coin de ma cape et réussis à retrouver un semblant de souffle, perdu au fin fond de mes poumons, pour lui répondre.

K – C'est très simple. Tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de suggérer ? Tu penses que Lixy est ma fille, c'est bien ça ?

D – Quelle perspicacité, me lance-t-il d'un ton acerbe, ce qui manque de me faire repartir dans une nouvelle crise de rire.

K – Dray, tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? J'ai pas encore 18 ans et Lixy va en avoir 5 !

N – En même temps, ça serait possible.

K – Ok, ok. Ca aurait pu être possible. Mais, Drago, dis moi juste une chose : tu penses que Nicky joue quel rôle dans notre petite famille ?

D – Bah, c'est le père ! Quel question !

K – Bien, t'as au moins bon sur un point, c'est bien le père. Mais la maman, c'est pas moi.

D – C'est ça, fout toi de ma gueule !

Lixy lui met une grande claque (c'est de famille) ce qui le laisse abasourdi et elle lui lance un regard mauvais.

A – Parle pas comme ça à ma tata Kitty !

D – Tata ?

K – Lixy, m'appelle pas comme ça, ça me vieillit ! Et oui, c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis deux minutes. Je suis sa tante… et sa marraine par la même occasion, hein princesse ?

A – Kitty en forcccceeeee ! ! ! ! ! !

C'est bien, elle a bien retenu ces leçons. J'adore cette petite, je veux la même si j'ai des gosses un jour. Mais bon, c'est pas pour tout de suite !

D – Alors lui, c'est…

K – Bon, autant faire les présentations… Donc, je vous présente miss Alixia Daroxis, ma nièce et Mon seigneur Annick Daroxis, alias Nicky-chou d'amour, mon garde du corps et aussi grand frère à ses heures perdues.

N – J'essaye de pas en avoir de trop.

Je lui balance une tape sur l'épaule.

D - …

A – Il a l'air con à ouvrir et fermer la bouche lui ! dit-elle en désignant ce cher Malefoy.

K – Lixy, on montre pas du doigt, c'est pas beau. Même quand on a raison !

N – Kitty ! Lix ! Ca suffit maintenant. Faut plus que je te laisse la garder, t'as vu comment elle parle maintenant ? !

K – Elle parle très bien. Je trouve qu'elle a une élocution parfaite pour une gamine de son age. Je lui ai bien appris non ?

N – Je dois vraiment te répondre ?

K – Oh non ! Je sais que j'ai fait du très bon boulot, pas la peine de me remercier !

N – Kia, si je suis venu, ce n'est pas pour te parler des prouesses d'Alixia.

K – De quoi alors ? Moi je trouve que c'est vachement important.

Pourquoi je fais la conne ? Parce que quand il se met à m'appeler « Kia », c'est que y a un truc qui va pas.

N – Kia ! J'ai deux nouvelles. Une qui concerne toute la famille et une qui, merci Merlin, ne concerne que toi et maman.

Bon, deux trucs qui vont pas tout compte fait.

K – Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe. Commence par celle qui nous concerne tous, j'attendrai pour l'autre parce que je la sens moyen.

N – Maman est enceinte.

K – QUOI ? ? ? ? ?

N – Enceinte. Elle a le ballon. Elle est en cloque.

K – Ouais, ouais, c'est bon. Je sais encore ce que ça veut dire merci, fis-je avec mauvaise humeur. Euh… de qui ?

N – Papa.

K – Combien ?

N – Elle entame le troisième mois.

K – ET ELLE POUVAIT PAS NOUS LE DIRE AVANT ! QUELLE TETE DE MULE CELLE LA ! ELLE SAIT TRES BIEN QU'ELLE DEVRAIT PAS LE GARDER ! ELLE VEUT OFFRIR AVEC UN GROS NŒUD ET DU PAPIER CADEAU UN MOYEN DE PRESSION POUR TOMY-JE-SUIS-UN-GROS-CONNARD-JEDUSOR SUR NOTRE FAMILLE ! QUELLE VACHE ! CA VA CHIER QUAND JE VAIS RENTRER !

N – Kia calme toi et respire. Tes yeux commencent à virer noirs et c'est vraiment pas le moment. Et en plus, tu parles de maman je te rappelle, alors parle autrement !

K – Ouais, ouais. Et c'est quoi la deuxième ? Comme on en est aux bonnes nouvelles !

N – Tu vas te marier.

L'information monte au cerveau. Analyse de l'information. Réaction à l'information.

K – QUOI ? ? ?

N – Mariage arrangé Kitty. Fallait s'y attendre.

K – NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! ELLE EST COMPLETEMENT CINGLE ! Etre enceinte, ca lui réussit pas. Et avec qui ?

D – Respire Kia, on dirait que tu vas nous claquer entre les doigts si tu te calmes pas. Ce serait dommage pour le pauvre mec qui va devoir te subir le reste de sa vie et en plus te mettre enceinte et subir tes gosses !

K – TA GUEULE MALEFOY !

N – Malefoy ? C'est quoi ton prénom ? J'ai pas fait gaffe.

K – Toute façon, t'écoute jamais rien, je marmonne.

Il ne relève pas ma remarque puérile, attendant la réponse de Malefoy.

D – Drago Malefoy.

N – Oh putain.

K – Nick, si tu tombes dans les pommes, je te laisse crevé, je m'en fou !

D – T'es vraiment adorable comme petite sœur !

K – Je suis pire en temps que petite amie, je lui répond avec un sourire… inquiétant.

N – Mais en tant que femme, tu devras lui obéir et fermer ta gueule.

K – Je te demande pardon ?

N – Mieux vaut tard que jamais, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

K – Branleur. Allez, crache le morceau, pourquoi tu viens de dire ça ?

Il se tourne vers Malefoy avec un sourire amusé. J'aime pas ça mais alors pas ça du tout.

N – Tu as devant toi le pauvre mec qui va devoir te subir le reste de sa vie, te mettre enceinte et subir tes gosses.

K – QUOI ? ? ?

M – Merlin ! Qu'est ce que t'auras pu dire « quoi » dans la même journée ! C'est impressionnant.

D – C'est impossible, mon père m'aurait quand même prévenu.

Un des grands Ducs de la famille Malefoy apparaît à ce moment-là (comme de par hasard ! ! !) et dépose une lettre dans les mains de Drago. Il l'ouvre et la parcourt.

D – Tout compte fait, c'est peut être vrai.

K – Oh non, non, non, non, NON ! Je veux pas putain.

A – Kitty, tu dis des gros mots.

K – CHIOTTE DE MERDE DE PUTE DE TRUC ! ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE, JE VOUS EMMERDE. VOUS POUVEZ CREVER, JE M'EN BRANLE ! Fiou, ca va mieux. Désolé ma puce, j'ai été très mal poli.

A – Ouais. Tu me fais un gros câlin ?

K – Bien sur ma choupinette.

Je prends ma petite choupette dans mes bras. Et là, quelque chose me frappe.

K – Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces fringues ? DU ROSE ? ! (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mon aversion totale pour le rose…. Bah vous êtes au courant maintenant ! Mais attention, pas n'importe quel rose ! Je parle du rose genre Barbie où Réléna dans Gundam Wing !) Nick ?

N – Euh… Bah en fait… C'est à dire que…

A – Il dit que le rose, c'est mignon.

K – Ouais. Bah on va plutôt dire que c'est parce que les autres fringues sont à la machine. Lix, rassure moi. Tu aimes cette couleur ?

A – C'est rose… C'est beurk ! ! !

K – Fiou, sauvée ! Au moins, elle n'a pas héritée de tes goûts de chiotte en matière de couleur.

N – Eh !

K – Ali, tu veux bien que je changes la couleur de tes fringues ?

A – Ouiiiii ! ! ! ! Toi, tes habits, y sont cooollllll ! ! !

Bon, alors, quelle couleur pour ma petite brunette favorite. Elle porte une jupe, un T-shirt et un gilet. Le tout rose bonbon. Frangin, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs ! Alors… baguette magique ? Dans ma main droite. Et c'est parti ! Voilààààà ! ! ! ! Maintenant, mon petit monstre a une jupe orange, un T-shirt noir et un gilet rouge. Ca lui va bien.

A – Ouaaaahhhhhhh ! ! ! !

K – C'est déjà mieux.

Même après ce petit moment divertissant, j'ai envie de pété un câble. Peut être que je pourrais sécher le cours de Je-vois-ta-mort la folle dingue et aller taper dans un sac dans la salle d'entraînement. Non, ça sera pas suffisant. Ce qui me faudrait c'est…

B – Oh merde. Il va flotter. Et vu comment c'est parti, ca va durer toute la journée !

Une averse ! Génial. Il est quelle heure ? 7h30. J'ai 30 minutes avant le cours de Sinistros-woman (elle en voyait partout pendant la première de Riri).

K – Mo, prend mon sac. On se revoit en cours. M'ATTENDEZ PAS, dis-je déjà au milieu du couloir, prenant la direction de l'entrée du château.

N – Oh non ! KITTY, REVIENS LA ! Chiotte !

D – Elle va où là ?

N – Il flotte, elle est sur les nerfs donc elle va sortir se balader.

DMB - …

N – Faut pas chercher, y a aucune logique dans ce que je viens de dire. Euh… Ca m'ennuie de vous demander ça mais est-ce que vous pourriez me garder Alixia le temps que je récupère la grande folle ?

M – Bien sur. On l'emmène à la Grande Salle pour qu'elle mange un morceau avec nous.

N – Pas de problème. Je reviens tout de suite mon cœur. Soit sage, dit-il en partant à la poursuite de sa folle dingue préférée… aux cheveux rouges.

Je suis dehors. Enfin. Il pleut. J'adore la pluie. J'ôte ma cape, je la mets à l'abri et m'avance. L'odeur typique qui vient avec la pluie me frappe au visage, les gouttes imprègnent mon uniforme et plaque mes cheveux sur ma tête. C'est une belle averse. J'étend mes bras et lève ma tête vers le ciel orageux. Je sens le calme revenir. C'est dingue, la pluie a toujours eu cet effet sur moi. Ca et la musique. En tout cas, celle-là, elle tombe à pic. J'avais besoin de me calmer, sinon mes yeux auraient fait plus que s'assombrir.

N – Kitty, tu vas attraper la crève.

Je me tourne lentement vers lui et prend mes airs de grande Déesse devant un petit insecte dérangeant.

K – Qui es-tu pour oser troubler ma quiétude, mortelle ?

N – Ton frère, tu te souviens ?

Je souris légèrement.

K – Très fin.

Je sais qu'il déteste la pluie. Et pourtant, il s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

N – Ca va trop vite pour toi ?

K – Nick, je viens de passer du statut casée mais totalement indépendante à celui de bientôt marier avec des gosses et va falloir que je m'occupe d'une autre miniature susceptible d'être aussi insupportable que moi !

N – Ah ! Donc tu avoues que tu es insupportable ? !

K – Bah ouais. Mais c'est pas chose aisée, ça demande beaucoup d'entraînement et de technique. Du doigté mon cher !

N – Ouais, mais t'as quand même avouez que t'étais insupportable. Nous sommes en progression !

K – Arrête.

N – Allez petite sœur, panique pas. Le « futur » aura Lix comme guide.

K – Et sachant que cette gamine, c'est moi qui lui ai servi de guide et qui l'ai pratiquement élevé, faudrait que je panique pas ? ! Tu te rends compte de ce que t'es en train de me dire ? !

Il rigole.

N – Ca va mieux ?

K – Bof ! Faut que j'm'y fasse, c'est tout. Mais y a un truc que je comprend mais alors pas du tout. Maman sait que la famille Malefoy est une famille de mangemorts ?

N – Ouais.

K – ET ELLE A ACCEPTEE LE MARIAGE ? ? ? ELLE EST VRAIMENT COMPLEMENT SIPHONE ! ! !

N – Laisse moi finir. Tu sais Kia, c'est pas super rose à la maison. Maman passe son temps à flipper comme une malade. Pour le bébé, pour moi, pour Alixia, pour toi et pour les autres. Elle pense que si tu épouses le fils Malefoy, ça nous garantira une certaine sécurité.

K – Conneries ! Si il veut nous zigouiller, il demandera pas leur avis à ses Mangemorts.

N – Je sais. Mais c'est maman.

K – Ouais, bah en attendant, c'est peut être maman mais c'est quand même moi qui vais me le coltiner le Drago !

N – Bon, faudrait qu'on récupère le petit monstre avant qu'elle monte sur une table pour chanter la dernière chanson de Lorie.

K – Tu la laisses écouter Lorie ? Oh putain, quand je vais revenir au manoir, il va y avoir une sacrée reprise en main !

D – Désolé de vous dérangez mais Kia, faudrait peut-être que t'avales quelque chose avant le cours de la barjo.

K – Ouais, ouais.

N – Il a l'air sympa ce mec. Je vois pas ce que tu lui reproches !

K – Oh oui : coureur de jupon, méprisant et arrogant, raciste, espion-mangemort et j'en passe. C'est vrai, il a tout pour plaire ! Qu'est ce qu'on va s'éclater quand on sera marier ! Tu viendra me voir à Azkaban ?

D – Daroxis magne toi !

N – Eh ! Tu lui parles autrement !

K – Tu l'aimes beaucoup moins tout d'un coup hein ? Ton innocente petite sœur avec un Malefoy, dis-je en rentrant dans le château et en remettant ma cape après un sort de séchage.

D – Excuse moi mais dans le genre innocente, j'ai connu mieux ! Au fait, c'était qui le premier mec à te…

K – MERDE ! Stéphane ! Comment je vais lui dire ça moi ! dis-je en me tournant vers Nick. Je le vois qui se rembrunit. C'est pas bon.

N – Justement, on a reçu une lettre des cinglés au manoir pour toi. Je te l'ai amené. Elle parle de lui.

K – TU L'AS LU ?

N – Non, je suis passé à Beauxbatons.

K – Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

N – Lis la lettre.

Ma tête se remplie de nouveau de questions. Et si je retournais sous la pluie un coup avant de l'ouvrir. Non ? Bon, tant pis.

D – Daroxis, c'est qui ce Stéphane, me demande-t-il d'une voix… plutôt fraîche.

K – Laisse-moi lire cette lettre. Je serais en mesure de te répondre après.

Nick me tend une lettre que j'ouvre. Immédiatement, une chanson se met en marche tandis que j'attend, les yeux fixés sur le parchemin vierge.

« Hier encore, je l'ai aperçu.

Où ça ?

Dans cette soirée privée

Monsieur était accompagné

Il était tellement occupé

qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais à côté

Cette fille tu la connais »

La musique stoppe et j'entends la voix de mon petit trou du cul préféré.

Désolé Kitty, mais il se fout de ta gueule grave.

J'entends les filles derrière qui se mettent à gueuler « ouais, c'est vrai ! C'est qu'un sale connard. Il se fout de toi »

Mais fermez la bande de folles, elle va rien comprendre si vous continuez ! **silence** c'est mieux. En tout cas, on voulait te dire que tu nous manquais et qu'on sera là si tu as besoin de nous. Gros poutoux Cyan.

D – Cyan ?

K – Pour cyanure.

D – Alors ?

Je regarde Nick et Dray.

K – C'est mon futur ex.

Fin de chapitre.

Ca vous a plus. J'espère parce que je me suis donné du mal. Dites merci à Draco-tu-es-a-moi pour la rapidité avec laquelle le chapitre a été publié. C'est elle qui m'a boosté. Alors, le compteur est à 56, je veux qu'au prochain chapitre il soit à 61. Plein de bisous à tous et à bientôt j'espère.

Ali.


	11. Que de bonnes nouvelles 2

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Alors comme ça t'étais toute seule. Bah ça me fait quand même plaisir que tu m'ai envoyé une petite review avant de partir en vacances petite veinarde ! Comment ça tu me teins en blonde... bon, note à moi même : essayer de prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres pour éviter ça ! Bon bah savoure la suite ! Bisous.  
  
Ekleenex : Et oui, un nouveau chapitre. Faut que j'en profite parce que je suis pas sure de pouvoir publier aussi souvent qu'en ce moment ! Contente que ma fic te plaise et oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal si quelque petites remarques ou petits détails vous paraissent bizarre, je vais l'expliquer dans les prochains chapitres. Et oui, le but, c'est quand même de garder mes (rares) lecteurs tant qu'à faire. Bises miss et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.  
  
Linoa-Skywalker : Et ouais, pas review pour le chapitre 9, je devrais te priver de chapitre tiens ! lol, je plaisante. Et voilà the suite miss. Kiss.  
  
Loumiolla : Merci beaucoup miss. Tu l'avais pas vu avant ? ? ? ? ? Mais c'est impardonnable ça lol Voilà la suite, je ne vais pas te faire languir trop longtemps ! bises.  
  
Zaza dléspace : Mais je comptais bien continuer miss, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin lol Et t'inquiètes, je me souvenais de toi ^_- Bon, bah puisque tu es la 61éme (et 62éme) revieweuse, je me dois de vous concocter un petit chapitre. Et vraiment désolé de t'obliger à remercier Adeline, je savais pas que c'était si pénible que ça ! lol Voilà donc le chapitre 11 en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant. Plein de bisous.  
  
Hello. Et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre. Enfin, pour moi c'est déjà, pour vous c'est peut être plutôt enfin ! lol R&R mes chéri(e)s et bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 11 : Que de bonnes nouvelles (2)  
  
K – C'est mon futur ex.  
  
N – TU VAS ENFIN PLAQUER CE BLAIREAU ! ! ! Yeah, sortons le champagne, dit- il en entamant une danse de la victoire... franchement ridicule.  
  
K – Ouais, c'est bon. Tu la fermes maintenant.  
  
N – Kia, putain, c'est la troisième fois qu'il te trompe, fallait s'y attendre.  
  
D – La troisième ? ? ?  
  
K – Oh c'est bon, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !  
  
N – Et ouais trois fois.  
  
D – Et elle retournait à chaque fois avec ?  
  
K – TA GUEULE !  
  
N – Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on arrête d'en parler.  
  
D – Et si on allait manger.  
  
K – Ouais, c'est mieux que de vous entendre raconter que d'la merde, dis- je, de mauvaise humeur à présent.  
  
On se met en route et quand nous rentrons, Alixia, qui était à la table des serpents, court dans les bras de Nick mais arrivée à 100 mètres de nous, elle bifurque et court vers moi. Et une chipie lancée à pleine vitesse, une !  
  
A – CALINNNNNN ! ! ! !  
  
Bon, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, elle veut un câlin. Non mais certaines personnes peuvent ne pas comprendre. Pansy par exemple. Depuis quand je l'appelle Pansy moi ? Oh la, faut que je me lave la bouche avec du savon. J'ai pas honte de dire des saloperies pareilles !   
  
N – Bon, Kia, je vais te laisser.  
  
K – T'es sure ?  
  
N – Ouais, faut que j'emmène Lixy faire les courses avant que tu reviennes au Manoir.  
  
K – Et pourquoi cela, fais-je suspicieuse.  
  
N – Si t'ouvre son armoire, tu vas tomber raide morte !  
  
K – Oh mon dieu ! Me dit pas que...  
  
A – C'est tout rose, c'est tout rose, c'est tout rose....  
  
K – Et voilà, tu l'as traumatisé. T'as pas honte ! ! !  
  
A – J'aime pas le rose papounou et Kitty non plus, T'IMPRIME ?  
  
K – Tiens, en parlant d'imprimante, t'as la mienne ?  
  
N – Merde, j'allais oublié. Et voilà le pendentif que tu m'as demandé, dit- il en me tendant un sachet en velours noir.  
  
K – Merci chef. Fais un gros bisous à ta Kitty chérie !  
  
Il me fait un gros poutou sur la joue et ma fée me bave sur l'autre.  
  
N – A bientôt puce. Et si t'as besoin de faire passer n'importe quel message à Stéphane, n'hésite pas, je suis volontaire.  
  
K – Oh non, t'inquiètes, il a voulu se foutre de ma gueule, il va payer. Je vais m'en charger moi même. C'est définitivement fini. Et puis de toute façon, je vais me marier non ? dis-je avec un sourire diabolique. Encore un qui a fini de se foutre de ma gueule. Il croit que je suis encore accro à lui. Allo, ici la Terre qui t'appelle, Kia a un message pour toi connard. Tu sais toutes tes excuses et tes cadeaux, bah tu peux te les mettre où je pense et profond en plus. Ca va lui faire drôle quand je vais lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule... Non, je vais pas faire ça, ça n'a rien de subtile. Faut une vengeance bien salope histoire qu'il se sente bien con... bien lui quoi ! Je vais y réfléchir.  
  
M – Kia, ici Poudlard. Tu sais que les cours commencent dans dix minutes et que tu n'as toujours rien avalé ?  
  
K – Ouais, ouais. Tiens, il est parti Nick. Bah tant pis, je le revois pendant les vacances. Euh... Deux secondes Vio, je reviens, j'ai un truc à faire.  
  
Je me dirige vers la table des Lions.  
  
K – Bonjour à tous ! dis-je en faisant un gros câlin à Ron et Riri.  
  
Tous – Salut !  
  
K – Neville, je peux te parler.  
  
Il se met à rougir comme un malade avant de dire « bien sur ». Il se lève en manquant de se vautrer et je l'entraîne hors de la grande Salle. Je sors le petit sachet de velours, l'ouvre et en sort de pendentif.  
  
K – Joyeuse anniversaire un peu en avance ! ! !  
  
N – Oh... m.... merci.  
  
K – Mais je t'en pris. Je peux te demander une faveur ?  
  
N – Bien sur.  
  
K – Mets le maintenant et ne le quitte plus.  
  
N – Euh... d'accord. Mais... pourquoi ?  
  
K – Ca va t'aider, j'en suis sure. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai encore rien avalé et mon estomac gueule ! Ciao.  
  
Je retourne donc dans la grande Salle. Je m'assois entre Malefoy et Blaise.  
  
D – T'as fait vite avec Londubat dis donc.  
  
K – Hum... et oui. Je suis comme ça. Mais t'inquiètes, c'est peut être rapide mais c'est du concentré !  
  
D – Tiens, au fait ma chère, Blaise et moi, nous avons discuté...  
  
K – Non, vous avez enfin réussi à faire des phrases entières avec sujet verbe compliment ? Je suis impressionnée ! Bravo !  
  
D - ... Et nous sommes tomber d'accord sur quelque chose. Nous voudrions le partager avec toi. Je le vois faire un gros clin d'œil à Blaise.  
  
K – Pourquoi je le sens pas ? Bon, vas-y.  
  
D – Tu sais, ta petite phrase d'hier.  
  
K – Euh... laquelle ?  
  
B – prenant une voix suraiguë – Mets toi tout nu si t'es un homme.  
  
K – Ouais. Et ben ?  
  
D – On voit pas pourquoi se serait réservé aux hommes donc...  
  
B – voix extrêmement grave – Kia –reprend sa voix exagérément aiguë – Mets toi toute nue, si t'es une femme.  
  
J'étais en train de boire du jus de citrouille quand il m'a sorti ça. Malheureusement pour la personne qui est assise en face de moi, j'ai pas pu me retenir, je me suis transformé en fontaine. C'est Parkinson, ? Bon ca va alors, c'est pas grave. J'allais presque m'excuser mais comme c'est qu'elle, c'est pas la peine. J'attrape une serviette de table et commence à m'essuyer la bouche.  
  
K – T'as dit quoi là ?  
  
B – Mets toi toute nue si t'es une femme.  
  
K – Tu l'auras voulu !  
  
B – Et comment ! ! ! !  
  
Je montre sur la table (ca devient une habitude maintenant) et commence à faire tomber ma cape sur mes épaules. Je la laisse tomber d'un geste sensuel et commence à déboutonner ma chemisier. Je vois Rogue se diriger vers moi comme un malade. Je sens qu'il va pas être drôle sur ce coup.  
  
R – Mademoiselle Daroxis. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de descendre de cette table et de vous revêtir par Merlin ? !  
  
K – Hum, j'sais pas.  
  
R – Descendez immédiatement de cette table. Vous n'êtes pas dans un night club, vous êtes dans un collège ici !  
  
K – Ah bon ? ! Non, je déconne. Sérieux, la différence est facile à voir. On se croirait plus dans un couvent que dans une boite de nuit... Mon père.  
  
Mc G – Daroxis. Descendez. 10 points en moins pour Serpentard et encore 10 pour insolence envers un professeur. Et vous viendrez en heure de colle à 21h ce soir avec monsieur Rusard.  
  
K – Mais c'est quoi cette connerie ! Tout ça à cause de vous deux, bande de triso ! Je suis sure que c'est toi qui en a eu l'idée en plus, dis-je en regardant Malefoy furieuse.  
  
Mc G - Serpentard perdra donc encore 20 points à cause des hormones fort productrices, peut être même trop, de messieurs Malefoy et Zabini. Et comme Monsieur Malefoy est apparemment à l'origine de votre retenue, je pense qu'il est tout à fait normal qu'il vous tienne compagnie durant celle-ci. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous d'aller en cours, à moins que vous désiriez faire perdre d'avantage de points à votre maison ?  
  
K – Non, là, je pense que ça va aller, dis-je en récupérant ma cape et en reboutonnant un peu mon chemisier. La vieille pie se barre, suivi de notre aimé directeur de maison. Quand je vous dis qu'on se croirait dans un couvent. Le prêtre et la mère supérieure !  
  
D – Merci Daroxis. Grâce à toi, je vais me faire chier une heure ce soir avec l'autre erreur de la nature.  
  
K – Oh, fait pas la gueule ! Et puis tu seras avec moi !  
  
D – Hm, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle...  
  
K – Ouais, te fais pas de films non plus !  
  
De l'agitation à la table des Lions. Je regarde la table calmement avec un sourire sadique et satisfait. Les profs se précipitent là-bas. Je sens que je vais bien me marrer aujourd'hui.  
  
K – On décolle.  
  
D – Ici, Daroxis, c'est MOI qui décide quand on se barre, dit-il en lançant un regard noir à Vio, Blaise et Bria qui s'étaient déjà levés. Je me retourne, plante mon regard dans ces beaux yeux bleus, mets les poings sur mes hanches et arbore un sourire moqueur genre : « bah vas-y monsieur le maître du monde. Mais active, sinon, on va être à la bourre ».  
  
...  
  
...  
  
D – On y va.  
  
K – Pauvre mec.  
  
Je me tourne et me dirige vers la porte. Je vois Vio qui marche à côté de moi jeter des petits regards inquiets du côté des rouge et or. Elle a du remarquer que le bordel venait du clan Potterien.  
  
K – Bon, allez. Viens, on va voir.  
  
Je l'attrape par le bras et commence à pousser tout le monde pour pouvoir m'approcher. Lorsque je commence à les voir, je suis prise de fou rire. Vio, qui se trouve derrière moi, commence à reprendre des couleurs. Bah oui, si je me marre, ça veut dire que son chéri n'est pas en danger de mort ! Elle s'approche aussi et regarde la scène avec des yeux ronds. Notre cher petit Harry et notre petit rouquin sont entourés par tous les professeurs. Une chose est sure, c'est qu'avec moi, ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs. La, c'est le bleu et le magenta. Sauf pour Ron, c'est plutôt saumon lol Et oui ! Quand je suis allé leur dire bonjour, j'en ai profité pour mettre une petite poudre de ma composition dans leur bol. Résultat : peau bleue et couleurs de cheveux extravagantes garanties. Donc, Harry se retrouve avec les cheveux violet-rose et Ron avec les cheveux saumons. C'est sûrement du à ses cheveux roux. Je tourne la tête et vois Rogue les regarder avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux et un très léger rehaussement du coin des lèvres ce qui est un équivalent du fou rire pour lui. On dirait qu'il aurait aimé être l'auteur de ce petit tour.  
  
Mc G – Par Merlin (Merlin est beaucoup sollicité ces temps-ci lol). Potter, Weasley, allez à l'infirmerie.  
  
R – Minerva, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Ce n'est visiblement qu'un tour de leurs camarades. Les vies de ces deux jeunes hommes ne sont donc pas en danger.  
  
Mc G – Mais enfin Sévérus, on ne peut tout de même pas les laisser aller en cours dans cet état !  
  
R – Cette farce puérile (il me jette un coup d'œil discret... Il sait que c'est moi mais n'a apparemment pas l'intention de le dire. Tant mieux, ça m'évitera une nouvelle heure de colle !) n'a visiblement pas affecté leurs capacités intellectuelles, si tant est qu'ils en aient eu un jour. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi ils devraient être dispensés de cours. Ils sont tous à fait en mesure de les suivre, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?  
  
Mc G – Effectivement, dit-elle à contre cœur en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.  
  
R – Maintenant, tout le monde en classe. Et mademoiselle Daroxis, n'oubliez pas votre retenu de ce soir. Rappelez-le également à monsieur Malefoy.  
  
D – Pas de problème m'sieur ! Mais je pense pas qu'il ait oublié.  
  
R – Oh, j'oubliais. 20 points en moins pour Griffondor chacun pour avoir semer le trouble dans la grande Salle sans raison valable. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vos vies respectives étaient en danger, n'ai-je pas raison ?  
  
R+Ha – Si, professeur.  
  
R – Bien.  
  
Et sur ce, il se casse. Ouch, il a été dure face-de-cercueil, c'est pas sympa ça ! 40 points en moins pour Griffondor. Remarque, la vieille bique, elle en a bien enlevée 40 à notre maison aussi. Bon ok, t'as raison Roguinou. Pas de quartier. Sus à l'ennemi ! ! ! ! ! Oula, faut que je me calme moi !  
  
Je sors de la grande Salle et.... Barbie me bloque le passage.  
  
P – T'as du bien t'amuser à faire cette blague de merde ! C'est ton crétin de Griffondor de père qui t'as appris à faire des tours aussi cons ? En tout cas, une chose est sure, t'as hérité de lui ! Il était tellement con qu'il s'est fait démolir par le Lord sombre. Et toi, à force de le chercher, tu vas finir pareil ! Sale amie des moldus !  
  
Je vais la tuer, je vais l'éventrer, l'égorger comme la grosse truie qu'elle est et la regarder tranquillement se vider de son sang. Et si on me demande ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense, je répondrai : « ELLE AVAIT QU'A ETRE MOINS CON ! ! ! ! ! ! ». Euh... conne pardon. Bon, en attendant, je suis furieuse et je vais me l'offrir. Je m'approche et lui balance une grande gifle dans la figure. Elle met automatiquement sa main sur sa joue et quand elle la retire, elle est couverte de sang. Sur sa joue, on peut voir quatre estafilades, comme si un félin lui avait mis un coup de griffe dans la figure.  
  
M – Bria, c'est moi qui hallucine ou les cheveux de Kia sont plus rouges que d'habitude ?  
  
B – J'allais justement te poser la question.  
  
Je les entends s'approcher de moi et elles se mettent à me regarder bizarrement.  
  
M – Kia. Tes yeux sont... noirs ! ! ! !  
  
Je ferme automatiquement les yeux et je sers les poings. Ca fait mal mais il ne faut pas qu'il voit ça.  
  
K – Merde, ça recommence. Faut que je me calme.  
  
P – Mais elle est cinglée celle là !  
  
K – Ta gueule Barbie. Vio, fais la dégager sinon je pourrais pas me calmer et vous allez la retrouver en petits morceaux.  
  
D – Pansy, tu dégages.  
  
P – Mais Dragounet, regarde ce qu'elle a....  
  
D – Dégage Pansy. Sinon, je vais en référer à Rogue.  
  
J'entends des pas qui s'éloignent. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis calmé. Je vois des images. Pansy en train d'implorer ma pitié alors que je lui casses la jambe lentement. Puis Barbie assise sur une chaise, le visage n'étant plus qu'une masse informe et sanguinolente. Ca change encore : moi en train d'arracher petit bout par petit bout la peau de ses avant bras et passant dessus un morceau de fer chauffé à blanc. Et le pire, ce qui me dégoûte le plus, c'est que si une partie de moi trouve ce spectacle répugnant, une autre en redemande et applaudit. Je suis un monstre. Enfin un demi monstre. Bon, le plus urgent pour l'instant, c'est de ma calmer. Respire.  
  
M – Drago, regarde ses mains.  
  
D – Kia, desserre les poings.  
  
K – Non.  
  
D – Ouvre les mains.  
  
K – FOUS MOI LA PAIX !  
  
M – Kia, calme toi. Bria et moi, on est là. Calme toi, respire. Viens, on va faire un tour dehors.  
  
K – Non, c'est bon, ça va.  
  
Je me concentre sur le bruit de la pluie à l'extérieur. Le calme revient. La partie répugnante se ré-enfonce en moi. J'ouvre les yeux.  
  
K – Vio, quelle couleur les yeux ?  
  
M – Normal. Putain Kia, c'que tu nous as fait peur !  
  
D – Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
M – On a entendu Barbie t'insulter et tu lui as retourné une grande tarte mais après elle s'est mise à saigner. Tu sais pourquoi ?  
  
K – Oui, je murmure.  
  
Je vais sûrement les perdre. Tant pis, je dois leur dire la vérité après tout.  
  
K – C'est pour ça, dis-je en ouvrant les mains. Au fur et à mesure que je les desserre, des griffes noires, luisantes de sang, sortent de mes paumes. On pourrait les confondre avec mes ongles, elles sont seulement plus longues, elles font environ Deux ou trois centimètres et sont plus acérées que des ongles. Une fois que je les ai sorti de ma chair, elles se mettent à rapetisser et mes ongles redeviennent normaux.  
  
M – Euh... c'était quoi ça ?  
  
B – Kia, vous auriez pas du sang de démon dans votre famille ?  
  
K – Ce serait trop simple si c'était que ça !  
  
D – Je crois que pour l'instant, le mieux serait de t'emmener à l'infirmerie. J'y vais avec elle. Pendant ce temps, vous allez en divination et vous dites à l'autre barge qu'on sera en retard.  
  
B – Oki doki !  
  
M – T'es sure ? Kia, tu veux pas que je vienne avec vous ?  
  
K – Non, ça ira. Merci Vio. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, je lui dis la tête baissée.  
  
Si seulement ils pouvaient réagir comme mes Zuzus préférés de Beauxbatons. Je verrai bien.  
  
D – Viens Daroxis. Il m'emmène dans la grande Salle et récupère deux grandes serviettes qu'ils enroulent autour de mes mains. Je vois Harry, Ron, Mione et Gin s'approchaient de nous. Ils ouvrent des yeux horrifiés en voyant tout le sang que je perds (les blessures aux extrémités pissent le sang à mort, c'est en connaissance de cause que je vous dis ça).  
  
Ha – Kia, ça va ?  
  
J'aime beaucoup Harry, et les autres lions aussi. Mais franchement, quelques fois, je suis d'accord avec Dray, ils posent des questions vraiment connes ! ! ! !  
  
D – Oui, elle pète la forme Potter, tu ne le vois pas. Maintenant, quand tu auras fini de nous montrer à quel point tu peux poser des question intelligentes, tu pourras peut être nous laisser passer de manière à ce qu'on puisse se rendre à l'infirmerie. Stupides Griffondors !  
  
R – Tu nous parles pas comme ça la fouine.  
  
K – MAIS FERME TA GUEULE UNE MINUTE !  
  
Tous les lions se tournent vers moi, plus étonné les uns que les autres.  
  
He – Merde, Malefoy, magne-toi de l'emmenez, elle est toute blanche.  
  
K – Je vais vomir.  
  
He – T'inquiètes, ça va aller. Malefoy, Harry et tous les autres, allez en divination, je m'occupe d'elle.  
  
D – Je m'en charge déjà Granger, alors tu me laisses faire et tu t'occupes de tes fesses ou de celles de Weasley. Votre dévouement spécial Griffondor me donne envie de gerber.  
  
Seamus – Je crois qu'elle va vomir avant toi.  
  
Je cours dehors et après un haut le cœur, rend le peu de chose que j'ai avalé. J'entends quelqu'un arriver et récupérer les cheveux qui me tombent devant la tête. Je me retourne. Hermione.  
  
K – Et bon appétit bien sur, dis-je en crachant un peu de bile. J'attrape ma baguette et fais disparaître le tout. Où sont les autres ?  
  
He – Ils sont parti en divination.  
  
K – T'as réussi à les convaincre ? Même Malefoy ?  
  
He – Oh, tu sais, ça n'a pas était trop difficile après qu'il t'ait vu courir dehors pour rendre ton petit déjeuner. Les Malefoys ont un nez délicat. Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Allez viens. On va voir Pompom.  
  
K – Mais vite alors parce que j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans les pommes. Je regarde les serviettes. Elles sont déjà presque entièrement imbibées de sang. Chouette, je dois en être à un litre demi. Dans un litre, un litre et demi, je perds connaissance. Bon, Mione, t'as un litre pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
  
He – Bon, on se magne alors.  
  
On arrive là-bas rapidement.  
  
P – Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Encore vous mademoiselle Daroxis ?  
  
K – Ouais sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est pour moi que je viens.  
  
P – Ah bon. Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?  
  
Je lui montre mes mains et, après avoir pris un air horrifié, notre super infirmière reprend contenance. Elle part chercher une bouteille de potion et des linges puis revient. Elle me fait asseoir sur un lit et renvoie Mione après lui avoir fait un billet l'excusant auprès de son professeur d'occlumancie. Tout se passe bien, elle me soigne et me fait un bandage. Mais vient inévitablement le moment où...  
  
P – Au fait, que vous est-il arrivé ?  
  
Je récupère mon sac, le met sur mon épaule et m'apprête à partir.  
  
K – Si vous voulez une explication, il vaut mieux que vous vous adressiez au professeur Dumbledore. Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire un billet pour mon retard en divination ?  
  
P – Euh... Oui, bien entendu.  
  
Elle griffonne un mot et me le donne. Je pars et arrive à la salle de divination. J'entre dans la salle.  
  
T – Vous êtes en retard. Mais je le savais, j'en ai eu la vision !  
  
Et c'est parti pour deux heures avec la cinglé.  
  
K – C'était pas trop dure, remarquez : Vu que je suis pas arrivé en même temps que les autres, j'étais soit en retard, soit absente !  
  
T – Oui. Bon, allez plutôt vous asseoir au lieu de distraire vos camarades, me dit-elle sèchement.  
  
Et je vais m'asseoir toute seule dans un coin. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Est-ce que je dois tout leur raconter ? Si je le fais, ils vont flipper comme des malades et je vais les perdre. Si je ne le fais pas, ils vont penser que je ne leur fais pas confiance et ils vont me lâcher aussi. Mais, dans le deuxième cas, je ne passe pas pour un monstre. Pfou, ça me fout mal au crane toute cette histoire. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette sale conne de Parkinson vienne me faire chier ! Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de faire passer mon mal de tête. Je vois des corps, du sang, des têtes détachées de leurs corps, des cadavres éventrés... Pourquoi il faut qu'à chaque demi transformation ou transformation totale j'ai ces images dans la tête ? Pour me rappeler que j'ai un sacré problème ? Je le sais déjà, merci ! J'en peux plus. Mon mal de crane s'intensifie et finalement, je me sens tomber.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
T – Mademoiselle Daroxis, mademoiselle Daroxis, réveillez vous. Vous m'entendez ?  
  
Ah ça pour t'entendre, je t'entends. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser à force de t'entendre gueuler, espèce de Barjo ! J'ouvre les yeux.  
  
T – Ah ! Vous êtes enfin de nouveau parmi nous. Monsieur Malefoy va vous emmener à l'infirmerie.  
  
Juste avant que je ne descende l'échelle après Drago, je me tourne vers Trelawney.  
  
K – Allez, avouez, vous l'aviez pas vu venir celle là ?  
  
Je n'attends pas de réponse et referme la trappe. Je continue de descendre.  
  
D – Ca t'arrive souvent de perdre connaissance en plein cours de divination ? Les deux extra-terrestres et la sang-de-bourbe étaient paniqués. C'était assez marrant.  
  
K – Heureuse d'avoir pu te divertir Malefoy. Et oui, quand je viens de perdre un peu plus d'un quart de mon sang, je tombe dans les pommes la plupart du temps.  
  
D – Et, tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Lorsque Briani t'a demandé si tu possédais du sang de démon, tu nous as fait comprendre que c'était assez compliqué. Tu vas finir par nous l'expliquer ou tu éluderas la question à chaque fois qu'elle te sera posée ?  
  
K – Qu'est ce que tu veux, j'adopte la Serpentard attitude : lâche un jour, lâche toujours !  
  
D – Si tu as une si haute opinion de nous, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous à Serpentard ?  
  
K – JE VOULAIS PAS ALLER A GRIFFONDOR ! ET PUIS QU'EST CE QUE CA PEUT TE FOUTRE ? CA NE TE REGARDE PAS !  
  
D – Ok.  
  
Gros silence.  
  
D – Mais tu nous l'expliqueras ?  
  
K – Mais t'es complètement sourd ou bouché ? ! Oui, je vous l'expliquerai ! T'es heureux ?  
  
D – Hum... Ouais.  
  
Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve...  
  
D – Sers pas le poing, tu vas rouvrir les plaies et si tu ne peux pas te servir de tes mains, j'aurais pas de deuxième batteur ce soir.  
  
On voit où sont ses intérêts à l'autre !  
  
K – Oh, t'inquiètes, je jouerais. Même si je dois me vider de mon sang en tapant dans ces connards de cognards, je serais là.  
  
D – Je t'interdis de jouer ce soir si tu pisses le sang.  
  
K – T'as rien à m'interdire du tout.  
  
D – Je suis ton capitaine, j'ai le droit de t'interdire de monter sur ton balai si je le juge nécessaire.  
  
K – Pour m'en empêcher, faudrait que tu m'attaches.  
  
D – Et je le ferais si c'est nécessaire.  
  
K – Connard.  
  
D – Mais oui. Bon, arrête de gueuler maintenant.  
  
K – Je te hais, je te hais, JE TE HAIS ET J'ARRETE DE GUEULER SI JE VEUX, T'AS COMP...  
  
Pas eu l'occasion de terminer ma phrase, il m'embrasse. Oh, et puis merde. Je me mets à l'embrasser aussi. Ses lèvres sont vraiment douces et sucrées. Une chose est sure, aucun amour dans ce baiser, il est sauvage, pressé, presque désespéré. Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? ! Je me détache rapidement. Il me regarde, attendant visiblement une explication.  
  
K – J'ai fait une connerie, dis-je en passant les doigts sur mes lèvres encore gonflées par notre échange.  
  
D – Putain, dit-il en balançant un coup de poing dans le mur.  
  
Ouais, je sais, c'est énervant. Mais tant que j'ai pas plaqué l'autre, je suis techniquement encore avec lui. Et comme je vaux mieux que lui, je ne le ferais pas cocu. J'ai déjà essayé, il s'en fou !  
  
K – Abîme pas tes petites mimines capitaine, sinon, comment tu vas nous gagner notre premier match ? Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, on joue contre nos potes de Griffondors !  
  
D - ...  
  
K – Hum, encore heureux que tu es bavard sinon j'aurais presque l'impression de parler aux murs !  
  
D – Tu la fermes jamais ?  
  
K – Jamais. Mais, juste une question : si je t'emmerdes autant, pourquoi est-ce tu restes avec moi la plupart du temps ?  
  
D – Qui te dit que je reste seulement pour toi ! Quel égocentrisme Daroxis ! ! Mais bon, puisque ma présence t'importune...  
  
Et sur ce, monsieur se met à avancer plus vite et marche devant moi. Hm, vais-je continuer à le faire chier ?... Mais quelle question ! Bien sur que oui ! ! !  
  
K – Tu sais que tu remues du cul comme une grosse salope en chaleur ?  
  
Il se tourne d'un coup et me lance un regard noir.  
  
K – Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! ! !  
  
D – Bon, passe devant Daroxis.  
  
K – Ok.  
  
Merde, j'ai l'impression que je vais pas tenir longtemps sur mes jambes. Comment je vais faire ? ! Hum... Trouvé ! Je passe devant ce cher Dragounet et fais semblant de me tordre la cheville.  
  
D – Putain ! Mais t'es vraiment pas doué !  
  
K – Ca dépend pour quoi. Euh... Dragounet ? On a un problème.  
  
D – M'appelle pas comme ça. Et puis, c'est quoi le problème.  
  
K – Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville.  
  
D – Merlin, rien ne me sera épargné ! Bah, au moins on n'ira pas à l'infirmerie pour rien !  
  
K – Euh... Dragounet. Va falloir que tu me portes.  
  
D – M'appelle pas comme ça.  
  
K – Ouais bah tu vas quand même devoir me porter.  
  
D – Tu peux pas essayer de marcher en t'appuyant sur moi plutôt ?  
  
K – Tu sais, elle est vraiment très tordue.  
  
D – Autant que toi ! Bon, allons-y !  
  
Il s'approche, me ramasse et commence à me porter comme un sac à patates, en travers de son épaule.  
  
K – NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! REPOSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! dis-je en battant l'air de mes pieds.  
  
D – Je croyais que tu voulais que je te portes, dit-il avec dans une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. Je suis sure qu'il doit aussi avoir son petit sourire « je t'ai niqué en beauté ».  
  
K – OUI MAIS TANT QU'A FAIRE, SI TU POUVAIS EVITER DE MA BALADER DANS TOUT LE COLLEGE AVEC LE CUL EN L'AIR, CA SERAIT PAS MAL ! PAUVRE CON !  
  
D – Oh ! Jamais contente ! dit-il en me donnant une tape sur les fesses. Puis il me fait basculer et me récupère, les jambes soutenu par un bras et son autre bras vers la bas de mon dos. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Comme ça, s'il essaye de me lâcher, il sera pas déçu du voyage... Comment ça je cherche à me justifier ? ! Mais pas du tout !  
  
K – Ah ! Ca va mieux !  
  
D – Sale gosse.  
  
K – Et fière de l'être !  
  
Quelques mètres plus tard, on arrive devant l'infirmerie.  
  
K – Bon, on est à l'infirmerie, tu peux me lâcher maintenant.  
  
D – Je croyais que tu avais mal à la cheville et que tu étais dans l'incapacité de te déplacer.  
  
K – Oh non ! J'avais juste pas envie de marcher et je voulais voir si tu marcherais dans le plan « je me suis tué la cheville. Tu me portes ? ». Ben t'as pas marché, t'as couru !  
  
Il me lâche d'un coup et j'atterris lourdement sur les fesses.  
  
K – Aieuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh ! J'aurais pu me faire mal !  
  
D – C'était le but.  
  
K – Alors, c'est comme ça que tu traites les pauvres jeunes filles venant de perdre connaissance ? Bah moi, je veux pas de toi comme infirmière !   
  
D – Tu m'as l'air assez en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient de tomber dans les pommes.  
  
C'est fait exprès banane ! Je simule. Hm... Ouais, je sais ce que vous vous demandez : pourquoi je fais ça ? C'est simple et ça tient en une phrase : ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses. C'est ce que j'ai retenu à Beauxbatons.  
  
Je tente de me relever mais je vacille. Il me rattrape par le bras et se met à m'observer minutieusement. Attention, scanner du spécimen Kitty. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ! Terminé. Résultats de l'analyse.  
  
D – Tu ne fais pas vraiment semblant ?  
  
Ca sonne plus comme un affirmation qu'une question.  
  
K – Bon, on entre ou tu comptes m'observer comme une petite bête curieuse encore longtemps, je demande en m'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie.  
  
Il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce que je lui déballe tout, non ? !  
  
Je sens quelqu'un m'attraper par le bras et me pousser sans douceur contre le mur. Il me bloque de son corps et pose une main de chaque côté de ma tête.  
  
D – Kia, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et MAINTENANT !  
  
K – Je croyais que t'avais suivi moi : suite à une altercation avec Barbie, je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie et une fois que j'en suis sorti, j'ai fait un malaise en divination. C'est pour ça que nous retournons à l'infirmerie.  
  
Il donne un coup de poing dans le mur. Fiouf ! Un peu plus et c'était ma tête qui le recevait celui là !  
  
D – Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! De toute façon, je le saurais.  
  
K – Et ben t'attendras alors !  
  
Et oui, je suis très têtue ! Je vois son visage qui s'approche du mien. Oh non ! Pas ENCORE ! Résisterai-je à la tentation ? * Oh, aussi bien que tout à l'heure !* Et merde, les petites voix de ma tête font leur come back ! Et puis, d'abord, je vous ai rien demandé ! Laissez moi tranquille... Hm. Ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes, entrouvertes et tentatrices. Son souffle vient caresser mon visage, me donnant trop chaud. Aïe ! Comment je vais faire ? ! Mais, après tout, ce n'est pas Oscar Wilde qui disait que le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation est d'y céder ? Je le sens effleurer mes lèvres des siennes.  
  
D – Allez, dis moi ce que tu nous caches ? Il effleure de nouveau mes lèvres. Il faudra bien que tu nous le dises un jour de toute manière, non ?  
  
Alors tu veux la jouer comme ça ! MDR ! Si tu savais chéri, tu vas te faire prendre à ton propre jeu si tu veux mon avis !  
  
K – Si. Mais, tu sais, je me demande quelque chose. Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure de tu pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe de toute manière, dis-je en passant ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et faisant mine d'être complètement à sa merci. Première étape : lui faire penser que c'est du tout cuit pour qu'il ne fasse pas gaffe à ce qu'il raconte !  
  
D – Hm. Et ?  
  
Tranquille. Il marche. Deuxième étape : lui poser les bonnes questions.  
  
K – Comment ?  
  
D – Tout simplement grâce aux contacts de la famille Malefoy. Quelqu'un doit bien savoir quelque chose sur toi à ce sujet.  
  
Bingo ! C'est tranquille, je ne risque rien. Tout le monde est au courant de la puissance de notre famille mais pas de son origine et ses conditions. Troisième étape : lui montrer qu'il s'est fait avoir comme le couillon qu'il est !  
  
D – Et maintenant, si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? dit-il en effleurant mes lèvres de nouveau.  
  
Hum, si j'avais pas connu la combine pour l'avoir utilisé plusieurs fois, je crois que je me serais laissé prendre !  
  
K – Le moment n'est pas encore venu pour moi de te le révéler, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas le répéter cinquante fois.  
  
D – Plus têtue qu'un hippogriffe celle-là !  
  
K – Et ouais ! Oh, et pas la peine de te casser la tête à interroger tes contacts, ils ne sauront rien.  
  
Je me dégage de son emprise en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.  
  
D – De toute façon, tôt où tard, tu devras nous en parler. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
  
Je le regarde d'un air sombre.  
  
K – Oui.  
  
Et je rentre dans l'infirmerie.  
  
Fin de chapitre. Je coupe là parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'il commence à être long ce chapitre. Je vais donc couper ce chapitre en trois parties parce que sinon, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je sais, j'ai pas donné des masses d'explications dans ce chapitre mais je vous jure qu'elles seront là dans le prochain. Par contre, je tenais juste à vous dire que je publierais d'abord un chapitre de « ma vie rêve ou cauchemar » parce que sinon, j'ai légèrement tendance à la laisser en plan celle là ! Pas que je l'aime moins que celle ci mais disons que quand je suis sure Kia, j'écris, j'écris, j'écris et j'oublies un peu les autres fics. Donc, j'avancerais mais deux bébés chacun leur tour. Voilà, alors on en est à 62 reviews. Je veux le compteur à 67 et s'il y arrive rapidement, je pourrais peut être publier la troisième partie du chapitre avant le nouveau chapitre de mon autre fic. A vous de me motiver lol Plein de bisous Ali 


	12. Que de bonnes nouvelles 3

Andromède : Oh, une petite nouvelle ! ! ! Bienvenue dans mon délire miss ! Comment ça tu lis ma fic depuis un moment ? Mais je n'ai pas reçu de review de toi ? C'est quoi ça ? Non mais oh lol, Je plaisante. Oo C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de ma fic ? heureuse moi ! ! ! ! Qu'est ce que c'est gentil ! Suis trop contente ! ! Merci pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu m'as dit et bonne lecture.  
  
Anna971 : Bijour ! Ouais, ouais, je sais faut que je publies le chapitre !Mais bon, faut que je trouve le temps de le taper quand même. Et ça, crois moi, c'est pas de la tarte ! Et puis moi, faire souffrir Dragounet ? Mais quel idée voyons ! Je ne le fais pas souffrir... Je lui donne une bonne leçon, c'est pas pareil ! Heureuse de te compter parmis mes revieweuses et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisouille.  
  
Ekleenex : Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec le chantage aujourd'hui ! Deux reviews à la suite qui commence par le mot chantage. Vous vous êtes donné le mot où quoi ! Et puis, je sais, une vraie Slytherin, c'est d'après le choixpeau là que j'aurais du allé si j'avais été à Poudlard lol et je ne comptais pas le prendre autrement que comme un compliment ! Attention, ça va s'éclairer, explication dans ce chapitre. Tadam ! lol Alors comme ça, tu vas me rester fidèle ? Chouette, j'aurais au moins un lecteur à chaque chapitre ! lol Et puis t'inquiètes, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire sur les réactions de Kia. La retenue de Miss Kitty et Dragounet. Dans ce chapitre également mistinguette ! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture  
  
Linoa-Skywalker : Merci beaucoup miss. Les explications dans ce chapitre. Et oui, deux fois le mot génial dans une seule review. Ahhhhhh (s'évente avec une feuille) c'est ça d'être un génie. Lol, je plaisante, je m'y crois un peu trop là ! Bisous  
  
Sasha krum : Du chantage ? ? ? ? Ou ça ? Mais non, pas du tout lol Tu peux pas savoir comment je rame quelque fois pour les avoir mes 5 pauvres reviews lol Et j'espère bien que l'intrigue est intéressante. Si tu savais le nombre d'heures que je passe à la fignoler quand j'arrive pas à dormir ! Et puis oui, je sais, il y a des dialogues qui sont totalement sans intérêt pour l'histoire mais bon, y a des fois, ça me prend comme ça ! J'ai envie d'écrire un petit dialogue qui a rien à foutre là Non, ne soit pas effrayé par tant de bizarrerie, ce n'est que moi lol Mais bon, je vais faire un effort. Par contre, désolé mais il y aura une conversation inutile mais que j'avais vraiment mais alors vraiment envie de mettre lol Peut être trouveras-tu laquelle c'est. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Kiss et bonne lecture.  
  
Socute : Tiens tiens, la miss Socute ! Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas reviewer toi ! Merci pour tes compliments et t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas prête de lâcher cette fic, j'm'éclate trop lol Et oui, la température monte entre eux mais pour combien de temps ? lol parce que maintenant, vous savez tous je pense que j'ai la sale manie de tout casser entre eux quand ça commence à s'améliorer ! Plein de bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Titou Moony :-p : Il y a normalement une adresse dans mon profil et en plus dans mes reviews, je mettais mon adresse. Aucune excuse lol Bises  
  
Chapitre 12 : Que de bonnes nouvelles (3)  
  
P - Encore vous mademoiselle Daroxis ? ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive encore ?  
  
D – Elle a perdue connaissance en cours de divination.  
  
P – Ca ne m'étonne pas. Combien de fois ai-je dit à Sybille qu'elle devrait arrêter de faire brûler des trucs et des machins dans cette pièce, c'est malsain ! Venez Kira. Vous allez rester à l'infirmerie et ne retournerez en cours que cet après-midi si vous allez mieux. Vous pouvez retourner en cours monsieur Malefoy.  
  
D – A toute Daroxis.  
  
K – Ouais.  
  
Il sort et Pompom commence à s'afférer après m'avoir indiqué un lit où m'allonger. Elle me tend un verre de potions à l'air louche.  
  
P – Potion de régénération sanguine.  
  
Je prends le gobelet et le bois d'une traite. Pouah ! Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les potions médicinales doivent être dégueulasses ! D'ailleurs pourquoi toutes les potions ont un goût de merde ? ! Question philosophique à laquelle je tenterais de répondre... plus tard. Pompom me tend à présent un morceau de chocolat. Hum... Je vais finir par l'aimer cette femme !  
  
P – Tenez, ça vous permettra de reprendre des forces.  
  
K – Marchi !  
  
Et hop ! Englouti le bout de chocolat ! Ah ! Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien !  
  
P – Vous devriez dormir un peu.  
  
K – Ouais, vous avez raison !  
  
Je m'allonge et pose ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je m'endors presque immédiatement.  
  
M – T'as pas une plume pour lui chatouiller le nez ?  
  
B – Deux secondes, je te file la mienne.  
  
M – Tu crois que ça va la réveiller ?  
  
B – Cette grosse marmotte ? Pas sure.  
  
K – Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la « grosse marmotte » ?  
  
B – Oh ! Kia ! ! ! ! T'es réveillé ?  
  
K – Non, non. Pourquoi ?  
  
J'ouvre les yeux et vois mes deux commères préférées à côté du lit.  
  
M – On est venu te chercher pour aller en potion mais tu pionçais encore !  
  
K – Alors vous vous êtes dévoués pour me réveiller tout en vous éclatant un p'tit peu ?  
  
B – Exactement.... Euh... Je viens de dire une connerie je crois !  
  
K – C'est pas grave Bria. De toute façon, j'avais envie d'aller en potions.  
  
Je me lève. Bon, au moins, je tiens debout maintenant. Je regarde mes mains. Les bandages sont tachés de sang. Faudra que je passe au dortoir avant l'entraînement. Je récupérerais le baume de Maman comme ça. Et ce soir, à moi les cognards !  
  
K – Bon, on y va ? !  
  
B – Y a que toi pour être motivé pour aller en Potions ! ! !  
  
K – Et y a que toi pour être motivé pour aller en défense contre les forces du mal ! ! !  
  
Elle pique un fard. Mwahahahahahahah ! Je suis la meilleure !  
  
Nous cheminons jusqu'aux cachots.  
  
D – Tiens, Daroxis. Enfin remise ?  
  
K – Comment ça enfin ? Tu te prends pour qui petit trou du cul ? !  
  
D – Petit hein ? dit-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur alors qu'il était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. Je suis obligé de relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Peut être pas si petit que ça tout compte fait !  
  
K – Alors ça, franchement... Qu'est ce que c'est mesquin !  
  
B – Et c'est reparti pour un tour !  
  
KD – Ferme là !  
  
M – Enfin une chose pour laquelle vous êtes d'accord !  
  
K – Ferme là aussi toi !  
  
Ha – Eh ! Calme toi Kia.  
  
K – Oh toi ta gueule ! Et puis tu vas faire quoi si je lui explose la tronche à ta copine, Casanova ? Je peux te casser en deux si je veux alors ME FAIT PAS CHIER PARCE QUE JE SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR ! Au fait, super couleur, dis-je avec un sourire qui fait deux fois le tour de ma tête.  
  
Ha – RON, J'AI TROUVE NOTRE BOURREAU !  
  
M – Quoi ?  
  
R – Devine qui a bien pu nous changer en martiens ? !  
  
M – Kia ?  
  
K – C'est moi ! dis-je en partant dans un immense fou rire. Ah ! J'en pleure tellement ils ont l'air con !  
  
He – Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
  
K – Mione, j'allais quand même pas ne pas me venger après m'être fait balancer dans le lac ? ? ! ! ! (Merci Isys !)  
  
D – Ils t'ont jetés dans le lac ? Mais vous êtes profondément atteint vous deux ! Et le calamar géant ! Bande de moldus dégénérés !  
  
K – Mais bon Dieu de merde qu'est ce que t'as contre les moldus une fois pour toute ?!  
  
D – Ils ne servent à rien et ils appauvrissent le sang des lignées pures. Tu connais beaucoup de sorciers de nos jours qui ne possèdent pas du sang de moldu, mise à part nos familles respectives ? !  
  
K – Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ? ! Les moldus ne t'ont rien fait de spécial à ce que je sache ! Et puis, regarde Hermione, c'est une des meilleures sorcières de ce bahut et elle est née de parents moldus. Alors ta théorie des sangs purs supérieurs aux sangs impurs, excuse moi, mais tu peux te la foutre là où je pense et profond !  
  
M – Je suis d'accord avec toi Kia, mais on peut pas dire non plus que les moldus soient des génies.  
  
K – Ca se voit que t'as jamais été dans leur monde. Et puis, je suis pas d'accord, ils font des trucs vachement utiles, même sans magie. Tiens, exemple simple : LES SOUTIENS-GORGES !  
  
M – Cries pas si fort !  
  
K – Et pourquoi ? Il faut le dire, je suis désolé. Tu es bien contente de pas avoir les seins comme des gants de toilettes, non ?  
  
M – plus rouge que rouge – Oui.  
  
Je vois Bria qui se bidonne.  
  
K – Et toi Bria, t'es pas d'accord ?  
  
Elle tourne au rouge brique.  
  
B – Euh... si, si !  
  
K – Alors respect pour les moldus s'il vous plait, dis-je sur un ton solennel.  
  
Et sur ce, Ron et Harry qui contenaient jusque là difficilement leur crise de rire craquent devant la tête dépitée des deux chipies. Je les regarde tous d'un air satisfait. Puis, je me tourne vers Dragounet d'amour.  
  
K – Et toi Dragounet ? T'es pas d'accord avec moi ?  
  
La crise de rire s'accentue du côté de la planète mars.  
  
K – Tu préfères quoi ? Des beaux seins bien comme il faut ou des trucs qui nous descendent au niveau des genoux ?  
  
D – Je sais pas. Comment sont les tiens, me demande-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.  
  
S'il pense me clouer le bec, c'est pas la meilleure chose à me dire !  
  
K – Tu t'en souviens pas ?  
  
Pansy, qui se trouve à deux mètres, un énorme pansement sur la joue, est verte de rage. Je continue de m'approcher de lui, consciente qu'elle observe le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Je passe mes mains sur le torse de ce cher Malefoy qui, s'il est surpris, ne laisse rien paraître.  
  
K – Pourtant je pensais que ça t'aurait marqué, dis-je en rapprochant dangereusement mon visage du sien. Il reste toujours immobile. Ah non, c'est vrai, tu t'es endormi ! Je m'exclame en me détachant de lui.  
  
Re-crise de rire des lions et regard glacial de mon ami Drago. Hm... Il est pas près de me pardonner ce coup-là !  
  
Sur ce, notre ami Roguinou sort de son antre et me regarde. Puis son regard passe aux deux trisos qui n'arrivent toujours pas à s'en remettre. Il prend un air agacé.  
  
R – En classe. Et peut-on savoir ce qui vous fait rire Potter ? La perspective de deux heures de potions avec moi-même ?  
  
Ha – Sûrement pas ! dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.  
  
R – Alors dix points en moins pour Griffondor. La prochaine fois, vous éviterez, vous et monsieur Weasley, de troubler le calme régnant dans les couloirs par vos rires de demeurés.  
  
Ouh qu'il est vilain le Roguinou !  
  
K – Monsieur, pourquoi vous leur enlevez des points alors que tout est de ma faute ?  
  
R – La retenue de ce soir ne vous suffit pas mademoiselle Daroxis ? Vous en voulez peut-être une deuxième, m'interroge face de cercueil en me lançant un regard à geler sur place un pingouin. Ouf ! C'est moi où l'atmosphère s'est rafraîchit !  
  
K – Euh, non ! Ca va le faire là !  
  
R – Très bien. Alors allez vous asseoir et dépêchez vous.  
  
Je vais donc m'asseoir. Il est en forme ! ! ! Je prend place à côté de mon ami Malefoy qui fait toujours la gueule après la grosse saloperie que je viens de lui faire. Et ouais, son orgueil de mâle est atteint ! Bah tant pis, fait la gueule ! Moi, ça me fait rire !   
  
R – Aujourd'hui : potion de régénérescence de l'épiderme sur la demande de notre infirmière. Inutile de vous dire qu'elles seront testées afin de vérifier si vous n'avez pas été pris d'un élan créatif durant sa fabrication !  
  
Ah bon ! Il les teste ! Bah pourquoi ? La confiance règne dites moi !  
  
R – Londubat, êtes vous en mesure de répéter ce que je viens de dire où bien votre conversation avec Finnigan monopolisait votre unique neurone ?  
  
Gros blanc.  
  
R – Alors ? Je vous écoute ? Auriez vous perdu votre langue ?  
  
Je vois Neville lui tirer la langue à la surprise générale ce qui provoque un énorme fou rire, autant chez les serpents que chez les lions. (Et voilà Isys, ce que dirait Neville à Rogue s'il le pouvait lol)  
  
R – SILENCE. Puis-je savoir ce que vous venez de faire ?  
  
N – Je vous ai montrer que j'avais toujours ma langue. Et non, je ne sais pas ce que vous venez de dire.  
  
R – Bien. Quinze points en moins pour Griffondor pour votre insolence et dix de plus pour votre manque d'attention. Vous feriez mieux d'écouter ce que je dis au lieu d'échanger des idioties avec votre voisin dont le cerveau a la consistance de la morve de troll.  
  
Finnigan tourne au rouge. Ouaille ! C'est chaud chaud !  
  
N – C'est pas juste, vous n'avez pas à parler de nous comme ça ! Et puis comment savez vous que c'était des idioties, vous avez même pas entendu !  
  
Rogue se retourne et le regarde abasourdi. Déjà quand l'autre lui a tiré la langue, c'était pas mal mais alors là, je me demande comment je fais pour ne pas me marrer. Et un cadeau de Kitty pour toi face de cercueil ! Je savais que le collier lui serait utile ! En tout cas, Rogue reprend vite contenance !  
  
R – Une semaine de retenue et cinquante points en moins pour Griffondor. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est tend pour vos neurones, surmenés par cette discussion du plus haut niveau, d'aller prendre l'air. CHEZ VOTRE DIRECTICE DE MAISON !  
  
N – Bah faudrait savoir. Maintenant, j'ai plusieurs neurones. Tout à l'heure, selon vous, je n'avais qu'un unique neurone.  
  
R – Dehors.  
  
N – Mais je suis déjà dehors, Ô professeur adoré, fait-il moqueur en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Je commence à l'applaudir mais cesse rapidement. Mais quelle couillone ! J'ai mallllllllllllllllllllll ! Je suis trop conne et je ne suis apparemment pas la seule à le penser car ce cher petit blondinet me regarde avec un sourire extrêmement moqueur.  
  
D – Un problème Daroxis ?  
  
Ah ouais, ça te fait rire ? Bah dans deux minutes, c'est toi qui va en avoir un !  
  
K – Non. Par contre, toi... PROFESSEUR ?  
  
R – Vous n'êtes pas obligé de hurler Daroxis. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
K – Je me suis malencontreusement blessé, dis-je en lui montrant mes bobos. Comment vais-je faire pour réaliser la potion ?  
  
R – Et bien, je suppose que Monsieur Malefoy est en mesure de faire la potion sans votre aide. Vous vous contenterez de la mélanger, si cela n'est pas trop difficile pour vous, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
Hum ! J'adore ce mec, il est trop prévisible ! lol  
  
K – Oui, oui. Ca ira. Merci Professeur.  
  
Je me tourne vers Malefoy avec un sourire. Il m'aime beaucoup là.  
  
R – Bien. Les ingrédients sont au tableau, allez-y. Normalement, même les personnes ayant les capacités mentales d'un mollusque doivent pouvoir réussir cette potion qui est d'une extrême simplicité. Quoique je ne me fasse plus d'illusions en ce qui concerne certaines personnes, dit-il en regardant Harry et Ron.  
  
Alors là, non ! Je suis pas d'accord. C'est qu'un sale con ce mec ! Les lions peuvent se montrer très cons mais faut pas exagérer non plus !  
  
D – Daroxis, putain, tu fous quoi ? !  
  
K – Ouais, ouais. Deux secondes.  
  
Je me tourne et Dray me passe le chaudron rempli de flotte pour que je le mette sur le support.  
  
K – Chochotte !  
  
Au moment où je vais accrocher le chaudron, Roguinou passe à côté de moi. Manque de bol pour lui, je suis toujours pas calmé. Je lâche le chaudron.  
  
K – Oups ! Pardon.  
  
En moins de deux, il est trempé et, cerise sur le gâteau, mon petit chaudron lui écrase le pied. Je me retiens de rire. Il me regarde le visage glacial. Il doit avoir vraiment mal. Il doit voir aussi que je me retiens de me péter de rire. Ola ! Faut que je rattrape le coup.  
  
K – Je suis désolé professeur, mais, avec les pansements, le chaudron m'a échappé des mains et...  
  
R – ET CA VOUS FAIT RIRE ? !  
  
Je prends un air outré et pose une main sur ma poitrine, genre « comment osez vous douter de moi ! ».  
  
K – Moi ? Rire de ce qui vient de vous arrivez ? Bien sur que non professeur, je ne me le permettrais pas. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vient de vous arriver. Tenez, je vais même vous aider.  
  
Je sors un mini riquiqui mouchoir d'une des poches de ma cape et commence à éponger le haut de son pantalon. Ses joues se colorent légèrement de rouge, mais je ne serais pas capable de dire si c'est de colère ou de gène. Je retire de mouchoir trempé.  
  
K – Bah je crois qu'il va falloir un autre mouchoir. Attendez, j'en ai peut être un autre, dis-je en faisant mine de chercher dans les poches de ma cape.  
  
R – Suffit. Essayez de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, me crache-t- il.  
  
K – Je vous le promet, je lui répond en levant la main droite en signe de bonne foi.  
  
D'un coup de baguette, il se sèche et remet en place mon chaudron après l'avoir rempli de nouveau et poursuit son chemin. Hum, c'est tentant... Je le refais ? Allez ! Soyons fou ! MDR Je fais mine de perdre l'équilibre et refous le chaudron par terre. Rogue se tourne vers moi, furax !  
  
R – Encore ! Mais c'est pas possible, vous le faites exprès !  
  
Toute la classe, qui avait eu du mal à tenir il y a quelques minutes explose de rire cette fois-ci. Pauvre Roguinou, avec moi dans sa classe, il va pas tenir l'année.  
  
K – Comment vous pouvez penser ça de moi ? ! Vous doutez de moi monsieur ? Une Serpentard ! Je me suis seulement manger le tabouret et j'ai perdu l'équilibre !  
  
Là, je pense que tout le monde a compris que je me foutais de lui.  
  
Malefoy, exaspéré, attrape sa baguette, fait disparaître l'eau, replace le chaudron sur le support et le rempli de nouveau.  
  
D – Evite de le foutre encore par terre si tu veux qu'il puisse nous mettre une note.  
  
K – Oui chef.  
  
Rogue, quand à lui, continu son petit tour de salle. Au moment où il passe devant la porte du cachot, celle-ci s'ouvre et il se la prend dans la gueule. J'espère que c'est un prof parce que sinon, cette personne va crever. Notre chère petite Mac Go entre dans la salle.  
  
Mc G – Sévérus ? Sévérus, où êtes-vous ?  
  
K – Il est incrusté dans le mur madame.  
  
Fou rire général. Rogue se dégage de derrière la porte et me lance un regard noir. Ne rigole pas ma vieille, sinon, il te fout dehors... Ouais mais j'en peux plus moi. Je me pète de rire en voyant le regard qu'il me lance.  
  
R – Daroxis, dehors.  
  
Je vois tous les lions le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Ca doit être ma première fois qu'il sort un membre de sa maison ! Je choppe mes affaires, toujours en me bidonnant et sors. En passant devant Mac Go, je lui dis bonjour.  
  
Mc G – Mais nous nous sommes déjà vu mademoiselle.  
  
K – Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le strip tease ! Bon bah, re-bonjour, c'est pas grave. Au revoir professeur Rogue. Je sors.  
  
Je vais dans la grande salle, histoire de becqueter un truc, j'ai trop faim ! ! ! Bah oui, comme j'ai pioncé, j'ai loupé la pause déjeuner. En arrivant dans la grande salle, je vois Neville assis dans un fauteuil.  
  
K – NEVILLOU D'AMOUR, dis-je en lui faisant de grands signes de la main.  
  
Je m'approche de lui et vois qu'il a les joues rosées. Bon, la réussite n'est pas totale encore mais c'est un début assez encourageant.  
  
K – Tape m'en cinq mec, t'as assuré avec face de cercueil !  
  
N – Merci, dit-il en me tapant dans la main. Mais c'est bien la première fois que je me fais sortir de cours, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris.  
  
K – Moi, je te trouve moins chiant comme ça !  
  
N – Tu me trouvais chiant ?  
  
K – Bah ouais. Attend, je te la refais : B....B-b-bonjour. Je m'ap...p...pelle Neville ! C'est pas mieux ?  
  
N – Si c'est sure. Mais je sais toujours pas comment c'est arrivé ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant... Le collier ! C'est toi, hein ?  
  
K – Moi ? ! Non ! ! ! ! !  
  
N – Si c'est toi ! Quand j'ai mis le collier, j'ai sentit quelque chose changé, je ne saurais pas dire quoi mais...  
  
K – Ouais, bon, ok, c'est moi. Maintenant, tu me redonnes le collier parce que tu parles trop !  
  
N – Quoi ? C'est vrai ?  
  
K – Mais non ! J'plaisante Nevillou, dis-je en lui donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.  
  
N – Mais, c'est quoi ce collier ?  
  
K – De la potion de sans-gêne cristallisée. C'est très rare parce qu'il faut des conditions de pression et de température bien spéciales pour l'obtenir. En fait, il n'y en a que sept dans le monde.  
  
N – Quoi ? Et tu me l'as offert. Non, je suis désolé, je peux pas accepter !  
  
K – Eh ! Tu fais pas chier. Si tu refuses mon cadeau, je vais être obligé de te coller un pain ! Tu veux pas te prendre une droite nevillouninou ?  
  
N – Euh... non, non. Ca ira. Mais comment se fait-il que cette pierre soit en ta possession ?  
  
K – Bah en fait, disons que quand j'étais petite, je me laissais franchement marcher sur les pieds. Alors mes parents se sont procurés cette pierre et... Bah observe le résultat !  
  
N – Les résultats sont concluant, effectivement !  
  
K – Bon, maintenant, tu vas allé voir la petite Luna Lovegood parce que depuis que je suis ici, je te vois loucher dessus comme un malade et je crois que tu ne lui es pas indifférent.  
  
N – Ah bon ?  
  
K – P'tain mais t'es aveugle ! A force de te mater, elle va t'user !  
  
N – Bon bah j'irais ce soir alors.  
  
K – Pourquoi t'y vas pas maintenant, elle est à la table des Serdaigles !  
  
N – T'es sure ?  
  
K – Bah ouvre tes yeux ! Elle est là-bas, avec le gros turban vert autour de la tête. Ah ! Ca, on peut pas la rater !  
  
N – Mais non, je veux dire, tu es sure que je devrais aller la voir maintenant ?  
  
K – Bah maintenant ou ce soir, quelle différence ça fait ?  
  
N – Ouais.  
  
Et sur ce, il se lève et se dirige vers la petite barge. Il lui parle, l'autre rougit et ils sortent tout les deux faire un p'tit tour. Et voilà, je suis à l'origine d'un nouveau couple. Je suis pas foutu de m'occuper de ma propre vie privée par contre, celle des autres ! Humm ! ! J'ai vraiment un problème.  
  
Je vais voir mon pote Sirius pendant deux heures et après, Ô joie, je vais à l'entraînement ! lalalalalala ! ! ! Suis heureuse moi ! J'arrive devant la salle en avance. Les cours se terminent et je vois mon petit groupe préféré arrivé, Dragounet en tête. Derrière nous avons Harry et Vio qui s'embrassent en marchant (vive les coup de tête), Ron et Hermione qui se tiennent la main (qu'est ce qu'ils ont l'air con !) et Bria. Par contre, elle, ça a pas l'air d'aller très fort. Ils s'arrêtent tous devant moi.  
  
K – Alors, elle était bien ta potion ? T'as pas été déstabilisé après mon départ ? Non mais parce que je suis sure que mon talent inné, mon don pour les potions a dû te manquer donc je...  
  
D – Mais ferme là putain !  
  
K – T'es même pas drôle ! Au fait, elle voulait quoi Mac Go ?  
  
D – Elle voulait me parler. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais pas annulé l'entraînement de ce soir pour que les membres de son équipe puissent entraîner leurs nouveaux joueurs.  
  
K – T'as dit non j'espère !  
  
D – Je lui ai dit que moi aussi j'avais des nouveaux joueurs à entraîner et que de toute façon, quand on est un cas désespéré, on a beau s'entraîner, y a rien à faire.  
  
K – Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu ?  
  
D – Elle m'a rappelé que ma retenue était ce soir à 21h et elle est partie.  
  
K – Ouaich ! Bravo Dragounet d'amour ! T'es le meilleur !  
  
Je tourne la tête et regarde Bria qui n'a pas sorti un mot depuis qu'elle est là.  
  
K – Ca va Bria ?  
  
Elle me regarde et pouf ! Elle s'écroule.  
  
K – Merde.  
  
M – Oh putain. BRIA ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? !  
  
Je me dépêche et m'approche d'elle. Je lui attrape le poignet et prend son pouls.  
  
K – C'est rien, elle a fait une chute de tension.  
  
Je retire ma cape et la roule en boule pour lui mettre sous la tête et l'étend correctement.  
  
K – Dray, retire ta cape et file la moi.  
  
D – Pourquoi ?  
  
K – Fais ce que je dis et m'emmerde pas.  
  
D – Ok.  
  
Il me passe sa cape et je couvre notre petite fleur avec.  
  
K – Harry, va chercher Pomfresh.  
  
Ha – Tout de suite.  
  
K – Bria, tu m'entends ? Ouhou ? Petite puce, réveille toi. Tu m'entends ou pas ? Si tu m'entends, sert ma main.  
  
SB – Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Kia ?  
  
K – Désolé m'sieur, c'est Bria.  
  
SB – Briani. Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?  
  
K – Oh, c'est rien. Une petite chute de tension. Le plus dangereux dans les cas comme ça, c'est de mal tomber.  
  
SB – Ah.  
  
Harry revient avec Pompom.  
  
MP – Encore vous miss Daroxis !  
  
K – Ah non, là c'est pas moi c'est Bria qui va pas bien.  
  
MP – Mademoiselle Cephalia ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?  
  
K – Chute de tension.  
  
MP – Oh, rien de très grave alors. Monsieur Black, vous pourriez m'aider à l'emmener à l'infirmerie, j'ai oublié ma baguette. Monsieur Potter avait l'air vraiment paniqué.  
  
SB – Non, aucun problème. Harry, je compte sur toi pour surveiller tes camarades. TOUT LE MONDE EN CLASSE.  
  
Je sens une pression au niveau de ma main qui me fait tressaillir. Je baisse les yeux et vois la puce ouvrir les siens lentement.  
  
K – Alors ma belle, de nouveau parmi nous ?  
  
B – Faut croire.  
  
K – Le professeur Black va t'emmener à l'infirmerie p'tite veinarde !  
  
Elle pique un fard.  
  
K – Professeur, elle est réveillée.  
  
SB – Tant mieux.  
  
Il se penche vers elle, encore un peu rouge à cause de la connerie que je viens de lui sortir, et la soulève du sol en la prenant dans ses bras. Hum ! Intéressant ce rouge. Je suis sure que si on éteignait les lumières, notre petite choupinette brillerait dans le noir !  
  
B – Professeur, vous savez, je peux marcher.  
  
K – Bria, tu viens de te péter la tronche et on sait pas si tu t'es fait mal alors ferme ta gueule et profite des bras de Sirius.  
  
Je crois qu'elle va m'égorger quand elle sera sorti de l'infirmerie. En tout cas, y en a un qui se marre bien, c'est Siry chou. Il sourit comme un bien heureux ! Il a même l'air franchement con. Mais bon, c'est pas grave.  
  
K – Bon, professeur et si vous embarquiez cette chère Bria avant qu'elle ne crève d'une asphyxie ? Et puis, je vais finir par être jalouse moi, dis-je en faisant la moue.  
  
SB – En classe Daroxis.  
  
K – Tout ce que vous voulez m'sieur, je lui répond d'une voix veloutée.  
  
Je rentre dans la salle. Je vais m'asseoir tranquillement à côté de Malefoy en chantonnant.  
  
K – Dans la magie des premiers jours,  
  
On s'était dit des mots d'amour  
  
Qu'en est-il ? Les yeux me pleurent,  
  
Tu n'es qu'à une larme de la haine  
  
Dans le magie des premiers jours,  
  
On s'était dit des mots d'amour  
  
Qu'en est-il ? Les yeux me pleurent  
  
Rien n'dure toujours  
  
M – Mais c'est joyeux ce que tu chantes là ma petite Kitty !  
  
K – Ca te plait ?  
  
M – Bah, les paroles sont un peu glauques je trouve.  
  
D – D'accord avec toi.  
  
K – Toute façon, toi, y a que le cul qui t'intéresse. Tiens, y a un chanteur moldu qui te plairait bien.  
  
D – Qui ?  
  
K – Matt Houston. Tiens, teste celle là :  
  
« Oh Chabine je te sens humide  
  
J'le vois quand j'me rapproche de ton string  
  
Ça me rend chaud, de plus en plus speed  
  
Elle se retourne et joue la timide  
  
Laisse-moi goûter à ce gloss  
  
Qui mouille tes lèvres si habiles  
  
Quand elles viennent embrasser mon torse  
  
Elle me souffle qu'elle a adoré "Wicked" »  
  
(Flash info de l'autrice cinglée : Wicked veut dire pervers ou perverse. Et désolé mais j'étais en train d'écouter ça en tapant le chapitre et j'avais grave envie d'en mettre un passage.)  
  
D – Pas mal.  
  
J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je tourne la tête et vois celle de Neville passé par l'entrebâillement.  
  
K – Nevillounet ! ! ! ! ! T'inquiètes, Black est pas là, Bria a fait un malaise.  
  
Il rentre dans la salle et je le vois avec les joues légèrement rosées. Cravate un peu desserré. Un gros suçon dans le cou.  
  
K – P'tain mais c'est une sauvage ta Serdaigle !  
  
Nuance carmine intéressante. Il s'installe rapidement avant que notre petit professeur revienne.  
  
SB – Silence.  
  
K - Sirius Black, le retour !  
  
SB – Je croyais avoir demandé le silence miss Daroxis.  
  
D – Oui mais elle ne sait pas ce que ça signifie.  
  
SB – Visiblement, vous non plus monsieur Malefoy. Dix points en moins pour Serpentard.  
  
D – Je sais très bien ce que cela signifie, merci !  
  
SB – Encore dix points de moins. Continuez Malefoy, j'ai tout mon temps.  
  
D – Tant mieux, moi aussi.  
  
SB – Moins dix points.  
  
K – Mais putain Drago ferme ta gueule.  
  
D – Et pourquoi donc ?  
  
SB – Moins dix points.  
  
D – Je suppose que vous prenez votre pied là ?  
  
Je lui fou ma main dans la gueule ! Abruti ! On est en train de perdre une tonne de points à cause de toi.  
  
SB – Daroxis, dehors.  
  
K – Quoi ? Encore ? Mais je vais pas avoir un cours de DCFM de l'année si ça continue.  
  
SB – Il fallait y réfléchir avant.  
  
K – Pffff ! J'vous aime plus moi.  
  
SB – Vous m'en voyez navré.  
  
K – Je te boude, lâche moi.  
  
Je prends mon sac et me barre.  
  
J'passe plus de temps dans les couloirs que dans les salles de classe en ce moment moi !  
  
Je monte au dortoir et jette mon sac sur le lit. Tiens, vais en profiter pour faire mon devoir de métamorphose. Mais avant toute chose ! J'attrape une petite boite se situant dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Je retire les bandages et applique le baume dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, les blessures cicatrises. Il me reste juste des marques rosées encore un peu douloureuses mais aucun risque que ça se remette à pisser le sang normalement. Bon, au travail maintenant. Je prend ma petite imprimante, la dé-réduit (je sais pas si ce verbe existe et je m'en fou lol). J'imprime les pages web et sors mes surligneurs. Hop hop hop ! Et c'est parti.  
  
Devinez quoi ? Je suis en retard ! Etonnant non ?  
  
Je passe rapidement un pull énorme, qui ne ressemble plus à rien et un jean. Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! Bon, tant pis, je vais faire comme la dernière fois. Merde, où est mon balai ? Oh chiotte ! Ah ! Le voilà. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans mon chaudron, je vous l'demande ? ! Je lui fais reprendre sa taille d'origine. Ah ! Mon super Météore ! C'est le dernier balai en date et il me plait énormément. Il est génial. Bon, au lieu d'épiloguer, je ferais mieux d'y aller, j'ai plus que deux minutes pour atteindre le stade. J'ouvre la fenêtre et c'est parti. Je fonce jusqu'au terrain, m'appuyant le plus possible sur mon balai pour donner moins de prise au vent et ainsi aller plus vite. J'arrive enfin sur le terrain et dois vraiment faire de mon mieux pour ne pas finir dans un des murs constituant les tribunes. J'y arrive avec beaucoup de classe et regarde tous les autres membres de l'équipe.  
  
K – J'vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?  
  
D – Bon, commençons.  
  
Il ouvre la boite et les cognards se font la malle. Je suis toujours dans les airs quand un cognard se dirige vers moi, bien décidé à me faire tomber.  
  
K – Blaise, Batte.  
  
Je bascule sur mon balai, la tête en bas et les jambes entourées autour du manche. Blaise me lance la batte que j'attrape sans aucun problème. Je rattrape le manche de mon balai et entame une vrille afin de me reprendre une position correcte. Le cognard me fonce toujours dessus.  
  
K – Zabini, t'as une batte ?  
  
B – Ouais.  
  
K – Voyons voir si tu sais t'en servir.  
  
Et je tape un grand coup dans le cognard qui se dirige droit sur Blaise.  
  
Il me le renvoie sans aucun problème et me fait un grand sourire.  
  
K – Pfff ! Frimeur !  
  
Il se pète de rire.  
  
D – Tout le monde sur son balai, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Je vous rappelle que nous n'avons qu'une heure d'entraînement aujourd'hui.  
  
K – Parce qu'après on est en retenu, dis-je en faisant le cochon pendu sur mon balai, à 100 mètres du sol, il faut le préciser.  
  
D – Kia.  
  
K – Je la ferme ?  
  
D – Non. Cognard. Je me tourne toujours dans la même position et envoies balader le cognard.  
  
K - J'l'avais vu j'te signale.  
  
D – En étant retournée, m'interroge-t-il, sceptique.  
  
K – Et nia nia nia ! Toujours quelque chose à dire. Blaisinou, ton corps me manque ! ! ! ! !  
  
B – J'arrive chérie.  
  
K – Mais quand mon amour ?  
  
B – Tout de suite mon p'tit cœur.  
  
K – En attendant t'es toujours pas la mon lapin !  
  
D – Mais fermez la !  
  
K – T'as fini de gueuler Dray !  
  
Il va craquer. Blaise prend son balai et viens me rejoindre. Il s'approche, me prend la main et me fait un baisemain.  
  
B – Bonjour gente demoiselle.  
  
K – Dis donc, jeune damoiseau, ça fait très vieille France le baisemain.  
  
B – Ouais mais c'est terrible, les meufs, ça les fait tomber comme des mouches. Et en plus, ça rend vert notre cher capitaine.  
  
J'explose de rire.  
  
D – Quand vous aurez fini de faire les guignols, vous pourriez peut être penser à vous entraîner ? !  
  
K – Mouais.  
  
B – On va y réfléchir.  
  
D – Si dans deux minutes, vous n'avez pas frapper un seul cognard, c'est au vestiaire et pas de match.  
  
K – Bah je vois mal comment tu vas pouvoir faire un match sans tes deux batteurs donc franchement, ta deuxième menace, elle est bidon ! Par contre, la première est assez convaincante, hein chéri ?  
  
B – Tout à fait mon poussin.  
  
Dray monte plus haut, en levant les yeux au ciel, non pas à la recherche du vif d'or mais d'exaspération.  
  
B – Eh ! Matte ça.  
  
Il me désigne les tribunes. Barbie est en train d'admirer Drago en pleine inaction. Bah ouais, il vient de commencer à chercher le vif alors il fout pas grand chose pour l'instant. Je jette un coup d'œil à Plog pendant que Blaise s'éclate à balancer des cognards sur les poursuiveurs. Mais il est nul, sur les dix tirs de Bullstrode, huit sont passés. On va se ramasser au match.  
  
K – BLAISE !  
  
B – Oui ?  
  
K – C'est quoi ce nullard ?  
  
B – Plog ?  
  
K – Ouais, vous l'avez trouvé où ?  
  
B – Bah en fait, on chercher aussi un gardien cette année et comme Plog a été le seul postulant, il a été pris d'office.  
  
K – Mais il est nul à chier !  
  
B – Je sais.  
  
K – DRAY ?  
  
D – Quoi ?  
  
K – Ton gardien est nul.  
  
D – Je vois ça, merci ! me crache-t-il.  
  
K – Tu me laisses m'en occuper ?  
  
D – Kia, ton poste, c'est batteur, pas entraîneur.  
  
K – Oui mais il me fait trop pitié. S'il te plait, dis-je en faisant mes petits yeux de chiot-abandonné-sur-l'autoroute-sans-rien-à-boire-alors- qu'il-fait-quarante-degrés-à-l'ombre-et-qu'il-n'y-a-pas-un-arbre-pour- s'abriter.  
  
D – Vas-y, de toute façon, ça peut pas être pire.  
  
K – Mici. PLOG ! ! ! !  
  
Il se tourne vers moi.  
  
K – TU RESSEMBLES A UNE PASSOIRE LA ! ON T'A JAMAIS APPRIS QUE LE BUT, QUAND ON EST GARDIEN, ETAIT D'EMPECHER DE PASSER LE PLUS POSSIBLE DE SOUAFFLE ET PAS DE LAISSER L'ADVERSAIRE EN METTRE LE PLUS POSSIBLE DANS TES PUTAINS D'ANNEAUX ? ALORS ECOUTE MOI BIEN, T'EN LAISSE PASSER ENCORE UN ET SOIT TU VAS BOUFFER LES MARGUERITES PARCE QUE JE VAIS M'OCCUPER DE TOI, SOIT TU TE PRENDS UN COGNARD EN PLEINE GUEULE ET TU VAS AUSSI BOUFFER LES MARGUERITES. FAIT GAFFE, J'TE REGARDE. VAS-Y BULLSTRODE.  
  
Elle tire et Plog l'arrête.  
  
K – Encore.  
  
Elle retire. Il l'arrête de nouveau.  
  
Après 20 tirs, seul un est passé.  
  
K – Continue comme ça et tu finiras avec toutes tes dents à la fin de l'année !  
  
Je me tourne vers Malefoy qui me regarde, impassible.  
  
K – Ca te va grand chef ?  
  
D – Entraîne toi Daroxis.  
  
K – Oui m'sieur ! BLAISE, ENVOIES UN COGNARD !  
  
Blaisinou d'amour m'envoie un cognard que j'envoie sur Barbie, toujours dans les gradins. Elle pousse un couinement en se baissant pour l'éviter.  
  
D – DAROXIS.  
  
K – Oui ?  
  
D – Tu fais quoi là ?  
  
K – Bah j'm'entraîne.  
  
D – A quoi ? Tuer les élèves du collège !  
  
K – Avoues que si je nous débarrassais d'elle, ce serait pas une grosse perte ? !  
  
D – Pansy, dégage, tu devrais pas être ici.  
  
P – Mais Dragounet...  
  
K – Dégage grosse vache ou je t'en balance un autre dans la gueule !  
  
Elle part en me lançant un regard noir. Drago descend à mon niveau.  
  
D – T'essaye de faire quoi là ?  
  
K – De la décoller de tes basques, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?  
  
D – Le pari est fini Daroxis. Je vois pourquoi tu continues à t'acharner sur elle. T'es jalouse ou quoi ?  
  
K – Jalouse ? Moi ? T'as mis quoi dans tes clopes ? Ce devait être de la bonne pour te donner des idées pareilles !  
  
D – T'as pas répondu Daroxis.  
  
K – Et je répondrais pas parce que c'est évident !  
  
D – Tout à fait. On dit qui ne dit rien consent. Cela veut donc dire que tu es jalouse.  
  
K – Mais t'es pas bien ! !  
  
D – Tout le monde à la douche.  
  
Je vais me l'offrir.  
  
D – Magne toi Daroxis ou on n'aura le temps de bouffer avant la retenue.  
  
K – Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, c'est ma vie !  
  
Et sur ce, je me barre dans les vestiaires.  
  
21H. Pour une fois, je suis à l'heure. A inscrire dans les annales. Bon, une heure de cauchemar avec Malefoy. Chouette !  
  
AR – Pfff, de nos jours, les jeunes ne sont pas punis correctement. Pourquoi on ne me laisse pas leur appliquer les bonnes vieilles punitions. Ah ! ! ! Les cris terrifiés me manquent. Rien de tel pour aiguayer un château !  
  
K – Il est bien siphonné de la touffe lui !  
  
AR – Pardon ?  
  
K – Je disais qu'effectivement, ça manquait de cris. Pourquoi ?  
  
Il me lance un regard méfiant et se retourne. Nous sommes en route pour la salle des trophées. Ce cher Argus nous a trouvé un peu de nettoyage à faire. Il ouvre une porte et nous fait entrer. Un tas de chiffon et différents flacons se trouvent dans un seau.  
  
AR – Je viendrais vérifier, je vous préviens.  
  
K – Ca c'est gentil de nous prévenir monsieur. Amusez vous bien en attendant.  
  
Et il repart en grommelant ce qui d'après Drago est normal. Curieux personnage. Légèrement sadique sur les bords ce mec. Enfin bon, j'ai du ménage à faire. J'attrape un chiffon et commence à épousseter les trophées. Malefoy lui, me regarde faire.  
  
K – Tu fous quoi là ? Je te rappelle que tu es aussi en retenue ! Alors aide moi.  
  
D – Mais tu le fais tellement bien !  
  
K – Je t'en mets une grande si tu ne m'aides pas.  
  
D – J'en tremble de peur.  
  
K – Tu ne veux pas m'énerver Malefoy ?  
  
Il attrape un chiffon et commence à nettoyer.  
  
D – Au fait, tu ne nous as toujours pas raconter ta petite histoire.  
  
K – Et c'est reparti ! Je te le dirais pas.  
  
D – Vraiment ?  
  
K – Non.  
  
D – Tu en es sure ?  
  
K – Ouais.  
  
D – Vraiment sure de chez sur ?  
  
K – Ouais.  
  
D – Vraiment sur sur ?  
  
K – Ouais.  
  
D – Mais tu vas quand même me le dire maintenant ?  
  
K – Ouais. Euh non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
  
Il me regarde avec un petit sourire satisfait. Je me suis fait avoir comme une couillone !  
  
K – Ok, ok, je te le raconte. J'en ai marre de t'entendre.  
  
D – Aller, accouche !  
  
K – Ok, ok. Bon, tu sais que ma famille est assez puissante.  
  
D – Ouais.  
  
K – En fait, ça remonte au cinquième siècle. Le Daroxis de l'époque s'était marié avec une grande sorcière de l'époque. Seul hic : elle était stérile. Et comme elle aimé beaucoup son mari et qu'elle était décidé à lui donner un enfant, elle a prononcé une incantation et a conclu un pacte avec le Shinigami.  
  
D – Le Shini quoi ?  
  
K – Le Dieu de la mort en Japonais.  
  
D – Et ?  
  
K – Elle a mit au monde un garçon qui fit la fierté des Daroxis. Mais il y a comme toujours un truc qui ne va pas. Le Shinigami, qui était une sorte de démons plus puissant que tout ceux existant à cette époque, décida de transmettre ces pouvoirs à l'héritier. Depuis, chaque enfant naissant d'un Daroxis et d'une autre personne possède automatiquement ces pouvoirs.  
  
D – Et c'est quoi ces pouvoirs ?  
  
K – Manipulation de la magie sans baguette, emprise psychique mais celui là, très peu de Daroxis arrive à le maîtriser parce qu'il faut une énorme concentration, manipulation des éléments et... Je crois que c'est tout.  
  
D – Tu me fais une démonstration ?  
  
K – Je peux pas, faut que je sois en semi-transformation ou en transformation complète pour y avoir accès.  
  
D – Et tu ne maîtrises pas tes transformations c'est ça ?  
  
K – Bien sur que si. Le seul truc, c'est que ça demande beaucoup d'énergie et je me suis déjà transformé une fois aujourd'hui donc je préfère pas essayer.  
  
D – Mais tu t'es transformé volontairement ce matin ?  
  
K – Non. En fait, quand je ressens des sentiments intenses comme la colère, la haine, enfin que des sentiments négatifs, mon côté sombre fait son come back et essaye de tout péter. Mais sinon, je peux les maîtriser.  
  
D – Et ça ressemble à quoi une transformation complète ?  
  
K – J'espère que tu ne le sauras jamais.  
  
Fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre. Il a quand même fallu que je le coupe en 3 ! Vous vous rendez compte. Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de publier un nouveau chapitre avant fin Juin à cause mes épreuves. Envoyez moi quand même mes 5 reviews, ca me motive et je pourrais peut être me mettre à mon clavier rien que pour vous faire plaisir. Plein de bisous à tous. Ali 


	13. Attention, folle furieuse en liberté !

Bon alors, pour commencer, je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard eeeeextrêmement long ! Mon problème durant toute cette période : Le syndrome de la page blanche. Donc, peut être que ce chapitre ne sera pas à la hauteur de vos espérances. N'hésitez pas à me le dire. Normalement, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder... Si j'ai mes cinq reviews. Bon, réponses aux reviews :

**Anna971** : Merci beaucoup la miss. Mais tu sais, je me creuse quand même les méninges mine de rien pour trouver des surnoms aussi stupides ! Mes examens se sont super bien passés, merci. J'ai à présent le bac en poche, donc tout va bien pour moi ! Par contre désolé, mais ta review super sympa n'a eu aucun effet sur le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour terminer ce chapitre. Toutes mes excuses. Kissou et bonne lecture !

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Salut les filles. J'étais une fois de plus plié en deux devant votre review ! Je sais, j'ai mis le temps. Désolé ! Par contre, faudra m'expliquer comment une de vous fait pour apprécier face-de-bulldog Parkinson. Parce que franchement, pour moi, ça tient du surnaturel ! lol Mais bon, il faut de tout pour faire un monde ! lol Et je tiens à dire également que je soutiens Adeline : Lorie, c'est ma tasse de thé non plus et en concert encore moins ! Voilà, sinon vous avez pu constater que j'ai aussi quelques références nippones sous la main mais bon elles ne sont pas inépuisables alors ne vous attendez pas à en voir à chaque chapitre ! Sinon, pour la forme de Kia, ce sera plutôt cruellement belle et diabolique je pense. Bah vi ! J'vais pas transformer un de mes persos en une parente de Quasimodo ! Euh... Par contre, pour le nombre de chapitre, je n'en ai strictement auuuuuuuucune idée lol C'est au feeling ! Bye les filles !

**Lin Skywalker** : Tu peux continuer à dire génial, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment lol Et t'inquiètes pas, je continuerais comme ça, envers et contre tout ! Et mes épreuves sont passés, c'est bon. Je peux envisager l'avenir sereinement avec mon Bac en poche ! Enfin pas trop sereinement non plus lol Enfin bref, je suis contente que l'histoire du Shinigami t'ai plu. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**Sasha Krum :** Pourquoi Voldy en veut spécialement à Kia ? Pour la simple est bonne raison que d'abord, c'est une sale gosse et ensuite parce qu'elle est une menace pour lui, son pouvoir étant quand même assez important. Comment est-ce que Kia et Dray se marient ? Euh... là, je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas bien le sens de ta question. Parce que comment on se marie, je sais pas si j'ai vraiment besoin de t'expliquer comment qu'on fait ! Voilà. Bisous et bon chapitre... Si tu es encore là, comme tous mes autres lecteurs.

**Socute** : Contente qu'il t'ai plu. Et pour le continue vite, je crois que c'est loupé lol Mais bon, comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais lol Bises

**Virginie1** : Super contente que tu es lu mon chapitre. Kiss et bonne lecture.

Petit résumé : Kia se retrouve en retenue avec Drago pour avoir fait un strip tease en plein milieu de la grande salle, debout sur la table de Serpentard. Là, elle lui révèle son teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrible secret (lol)

Vala, j'espère que ça vous aura rafraîchit la mémoire. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13 : Attention, folle furieuse en liberté !**

Ouahhhh Qui c'est la plus forte ? C'est moi ! Je me suis réveillée quelques minutes avant que.... Et merde, non, j'me suis pas réveillée avant que le réveil sonne puisqu'on est samedi et qu'on a pas cours... Ouinnnnnn ! ! ! Bon, bah j'ai qu'à faire la grasse mat'... Ouais mais c'est mort. Maintenant que je suis réveillée, je vais plus réussir à me rendormir. Bon, qu'est ce que je pourrais faire alors ? J'ai envie de me marrer un peu. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer ? Qui vais-je emmerder ? Barbie ? Mouais... Non, elle est franchement pas marrante : Quand je l'emmerde, elle couine et après elle s'en prend à Bria. Bon... Qui alors ? Mo ? Non, elle est morte, Riry l'a ramenée tard hier... Me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire. Quoique non, c'est pas la peine, je vois très bien ! Bon, Kia, pense à autre chose. Alors... Bria ? Non, je me suis occupée de son cas toute la soirée hier après être revenue de ma retenue. Drago ? ... Ouais ! Bon, allez, on se lève ma grosse. Bon, des fringues. Caleçon et T-shirt. Nickel ! Suis prête. J'ouvre la porte le plus discrètement possible... Après m'être vautrer en trébuchant sur quelque chose.

M – Tu vas où l'affreuse ?

Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à être discrète.

K – J'arrive plus à dormir, vais faire un tour.

M – A toute.

Je sors et ferme la porte. Brrr ! ! Fait froid. Bon, je me magne. J'arrive devant le tableau des préfets en chef. Merdouille ! J'connais pas le mot de passe ! Bon, réfléchis... Mais oui ! Allez, on se concentre. Je sens mon corps se modifier à certains endroits. Bon, stop ! Je veux qu'une semi-transformation un poil plus puissante que celle d'hier, pas plus. La transformation stagne. C'est good. Je pose ma main sur le mur en me concentrant. Il devient immatériel. Pourvu que ça ne s'écroule pas comme la dernière fois... Quoi ? C'était la première fois que j'essayais alors no comment ! Bon, ça a l'air de tenir. Je passe et annule le sort une fois à l'intérieur. Le mur reprend forme et rien ne se casse la gueule. J'ai réussi ! ! ! ! Et j'ai rien foutu en l'air ! ! ! Oh merde ! Le mur est à l'envers ! Comment j'vais faire ? ! Bon, zen. Réflexion intense. C'est bon, je sais ce que je vais faire. D'une main, je pose un sort pour figer le mur et de l'autre utilise un sort pour repousser le mur, le remet dans le bon sens d'un mouvement du poignet et le remet en place. Voilà, comme ça, la prochaine fois que ça m'arrive, je saurais comment faire. Bon, allons faire chier Dragouninou... Mais au fait, j'ai même pas pensé à ce que j'allais faire !.......... Ca y est ! Oh lala ! Il va se pisser d'ssus ! J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre silencieusement après avoir repris ma forme d'origine. Tiens, il est déjà levé ! Et en serviette. Hmm... Avec un peu de chance, elle va peut être tomber !.... Je sais, vraiment désespérante. Bon, au boulot ma chérie. Je me serais jamais autant concentré en une journée. Allez. Concentration......... Ion.... Un cercle est un carré, un carré est un cercle. Bon, si y a une chose que je ne suis pas, c'est bien concentré. Ah, ça y est. Qu'est ce que j'aime cette sensation ! Attention, « le blondinet terrifié, Acte I ». Silence, attention... Euh, deux secondes. Where is sa petite baguette chérie ? Table de nuit. Ok. Ca tourne ! Je rentre doucement dans la chambre et commence à grogner. Oui, vous avez bien lu, GROGNER ! Il se retourne et devient blanc comme un linge. Ah il est beau le grand Serpentard agent double tiens ! Il essaye de se déplacer de manière à atteindre sa baguette mais je lui bloque le passage. Il évalue la distance le séparant de la porte puis me jette un coup d'œil. Son visage se décompose. Je crois qu'il vient de comprendre que j'aurais largement le temps de le chopper avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte ! Alors, qu'est que tu vas faire mon petit chéri maintenant ?

D – GRANGER ! AMENE TON CUL TOUT DE SUITE !

Je tends l'oreille. Que-Dalle ! ! !

D – VIENS TOUT DE SUITE SALE SANG DE BOURBE OU J'TE JURE QUE.....

Bordel innommable dans la chambre d'à côté. Bruit de pas furieux dans le couloir. Puis la porte s'ouvre d'un coup sec pour laisser passer... Ronny en calfouette ! Si j'étais sous ma forme humaine, je crois que je rigolerais jusqu'à en crever ! Je suis à présent coincer entre un Drago terrifié et qui a eu l'air de tomber de l'armoire lorsque notre rouquin national est entré. Et de l'autre côté, nous avons Ron, vraiment furax, qui n'a pas encore remarqué ma présence.

R – Tu vas nous faire chier encore longtemps la blonde ? ! On essaye de pioncer nous ! Et tu vas lâcher ma copine sinon j'te jure que... Oh Merlin c'est quoi ce truc !

Ca y est, il m'a vu je crois. Il me regarde avec les yeux ressortis de la tête et je m'éclate à lui montrer mes jolies « pitites » dents histoire de voir si ses pitis nyeux, ils peuvent tomber par terre à force d'être exorbités.

R – Euh... Mione... Chérie, tu connais une formule pour calmer les très très gros chats ?

J'entends du bruit dans la pièce contiguë, le bruit de quelqu'un qui se vautre, un « putain de merde, je vais le faire crever dans d'atroces souffrances » (elle est de bonne humeur !), des bougonnements et, finalement, notre petite préfète en chef préférée apparaît, la chemise de Ron comme seul vêtement, la gueule en vrac et l'air heureuse et épanouie. On dirait moi dans mes meilleurs jours ! ! ! !

He – Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'autre attardé ? Il sait pas que le samedi, les gens normaux dorment !

Je pousse un rugissement. En clair, ça veut dire 'bonjour ma minette'. Elle sursaute et me regarde. Elle regarde ensuite Malefoy, l'air furax.

He – Je peux savoir ce que t'as foutu pour te retrouver avec une panthère dans ta chambre ? T'as voulu jouer aux apprentis sorciers, Mickey ? ! Pfff ! Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es passé sur ou sous le bureau de Rogue pour avoir ton poste de préfet en chef ? Non, je veux pas savoir. Bon, j'ai qu'à utiliser la formule que j'ai vu l'autre jour, ça le transformera en chaton. Deux secondes, je vais chercher ma baguette.

R – J'viens avec toi.

Trouillard.

D – Pédale.

Et c'est un mec qui est à deux doigts de se faire dessus qui te dit ça ! Bon, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver transformer en miniature alors, finissons notre petite blaguounette !

Je saute sur Malefoy qui pousse le cri de la mort qui tue en me voyant lui atterrir sur le poil. En arrivant, je lui fais une petite léchouille sur la joue et commence le processus inverse de métamorphose. Je me retrouve assise sur son ventre comme une bien heureuse, morte de rire. Chapeau, il a même pas eu de fuite ! lol Et, Ô bonheur suprême, il a lâché la serviette quand il m'a vu me jeter sur lui. Certes, je vous l'accorde, sans la fameuse serviette, la position est fortement compromettante. Mais qu'est ce que j'm'éclate ! ! !

K – Salut ma petite gonzesse préférée ! Alors, bien dormi ?

Il me regarde incrédule puis, il se met à serrer les poings. P'tain, si je reste là, il va m'en décoller une ! Il a l'air très très en colère contre moi... J'me demande bien pourquoi !

D – DAROXIS ! JE VAIS TE...

Je me relève prestement et rapidement pour me poster près de la porte.

K – Tu ne vas rien faire du tout mon cher petit Dragounet. Parce que, pour cela... Il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes. Au fait, super la tenue ! J'a-dore ! Dis-je en accentuant bien chaque syllabe.

Bon, vaut mieux que j'me carapate avant qu'il se décide à réagir. En sortant, je croise Weasley et Granger qui me regardent avec effarement.

K – Bonjour. Ca va vous deux ?

D – DAROXIS !

K – Bon bah, à plus hein !

Trace, trace, trace ta route ! Il va m'étriper. Mais au moins, j' mourrais heureuse. Il est vraiment pas mal du tout... Et il est vraiment furax. Ouch ! Qu'est ce que je vais me prendre s'il me choppe ! Donc, si je comprends bien, faut que je me démerde pour pas qu'il me choppe. Ca va pas être de la tarte ! Je tourne au coin d'un couloir en sautillant après être sortie en trombe de la salle commune des préfets et évite de justesse une personne arrivant en sens inverse.

K – Bonjour. Oh ! Professeur Black ! Comment allez-vous ?

SB – Vous m'avez l'air bien pressé miss ! Où allez-vous ?

K – Chais pas. Trifouilli les oies ? Tombouctou ? J'ai pas encore décidé. Le Seychelles peut être, paraît que c'est pas mal.

SB – Et pourquoi donc ?

K – Eh bien en fait....

D – OU T'ES ESPECE DE CINGLE ? !

K – Bah... un peu pour ça. Mais après réflexion, je me demande si ce sera assez loin !

SB – Je vois.

Non, tu vois rien du tout mon pote. Enfin bref, deux secondes après, Dragounet d'amour déboule dans le couloir, couvert d'un simple caleçon, sa baguette à la main.

D – « Furonculus ».

D'un geste de la main, je crée un bouclier. Black réagit au quart de tour.

SB – Malefoy, dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir lancé un sort contre une élève et dix de moins pour votre tenue non réglementaire.

K – Et ferme là, dis-je en lui lançant un sort pour ne plus l'entendre.

Maintenant que j'y pense, Black n'a rien dit en ce qui concerne ma tenue alors que je suis pas plus habillé que Barbie Boy !

SB – Daroxis, ramenez Malefoy dans sa salle commune.

K – Vous êtes dingue. Il va vouloir faire un remake de massacre à la tronçonneuse avec moi comme personnage principal !

SB – Mais non voyons. Sinon, il sera dans l'obligation de quitter le collège. Et je ne pense pas que ce « cher » Lucius soit vraiment très heureux si cela devait se produire.

K – Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me rassure ! Bon, on rentre mon poussin.

Je l'attrape par le bras et je le traîne pour le ramener dans sa Salle Commune. Je reçois un grand coup dans l'épaule. Je me tourne vers Drago qui me pointe sa gorge.

K – Si je le fais, tu ne te mets pas à gueuler ?

Il me fait signe que oui. Je lève le sort.

D – Tu vas crever.

Et il se jette sur moi. Je me retrouve par terre, lui au-dessus. Oh ! Les positions sont inversées ! Il m'attrape les poignets et les bloque au-dessus de ma tête.

K – Bon arrête maintenant. Franchement, j'me les caille là. Si tu veux, on fait mumuse dans ta salle commune mais pas là.

D – Je crois que t'es vraiment pas en position de me dire ce que j'ai à faire Daroxis.

K – Question de point de vue, dis-je en dégageant ma jambe et en pressant fortement mon genou contre son entrejambe.

D – Lève-toi, dit-il en se relevant. Et magne-toi !

K – Eh ! Tu me parles autrement.

Je me lève et époussette lentement mes fringues. Il m'empoigne furieusement et me tire jusqu'à la salle commune. Lorsqu'on arrive devant le tableau, qui représente une licorne gambadant près d'une cascade au milieu d'une magnifique clairière, une nymphe à demi vêtue sort du couvert des arbres.

N – Mot de passe beau blond ?

K – Beau ? T'as une poussière dans l'œil chérie ?

D – Yoru (Qui signifie nuit en japonais).

Le tableau s'écarte. Bon, au moins, la prochaine fois, j'aurais pas à déplacer les murs pour entrer. Drago me tire violemment vers l'avant, ce qui manque de me faire perdre l'équilibre. Le portrait se referme.

D – JE PEUX SAVOIR A QUOI TU JOUES ? ? ? T'ES COMPLEMENT DINGUE ? !

K – Ouais complètement ! Pourquoi ?

D – Je vais m'la faire !

K – Ah ca non, j'crois pas.

He – Kia, tu te rends compte que tu as réveillée et fait chier tout le monde ce matin ?

K – Bah oui.

He – Et ?

K – Et... C'est pas bien ? (Regard réprobateur d'Hermione) Bah... Désolé. Vous me pardonnez ? (Yeux de chien battu à l'appui).

He – Ouais. Bon, vais me coucher. Viens là toi ! Dit-elle en choppant Ron au passage.

K – J'croyais qu't'allais te recoucher.

He – Bah ouais, j'prends ma bouillotte, me dit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

K – Ah d'accord !

He – Pourquoi ? Tu pensais à quoi ?

K – Euh... Non, tu veux pas le savoir.

He – Si je te pose la question, c'est que ça m'intéresse. Allez !

K – T'as fait quoi cette nuit ? Enfin, VOUS avez fait quoi cette nuit ? Tous les deux, seuls, dans ta chambre de préfète.

He – T'as vraiment l'esprit mal placé !

K – Meuh non.

He – Ouais, bah à plus tard.

Et elle s'en va, me laissant en tête-à-tête avec ma petite blonde préférée.

K – Euh... T'es fâché ?

D – Ouais.

K – Bon bah je vais te laisser alors.

D – Oh que non. Tu restes là toi.

K – Mais non, tu as besoin d'être seul pour retrouver ton calme alors que je vais pas te déranger et...

D – Ta gueule.

K – Mais je t'emmerde. Je te rappelle que tu me dois le respect, petit con.

D – Quoi ?

K – Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un des termes que je viens d'employer t'es inconnu ? Le sens de ma phrase t'échappe ?

D – Je vais te...

K – Oh mais t'as vu l'heure ! Faut que j'y aille ! (Ali - Pourquoi en vouloir autant à ces pauvres soldats américains... Sorry, ceux qui connaissent la vanne comprendront !)

Je me mets à tracer mais manque de bol, il devait s'y attendre parce qu'en moins de deux il me bloque le passage.

D – Oh non non, on en a pas fini tous les deux !

K – Au contraire. A plus Dragounet !

Je lève la main et trace une arabesque de ma connaissance dans les airs. Drago se fige alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Super ! Ca a marché cette fois-ci ! Oui, je suis pas douée. Et alors ! Bon, j'ai intérêt à me barrer avant que le sort cesse de faire effet. Je sors rapidement de la salle commune de nos chers petits préfêts en chef et trace jusqu'au tableau de notre salle commune. Je sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà décris ? Non ? Et ben, disons qu'il est assorti au mot de passe et que je comprends que les autres élèves de Poudlard ne tentent pas de venir faire un petit tour dans notre domaine. Le tableau représente un cimetière sombre, possédant des arbres décharnés enfin de quoi mettre à l'aise les froussards quoi ! Et, en premier plan, une tombe de marbre noir. Sur la pierre tombale, les inscriptions suivantes : « Salazar Serpentard ? ? ? - 999 ° Fondateur de la maison Serpentard °». Voilà, ça vous donne un aperçu de l'ambiance ! C'est chouette, non ? Enfin bref, rentrons. Merde, faut que j'attende que le sort prenne fin ! Moi et mes bonnes idées. Eh ! Mais je pourrais peut-être annuler le sort. Euh non, je sais pas comment qu'on fait ! Oui, je sais, pauvre fille. Ah, ca y est ! Je vois un serpent sortir de derrière la tombe et me demander le mot de passe. « _Black grave_ ». Et hop, c'est good. Je rentre dans le dortoir et ouvre la porte d'un coup sec. Je les entends gueuler. Oups ! Elles dormaient encore !

K – Ouais ouais, je suis désolé... Non, pas vraiment en faites ! Enfin bon, je vais pas vous déranger longtemps, je viens juste prendre des fringues.

B – Va te faire foutre Daroxis !

K – Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire un truc, pour choisir ma tenue, j'ai besoin de lumière, dis-je en ouvrant tous les rideaux de la chambre d'un geste de la main.

Moi salope ? Oui, complètement. Pourquoi ? Intéressé ? J'entends des protestations de tous les côtés, accompagnées de beaucoup de petits mots doux à mon égard, je dois l'avouer. Je dirige vers mon coffre et en sort ma tenue. Ca ne prends pas plus de deux minutes, je savais déjà ce que je voulais mettre pour notre sortie à PréauLard. Je relève la tête et vois Mo s'approcher de moi, menaçante, armée d'un gros gros coussin.

M – Tu vas payer pour avoir foutu ma grasse mat en l'air. Yahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sur ce, elle se jette sur moi comme la cinglé qu'elle est et m'assène un monstrueux coup d'oreiller. Je me réfugie tant bien que mal dans mon lit où je peux enfin avoir accès à des munitions. Ca va être sanglant.

K – BANZAI ! ! ! !

Les autres filles du dortoir nous rejoignent rapidement dans la bataille, qui se fait dans un nuage de plumes.

M – Bon, va falloir qu'on range maintenant.

K – T'as fumé ! Et les elfes de maisons, ils sont là pour quoi ? Bon, j'vous laisse, j'vais prendre une douche.

B – Enfin ! Non mais parce que sérieux, l'odeur que tu dégages est infâme chérie ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas lavé ?

K – Lavé ? C'est quoi ça ?

M – Ceci explique cela.

K – Bon, je vous emmerde les pétasses. A toute. Vous allez à PréauLard au faites ?

M – Tu comptais quand même pas nous semer !

K – Bah j'espérais pouvoir mais je viens de me rendre compte que c'est impossible.

M – Salope.

K – Eh ! Critique pas mon art !

Bon, direction : la salle de bain. Je prends une douche rapide et me regarde dans le miroir après m'être séchée. Oula ! ! Ca se voit que le sort de lissage à arrêter de faire effet ! Tout comme le sort de coloration d'ailleurs. Jackson five, le come back ! Un mouton, c'est rien à côté de moi ! Et brune en plus ! Hum... Je vais me faire des mèches vertes fluo aujourd'hui, rien que pour que ça aille avec ma tenue. Et je vais les laisser boucler, ça devrait être pas mal !... Nickel ! Bon, testons avec les fringues maintenant. Au menu d'aujourd'hui : mini jupe noire avec plein de « Touch me » en vert fluo partout et mon petit haut noir qui m'arrive sous les seins. Je suis prête ! ! ! ! Manque plus que je mette mes grandes bottes noires ! Ouach ! Ca le fait ! Bon, c'est parti pour un bon grand petit déjeuner ! ! ! ! Je descends à la salle commune. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent tous comme ça ? Ils ont jamais vu une meuf de leur vie ? !

B – Je peux toucher moi ?

K – Range tes mains sale gosse, sinon tu te prends une droite.

B – Oui mam'selle. Dis donc, t'as pas trouvé plus court ?

K – Oh, je dois avoir. Tu veux que j'essaye ?

B – Euh non, ça va aller. C'est Drago qui va être content ! !

A ton avis, j'ai fait ça pourquoi ? Bon, d'accord, pour m'amuser en premier lieu. Mais aussi parce que je sais qu'il va être vert ! Et faut que je fasse autre chose mais ça, ça va pas être dur !

K – Je cherche quelqu'un pour m'accompagner à PréauLard cette après-midi. Un volontaire ?

Tous les regards convergent vers moi et ils se jettent tous en criant « moi, moi ! ! ». Finalement, un brun aux yeux vert assez mignon arrive à mes pieds.

K – Comment tu t'appelles chérie ?

? – Stéphane.

K – Dommage pour toi, les Stéphane, je les digère plus. Un autre ?

B – Et pourquoi pas moi, gente dame ?

K – Tiens, pas bête ! C'est bon, j'ai le grand gagnant ! Désolé les mecs.

Qui a dit que j'étais une salope ? Non, je suis pas d'accord. Je mets en avant ce dont la nature m'a fait cadeau et je m'en sers !

K – Bon, on va manger ?

B – Quand tu veux princesse !

Nous nous dirigeons tranquillement vers la Grande Salle. En chemin, on croise Rogue qui manque de nous faire un quadruple arrêt cardiaque en voyant ma tenue. Il se passe de commentaires, ne voulant pas être obligé de retirer des points à sa propre maison et détourne la tête quand nous passons près de lui. Blaise arbore un grand sourire, son bras passé autour de mes épaules.

B – J'ai l'impression que ta tenue lui fait de l'effet.

K – Attends de voir la tronche de Mac Go, ca va être fendard !

En effet, alors que nous passons les portes, Mac Go, assise à la table des profs, s'étouffe quand son regard se pose sur moi. Je suis à la limite de la crise de rire quand Chourave est obligé de l'aider pour éviter qu'elle en crève. Trop bon. Une fois son souffle retrouvé, elle se lève et se dirige vers moi à grandes enjambées.

Mc G – Mademoiselle Daroxis, comment osez-vous vous présenter dans une telle tenue ? !

K – Mais madame, le règlement intérieur ne comporte aucune close en ce qui concerne la tenue vestimentaire des élèves durant le week end et les périodes scolaires.

Mc G – Mais c'est totalement indécent !

K – C'est pas parce que vous pouvez pas vous le permettre que je dois me pointer en col roulé !

Mc G – Ce n'est pas une maison close ici.

K – Ah ca c'est sur ! Aucune confusion possible !

Blaise, qui n'en peut plus, s'écroule de rire ! Mac Go lui lance un regard noir, puis se tourne vers moi, furax.

Mc G – Retenue pour tous les deux ce soir à neuf heures dans mon bureau.

Oh ! ! ! Encore une retenue. Peut être que je vais réussir à battre mon record de l'année dernière ! Mac Go retourne à la table des profs après avoir enlevé des points à tous ceux qui rigolaient. Rabat-joie ! Enfin, celle de tout le monde sauf la mienne ! Bon, à table.

K – Viens par-là bogoss, j'ai faim.

B – Et pourquoi t'as besoin de moi ?

K – regard suggestif – Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?

B – Oh oui, fais-moi un dessin ! Euh, attends, tu sais dessiner au moins ?

Au moment où je vais répondre, on entend une musique débutait. Non ! ! ! ! Qui vient de mettre du Britney Spears dans la grande salle ? « Baby one more time » de surcroît ! Non mais parce que faut le faire enfermer. Ou la faire enfermer d'ailleurs.... Oh non ! Trop bon, je vais me pisser d'ssus. Attendez que je vous décrive la scène, vous allez crever ! Barbie, debout sur la table, tout de rose vêtue, est en train d'effectuer la plus nulle des chorégraphies que j'ai jamais vu ! Et pour qui à votre avis ?......... Vous êtes trop fort pour moi ! Bien sur que c'est pour son petit dragounet nichou d'amour à la crème ! Putain, j'arrive plus à respirer. Je m'étouffe et me mets à tousser comme une malade. Blaise, qui se trouve à côté de moi, m'administre un grand coup dans le dos pour m'éviter l'asphyxie. Même plus besoin de la ridiculiser, elle le fait toute seule, comme une grande. Bon, respire chérie, ce serait con de crever maintenant ! Je me dirige d'un pas assuré, comme toujours, vers notre table pendant que Barbie termine sa super chorégraphie sur les genoux en beuglant les derniers mots du refrain.

K – Bravo Parkinson, tu imites à merveille la truie que l'on égorge. Alors, à ton actif, tu as la truie, la dinde et le perroquet. A quand la chèvre ?

P – Je ne faisais pas la truie. Je chantais une chanson pour Dragounet.

K – Oh le pauvre ! Euh, excuse-moi mais par contre, je vais te demander le nom de la chanson, tu gueulais tellement que j'ai pas reconnu.

P – C'était une chanson super sexy : « Baby one more time » de Britney Spears.

K – Magnifique, tu chantes du moldu pour séduire un sang pur ! T'as tout compris toi ! Et excuse-moi mais dans le genre sexy, y a mieux.

P – Ah ouais, et quoi ?

K – Oh, beaucoup d'autres.

D – Toute façon, ça peut être que plus sexy que ce qu'elle nous a fait !

K – Oh le vilain ! T'es pas très gentil, Dragounet.

P – Alors ?

K – Alors quoi ?

P – Bah puisque tu te dis plus sexy que moi, prouve-le.

K – Mais avec grand plaisir. Dray ?

D – Au point ou j'en suis ! Vas-y !

K – « I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not tryin to hide it »

Je chante le refrain en aguichant 'légèrement' (remplacer la mention par complètement et vous aurez la véritable version ! -) ce cher Drago, pour son plus grand déplaisir, vous l'imaginez bien !

P – Et t'appelles ça sexy ? !

K – Dray, tu trouves ça comment ?

D – Ultra sexy.

K – Voilà. Alors remballe Parkinson et dégage. Merci.

P – Mais...

K – Mais quoi ? Je suis de bonne humeur, tu veux me mettre de mauvais poil ? (Ali – Grrrrr ! ! !)

Elle me lance un regard noir et se barre. Qui c'est la meilleure ? (Ali – Moi connasse ! C'est moi qui trouve toutes les idées ! K – Va te faire voir !) Merci, mais ce n'était rien voyons ! Bon, à table ! Deux trois toasts beurrés à la confiture de fraises et un petit bol de café avec un soupçon de lait. C'est good, j'ai de quoi carburer pour la journée. Bon, direction PréauLard.

K – Blaise, t'as fini ?

B – Ouais princesse.

K – Bon, on y go alors.

D – Vous allez où ?

K – Quelque part.

D – J'm'en doute mais où ?

K – A ton avis ?

D – PréauLard ?

K – Oh ! Et la lumière fut ! On va peut être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi finalement !

D – Au moins, moi, je ne suis pas un cas désespéré.

K – Question du point de vue. Tu viens Blaisinouchou ?

B – Yes.

Et on est parti ! On arrive rapidement à PréauLard. Le chemin s'est passé tranquillement : on s'est raconté des conneries tout le long et on a un peu parlé du prochain match, qui se fera d'ici une semaine d'ailleurs. La tension monte, j'adore ! Une fois dans ce charmant petit village, je me dirige vers Honeydukes pour faire le plein : Plumes au sucre, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Pâte à citrouilles, chocogrenouilles et j'en passe !

B – Si t'essayes d'avaler ça en une fois, je te parie dix Noises que tu vas être malade.

K – Fais gaffe, je serais capable de te prendre au mot. Et sachez pour votre gouverne, cher damoiseau, que j'ai déjà fait dix fois pire.

B – C'est pas possible.

K – J'ai des preuves.

B – Je demande à voir.

K – Alors tu verras. T'as rien acheté ?

B – Si. Mais comme j'ai fait ma réserve pour l'année, j'ai demandé à ce qu'un elfe de maison me les apporte directement dans mon dortoir.

K – Et ben ! Ca doit être de sacrées réserves. Au moins, si je suis à court, je sais où j'irais taper. Bon, on va à la boutique de fringues, faut que je trouve de quoi couvrir mes fesses !

B – Oh pas la peine, dit-il en rigolant. Tiens, regarde qui vient rendre une petite visite à son fiston !

Je me tourne pour voir Malefoy père et fils en train de papoter.

B – Bon, tu viens.

K – Non, toi viens, on va s'marrer.

Je le choppe par le bras et me dirige vers notre charmant petit duo de grandes folles blondes.

K – Monsieur Malefoy.

Il se tourne et me regarde de haut en bas avec une lueur appréciatrice dans ses yeux aciers. Génial, je plais à mon futur beau-père ! Il garde quand même son petit air arrogant, typique des sangs purs.

LM – A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

K – Kira Daroxis. Alors comme ça, ce que l'on raconte est vrai ? Vous avez fini par sortir d'Azkaban. Ils en ont eu du mal, tous vos chers avocats véreux. Sinon, c'était chouette là-bas ? La déco était sympa ? Le service correct ?

Drago, qui se trouve maintenant à côté de moi, se passe une main sur le visage en marmonnant, il me semble : « Mais c'est pas vrai, elle la ferme jamais ! Elle en rate vraiment pas une ! ». Quant au Pater, il me regarde comme une cinglée. L'a pas tout à fait tort !

LM – Comment osez-vous ?

K – Je sais pas. C'est un don naturel chez moi !

LM – Vous vous moquez de moi !

K – C'est si évident qu'ça ?

Il lève la main pour m'en mettre une. D'un sort, sans même sourciller, je stoppe son geste.

K – Voyons monsieur Malefoy, vous savez comme moi qu'il serait des plus nuisibles pour votre image déjà ternie si l'on vous voyait en train de me mettre une gifle, à moi qui suis une Daroxis... Je lui souris... Même si je la mérite, c'est indéniable.

Je mets fin au sort. Il rabaisse sa main.

K – Bien. Quelle obéissance, un vrai petit toutou.

LM – Méfiez-vous miss Daroxis. Un jour viendra où vous ne serez pas protéger par l'opinion publique.

K – Et ce jour là, vous souffrirez, très cher monsieur Malefoy, soyez-en convaincu. Et cet avertissement est également valable pour vos congénères.

LM – Ne me faites pas rire.

K – Si vous riez, c'est que vous êtes inconscient cher monsieur. Vous souvenez-vous du soir de la mort de mon père ? Le massacre dans votre précédent quartier général ?

LM – Mais comment... ?

K – C'était moi.

LM – Que...

K – Bon, Dragounet nounichou, on se voit plus tard. Mon cher futur beau-père, dis-je avec un sourire prédateur, au plaisir.

Je fais volte-face et me dirige vers la boutique de fringues, suivie de près par un Blaise qu'a pas tout bien compris.

Voili voilou

Bon, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lol

Je veux pleinnnnnnnnnnn de reviews. Ou au moins que le compteur atteigne les 79 reviews. Si il les dépasse, ça me dérange pas non plus lol

Bisous

Ali


	14. Mais pourquoi moi ?

Shiva : lol, je savais que le mélange vert fluo noir plairait à quelques personnes. Heureuse que tu aimes même si je ne suis pas sure que ce soit un chef d'oeuvre. Plein de bisous et bonne lecture.

Her-mio-neu : Très contente que tu aies rigolé, je vais t'avouer que c'est un peu le but de cette fic lol Moi aussi je trouve sympa de voir ce cher Drago se prendre quelques claques dans cette fic, c'est bien pour ça que je l'écris lol Bises et bonne lecture si tu es toujours la

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Oh ! Mais dis donc, vous êtes la à chaque chapitre lol Bon, juste une chose, élisa, faudrait peut être que tu réalise que Pansy est une tache, qu'elle l'a toujours été et qu'elle le sera toujours et non, je ne la caserais pas... ou peut être, faut que j'y réfléchisse. Et t'inquiètes pas Adeline, être une folle hystérique complètement nympho n'est pas quelque chose de négatif, j'en suis une moi même lol Sinon, je me suis encore bien marré en lisant votre review, j'espère que vous vous marrerez autant en lisant ce chapitre mais bon, c'est pas gagné, je suis pas au top de ma forme en ce moment. Bisous les filles.

virginie1 : lol, je sais, j'ai trainé en route pour le chapitre précédent et celui ci également ! So sorry. Est-ce que Kia va finir par apprécier Drago ? Humm... Suspens lol Tu verras bien ! Comme ça, ça t'oblige à lire pour le savoir nyark, je suis diabolique lol Plein de bisous miss et merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir

lilouthephoenix : Voilà la suite miss et j'espère que ça continuera à te faire rire. Kiss.

Andromède : Heureuse que ça te plaise et c'est vraiment gentil de m'encourager. J'espère que tu continueras à lire. Bisous.

sushi-powa : Que de compliments lol Merci miss. J'espère que tu vas te remettre du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre. J'essaierai de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain, promis. Zibous.

virg05 : j'espère te faire rire encore. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 14 : Mais pourquoi moi ?**

Je fais volte-face et me dirige vers la boutique de fringues, suivie de près par un Blaise qu'a pas tout bien compris. Mais il n'est pas le seul apparemment.

D – Daroxis ! A plus tard Père. DAROXIS ! ! !

K – Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de prononcer autre chose que mon nom de famille ? Dis-je en poursuivant mon chemin, Blaise à mes côtés.

D – Tu veux que je change ? Pas de problème. Kitty-chou !

K – T'es mort, dis-je en me tournant vers lui dans le but de l'étrangler.

D – Pause. Merci. Tu me dois une petite explication je crois.

K – Je ne te dois rien du tout.

D – Au contraire. Tu viens d'insulter mon père et de lui foutre les jetons comme jamais. Personne n'a jamais réussi ça sauf...

K – Voldy chou d'amour. C'est sur que quand tu vois sa tronche, tu fais une syncope !

D – Bon, tu m'expliques.

K – Quoi ?

D – L'histoire du massacre de je sais quand.

K – Pas ici.

D – Pourquoi ?

Je lui fais un signe de tête en direction de Blaise qui se trouve à deux mètres de nous et qui regarde autre part.

D – Ouais et alors ?

K – Ca concerne ce que je t'ai dit hier soir.

D - ...

K – Hier ! La retenue ! Quand je me transforme en Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, dis-je en faisant semblant de fendre l'air avec mes ongles... Ce qui doit me donner un air parfaitement grotesque, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus !

D – Ah !... Alors comment on fait ?

K – Tu connais pas un coin tranquille dans le secteur ?

D – Si. Suis-moi.

K – Trente secondes.

Je me dirige vers Blaise.

K – Blaisinou chou ?

B – Yes beauté ?

K – Je dois régler un truc avec Malefoy et je veux pas de témoin, ça risque d'être sanglant. Tu veux bien m'attendre aux trois balais ?

B – T'es sur que tu veux pas que je vienne ?

K – Je suis une grande fille, j'ai ma baguette et Malefoy est une chochotte. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

B – Ok, à toute.

K – Ciao. J'essaye de pas être longue.

En dédommagement, je lui fais un bisou sur la joue. Je me tourne vers Malefoy qui regarde Blaise d'un air glacial alors que ce dernier s'en va limite en sautillant, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. Puis son regard se pose sur moi. La température vient de tomber à moins quinze !

K – Quoi ? Bon, on y va ou on prend racine ?

Il se retourne dans un froissement de cape, d'un geste princier, et se met en route. Je le suis tranquillement, sans me préoccuper du fait qu'il avance beaucoup plus vite que moi. S'il veut des explications, il ralentira ! Je ne vais sûrement pas lui courir derrière en l'implorant comme une pauvre fille de ralentir, c'est pas mon genre. Par contre, le menacer de lui réduire les tibias en miettes s'il ralentit pas, c'est plus mon style ! Ou....

K – Ola ! Dragounet ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait avec ta cape ! ! ! Il y a une grosse tache au niveau de ton c... euh de tes fesses.

D – Quoi ?

K – Tes fesses, ton postérieur, ton derrière, ton fessier. Tu veux que je continues ?

D – Ca ira, merci, dit-il en tirant sa cape dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir cette fameuse tache... Que je viens d'inventer d'ailleurs. Au moins, il s'est arrêté !

Au moment où j'arrive à son niveau, un groupe de 7eme année de Griffondor passe avec, en son centre, Rouky, Mione et Riry chou. Ce dernier est accompagné de notre petite Violette et Bria suit derrière. Je fous la merde ou pas ? Mais quelle question ! Bien sur !

K – Bon Malefoy, on sait que tu trouves à tomber mais si tu pouvais éviter de t'arrêter en plein milieu de la rue pour mater ton cul, ça m'arrangerait !

Il relève la tête brusquement et me lance un regard... Inquiétant. Bon ! C'est mauvais pour moi. Euh, j'espère que je vais réussir à courir avec mes bottes. Manquerait plus que je me vautre ! Je tape donc un sprint pour me rendre je ne sais où ! En tout cas, vu les « Daroxis » que j'entends derrière moi, je suis sure d'une chose : il est bien derrière !

On arrive dans un petit coin près d'une forêt. En face de nous se trouve une colline sur laquelle trône une maison à l'air sinistre. Tant mieux ! Ca ira bien avec ce que je vais lui raconter... S'il ne me tue pas avant !

K – Bah voilà, c'est le coin idéal !

D – C'est là que je voulais t'emmener.

K – Pour me tuer ?

D – C'est une idée !

K - ...

Pour une fois, c'est moi qui ne dit rien ! Attention, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

D – Alors ? J'attends !

K – Ouais, je sais. Et alors ?

D – Oh Daroxis, fais pas chier. Accouche.

K – Et j'y gagne quoi ?

D – Tu verras. Allez, crache le morceau.

K – Et tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir comme une gosse ?

D – J'ai vraiment quelque chose pour toi alors vas-y bordel !

K – Tiens donc. Et quoi ?

D – Tu verras une fois que je saurais ce que je veux savoir.

K – Et moi, je suis pas d'accord. Je sens que je vais me faire avoir. Donne-moi une preuve de ce que tu avances.

D – Voilà. Heureuse ? Dit-il en sortant une petite boite recouverte de velours vert des plis de sa cape. T'as intérêt à être bavarde maintenant si tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

K – Ok. Bon, t'es au courant que mon père est mort ?

D – Ouais.

K – Tu sais comment il est mort ?

D – Pas vraiment.

K – Attaque de mangemorts. Mon père s'est fait prendre. Ils l'ont ramené à ce salopard de Voldy qui l'a tué et ils nous l'ont balancé sur le palier. Je te raconte même pas dans quel état il était ! Ma mère s'est mise à chialer et ça a duré facile une semaine. Quand à moi, j'étais partager entre la tristesse et la rage, cette dernière a pris le dessus. Je suis entré dans une colère noire. Je me suis introduit par effraction dans le bureau des Aurors au ministère Anglais. Je savais que Shakelbot suspectait Voldy se planquer en France. Il avait répertorié plusieurs adresses suspectes. Je les ai rassemblé et...

D – Tu viens de dire que tu es entré par effraction au ministère ? Mais comment t'as fait ?

K – Tu me coupes la parole je te signales !

D – Désolé.

K – Pas grave. Bon, selon toi, rage folle correspond à quoi ?

Il paraît réfléchir puis Tilt ! C'est bon, l'a trouvé comme un grand.

D – Perte de contrôle autrement dit transformation.

K – Bravo Sherlock ! C'est bon, je peux continuer ?

D – Je t'en prie.

K – Je disais donc que j'avais pris toutes les adresses. Je les ai visité au fur et à mesure. J'ai trouvé la planque de Voldy au bout du vingtième essai je crois. Et là, j'ai appris la signification du groupe nominal « perte de contrôle ».

D – C'est à dire ?

K – Simple. J'ai appris plus tard que les Aurors ont découvert l'affaire parce qu'une moldue avait appelée les flics après être passé devant l'ex QG de Voldy : Des têtes étaient suspendues à la gouttière de la baraque en une guirlande macabre. Juste les têtes. Et quand ils ont pénétrés à l'intérieur, je crois que ça a été la cerise sur le gâteau ! Festival de corps éviscérés, carbonisés, dépecés et j'en passe et des meilleures !

D – Et c'....

K – Oui, c'est moi qui ait fait ça.

D – Comment tu peux en être sure ?

K – J'ai du jeter mes fringues, qui étaient blanches à l'origine. Je te racontes pas le massacre ! Et j'ai aussi du passer près de deux heures sous la douche pour me débarrasser de tout le sang dont j'étais couverte. Mais le summum, le grand bonheur, ça a été quand j'ai retrouvé des bouts de...

D – C'est bon, je crois que je vais me contenter de ce que tu viens de me raconter. Mais merci quand même pour ces détails pour le moins... Croustillants !

K – Dray, t'es tout blanc ! Ca va pas ?

D – Si. Et euh... Voldy, enfin Voldemort ?

K – Il s'était absenté avec le reste de ses mangemorts pour s'éclater. Apparemment un mort dans la journée, ça lui avait pas suffit ! Bon, on change de sujet maintenant ! Je veux la petite boite verte ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans la petite boite verte ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ?

D – Regarde toi même, dit-il en me lançant la boite.

Je l'ouvre et là, je crois que je vais tomber dans les vapes. C'est quoi ce bordel ? L'écrin contient une bague représentant deux serpents noirs s'entremêlant autour d'une émeraude.

K – Et... Euh... C'est quoi ça ? ... Enfin, en quel honneur tu m'offres ça ?

D – C'est la bague de fiançailles des Malefoy.

K – Pardon ?

D – Mon père m'a demandé de te la donner, c'est pour ça qu'il est venu à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui.

K – Et pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? Hum ?

D – C'est la tradition.

K – Tradition de mes deux. Tu veux me marquer comme du bétail ouais ! Si je mets ce truc, je ne serais plus vu comme moi mais comme la future femme du dernier héritier des Malefoy ! Et tu espères qu'en sachant ça, je mettrais ce putain de truc de merde !

D – Donc tu refuses ?

K – Et comment ! dis-je en lui lançant sa boite dans la figure.

D – Ok, dit-il en la récupérant.

Et il fait demi-tour.

K – Et c'est tout ?

D – Faut croire.

K – C'est pas normal que tu réagisses comme ça.

D – A plus tard Daroxis.

K – Il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! ! ! ! Je vais te bousiller Malefoy !

D – Vas-y, je t'attends !

K – Tu vas pas être déçu du voyage ! Dis-je en me jetant sur lui. Il tombe en arrière et moi au-dessus. Deuxième fois de la journée. Ca va finir par devenir une habitude !

K - T'es mort.

D – Daroxis, ta jupe remonte. Pas que ça m'dérange, me fait-il remarquer tout en remontant ses mains depuis mes cuisses jusqu'à mes fesses.

K – Retire tes mains ou je t'émascule chéri !

Il lève les mains au niveau de son visage.

D – C'est bon, c'est bon. Ca peut encore servir alors laisse les moi.

K – Pas si sûr...

D - Et si tu pouvais te relever aussi, ça m'arrangerait !

K – Pourquoi ? Dis que je suis grosse tant que t'y es ?

D – Enorme Daroxis, tu veux bien te lever maintenant ?

K – Chai pas.

Je vois son air blasé.

K – Bon, ok !

De toute façon, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Il faut que j'aille rejoindre Blaise. Mais avant, je vais passer à la boutique de fringues. Oh ! Quelle journée chargée ! Bon, en route.

Pfff ! Enfin rentré ! La matinée a été longue. Blaise m'a parlé Quidditch tout le temps. A croire qu'il y a que ça dans sa vie ! Enfin bon, passons. Tiens, du courrier apparemment. Orion me dépose une lettre dans les mains. La lettre est rouge... ENCORE ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait !... Que je suis bête ! J'ai qu'à l'ouvrir pour le savoir.

Cassiopé – Quand on te fait un 'cadeau', TU L'ACCEPTES !

Et une pluie de petits morceaux me retombent dessus. Oh le chien ! Oser faire ça ! On va régler nos comptes sale blonde. Je sors du dortoir et emprunte les escaliers comme une furie. J'arrive dans la salle commune et le vois sur le canapé en train de parler avec Bastian. T'es mal mon pote !

K – Malefoy ?

D – Oui.

K – JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI JE VIENS DE RECEVOIR UNE BEUGLANTE DE MA MERE ?

D – Tu veux vraiment que je te le dises maintenant ?

K – Ca serait bien ouais. A moins que tu veuilles t'en prendre une dans les secondes qui suivent.

D – Et bien... Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer...

K – J'ai la main qui me démange alors laisse tomber les formes et crache le morceau. Merci.

D – Mon père m'a demandé, si tu refusais, de le prévenir. Je suppose qu'il a du envoyer une lettre à ta mère pour qu'elle rectifie tout ça.

K –Le fils de p...

D – Je te rappelle que tu parles de mon père.

K – Je pourrais parler du Pape que ça me ferait le même effet !

D – Le quoi ? ? ?

K – Pfff ! Tu m'fatigues ! Inculte... Bon, file et magne toi.

D – (sourire sarcastique) – Quoi donc ?

K – Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles !

D – Je ne crois pas non.

K – FILE MOI TA PUTAIN DE BAGUE ESPECE DE CASSE COUILLE ! ET T'ATTENDS PAS A CE QUE JE TE LA DEMANDE A GENOU !

D – Mais ça c'est moi qui le décide Daroxis.

P – Dragounet nounichet d'amour ! ! ! !

K – File la bague et je t'en débarrasse sinon je l'encourage à se coller à tes basques pour touuuuute la soirée.

Une petite boite m'atterrit entre les mains. Je l'ouvre rapidos et l'enfile. A ce moment, la pétasse de service arrive. Je m'assieds sur le canapé où se trouvaient les deux mecs, à côté de Dray, et mets bien en évidence ma jolie petite mimine. Plus elle s'approche, plus ses yeux s'écarquillent. Arrivée à notre niveau, on pourrait presque croire que ses yeux vont tomber sur le joli tapi ornant notre salle commune.

P – Mais... C'est...

K – Elle est jolie hein ?

P – C'est la baba...

K – Allez, vas-y Parkinson, tu peux le faire. La ba-gue !

P – La ba-gue des Mal...

K – Male-foy !

P – La bague de fiançailles des Malefoy.

K – Et on l'applaudit bien fort. C'est une nouvelle performance pour l'univers des blondes.

P – Pourquoi tu la portes ?

K – Je sais pas. Fait marcher tes quelques neurones, s'il t'en reste après l'effort intellectuel impressionnant que tu viens de faire et devine.

P – Toi et dragounet vous êtes...

Boum !

K – La pauvre ! ! ! Elle a pas tenue le choc. Bon, Poussin, je te laisse. J'ai des choses à faire.

D – A plus Kia.

K – Quoi ?

D – Quoi quoi ? (Ali - Non, ce n'est pas un dialogue de sourd)

K – Tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom là ?

D – Pourquoi ?

K – Pour rien, pour rien. A pluche.

Je m'apprête à quitter la salle commune quand Céphée, le hibou du club des tarés, arrive. J'attrape la lettre au vol et m'empresse de la lire.

« Hello Cyan

Alors, Mister je suis un connard doit retrouver sa pétasse devant sa salle de cours pour passer les vacances de la Toussaint dans le chalet de papa maman. Il termine les cours à 12h par Défense contre les forces du mal. Si t'as besoin de nous, y a pas de blème, on finit tous à 11h.

Plein de poutoux notre choupinette.

Les barges »

D – Des bonnes nouvelles ?

K – Excellentes. Ca sent la revanche. Ca te dit d'y participer ?

D – Ca dépend, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

K – Ridiculiser mon futur ex.

D – Ca marche.

Fin de chapitre.

Désolé, je sais qu'il est court mais j'ai pas du tout le temps d'écrire en ce moment, j'ai trop de travail. Normalement, le prochain chapitre devrait être beaucoup mieux, je vous le promets. Sinon, pour le quota de reviews, je laisse tomber. Mettez-en autant que vous voudrez ou n'en mettez pas mais sachez que ça me fait plaisir d'en recevoir donc que ca peut me motiver pour écrire. Plein de gros bisous.

Ali.


	15. Just one rule : slytherin’s rule !

virg05 : Mes chapitres moins drôles. Bah écoute, fais tes réclamations à Kia, c'est pas ma faute si elle fait que des conneries ! J'espère que ça va te plaire. Bisous.

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Eh les filles, vous allez finir par me faire crever de rire avec vos reviews ! Vous serez bien avancé quand y aura plus personne pour écrire la suite hein ! Merci de me dire que vous aimez, ça me rassure parce que je vous jure, sans mentir, que j'ai l'impression que ce que j'écris en ce moment n'est vraiment pas terrible. Plein de bisous les miss.

virginie1 : Et oui miss, pour les reviews, je laisse tomber. Bah écoute, je vais pas me battre pour en avoir, ceux qui veulent m'en laisser le font et puis basta ! Est-ce que je m'inspire de moi pour le perso de Kia.... Hum, c'est bien possible, je lui fait surtout sortir tout ce qui me passe par la tête lol Et je sais, Kia n'est pas normale en ce qui concerne Draco mais en même temps, si elle n'était pas comme ça, ce ne serait pas elle. Gros bisous la miss et tu vas voir, je peux faire encore plus court que le dernier chapitre lol

lilouthephoenix : Voilà la suite et désolé mais la vengeance n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre mais c'est pour bientôt promis. Bisous.

Isys : Oh ! Une revenante ! Bien sur que je mettais aperçue que tu vais disparu mais ça m'a pas trop inquiétée parce que je sais toutes les merdes que l'on peut avoir avec un PC et internet. En tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir de te savoir de retour. Là, tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'as rien à lire, tu as vraiment pris du retard miss. Bon, le voilà ton match de Quidditch. Par contre, j'ai l'impression qu'il est pas terrible, peut être parce que j'ai pas trop la patate en ce moment. Enfin bref, bon retour dans mon univers de cinglé et surtout merci d'être toujours là lol Kissou ! Au fait oui, Urani m'est venu de l'attraction du Futuroscope, j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait bien lol

Andromède : Non, ne pète pas ta crise, regarde, je mets un chapitre. En tout cas, je suis vachement contente que tu sois toujours au poste, tu es courageuse lol Kiss

**Chapitre 15 : Just one rule : slytherin's rule !**

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? Il exige que l'on soit dans la salle commune à sept heures pile et il est pas foutu d'être là alors que tout le monde est prêt.

B – Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou merde ! Il se fou de notre gueule ou quoi ?

Bon, je ne suis pas la seule que ça énerve apparemment !

K – J'en ai marre, ça me soûle, je vais le chercher !

Je sprinte jusqu'à la salle commune des préfêts en chef. Je vous jure que s'il pionce encore, je l'égorge dans son sommeil !

K – Yoru. J'entre dans la salle commune.

Pas un bruit... Mais de la lumière dans sa chambre. Bon, y aura pas de sang sur ma tenue, c'est déjà ça ! Je m'avance silencieusement vers sa chambre, curieuse de voir ce qui peut bien le retenir. Et je le vois... En train de se mater dans le miroir ! J'y crois pas ! ! !

K – Eh ! Narcisse ! Une fois que tu auras fini de vérifier que t'as pas un poil de cul qui dépasse, tu pourras peut être te bouger et venir dans la salle commune où tout le monde attend sa majesté !

Il trésaille et se retourne, impassible.

D – Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

K – Du tricot. Ca me paraît évident pourtant, espèce de capitaine de mes deux ! JE SUIS VENUE TE CHERCHER PARCE QU'ON EST TOUS EN TRAIN DE PETER LES PLOMBS DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE A T'ATTENDRE PENDANT QUE TU TE MIRRES LE TROU DE BALLE !

D – Chut ! Y a la sang de bourbe et la belette qui pioncent.

K – C'est bien la première fois que tu t'en soucis tiens ! Et pourquoi ça te fait chier ? Tu sais pas, moi je vais te le dire : tu n'aimes pas du tout l'idée qu'ils puissent m'entendre TE GUEULER DESSUS !

D – T'as fini ?

K – Hmm.... Je crois. Bon, on y va ?

Il passe devant moi, sans me répondre.

K – (marmonnant) – Je parlerais aux murs la prochaine fois, peut être qu'ils me répondront eux ! ! !

On arrive rapidement dans la salle commune (parce que je lui ai un tout petit peu mis la pression pour qu'il accélère).

B – Et ben putain, t'en as mis du temps capitaine. Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?

K – Il se regardait le...

Une main s'abat tout en douceur sur ma magnifique petite bouche, agrémentée d'un magnifique regard noir de ce pauvre con de blond.

D – Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, je me suis réveiller en catastrophe.

C'est ça, et moi, dès que je sors de Poudlard, je rentre au couvent... Tiens, si je me fais bonne sœur, j'aurais pas à épouser blondie boy.... Ouais mais en même temps, j'épouserais aucun mec non plus... Et fini les câlins... bon, c'est pas une bonne idée.

D – Daroxis, qu'est ce que tu fous encore ?

K – Hein ? Quoi ?

D – On y va, magne toi.

K – Eh ! me fais pas chier toi, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

On descend tous à la Grande salle où on avale rapidos notre petit déj. Puis, on file au terrain pour s'entraîner pendant le temps qu'il nous reste avant the match : Griffondor VS Serpentard.

Oh ! Comme c'est mignon, les p'tits lions sont en rouge et or. J'aurais préféré mettre du rouge aussi mais je crois que si j'avais changé les couleurs de ma tunique, y en a un qui aurait franchement gueulé ! Bon, le problème n'est pas là, pour l'instant la question est : comment je vais me démerder pour qu'on puisse gagner le match. Tout d'abord, une petite chose. Je vais faire un petit tour du côté des anneaux des petits serpents.

K – Plog.

P – Euh... Oui.

K – Tu tiens à tes dents ?

P – Plutôt oui.

K – Alors pour ce match, je te conseil de ne laisser passer que quatre souaffles maximum si tu veux pas finir avec un dentier, capito ?

P – C'est très claire.

K – Bien. Je repars vers le centre. BLAISINOU ! ! !

B – Ouais princesse ?

K – Le pilier de l'équipe, c'est qui ?

B – Ce cher Saint Potter voyons !

K – Ok. Alors tous les cognards, tu lui envoies dans la gueule et j'en fais autant de mon côté. Faut pas qu'il attrape ce putain de vif avant Dragounet. Et quand t'en vois un un peu trop près des anneaux, balance du côté des anneaux. J'ai tellement foutu les jetons à Plog que je crois qu'il va se pisser dessus !

Bibine – Bon, J'attend de vous beaucoup de fair play, je sais que vos maisons sont ennemies mais si vous ne respectez pas les règles, je serais sans pitié. C'est bien compris. Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main.

Ah ! Elle est bonne celle là ! Ils vont plutôt essayer de briser celle de l'autre si elle veut mon avis.

Bibine – Et c'est parti.

Allez petit cognard. Venez, je vous aime et je vous adore. Tiens, je savais pas que Lee Jordan reviendrait spécialement à Poudlard pour commenter les matchs. Faudra que je pense à lui dire bonjour tout à l'heure. Remarque, il doit savoir que je suis ici vu qu'il a le nom de tous les joueurs sous les yeux.

Bon, faut que je me concentre sur le jeu maintenant. Oh, putain, La petite Weasley fonce comme une déchaînée vers les anneaux, faut pas qu'elle marque. Plog assure sinon... Pffff ! ! ! ! Ca va ! C'est pas pour tout de suite le dentier.

Tiens un petit cognard qui passe par là. Riry, on va voir si t'es bien accroché à ton balai ! Bom. Bien, il l'a évité. Oulala ! Le regard noir, je sens qu'il m'aime là ! Oh putain, un cognard, il m'aime aussi chez les griffondors apparemment. Je me retrouve à faire le cochon pendu pour l'éviter. C'est vachement agréable comme position.

Non mais je rêve. Me dite pas que Potter vient de repérer le vif, on arrête pas de lui balancer des cognards dans la gueule. A présent, il sont à deux mètres du sol, Potter devant Malefoy. Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

K – Blaise, balance lui un cognard putain de merde.

Je le vois taper dedans comme un malade et je me rapproche d'eux, au cas où ce cher petit boulet de canon serait dévié. Le problème, je m'en rend vite compte, c'est que notre petit Dragounet se trouve sur la trajectoire du cognard. En clair, ca va avoir complètement l'effet inverse de ce que je recherchais. Merde. Il est maintenant à dix mètres de des deux attrapeurs.

K – Malefoy, dégage. Plonge et magne.

Il feinte vers le bas et continue sa poursuite sous Potter pendant que je fonce toujours pour renvoyer le cognard. Le seul petit truc qui fait vraiment mais alors vraiment chier, c'est que Potter ne m'a pas entendu tellement il est concentré sur cette putain de saloperie de vif d'or. Au moment où je remonte pour frapper le cognard, je me rend compte que j'ai mal calculer mon coup. Le cognard me fonce droit dans le ventre, me propulsant contre Potter et on s'éclate tous les deux aux pieds des tribunes. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entend la tribune des verts et argents faire une ovation à leur cher attrapeur qui, pour la première fois de sa carrière, à attraper le vif de manière loyale.

Les verts et argents ont gagnés et je sens que Potter et pas prêt de me reparler vu la tête qu'il tire. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès.

....

Je le fais où je ne me fais pas.

K – Tu vois, je t'avais dit que vous alliez vous ramasser face à nous maintenant que je suis dans l'équipe. Je me prend un grand coup sur le bras, qui m'apprend que je me le suis sûrement pété. Pfff ! Mauvais joueur.

J'espère que ca vous aura plu. Je sais, il est vraiment pas long mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire (Et oui, je ne suis pas en vacances malheureusement !) et je voulais quand même vous mettre un petit quelque chose en attendant que j'ai le temps. Normalement, le prochain chapitre sera plus long et pour ceux que ça intéresse, on se rapproche de la vengeance. Gros bisous. Ali.


	16. Halloween approche

Coralie Mc Lunday : Bon si tu ne mérites pas d'être écraser, alors tout va bien ! Et tu me dis que tu veux tout relire depuis le début ! Et ben bon courage lol Et comment ça le vocabulaire de Kia te fait penser au tien ! Mais tu devrais avoir honte ! Quoique si tu n'as pas l'attitude qui va avec, je crois que tu peux encore être sauver ! K – Eh ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? Ali – Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? K – Ca m'intéresse ouais ! Ali – tu agis comme une pétasse et tu as le vocabulaire d'un camionneur. Quoique non, le leur est plus correct que le tien. Tu es tout simplement irrécupérable chérie ! K – Je retiens. N'oublie pas que l'on dort dans la même chambre. Ali – Comment pourrais-je l'oublier vu que tu te transforme en locomotive dès que ta tête touche l'oreiller ! D – Je confirme ! K – Ok, ok, je retiens. Faites gaffe à vos fesses, c'est juste un conseil. Ali – Bon, tais-toi, à l'origine, c'était une réponse à la review de cette pauvre Coralie. Voilà la miss, désolé pour l'intervention inutile de la barge mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment la faire taire. Mais j'y travaille. Bisous.

lilouthephoenix : Laisse moi deviner, tu ne voudrais pas la vengeance par hasard lol Et ouais ! Slytherin rules ! C'est pas possible autrement ! Sinon, pour la vengeance, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Ca va chier des bulles ! Bisous

Laranight : Ouais, je sais, le match était vraiment court mais je voulais vous mettre un petit quelque chose et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire en ce moment. Mais t'inquiète, celui ci est plus long. Pas autant que les précédents mais plus long ! Alors comme ça tu suis depuis le début ? Et je n'ai pas eu de review ? Je retiens - lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et n'ai crainte, je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter !

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Et oui Riry a loupé son coup ! Et ça a gonflé un peu plus l'ego de notre chère Kitty. D'ailleurs, j'ai peur qu'elle n'éclate un jour lol Sinon Adeline, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment tu fais pour qu'il t'arrive des trucs pareils tout le temps ? ! Parce que franchement, ca me dépasse lol En tout cas, pour le pauvre ex de Ade, si y a carrément eu un trou dans le mur, j'aurais pas aimé être à sa place ! Bisous les filles.

virg05 : Euh ! Bah si tu le dis - Ca me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires aussi enthousiastes ! Et excuse moi, mais quel genre de torture Voldemort pourrait ne pas vouloir tester ! Il doit être abandonner à Sadik Mag ! Et je sais pas si tu t'en ai rendu compte, mais je suis assez calé en ce qui concerne la torture. Tu as déjà lu ce que les membres du Clergé faisaient aux sorciers pendant l'inquisition ? Moi oui, et ça m'a vraiment donné beaucoup d'idée, je ne te dis que ça. Voilà, bon, le chapitre est un peu plus long. Pas encore assez mais je suis désolé, si je veux une découpe correcte de cette fic, il faut que je le fasse comme ça. Tu m'en veux pas trop ? Plein de bisous !

virginie1 : Je sais, je suis énervante : p Et en plus, je suis fière de moi lol Et non, Kia ne se calmera jamais mais alors vraiment jamais. Peut être à sa mort et encore, pas sur. Je donne pas cher du paradis s'il l'y accepte par je ne sais quel miracle ! Elle aura sûrement réussi à crocheter la serrure lol Bon, celui la est un peu plus long, j'espère que ca te conviendra jusqu'au prochain : the wonder vengeance. Tadam ! ! ! Plein de bisous petite Ninie !

**Chapitre 16 : Halloween approche...**

B – Kia, descends de là !

K – Pourquoi ? dis-je, la tête en bas, les jambes accrochées à une des barres de mon lit à baldaquin.

M – Parce que Pompom a bien voulu te laisser sortir à condition que tu restes au lit aujourd'hui.

K – Mais je suis au lit ! Je suis même dessus !

M – Kit ! Fais pas la conne, tu l'es déjà assez naturellement ! Descends de là ! Si on te ramène à l'infirmerie parce que tu t'es pété la tronche, on va se faire laminer et la vieille pie va t'attacher à un lit !

K – Je l'emmerde cette vieille vache ! Et vous aussi si vous commencer à m'emmerder a... Ahhhh !

Boum !

Douée comme pas deux, moi je vous l'dis !

M – Pas de bobo ?

K – Na ! Je peux encore rebondir sur les murs !

B – Chouette alors ! ! !

M – Bon, Bria, aide moi à l'attacher please !

B – Pas de problème !

K – Oh ! ! ! Belzébuth !

M – Quoi ?

K – Mon hibou, tête de nœud ! Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau surnom pour toi Vio, bien qu'il te siérait à ravir !

M – Tu vas mourir.

K – Comme tout le monde, un jour ou l'autre !

J'ouvre la fenêtre et récupère mon petit volatile adoré. Je récupère la lettre, que je trouve assez épaisse. Je l'ouvre, c'est une lettre de Nicki chou.

« Kitty, voilà des invitations pour le bal d'Halloween qui aura lieu à la maison. Je t'en ai mis plusieurs pour tes amis et mère demande à ce que tu en transmette une au professeur Black, elle dit que ca lui ferait extrèèèèèmement plaisir de le revoir. Va savoir ce que ça cache encore ! Bisous.

Nicky

Ps : Sa blondeur est bien entendu convié. Et à ta place, je lui donnerai son invitation. Maman va encore s'énerver sinon.»

K – Les choupinettes, vous aviez quelque chose de prévu pour les vacances d'Halloween ?

M – Pas à ma connaissance.

B – Ben euh...

K – Bon, bah vous avez quelque chose de prévu maintenant, vous venez chez moi. Et vous êtes conviez au grand bal organisé par la famille Daroxis, grande cérémonie mondaine qui sera peut être un peu moins chiante si vous êtes là. Alors ? Ca vous botte ?

M – C'est quel genre de bal ?

K – Au bal masqué oh eh oh eh ! !

B – Mon rêve !

K – Bah voilà, comme ça, c'est réglé. Tenez les miss, vos invitations. Bon, maintenant, il faut que je trouve Riry, Mione, Rouky, Poussin et Blaisinou pour leur filer les leur. Et bien sur, vous passez les vacances à la maison.

B – Puisque c'est demandait si gentiment !

M – Bien sur, on va pas te laisser toute seule quand même.

K – Bon, let's go. On commence par les petits Griffy. Alors Rouky et Mione. Sont allé où pour faire des cochonneries à votre avis ?

M – Je dirais soit la salle commune des préfets, soit la salle sur demande.

K – Madame est connaisseuse à ce que je vois.

Elle tourne tomate. Tiens donc, intéressant comme info ça.

K – Et Riry ? Il est où ton chéri ?

M – A l'infirmerie à cause de la cheville qu'il s'est tordu en tombant.

K – Bon bah commençons par là, au moins on sait qu'il ne risque pas de bouger.

Direction l'infirmerie. Mon plan : entrer sans que Pompom me voit sinon elle me réexpédie illico presto dans un des lits de l'infirmerie après m'avoir assommée !

K – Eh ! Riry !

Ha – Qu'est ce que tu veux vipère ?

K – Quoi ? Tu m'en veux encore pour le match ! Eh ! Remets toi, c'est pas le dernier que tu perds mon petit chéri. Mais tu vois, je suis bonne joueuse, je suis venue me faire pardonner pour avoir fait bobo à ton ego Riry chou : ca te dirait de passer les vacances avec ta chérie ?

Ha – T'as d'autres questions connes ?

K – Plein d'autres ! Tu veux...

Ha – C'est bon, arrête toi la sinon je sens que tu vas me coller un mal de tête inimaginable !

K – Sage décision.

Ha – Donc, oui ça m'intéresse. Mais à l'origine, je devais déjà les passer avec elle à Poudlard. Ca a changé ?

K – Légèrement. Bria et Vio viennent chez moi pendant la toussaint et elles vont assister au bal qui est donné chez moi pour halloween. Ca te branche ?

Ha – Bah ouais. Mais Dumbledore me donnera jamais la permission de me tailler pendant les vacances.

K - Ca, laisse moi m'en charger, j'en fais mon affaire.

Ha – C'est toi qui voit.

K – Donc, tu accepte ?

Ha – Bien sur !

K – Alors voilà ton invitation. T'as pas une idée d'où peuvent se trouver Mione et Rouky ?

Ha – Salle commune des préfets mais méfie-toi, j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient en train de faire des choses très catholiques.

K – Tant mieux je suis pas pratiquante ! Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais me joindre à la partie, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon, j'y vais avant que l'autre revienne...

P – Mademoiselle Daroxis...

K – Chiotte !

P - ... Puis-je savoir ce que vous fêtes ici ?

K – Mais bien entendu très chère madame, j'étais venue vous demander ma potion anti-douleur, il me semble l'avoir oublier en partant tout à l'heure.

P – En êtes vous bien sur ?

K – Bah en fait, non. Tiens, bah je viens de la retrouver. Que je suis bête ! (Ali - c'est toi qui l'a dit ! K – Non, techniquement, c'est toi qui me le fait dire. Ali – Je te ...) Je l'avais oublié dans la poche de ma cape. Désolé de vous avoir dérangée pour rien chère madame.

P – Mademoiselle, quel est ce bleu que vous avez sur le front ?

K – Oh, ca doit être dû à la chute !

P – C'est impossible, je les ai déjà tous guéri !

K – Vous avez dû louper celui là alors.

P – Impossible, il est si voyant.

K – Bon bah à un de ces jours.

P – Mademoiselle Daroxis, revenez tout de suite !

C'est ça ! Compte dessus et bois d'l'eau fraîche. N'empêche qu'elle avait raison Vio, un peu plus et elle m'attachait à un lit la vieille pie ! Bon, direction la chambre des deux pervers.

Ouh ! Mais c'est que ça chaume pas ici !

K – Rouky ! Mione ! C'est Kitty ! J'vous dérange pas.

A l'évidence, si mais si je le fais pas maintenant, je vais oublié ou je vais ranger les invitations et je les retrouverais plus après. Donc, autant le faire maintenant !

K – ALERTE ! VOLDEMORT ATTAQUE ! ! !

Je les vois tous les deux sortir de la chambre à moitié habillé (super le caleçon à nounours soit dit en passant !), leur baguette à la main.

K – C'est fou comme vous êtes plus réceptifs tout d'un coup !

He – Qu'est ce que tu veux Kia ! Tu sais que tu nous dérange là ?

K – Je sais mais je voulais vraiment vous le dire maintenant tout de suite, je peux ?

R – Au point où on en est ! ! !

K – Oki ! Vous êtes libre pendant les vacances qui viennent ?

R – Comme l'air.

He – Rien qui ne puisse être reporté, pourquoi ?

K – Je vous propose de passer les vacances chez moi et d'assister au bal d'Halloween organisé par ma mère. Ca vous intéresse ?

He – Ouais !

R – Où Hermione va, je vais aussi.

Un vrai clébard ce mec ! Oups pardon, c'est pas gentil !

K – Bon, bah je vous file les invitations alors. Voilà, c'est tout, je vous laisse à vos activités.

Ils se dirigent de nouveau vers leur chambre.

K – Envoyez vous bien en l'air !

HeR – KIA ! ! ! !

Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! ! ! ! -

Bon, maintenant, à la recherche du Poussin et du Blaisinou perdu. (musique d'Indiana Jones) Partons à l'aventure.

Remarque, elle va pas être bien longue, je les ai vu dans la salle commune en train de jouer aux échecs sorciers alors que je partais voir Riry !

K – Salut les p'tits PD !

B – Salut la petite cochonne. Quoi de neuf dans le monde des perverses ?

K – Bof, rien de neuf, que du vieux ! Dites, j'ai un truc à vous proposer.

B – A nous deux ? me demande-t-il avec des yeux remplis de malice.

K – T'aimerais bien hein ? Lui dis-je d'une voix sensuelle. Non, plus sérieusement, tu fais quelque chose pendant les vacances de la toussaint ?

B – Nada ! Pourquoi ?

K – Je t'invite à la maison. Y aura un bal avec plein de nanas en déshabillée.

B – Ah ! Si elles sont pas très couvertes, y a des chances que je vienne pour leur tenir chaud !

K – Génial. Tu passera le reste des vacances chez moi, bien entendu.

B – Bien entendu.

K – Tiens voilà ton invitation.

D – Et moi ?

K – Quoi toi ?

D – Je ne suis pas invité, me demande-t-il en levant un sourcil.

K – En tant que futur membre de ma famille de cinglée, tu crois que ma mère t'aurait oubliée ?

D – Alors où est mon invitation ?

K – Devine.

Il y a juste un petit bout de carton qui dépasse de mon décolleté. Oui, je sais, je suis une sadique, une allumeuse, une garce, tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais vous verriez sa tête ! C'est vraiment impayable !

K – Tu la veux ? Viens la chercher !

Il tend la main et récupère lentement le bout de carton. Pendant tout ce temps, on se regarde dans les yeux. S'il ne craque pas et ne me viole pas tout de suite, c'est qu'il a vraiment un self control à toute épreuve.

D – A force de jouer avec le feu, on se brûle Daroxis.

K – Je sais Dray. Mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis retrouvé avec le pantalon en feu lors de notre première rencontre ! Ah tout à l'heure les gars.

Je suis la meilleure ! ! ! !

Ouais bon je sais, Kia est franchement chienne à la fin de ce chapitre mais cette petite scène me démangeait, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Prochain chapitre, ce que vous attendez tant : la vengeance. Promis, je vois essayer de la mettre rapidement, je fois du mieux que je peux, j'espère que ça vous conviendra. Plein de gros bisous à tous.

Ali.


	17. la vengeance est un plat qui se mange fr...

lilouthephoenix : Génialissime ? C'est pas le qualificatif que j'utiliserai pour décrire Kia mais bon ! Tu fais comme tu veux ! - Voilà la vengeance et désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps.

virginie1 : Si tu n'arrives pas à savoir laquelle est la pire, on a qu'à dire que Kia et moi nous partageons le titre ! Et effectivement pour faire plus, long faut que je prenne plus de temps. Lol, je plaisante, en fait, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes d'organisation et un petit blocage donc voilà. Et moi, je pense que les sorciers ne fêtent pas la toussaint mais ils fêtent Halloween j'en suis sure et j'avais pas envie de me triturer les méninges afin de trouver un autre nom pour ces vacances. Tu aurais préféré que je les nomme les vacances de Samain, nom celtique pour désigner Halloween ? Je peux le faire si tu veux ! Et c'est la vengeance de Kia qui va se dérouler dans ce chapitre. Elle va se venger de son salaud de copain qu'elle a laissé à Beauxbâtons et qui ne se gène pas pour la tromper **encore** ! Plein de gros bisous mademoiselle et t'as vu, j'ai fait plus long ! ! ! ! Bonne lecture !

virg05 : Ah ! J'ai compris, je viens de retrouver ma jumelle spirituelle ! ! ! ! lol Et pourquoi est-ce que Voldy ne pratiquerait que la torture sorcière, la torture moldue est tout aussi efficace et notre Voldy est à demi moldu. Il ne faut pas renier ses origines ! ! ! Alors comme ça, tu connais l'inquisition, cooollllll ! Ca te donne beaucoup d'idées en ce qui concerne la torture ! Sinon, si tu veux qu'on s'associe pour torturer le Voldy et le mangemort, y a pas de problème ! En plus, ça me permettra de ne plus faire ouvrir mon courrier par Kia (des fois qu'il soit piégé ! ! -) Je te fais plein de gros bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bisous.

Andromde : La vengeance ? Bah la voilà ! - Sinon, est-ce que j'ai honte de faire souffrir Dray ? Hmmm… Na ! lol Je suis contente que les chapitres te plaisent et t'inquiètes, je continue ! Bises !

Coralie Mc Lunday : Le soutenue ironique n'est pas mal non plus, d'ailleurs, je me sers le plus souvent de l'ironie. K – Qu'est ce que tu sous entend au fait ? Je ne suis pas du tout occupé avec Dray, c'est lui qui me colle aux bask ! D – Va pas dire que ça te déplait ? K – Vais me gêner tiens ! Ali – Oh, allez hurler ailleurs, je travaille moi ! Sinon, pour Blaise désolé mais j'ai d'autres projets pour lui ! Bon, bah miss la Serdaigle, je vais te laisser lire ce chapitre tant attendu (j'aurais mis le temps ! ! !) et je te fais plein de gros bisous. La serpentard complètement frappée.

Andromède : Bon bah si le point d'exclamation ne compte pas, je vais continuer lol Gros bisous la miss !

Bon, les gens, juste une petite note avant de commencer : BONNE ANNEE A TOUS (un peu en avance) ET PLEIN DE BONNES CHOSES ! ! ! ! ECLATEZ VOUS BIEN CE SOIR ! ! ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 17 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ? Attend, je vais te réchauffer tout ça !**

Nous sommes vendredi, la veille des vacances. Pour terminer en beauté, deux heures de DFCM. Je n'ai vraiment rien contre Sirius mais là, franchement, j'aimerais qu'il nous libère parce que son cours est long mais long ! ! ! !

Si – Bon, et si on s'arrêtait là pour aujourd'hui. Vous me bossez le chapitre sur les vampires et les loups-garous pour la rentrée. Bonne vacances à tous ! Miss Daroxis, puis-je vous voir.

Putain, mais j'ai un sac de trois tonnes à aller récupérer dans ma chambre et à descendre en moins de vingt minutes, sachant que la tour des serpentards se trouve à l'autre bout du château. C'est les griffy qui sont heureux, ils ont juste à monter un étage !

K – Oui Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Si – Tu m'as bien dis que le bal était costumé.

K – Oui. Et alors ?

Abrège en clair, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Si – Et bien… Il se trouve que… En fait…

K – T'as pas de costume ?

Si – Oui.

K – C'est pas grave. Y en plein à la maison, tu trouveras bien ton bonheur. Bon, je peux y aller maintenant ?

Si – Une dernière chose. Comment as-tu réussi à convaincre Dumbledore ?

K – Simple, je l'ai menacé d'arrêter le cours de défense moldu s'il laissait pas Riry venir, et comme il avait pas l'air très convaincu, je lui ai dit que son protégé allait finir par tourner cinglé si ça continuait comme ça, que mon manoir était un des mieux protégés et que je pourrais mettre à profit nos vacances pour l'entraîner au flingue.

Si – Tu savais déjà que tu pourrais convaincre Dumbledore quand tu as proposé ça à Harry je paris !

K – On est une boss ou on l'est pas Sir' ! Bon, te laisse, faut que je me magne ! A dans dix minutes ! ! !

Je cours jusqu'à la salle commune, récupère ma valise. Et là, ding ! Quelle conne, pourquoi je l'ai pas réduite et pris avec moi toute la journée ! ! ! Bon, c'est pas grave, c'est trop tard maintenant de toute façon ! Je redescend en courant vers le hall et arrive en manquant de me vautrer.

Mo – Euh… Kit, tu vas y aller en uniforme ?

K – Oups. Trente secondes.

J'agite ma baguette et me retrouve vêtu d'un magnifique ensemble en cuir ! Hum… Non, pas assez provocant… Mais en même temps, faut pas que je me les caille pendant le chemin. Et puis ma vengeance ne débute que demain matin… Bah ça ira alors !

K – Bon, on y va ou vous êtes tombé amoureux de Poudlard et vous avez décidé d'y rester.

Bl – Mais il manque Drago.

K – Ouais, et alors ?

N – Et alors tu l'attends ou tu vas encore te faire passer un magnifique savon, frangine.

K – Nick, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

N – C'est moi qui ai ramené les bestioles et comme vous arriviez pas, je suis venu vous chercher. Tiens le voilà ton prince charmant.

K – Lui un prince charmant, ça m'ferait mal.

D – Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore ?

K – Je disais que j'allais sûrement prendre du temps pour me préparer pour le bal.

Ha – Au fait, tu nous prêtes toujours les costumes ?

Bl – Ouais parce que sinon, j'aurais rien à me mettre.

K – C'est peut être pas si mal que ça, dis-je en souriant.

Mon frère me regarde avec un air outré, Blaise me lance un regard aguicheur, Dray a des envies de meurtre et les autres essayent tant bien que mal de dissimuler leur sourire et leur rire par une quinte de toux factice. Je sens que le séjour va être marrant.

N – Bon, quand t'auras fini, on pourra peut être y aller.

K – Mais je suis prête, c'est toi qui nous a ralenti. On s'apprêtait à y aller je te signale !

N – Bah voyons !

Et c'est dans cette ambiance que nous nous rendons à PréAuLard. Là, je vois Céphée, Serpens, Ophiacus, Gaia, Carinae, Vega, Hevelius et Soulbreaker qui nous attendent. Qui sont-ils ? Ce sont les jolis petits chevaux ailés de notre famille.

K – Bon, Ron et Mione, vous prenez Céphée, Vio et Riry, vous prenez Serpens, Sirius, tu prends Gaia, Blaise Carinae, Drago Hevelius, Nick Vega et moi Soulbreaker. Ca va, toute le monde a suivi ?

Apparemment oui.

K – Bon, Nick, tu fermes la marche ?

N – Pas de problème.

K – Alors c'est parti. Tous réduisent leurs valises ou sacs à dos pour les glisser dans leur poche. J'attrape les rênes de mon étalon noir et le monte. Les autres en font autant, avec plus ou moins de succès. Plusieurs essais après, on est prêt à partir. Je mets un grand cou de talon dans les flancs de mon piti oiseau des îles qui s'envole immédiatement, suivi de près par les autres. C'est ainsi que se déroule le voyage. Bien sur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une course avec Blaise et Drago mais bon, c'est moi !

Au bout de plusieurs heures, alors que la nuit est en train de tomber, j'aperçois en dessous de nous notre manoir. Je commence à descendre en piqué avec Soul qui a l'habitude, depuis le temps puis je redresse et atterris en douceur. Les autres en font autant.

K – Luminesca.

Plein de petites ampoules, semblables à des lucioles, s'allument et illuminent tout le domaine. Je les vois tous ouvrir de grands yeux mis à part Blaise, Drago et Morgane, qui doivent avoir l'habitude, et Nick, qui est blasé depuis le temps !

K – Bon, vous préférez dormir dehors ou on rentre ?

D – Tu crois franchement pouvoir laisser un Malefoy dormir dehors ? !

N – Je peux le taper Kit ? Parce que là, il m'énerve. Mais vraiment !

K – Voyons très cher, il faut faire honneur à notre hôte, issu d'une grande famille de trou du cul qui plus est ! dis-je en prenant une voix de snobinard.

N – Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

K – Et à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je le fais !

Je rentre dans la maison avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me répondre. Maman se tient dans le hall et discute joyeusement avec les autres.

K – Salut m'man !

C – Kira, surveille tes manières !

K – Bonjour très chère mère !

C – Comme ça fait naturel !

K – Ouais bah t'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi même ! C'est ta faute d'abord ! Et puis, je tiens à te faire remarquer que tu sais pas ce que tu veux ! Quand je te parle mal, tu m'engueules et quand je fais des efforts, tu m'engueule aussi, c'est même pas juste ! ! !

C – Quand est-ce que tu réaliseras que tu n'as plus 10 ans ?

K – Bah si j'ai 10 ans ! Dans ma tête !

C – Kira…

S – Bonjour Cassiopé.

C – Sirius !

K – Lui demande pas pourquoi il est là, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a invité.

Regard noir pour moi. Oh ! Vous fiez pas aux apparences ! J'adore ma mère. Mais c'est l'amour vache entre nous.

K – Bon, m'man, pendant que vous vous racontez vos vies, je les embarque pour qu'ils balancent leurs sacs dans ma chambre, on range tout et on vient bouffer. Ok ?

C – Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ? ! Modifiez votre vocabulaire jeune fille, on n'est pas dans un ghetto ici !

K – C'est quoi le rapport avec les ghettos ?

C – Kira….

Comment elle me fait grincer des dents quand elle m'appelle comme ça !

K – Bon, on y va ?

D – Quand tu veux.

K – Bon, qui m'aime me suive alors.

Je commence à avancer puis je me retourne. Ils sont tous resté immobile au milieu du hall et me regardent un sourire provocateur.

K – Bah pioncez dans l'entrée, moi j'm'en fou, j'ai mon p'tit lit douillé qui m'attend !

Ils se dépêchent tous de me rejoindre.

K – Bon, Sir', je te montre d'abord ta chambre étant donnée que les autres vont tous dormir dans ma chambre.

On monte deux étages et nous nous engageons dans un granddddddddddd couloir. J'ouvre une porte au pif, de toute façon, à cette étage, ce sont toutes les mêmes donc pourquoi se prendre la tête ? !

R – Putain, ca c'est de la chambre !

D – Mouais ! C'est sur que quand on a aussi peu de moyen que toi la belette, un cagibi doit être impressionnant !

K – Encore une remarque dans ce genre poussin et tu dors sur le palier, kapito ?

C – Je te demande pardon ma chérie ?

K – Rien maman, rien du tout.

Sa blondeur me regarde avec un grand sourire satisfait et supérieur.

K – Sir', j'te laisse t'installer. Les autres, suivez moi. Vous, vous pioncez tous dans ma chambre.

Ha – Bah dis donc, elle doit être grande pour que tu penses pouvoir nous caser tous !

K – Tu peux même pas imaginer Riry.

On monte au dernier étage et j'ouvre la seule porte se trouvant dans le couloir.

Mo – Oh putain !

Pour vous donner une idée, ma chambre, elle a la taille du hall d'entrée !

Bl – Je pourrais avoir la même pour noël ?

K – Pas de problème Blaisinou, je viendrai faire la déco pendant les vacances de Noël !

Bl – Pas de problème, j'adore.

La chambre est immense et le sol couvert d'une moquette violet sombre. Les murs sont ornés de taches multicolores (le rose mis à part !) et se mélange assez harmonieusement.

D – Et qui est l'artiste ?

K – Moi bien évidemment ! Et vous voulez que je vous montre ce que je préfère dans cette chambre ? C'est ça, dis-je en me dirigeant vers les grandes portes fenêtres se situant sur notre gauche. Je les ouvre d'un coup et savoure la vue, comme à chaque fois que je rentre à la maison. C'est mon petit plaisir ! J'entends les autres laisser échapper quelques exclamations devant le tableau qui s'offre à eux. On a vu plongeante sur un immense jardin verdoyant, au milieu duquel se trouve un petit lac. Les branches des arbres semblent s'étirer pour atteindre la lune, pleine ce soir, qui diffuse sa lumière maladive sur ce magnifique spectacle.

K – Alors ?

He – Ca va ! La vie est pas trop dure pour toi.

K – Je sais ! ! !

J'aurais pu répondre un truc pour la rendre mal à l'aise, ça aurait été marrant, mais ça signifiait faire dans le mélodrame et je ne peux pas le faire maintenant parce que : je suis contente, je suis à ma maison na na na euh ! ! ! ! Ouh la ! Ca s'arrange pas pour moi ! ! !

K – Bon, balancez vos sacs.

Br – Euh… Juste comme ça, on va dormir sur le plancher ?

K – Oups pardon. D'un geste de la main, je fais apparaître sept matelas avec leurs couvertures et leurs coussins. Voilà ! ! ! ! Alors, heureuse ?

Br – Ca peut aller.

K – Bon, jetez vos sacs sur le matelas sur lequel vous voulez dormir.

Six sacs atterrissent sur six matelas différents et un septième sur mon lit à baldaquin, froissant par la même occasion les draps de soie noire. Et devinez quel est l'abruti qui a pu faire ça ? Dans le mille, ce cher poussin !

K – Vire ça de mon lit. Tu crois au bonheur ou quoi ? !

D – On peut toujours essayer, dit-il en rigolant et en récupérant son sac. Irrécupérable ce pauvre mec.

K – Bon, ce soir, pizzas pour tout le monde et après gros dodo parce que demain, on se lève tôt pour aller chercher le club de barges à Beauxbâtons.

He – Euh… Beauxbâtons, c'est pas en France ?

K – Et tu crois que tu es où là, ma petite chérie ?

He – Oh mon Dieu ! ! ! ! ! On est en France ?

K – Mais c'est qu'elle est intelligente la petite puce ! ! ! !

Mo – Mais tu nous avais pas dit que ta maison était en France ! ! ! !

K – Bah vous me l'avez jamais demandé non plus. Et puis j'arrête pas de vous répéter que j'allais à Beauxbâtons, c'est pas pour de la merde qu'on m'a envoyé là-bas ! ! ! Bon, on mange ou on s'encule ? Personnellement, j'ai pas très faim ! ! ! -

D – Bah moi non plus, ça tombe bien !

K – Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Bon, on se retrouve dans le hall.

Mo – Pourquoi ?

K – Parce que. A toute.

Et je me mets à courir vers les portes du balcon que je n'avais pas fermées et je saute dans le vide. Je les entends tous gueuler comme des malades alors que mes ailes déchirent mon blouson en cuir.

Br – ESPECE DE CONNASSE ! POUFIASSE ! CA T'ECLATE DE NOUS FAIRE FLIPPER COMME CA ? ? ? ! ! ! !

K – A fond ! ! ! !

Je rentre mes ailes et répare mon blouson. Je me précipite ensuite dans la cuisine. Je tombe sur Floket, un de nos elfes de maison.

K – Oh ! Flo, tu tombes bien, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour les pizzas.

Fl – Oui maîtresse Kia.

K – Viens avec moi, on va chercher les flippés de la vie !

Je me dirige vers le hall en courant pour les voir dévaler les escaliers. Briani me voit arriver la première.

Br – TOI ! ! ! ESPECE DE FOLLE DINGUE ! ! !

K – Merciiiiiiiii ! ! ! !

Mo – Laisse tomber, elle s'en fou.

K – Mais non. Bon, vous voulez des pizzas à quoi ?

D – C'est quoi une pizza ?

K – Bah on est pas dans la merde avec ça ! De la pâte, de la tomate et après, tu mets tout ce que tu veux.

He – Moi, je veux bien un marguarita.

Ha – Moi une calzon s'il te plait.

R – Moi une jambon gruyère.

K – Oki. Flo, tu note ?

Fl – Oui maîtresse Kia.

K – Ok. Pour moi, une quatre fromages. Vio, Dray, Blaise et Bria ? Vous prenez quoi ?

Br – Bah, en fait, on sait pas trop de quoi tu nous parles là ! !

K – Ok, Flo, tu pourrais pas nous faire un assortiment de petites pizzas pour les quatre zozos ?

Fl – Bien sur maîtresse Kia.

K – Tu nous amène ça dans mon salon spécial avec deux grosses bouteilles de coca ok ?

Fl – Il en sera fait selon votre désir maîtresse Kia.

K – A tout de suite Flo. Vous venez les neuneus ?

Mo – Pourquoi les neuneus ?

K – Franchement, vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais me jeter par la fenêtre ?

Br – Bah, on sait jamais avec toi !

K – J'avoue. Bon, je vais vous montrer ma pièce à moi.

Je les entraîne dans une grande salle contenant une télé géante et plein de petites télés branchées à différentes consoles de jeu, une table de billard, un jeu de fléchettes et encore plein d'autres conneries sans oublier : mon PUNCHING BALL. Oh, tu m'as manqué mon petit, oui, je t'aime, il n'y a que toi dans ma vie avec le chocolat et mon lit ! ! !

Ha – Euh… Kia, quand t'auras fini de câliner ton punching ball, tu pourras peut être indiquer à ton elfe de maison où poser tout ce qu'il a dans les mains.

K – Floket, table basse.

Fl – Bien maîtresse. Et…

K – Si j'ai besoin d'autre chose, je t'appelle, comme d'hab.

Fl – C'est tout à fait ça maîtresse. Bonne soirée maîtresse.

Et sur ce, elle disparaît.

K – A la bouffe la dedans. Dray, Blaisinou, Vio et Bria, vous avez les petites pizzas là, Riry, ta calzon, Mione, ta marguarita et Rouky ta jambon gruyère. Bon app.

Pendant que j'attaque la part que je viens de me couper, j'ouvre une des bouteilles d'un geste de la main et fait voler la bouteille afin de verser du coca dans tous les verres.

D – Eh ! Mais c'est pas mauvais ton machin ! ! !

K – Je sais ! Tu vois que les moldus font pas que de la merde !

D – Ouais mais c'est quand même à cause d'eux qu'on doit subir Granger !

Je lui jette un morceau de pizza, avec un joli regard noir.

D – Putain Daroxis, tu fais chier. T'as flingué ma chemise blanche.

K – Oh ! Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé ! ! !

D – Ah ouais. Bah prend déjà ça dans ta tête !

Sur ce, une mini pizza me passe au dessus de la tête alors que je me baisse. D'un geste de la main, je la fais pivoter et retour à l'envoyeur ! ! ! ! Sauf que Dray se baisse à ce moment là et c'est Blaise qui se la mange. Avant que j'ai pu comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me prends une mini pizza dans la tête envoyée par Blaise et une deuxième, lancée par Dray.

K – Eh ! C'est pas juste, vous êtes à deux contre une pauvre demoiselle en détresse complètement sans défense.

Br – Sans défense, mon cul ouais.

K – Tu commence à avoir beaucoup trop de vocabulaire.

Br – Je suis encore loin de t'arriver à la cheville très chère.

He – Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Vous êtes plus des gosses quand même !

D – Oh ! Granger est déçue, elle n'a pas goûtée. Tiens Granger !

Et il lui en lance une dans la tête. Hermione reste complètement abasourdie devant l'audace de notre blond national.

K – Elle est bonne, je demande innocemment.

Elle se jette sur moi avec, je crois, l'intention de me faire avaler une mini pizza par le nez ou un autre orifice quelconque.

K – Mais aidez moi, elle veut me tuer.

Ha – Bah je commence à me demander si c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée !

K – Si je crève, tu retourne illico à Poudlard.

Ha – Euh… Mione, et si tu posais cette pizza ?

He – Et si j'essayais de te la faire bouffer ?

Ha – Ouah ! T'as mis quoi dans sa pizza ?

K – Je sais pas mais elle est excitée ! ! ! Rouky, on va avoir besoin de toi je crois.

R – Euh, Mione et si tu lâchais cette pizza ? Dit-il en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. Elle me lance un clin d'œil avant de se retourner vers les autres avec un air féroce.

He – Dis moi Ronald Weasley, tu comptes avoir des gosses un jour ?

R – Bah, je sais pas j'y ai jamais réfléchi mais je suppose que oui.

K – Alors, juste un conseil, enlève ta main avant qu'elle ne t'ôte ce qui te sera nécessaire pour en avoir.

Automatiquement, l'ami Ron ôte sa main de l'épaule de notre miss la furie et porte les mains vers son cerveau du bas dans le but de le protéger.

C – Kia, ma chérie, est-ce que… Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

K – Mais pourquoi c'est toujours de ma faute ?

C – Je te connais, c'est tout.

En fait, quand on y réfléchit, elle a pas tout à fait tord, c'est bien moi qui ai commencé la bataille de pizzas. Bon, j'avoue, c'est moi l'élément perturbateur ! - Et j'en suis fière.

C – Je voulais juste vous dire qu'il était 23h et qu'il faudrait peut être que vous vous dépêchiez de manger si vous voulez aller chercher les autres à Beauxbâtons demain ?

K – Tu as raison maman… Tu as toujours raison…. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant ?

C – Ma fille, tu es exaspérante.

K – Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ? ! !

C – Je me demande des fois. Bonne nuit les enfants.

K – M'man, on n'est plus des gosses.

Elle me lance un regard sceptique.

K – Bon, d'accord, moi, oui. Mais euh, pratiquement plus.

C – Si tu le dis. Bonne nuit.

Tous – Merci madame Daroxis !

K – Pfff, qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante.

C – Je t'ai entendue ! ! !

K – Nia nia nia ! Bon, vous avez encore faim ?

Mo – Pas vraiment.

D – Ca ira.

Bl – Pareil.

Br Ha He R – Non.

K – Bon alors au pieu.

On parcourt les couloirs rapidement et on arrive à ma chambre.

K – Les filles, la salle de bain se trouve derrière la porte sur votre droite. Elle est à votre disposition pour que vous puissiez vous changer.

D – Et pour nous ?

K – Y a le couloir si tu veux.

D – Bon, je crois que je vais me contenter de la chambre alors, dit-il en enlevant sa chemise, toujours ornée d'une jolie tache rouge. Puis, il commence à déboutonner son pantalon, ôte ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et se glisse sous la couette.

Blaise décide de faire pareil et il est vite imité par Harry et Ron.

K – Vous avez vraiment aucune pudeur.

Bl – Va pas dire que ça te dérange !

K – Est-ce que j'ai dis une chose pareille ? ! dis-je en souriant.

Ils se mettent tous à rigoler pendant que je me dirige vers la salle de bain, bien décidée à ôter les bouts de fromage qui sont restés dans mes cheveux.

Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard, toute propre, dans une nuisette en soie noire. Et oui ! Je suis assortie aux draps. Quand j'arrive à proximité, je vois une forme sous les draps et des mèches blondes platines étalées sur l'oreiller, ce qui ne laisse aucun doute sur l'identité du squatter !

K – Malefoy, dégage. La seule personne qui a le droit de dormir avec moi, c'est Lix.

D – T'es pas drôle Daroxis. Et moi qui voulais m'amuser un peu.

K – Le truc, c'est que je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui.

Il se dirige vers son matelas et je l'entends vaguement marmonner « ça c'est ce que tu dis ! ». Je me jette sur le lit et m'enfonce dans les draps.

K – Tout le monde est installé ?

Tous – Ouais !

K – Alors bonne nuit.

Et d'un geste de la main, j'éteins toutes les lumières.

Je me réveille en sentant mon lit bouger et en entendant « boing, boing, boing ».

Al – Kitty ! Kitty ! Faut que tu te lèves, Papa il a dit qu'il faut que tu te lèves et quand papa il dit et ben faut faire.

K – Ouais bah ton père il commence sérieusement à me péter les ovaires !

N – Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! ! ! !

K – Ca m'a manqué tes petits réveils en douceur. Il est quelle heure ?

N – 9h et les barges finissent à 11h. Je me suis dit que le temps que vous émergiez tous, 2h, ça serait pas de trop.

K – C'est noté. Salut Nick.

N – Viens là crapaud.

Al – Nan ! Je reste avec Kitty.

N – Non, tu viens avec papa pour qu'on t'achète une jolie robe de princesse pour ce soir.

Al – Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

K – Salut poucinette. A plus tard Nick.

N – Je te préviens, je veux un compte rendu détaillé tout à l'heure.

K – Alors là, compte sur moi. Bon, tout le monde est réveillé ? ? ? ?

D – T'avais encore des doutes.

K – On déjeune ici, je vous préviens, j'ai la flemme de descendre.

Mo – Alors là, tu fais comme tu veux.

K – Dis donc, Miss Validitis, comment se fait-il que vous ayez atterri dans le lit de monsieur Potter pendant la nuit ?

Mo – C'est… Magique, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire !

K – Mouais mouais, suis pas convaincu moi.

Ha – Et qu'est ce que Malefoy fou dans ton lit ?

K – De quoi ? Je me tourne vers ma droite et réalise que Malefoy se trouve bel et bien à côté de moi. DEGAGE DE LA ESPECE DE TROU DUC ! Non mais ca va, t'as cru que c'était la fête ! ! ! ! ! Je le retourne et l'éjecte du lit à coups de pied dans le derrière, ce qui provoque l'hilarité générale. FLOKET ! ! !

L'elfe de maison apparaît immédiatement avec deux plateaux, un plein de viennoiseries et l'autre occupé par une théière, une cafetière, une carafe fumante remplie de chocolat et une de jus d'orange. Juste à côté se trouve des tasses, des cuillères et du sucre.

K – Merci Flo !

Fl – Bonne journée maîtresse.

K – Allez, on se magne. Sinon, on va être à la bourre.

Nous venons de passez l'immense portail de l'école. Juste dans le hall se trouve trois personnes qui me font de grands signes en me voyant arriver.

M – Kit ! T'es trop grrrrrr dans cette tenue.

K – Merci Matt. Toi non plus, t'as pas changé mon nounours.

Je porte une jupe courte, fendue des deux côtés jusqu'à la hanche et un haut transparent noir avec de grandes bottes noires.

Mo – Hm hm ! ! !

K – Oups pardon. Les filles… Et les mecs, je vous présente Mattéo.

M – Hello. Mais dis moi, tu m'as pas dit qu'il y avait des déesses à Poudlard !

K – Ouais bah t'excite pas, dans le lot, y en a une de célibataire.

M – Laquelle ?

K – Bria.

M – Et c'est ?

K – La puce aux cheveux bleues. Angy ! ! ! ! !

An – Kit ! ! ! Tu nous a trop manqué ! C'est vraiment plus la même chose sans toi. Maintenant que tu ne fais plus chier la prof de divination, les cours sont devenus tellement chiant.

K – Je sais ma puce. Bon, les gens, je vous présente Angela.

An – Appelez moi Angy, vous vous ferez moins chier ! Et c'est qui les beaux gosses ?

K – Alors, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy.

An – Il est mignon le blondinet. Je peux ?

K – Malheureusement non. Je te l'aurais bien laissé.

An – Pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi ?

K – Tu verras tout à l'heure, c'est une surprise pour mon cher et tendre. Salut Sou !

So – Ma chérie ! ! ! ! Comment tu vas ?

K – Ca peut aller. Bon, je termine les présentations sur ma pupuce : Souméa.

So – Ou Sou. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça !

K – Euh… C'est moi ou y a un truc qui va pas ? ! Eh ! Mais où est Isao ?

M – En retenue avec Porof.

K – Hum ! C'est là que je reconnais ma petite chérie ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

M – Elle a voulu voir si elle pouvait assommer Priscilla avec son chaudron pendant que Porof avait le dos tourné. Le problème, c'est qu'elle a pas été assez rapide. Alors il l'a mis en retenue.

K – La salle est toujours au même endroit ?

M – Yes.

K – Merci. EH LA POUFFIASSE !

Une tête brune passe à travers la fenêtre du troisième étage.

I – TIENS ! MA PETITE SALOPE ! COMMENT TU VAS ?

K – BIEN ET TOI ? TU T'AMUSES ?

I – BOF !

K – POROF EST TOUJOURS AUSSI CON ?

Ah ce moment là, je vois le dis Porof, rouge comme une tomate, apparaître à côté d'Isao.

K – TIENS SALUT M'SIEUR ! J'VOUS MANQUE PAS TROP ? ? ?

I – IL A DIT QUE T'ETAIS TOUJOURS AUSSI GROSSIERE ET INDISCIPLINE ! ! !

K – MOI AUSSI CA M'A FAIT PLAISIR DE VOUS REVOIR MONSIEUR ! D'AILLEURS, JE NE VOUS L'AI JAMAIS AVOUER MAIS…. JE VOUS AIME MONSIEUR ! OH, POROF, MON AMOUR, NE ME REJETE PAS, JE SUIS VENU TE CRIER MON AMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR PARCE QUE JE NE PEUX PLUS VIVRE SANS TOI ! ! ! ! !

M – ET JULIETTE, ROMEO TE FAIS UNE DECLARATION, TU POURRAIS AU MOINS L'ECOUTER NON ? !

Sur ce, la fenêtre se referme avec fracas. Tous les élèves qui se trouvent dans la cour applaudissent en se marrant comme des petits fous. Ah ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça.

M – Bon, Cyan, prête pour la vengeance ?

K – Et comment ! Let's go les gens. Au fait Matt, t'as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

M – Tu m'étonnes ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

K – Alors tout va bien. Alors que l'on traverse les couloirs de l'école, je vois cette pouffiasse de Priscilla (qu'est ce qu'elle m'a manquée celle là ! ! ! !) mater Drago de haut en bas.

K – Eh ! La pétasse blonde ! T'as un problème avec tes yeux. T'arrive plus à regarder ailleurs ?

Elle fait mine de ne pas m'avoir entendue et continue de déshabiller poussin des yeux.

K – Attends, je vais t'aider. Viens, je vais t'arracher les yeux.

Elle se tourne vers moi terrifiée, attrape son sac et décampe en vitesse.

D – Jalouse Daroxis ?

K – Dans tes rêves poussin.

On tourne à un couloir et je le vois, ce connard d'enculé de salaud ! Oui, je suis remonté contre lui. Et alors.

K – Stéphane !

Il se tourne vers moi et ouvre de grands yeux. Je vois Matt qui me fait signe, ce qui signifie que la vengeance peut commencer. Je m'approche de lui, lui saute dessus et l'embrasse comme une sauvage. Comme on va perdre l'équilibre tous les deux s'il ne fait rien, il m'attrape par les fesses et se met à répondre à mon baiser, comme si tout était normal, ce qui me donne envie de l'étrangler. Soudain, on entend un cri de rage. C'est good, ça a marché comme sur des roulettes. Je me décolle de lui et me retourne pour voir sa nouvelle gonzesse.

? – Mais c'est qui celle là ?

S – Anny, je peux tout t'expliquer !

K – Oui, moi aussi. Salut, Kia Daroxis, sa petite amie. Et tu es ?

A - Anny Fordam, sa… petite amie.

S – Anny, je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois ! ! !

A – Ah ouais, c'était quoi ça alors ? ! Elle avait une poussière dans l'œil, tu as voulu gentiment lui porter secours et lui enlever mais t'as trébuché et tes lèvres ont atterries accidentellement sur les siennes ?

S – Euh….

D – Je compatis mec, ça m'est arrivé y a pas longtemps.

Alors là Malefoy, je t'adore. Pour une fois, tu as sorti pile ce qu'il fallait et au bon moment.

K – Au fait, mon chou, ton rouge à lèvre à coulé.

J'ai bien sur choisi celui qui est le plus dur à retirer.

S – Mais Anny…

A – Ca fait combien de temps que tu te fous de ma gueule hein ?

K – Et ça fait combien de temps que tu me fait cocue hein ?

A – T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré. Me parle plus jamais, connard. Et sur ce, elle lui balance une grande claque et s'en va.

K – Bon, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire. Mais avant toute chose, ça. Je l'immobilise d'un sortilège et pendant qu'il est statufié, je lui fais un gros suçon sur le nez. Je le défige alors que toutes les personnes se trouvant de le couloir sont à la limite de se pisser dessus.

S – Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

K – Steph ?

Il se retourne et je lui mets une grande droite. Puis, je claque des doigts et les rires se font à présent entendre à l'extérieur.

K – Je te quitte. Au fait, je te présente Drago Malefoy, mon fiancé. On va se marier. Ca te fait plaisir pour moi j'espère. Et je t'ai aussi laissé une petite surprise à l'extérieur. Vous venez, on s'en va. On prend rapide la poudre d'escampette, Isao m'ayant fait savoir par l'intermédiaire des autres qu'elle nous rejoindrait au manoir. Et alors que l'on passe le portail, les autres se retournent et se pètent de rire en voyant une photo de Stéphane, nu, avec une loupe au niveau de l'entrejambe, montrant un sexe de taille minuscule. Et en dessous, on peut lire : « Viagra… Parce que je ne vaux rien ! ». Avec la pub que je lui ai fais, il aura 500 ans avant de se retrouver une nana !

Voilà ! ! ! Bon, j'aurais mis le temps mais j'ai fini par le finir ce chapitre, c'est votre cadeau de noël alors savourez-le ! lol J'espère que la vengeance vous a plu, la prochaine étape, le bal mais avant, l'arrivée d'Isao. Je vous fais plein de gros bisous à tous et vous présente mes excuses pour mes up dates chaotiques mais malheureusement, on ne fait pas que ce que l'on veut dans la vie, sinon, vous auriez deux chapitres toutes les semaines lol. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous aimeriez me faire des suggestions pour la suite, allez-y, je suis ouverte à toute proposition.

Bisous à tous.

Ali.


	18. La pièce manquante

Virg05 : Oh chouette, j'ai retrouvé ma jumelle spirituelle ! ! ! lol Sinon, pour le coup de genoux de Kia, je crois pas qu'il en ai besoin. Et vu le panneau que l'on peut voir à la fin du chapitre précédent, je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi si je te dis que de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas à grand chose vu l'équipement ! lol Sinon, génial ton idée de faire ouvrir le courrier par Voldy, je prends note lol Et si tes oubliettes commencent à être blindé parce qu'il y a trop de mangemorts, n'hésite pas à me prévenir, je vais venir faire un petit rangement par le vide lol ! Bonne lecture miss. Bisous.

Lilouthephoenix : Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'ai pas mis trop de temps j'espère ? Et je suis heureuse que la vengeance t'ait plu ! Bisous.

Her-mio-neu : Avant toute chose : Bonjourrr ! ! ! ! Et non, je ne m'étais pas caché, je ne sais pas me cacher, y a toujours quelque chose qui dépasse, mes fesses la plupart du temps, va savoir pourquoi ? ! K – Peut être parce que t'as un gros cul ! Ali – Commence pas toi ! K – Ok. Au fait, bonjour et bon courage parce qu'on sait jamais ce qu'elle va inventée. Ali – Regarde là-bas Kit, c'est pas Pansy. K sort les flingues - Mais si je crois que t'as raison ! Bon, à plus ! Ali – Bon, je peux terminer ma réponse maintenant. Je te trouve très courageuse de t'être taper tous les chapitres parce qu'il y en a quand même qui sont vraiment long et je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Bises.

Moumoute32 : Merci, merci beaucoup lol En tout cas, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que t'es motivé pour lire tout ça en deux jours ! ! ! ! je suis impressionné ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Plein de bisous la courageuse !

Virginie1 : Je suis très très contente que ça t'ait plu mademoiselle. Et pour le coup du sac sur le lit, j'étais sur que ça te plairait ! Eh ! Y a qu'un seul crétin pour croire autant au bonheur lol Et puis franchement, tu croyais franchement que j'allais arrêté comme ça de rembarrer Drago ! Faut pas rêver, tu devrais commencer à me connaître au bout de 17 chap ! ! ! Et t'inquiètes, Kia est pas près de changer. Peut être que je vais un peu approfondir le personnage mais elle restera toujours aussi chiante, ça c'est sur ! lol En tout cas, je vois que tu as une idée bien précise sur la manière dont va évoluer la relation entre Kia et Dray. Et bien, l'avenir nous dira si tu as raison ou non… Ou plutôt moi lol Bises la miss

Andromède : Oh rien que pour moi les bisous ! lol Quelle chance j'ai ! En tout cas, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas faire souffrir Drago indéfiniment car, même si ça ne se voit pas, c'est moi aussi un de mes personnages préférés. Lui et son père me fascinent ! Et oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Quand on est barge, on est barge lol J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue sinon je m'en excuse. Bisous rien qu'à toi et bonne lecture !

Lamagic : Ahhhhhhh ! ! ! Un fantôme ! Ah non, pardon, c'est toi ! Sinon t'inquiètes la miss, je comprends parfaitement, je l'ai fait en début d'année scolaire donc je ne dirai rien ! Ca te rassure lol Et puis relève toi, pas la peine de te mettre à genoux, tu vas salir tes affaires, ce serait dommage non ? Et juste une question, pourquoi le légèrement est entre guillemets ? lol Ma fic est osée mais je l'assume totalement, t'inquiètes lol Et qu'est ce que tu entends par le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire de mariage et co ? Ca me paraissait pourtant clair ! Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas, je me ferais un plaisir de tout t'expliquer. Et je ne maltraite pas mes lecteurs, je les mets dans un état bien défini dans le but de les retrouver au chapitre d'après, j'ai pas le droit ? - Et t'inquiètes pas, je me débrouillerai pour qu'elle soit aussi bien parce que je dois avouer que je suis terrifiée par ton armée de pingouins à tête nucléaire lol Plein de bisous

Black007 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir. Quant à la mère de Lixy, j'en ai pas vraiment parlé mais maintenant que tu me fais la réflexion, je pense que je vais parler un peu de ce perso. Merci pour ta remarque. Bisous.

**Chapitre 18 : La pièce manquante…**

Sou – Bon Kit, je crois qu'il est tant que tu nous explique ce qui passe avec l'autre blond ! C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?

K – Je vous le dirai quand Isao sera là, j'ai pas envie de le répéter 150 fois.

J'entends une porte qui claque au rez-de-chaussée.

I – C'EST MOI LES P'TITES SALOPES !

Je transplane en moins de deux et me jette dans les bras d'une grande brune. Ces cheveux lui arrivent au milieu du dos. Elle a de beaux yeux marron – vert forêt semblant contenir des petits éclats de verres autour de la pupille. Elle porte un pantalon extra taille basse noir et un t-shirt assez court, noir, sur lequel on peut voir deux mains en rouge sur ses seins et au milieu de celles-ci (Ali – Les mains lol), on peut lire « Why you just look ? Touch ! ». Elle tient à la main son blouson en cuir trois quart que j'envoie d'une petite formule, rejoindre ceux des autres dans le placard.

K – Ma petite pétasse adorée ! J'adore ton t-shirt ! Pas trop dure la retenue ?

I – Bof ! Tu sais j'ai tellement l'habitude des retenues avec Porof que c'était qu'une de plus pour moi.

K – Allez, viens, faut que je te présente !

I – Y a des célibataires ?

K – Oui ma chérie. Mais les trois autres, faut pas toucher.

I – Ok chef.

Je l'attrape par le bras et transplane dans ma chambre. On arrive et comme à chaque fois, elle s'écroule sur moi.

K – Je savais que t'avais envie de moi ! ! !

I – Comme toujours !

Sou – Bon, quand vous aurez fini de raconter n'importe quoi, vous pourrez peut être vous relevez. Au passage Kia, ta jupe cache plus grand chose.

K – Ah ! C'était ça le courant d'air ! ! ! ! Quelqu'un m'aide à me relever ?

Blaise se précipite vers moi pour m'aider vu que les trois autres sont, soit occupés à faire des cochonneries, soit occupé à constater l'absence de ma jupe.

K – Merci Blaisinou, dis-je ne lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, toi t'es sage. Je te récompenserai.

D – Et moi ?

K – Tu voudrais peut être une paire de jumelle ?

D – De quoi ?

K – Oh putain ! Inculte !

An – Bon, Kit, et maintenant, si tu expliquais cette histoire de mariage ?

I – Le mariage de qui ? Hum, pas mal le beau brun, dit-elle en regardant Blaise avec des yeux gourmands. Kit, faut que je te parle.

K – Ouais ma chérie.

Elle me tire par le bras et m'embarque dans le couloir.

I – Le beau châtain aux yeux verts, c'est une de tes proies ? Parce que moi, il m'intéresse bien !

K – Négatif miss la nympho.

I – Ok ! Je voulais m'en assurer avant de me mettre en chasse…

K – Et tu es en train d'essayer de me faire croire que tu te serais tenue tranquille si je l'avais eu en vue ?

I – Bien sur que non, ça m'aurait pas arrêté. Tu m'connais quand même ? !

K – Oui, c'est pour ca que ca m'étonnait !

I – Bon, que la chasse commence.

K – Sors pas les griffes tout de suite non plus, il va avoir peur le pauvre.

Nous rentrons de nouveau dans la chambre et là, c'est apocalypse now ! Bria, Blaise et Mattéo qui se font une bataille d'oreiller, Riry et Mo dans un coin en train de se faire des papouilles, Rouky et Mione dans un autre coin en train de faire la même, Dray sur le balcon en train de fumer une clope, Angy le suppliant de lui en filer une et Sou en train de demander à Floket de lui rapporter tout un tas de saloperies sucrées !

K – Bon, les mongoliens, on se calme, Sou doucement sur la bouffe, les quatre neuneus en train de se faire des léchouilles, trouvez-vous une chambre, Dray éteints moi cette saloperie et ANGY TU M'AVAIS PAS DIT QUE T'AVAIS ARRETEE ! ! !

Elle se tourne vers moi avec des petits yeux de chien battu.

An – « Comment pourrais-je un jour oublier qu'elle est là  
me séparer de celle qui fait partie de moi  
J'ai dû m'enfermer pour ne pas craquer  
J'ai fumé la dernière hier  
Je dois résister »

Sou – « Je suis une vrai toxico du frigo  
Nul ne peut m'arracher à mon gâteau choco  
J'ai persisté pour lutter contre ce fléau  
Mais je l'ai dans la peau, oh  
Il faut ma dose, ma dose de glucose  
Il faut que j'm'expose, tant pis si demain j'explose  
Seule solution les agrumes, et même si j'assume  
Je m'sens comme une enclume »

SouAnIK – « On a tous été, un jour dépendant  
Sans réaliser, même à nos dépends  
On a tous pêchés, dans cette existence  
Même la volonté, n'est pas si souvent  
Là pour nous aider »

IK – « Je m'confesse car j'ai pêché  
Sans homme je me sens délaissée  
Les autres me reprochent la vie que je mène  
Mais sans leur avis il n'y aurait pas de problème  
J'ai pas de mal à avouer tous mes torts  
Ma seule faiblesse est qu'il soit fort  
Qu'il soit grand, qu'il soit beau  
Qu'il ait tout ce qu'il faut, là ou il faut  
Obligé de prendre le numéro »

An – « J'ai tout essayé pour ne plus être enchaînée  
La tentation est plus forte que la volonté  
Je pourrais tout donner pour en allumer une  
J'ai juré de ne plus fumer  
Je dois résister »

Sou – « J'ai pris d'bonnes résolutions  
Mes amies m'ont dit qu'il fallait faire attention  
A chaque fois que l'choix, je prend sur moi  
Je cède à la tentation  
C'est comme une obsession  
Je fais ma révolution contre la boulimie  
Les calories mes ennemies, aucun écart n'est admis  
Ca y est c'est décidé  
Promis juré, la bouffe c'est terminé »

IK – « Je cherche une solution mais j'n'en vois pas la fin  
J'aimerais oublier toutes ces nuits sans lendemain  
Comment tirer un trait sur ces ébats  
Un seul ne me suffit pas  
Je rêve tellement de trouver en moi  
Le courage de résister seule enfin »

D – C'est quoi cette horreur ? Une chanson moldue encore je parie !

K – On t'emmerde espèce de trou du cul !

An – Au fait Kia, tu nous a toujours pas expliqué le bordel avec le blond !

I – Quel bordel ?

Sou – Kit va se marier.

Cette chère petite Isao s'éclate de rire ! Oh ma chérie, comme j'aimerais que ce soit une blague ! C'est vrai que ça doit être assez marrant de m'imaginer marier !

I – Euh… Pourquoi vous vous marrer pas ?

K – Parce que c'est pas une blague pupuce !

I – Oh putain de merde ! T'étais bourré ?

K – Non. Par contre ma mère….

Sou – De quoi ta mère ?

K – C'est elle qui a arrangé le mariage avec le père du mongolien.

D – Daroxis…

K – Faut que vous m'aidiez à faire tout capoter !

I – Un jeu d'enfant ma chérie !

K – Ah ouais ! J'attends de voir !

Ha – Pourquoi ? Tu crois que Malefoy père ne vous laissera pas faire ?

K – Oh non ! Lui j'm'en fou, c'est une baltringue !

Sou – C'est sa mère qui nous fout les chetons ! ! ! !

Ron – A ce point ? !

K – Tu peux même pas imaginer ! ! !

Sou – Kit, tu veux du chocolat ? (Ali – Complètement hors sujet, je sais ! lol Mais le chocolat doit avoir ça place dans cette fic ! Après tout, que ferait-on sans chocolat ! ! ! !)

K – T'es con de me poser une question pareille ! Bien sur que j'en veux !

Matt – Ouais mais pas trop alors, parce que sinon tu vas être encore excitée comme tout !

D – Peut être pas plus mal. Note à moi-même : acheter plein de chocolat.

K – Putain, t'es vraiment un boulet toi.

D – Non. Je te lacherai pas, c'est tout !

K – « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais en faire  
Ce mec ne lâche pas l'affaire  
Alors qu'j'en ai rien à faire  
Ce mec ne lâche pas l'affaire  
Il ne comprend guère  
Il me pompe l'air  
C'est un enfer  
Ce mec ne lâche pas l'affaire  
Alors qu'j'en ai rien à faire  
Mais il ne comprend guère»

An – Bah la, s'il comprend pas, on peut plus rien faire pour lui !

K – Mon compte à Gringotts qu'il ré-attaque dans deux secondes !

D – Eh ! Daroxis, tu m'accorde une danse collée serrée ce soir ?

K – Qu'est ce que je disais ! Bon, mon roudoudou d'amour, on va manger du chocolat rien que tous les deux ?

Matt – Bien sur ma Juliette adorée !

An – Oh ! Kia ! Vous voulez pas nous le faire ? Ca fait trop longtemps ? ! Please ? ? ? ? ?

He – De quoi ?

Sou – Matt et Kit nous ont fait l'année dernière un de ces remakes de Roméo et Juliette en plein milieu du Hall de l'école, c'était grandiose !

Mo – Roméo et qui ?

Ha – J'attends de voir ! !

K – Le f'rai pas !

An – Pourquoi ? T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse !

I – Pfff ! ! ! On sait que t'as les chetons ! C'est pas grave !

K – Quoi ? Moi ? Les chetons ? Pouffiasse, tu vas voir si j'ai les chetons ! Matt, on y va ?

Matt – Quand tu veux mon cœur !

Je me retourne face aux autres et attends. Je le sens qui attrape ma main et je me retourne en faisant l'étonnée !

Matt – « Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence : permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement pas un tendre baiser. »

Il me fait un baise main. Et c'est parti ! ! ! Projecteur silence ACTION ! Oui, je m'y crois… Et alors ! ! !

K – « Bon pèlerin, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main qui n'a fait preuve en ceci que d'une respectueuse dévotion. Les saintes mêmes ont des mains que peuvent toucher les mains des pèlerins ; et cette étreinte est un pieu baiser. »

Matt me regarde avec son petit sourire genre : « on entre dans le vif du sujet ma chérie ! ».

Matt – « Les saintes n'ont-elles pas des lèvres, et les pèlerins aussi ? »

K – Je te vois venir coco ! « Oui pèlerin, des lèvres vouées à la prière. » Dans ta gueule !

Matt – « Oh ! Alors, chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains. Elles te prient ; exauce-les, de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir. » (Ali - Ah bah bravo ! ! lol Remarque, il a de la suite dans les idées ce cher Roméo !)

K – « Les saintes restent immobiles, tout en exauçant les prières. »

Matt – « Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière. »

Il m'attrape par la taille, me fait basculer en arrière et m'embrasse alors qu'on est tous les deux en train de se marrer comme des cons !

Matt – « Vos lèvres ont effacé le péché des miennes. »

K – « Mes lèvres ont gardé pour elles le péché qu'elles ont pris aux vôtres. »

Je lui tends ma bouche, comme ils font dans les cartoons, ce qui déclenche un nouveau début de crise de rire.

Matt – Kit, arrête ou on n'y arrivera jamais ! ! !

K – Ok, ok. Je prend mon petit air innocent, comme cette prude de Juliette… Eh ! Tout compte fait, si on analyse le contenu de ses paroles, c'était qu'une petite dévergondée en fait ! (Ali – lol. Réflexion à deux balles que j'ai eu en pleine amphi en relisant le bouquin ! Lol, Je suis irrécupérable !)

Matt – « Vous avez pris le péché de mes lèvres ? Ô reproche charmant ! Alors rendez-moi mon péché. »

Il me ré-attrape par la taille donc re-crise de rire et m'embrasse de nouveau.

K – T'as l'art des baisers chéri !

He – Je suis pas sure que cette dernière phrase soit de Shakespeare !

K – T'as trouvé ça toute seule ma grande ? !

Soudain, une grande brune aux yeux verts forêt entre dans la chambre.

V – Salut les cinglés. Comment ça va ?

K – Van ! C'est pas vrai, t'as pu venir !

V – J'allais quand même pas te laisser récupérer tous les beaux mecs. Quoique selon moi, j'ai le plus appétissant pour moi.

Matt – J'ai le droit de le prendre comme un compliment ?

V – C'est même une obligation !

Matt, comme un grand gamin, court jusqu'à Van et lui roule une pelle digne de rentrer dans le livre des records. C'est en fronçant les yeux qu'elle se décolle de lui et me regarde avec un regard meurtrier.

V – Kit, tu l'as encore embrassé. Et me dit pas le contraire, ses lèvres ont le goût de fraise de ton baume à lèvres.

K – Euh… Oups. Bon, les gens, avant de mourir, je vous présente Vanille, ma grande sœur. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais je tiens à la vie.

V – Tiens, au fait petite sœur, j'ai appris que tu allais te marier et que l'heureux élu est dans les parages.

K – Je vais tuer maman et Nick.

V – C'est ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est Lix qui me l'a dit quand j'ai passé la porte. Et texto, elle m'a dit : « Fais gaffe, il est mignon mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con ! Et en plus, il est mal poli avec ma tata Kitty ».

K – J'adore cette petite puce.

V – Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te dire que Nick l'a puni juste après que ces mots aient franchis ses lèvres ?

K – Non, je m'en doutais !

V – Bon, alors ! Où est le spécimen ? Et puis, faut que tu me présentes là ! Y a beaucoup trop de personne que je connais pas… Et d'autres que j'aimerais ne pas connaître aussi !

I – T'inquiètes la pouffiasse, j'étais moi aussi très heureuse de plus voir ton gros cul ! !

V – Tu t'es pas encore fait exploser ta grande gueule ?

I – Oh non, mais ca va venir, j'en suis persuadée !

Bl – Euh… On devrait pas essayer de les séparer ?

K – Oh non, pas la peine. De 1, elles n'en sont jamais venues aux mains, et de 2, elles ne se détestent pas, c'est leur délire. Bon, Van, je te présente ou pas ?

V – Vas-y, j't'écoute. Au fait, maman te fait dire que les invités commencent à arriver. La famille Parkinson est déjà là.

K – QUOI ? ? ? ? ? MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? ? ? ? ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE PETER TOUS LES PLOMBS QUI LUI RESTENT OU QUOI ! ! ! ! ! ! INVITER BARBIE, MAIS CA VA PLUS DANS SA TETE ? ? ? ? ! ! ! !

Mo – Kia, respire. C'est l'occasion où jamais de lui faire péter les plombs et de te venger. Après tout, tu es chez toi ici ! Tu connais mieux le territoire qu'elle.

K – Tu sais que t'es pas bête. Bon, opération « torturons Barbie » à peaufiner.

V – A élaborer, tu veux dire ?

K – Non, j'ai déjà tout un tas d'idées de torture.

V – Rien de sanglant Kia, souviens-toi que tu devras tout nettoyer après sinon !

K – Merde c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver !

Sou – Oh ! Ca, on se fait pas de soucis pour toi. Tu vas nous trouver un petit truc sympa, comme d'habitude.

D – C'est clair ! Avec ce que le pauvre mec a subit, y a pas besoin de se faire de soucis pour elle.

K – Pauvre mec ? ! Tu vas me dire que le pauvre petit n'avait rien mérité de tel peut être ?

V – C'est qui lui ?

Matt – Le futur marié.

V – Ok. Kit, c'est l'heure de régler les comptes.

Elle s'avance vers Drago et… Non ! Elle va quand même pas faire ça… Bah si ! ! ! Matt et moi la regardons avec des yeux exorbités attraper Drago par le col et lui roulait le patin du siècle.

V – Voilà ! J'espère que c'est clair ? Tu touches plus à Matt, Kit ! Compris ?

K – Pfff ! Si tu crois que ça va m'en empêcher ma chérie, tu rêves. Tu pourrais même l'embarquer pendant toute une semaine dans ta chambre et le violer pendant tout ce temps, ça me ferait ni chaud ni froid.

Je suis verte. Je vais la tuer cette conne. Si je permets pas à Parkinson de le faire, c'est pas pour que ma sœur prenne la relève.

V – N'oublie pas que je te connais Kit.

K – Ouais. C'est bon, ferme-là deux secondes ! Bon alors, je te présente Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Morgane Validitis, Briani Cephalia, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy. Je crois qu'on a tout le monde. Bon maintenant, c'est pas que tu m'emmerdes, quoique si, juste un peu, mais il faut que j'embarque les zuzus qui n'ont pas de costumes pour qu'ils les choisissent, que je leur explique comment on va se débrouiller, que je fasse péter les plombs à Parkinson et aussi, entre temps, que je les nourrisse ces petites bêtes là ! Donc, désolé mais… C'est quoi le mot ? Ah oui : DEGAGE ! ! !

V – C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver. Je t'ai manqué, ça se voit !

K – Oh Van, commence pas, tu sais très bien que tu me manques vraiment mais là, je sais pas ce que t'as dans le cul mais t'es vraiment chiante.

V – Ok. Je déserte. Matt, on se voit plus tard pour… Enfin, je vais pas te faire un dessin.

Matt – Pas besoin ma puce, je vois très bien de quoi tu veux parler. On a qu'à faire comme tous les ans !

V – Pas de problème, à ce soir.

Sur ce, elle s'en va.

An – Je peux parler ?

K – Nan.

An – Tant pis, je vais le faire quand même. T'es vraiment pas sympa avec cette pauvre Van. Elle revient pas souvent, en plus, elle a pas vraiment de pause avec sa formation d'Auror et toi, tu l'engueules et tu l'envoies balader comme une vieille chaussette.

K – Je sais. Mais elle me pompe l'air ! Bon, Matt, va la chercher.

Matt – J'y vole ! !

K – Bah tiens, ça m'aurait étonnée !

V – Oui !

K – Désolé. Je suis chiante hein ?

V – Oui, mais c'est pour ton sale caractère qu'on t'aime. Alors ? Et Stéphane ? Tu sais que je suis passé devant Beauxbatons en venant ?

K – Nan ! Raconte ! Qu'est ce que ça donne ?

V – Ils sont en train de galérer comme des malades pour retirer ton petit panneau publicitaire. Comment t'as fait pour l'accrocher ?

K – Demande à ton cher et tendre. C'est lui qui m'a rendu ce tout petit mini rikiki service !

V – C'est toi le plus fort ! ! !

K – Arrête, après il va s'y croire et on va encore devoir le ramener parmi nous ! Bon, les gens, vaut mieux qu'on aille chercher les costumes maintenant, avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde dans le hall d'entrée. Juste un petit truc, comme c'est un bal masqué, on a décidé de vraiment respecter l'anonymat cette année. Donc, les filles, on se préparera dans ma chambre et les garçons, je suis chargé de vous emmener dans une autre chambre pour que vous puissiez vous changer. De cette manière, personne ne saura qui est qui, ce qui est le but ! Nous disposerons d'un portoloin pour chaque groupe, qui s'activera à 20h précise, heure à laquelle tout le manoir sera soumis à un sortilège de mutisme.

Br – Mais alors, comment on fera pour communiquer avec les autres ?

V – Utilise le langage corporel. Crois-moi, c'est le plus efficace ! Au fait, j'ai croisé Sirius Black. Miam, j'en ferai bien mon quatre heures.

K – Et tu veux que je te dises, tu n'es pas la seule. Bon, les gens, on y go. Et prenez chacun un de ses sacs de tissu noir. Vous mettrez les costumes que vous choisirez dedans. Et c'est un par un dans la réserve ok ?

Tous – Ok.

K – C'est parti.

Alors que l'on arrive au deuxième étage, j'entends un horrible « Dragounnnnnnneeeetttttt ! ! ! ! ». Je sors discrètement un couteau de vous ne voulez pas savoir où dans l'intention d'égorger la truie.

D – Je suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée, ses parents sont juste derrière.

K – Je peux m'occuper d'eux aussi pour pas faire de jaloux. De toute façon, deux Mangemorts en moins, personne ne m'en voudra. Je me demande même s'ils vont s'en apercevoir !

D – Mouais. Mais les taches de sang vont se voir, elles, par contre !

K – C'est pour ça que je t'adore, t'as le sens pratique.

D – Tu m'adore maintenant ?

K – Euh… Mouais, je crois !

D – Alors, s'il te plait, aide-moi à me débarrasser de l'autre !

K – Hum, chai pas !

D – Allez Daroxis. Et j'arrête d'appeler Weasley la belette, Granger la sang de bourbe et Potter le balafré.

K – Hum…. J'hésite.

D – Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

K – Tout ce que je veux ?

D – Ouais.

K – Là, je marche !

J'attrape sa main, entrecroise mes doigts avec les siens et passe son bras autour de ma taille. A ce moment-là, on arrive au niveau de Barbie Pansy. Bon, ses parents sont pas encore trop près, je peux lui sortir une ou deux saloperies.

K – Tiens Parkinson ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je savais pas qu'il y avait un étage réservé aux prostituées ! Au pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs de maîtresse de maison : tu n'es bien entendu pas la bienvenue ici et j'espère que ton séjour ressemblera à un véritable cauchemar. Mais t'inquiètes, je suis persuadée que tu vas passer un séjour pourri, on va s'en chargé personnellement. Ciao face de cul de vache. Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Parkinson. Quel plaisir de vous savoir parmi nous ! !

Monsieur P – Et nous sommes ravis d'avoir accepté votre invitation mademoiselle Daroxis. Bonjour Drago.

D – Bonjour monsieur Parkinson.

MP – Voici donc ta future femme ?

D – Apparemment.

K – Excusez nous mais nous avons quelques affaires urgentes à régler, vous comprenez j'espère.

Madame P – Mais tout à fait.

K – Je vous souhaite un excellent séjour.

Et en descendant l'escalier, j'en profite pour mettre une splendide main aux fesses à Dragounet. J'entends Barbie gémir derrière moi et sa chère petite maman me traiter de traînée. Je concentre toute mon énergie et envoie par la pensée un message à Barbie : « Je vais te crever dans ton sommeil petite salope ». Et je l'entends se mettre à hurler. Je m'explose de rire !

D – Qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ?

V – Vu le cri de l'autre et la crise de fou rire qu'elle est en train d'avoir, je suis pratiquement sur qu'elle a utilisé la télépathie pour envoyer un message de psychopathe à la pauvre blonde qu'on vient de croiser ! J'ai pas raison ?

En tentant de reprendre mon souffle, je réussis à lui répondre : « c'est toi la meilleure ! ».

K – Je suis donc si prévisible que ça ?

D – Si tu savais Daroxis !

K – Alors, prévois celle-là !

Je l'attrape par le col et l'embrasse. Désolé mais y a rien d'autre qui m'est venu à l'esprit ! - Mais bon, visiblement, il ne s'en plaint pas ! Mais attends, qu'est-ce que je fais là ! Mais je vais pas bien ! Je le repousse d'un coup et continue de descendre les escaliers.

K – Vous venez, faut qu'on se magne.

On passe rapidement par la salle de costumes et ils en ressortent tous satisfaits. Faut dire qu'avec tous les costumes qu'il y a là dedans, ça m'aurait franchement étonné qu'ils ne trouvent pas leur bonheur !

D – Au fait, tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais en échange du service que tu m'as rendu.

K – Que tu me lâche. Laisse-moi tranquille, c'est tout ce que je veux. On peut essayer de devenir ami mais je ne pense pas qu'un jour, je pourrais envisager une autre sorte de relation avec toi.

D – Pourquoi ?

K – Je ne peux pas supporter ton caractère, tu manques complètement de romantisme. Pour toi, les femmes sont des objets que l'on utilise comme bon nous semble et que l'on jette après. Et il est hors de question que je me laisse traité de cette manière, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

D – C'est clair. Mais j'ai juste une question : qu'est ce que tu cherches au juste alors ?

K – La passion. Vivre une passion si dévastatrice qu'elle me ferait oublié mon nom et celui de l'homme qui me permet de la vivre. Se donner jusqu'au bout.

D – C'est beau d'avoir des rêves mais vient un moment où il faut revenir dans le monde réel.

K – Cette passion dont je te parle, mes parents l'ont vécus alors pourquoi pas moi. Et je ne vois pas comment tu peux te permettre de parler de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas et ne connaîtra sûrement jamais !

Je sais, j'ai peut être été un peu beaucoup dure avec lui mais comment il peut se permettre de me juger ! Ca m'énerve ! ! !

K - Bon, si tout le monde a tout ce qu'il lui faut, on va manger et après, on remonte se préparer. Les mecs, je vous conduirais à la chambre qui vous est réservée. Et voici votre portoloin.

Je le tends à Matt avec un grand sourire. Il me regarde, curieux, en se demandant ce que j'ai bien pu encore inventer. Et quand il voit le titre du livre que je viens de lui donner, il éclate de rire. Il s'agit bien entendu de…

Bl – Roméo et Juliette hein ? Et tu vas nous dire que c'est un pur hasard ?

K – Je vais pas passer mon temps à vous prendre pour des cons quand même, dis-je en rejoignant Matt dans sa crise de rire.

Après dix minutes, on s'arrête et je les emmène à la cuisine. Là, nous attendent des gaufres et des crêpes que j'avais demandées à Floket. C'est ainsi que je fais découvrir à Blaise, Mo, Bria et Drago, le nutella, délice parmi tous les délices ! Une fois l'orgie finit, j'emmène tous les garçons dans une chambre au deuxième étage et ramène les filles dans la mienne. A huit heures précise, nous avons toutes les sept la main sur une rose noire en bois qui nous transporte devant les grilles du manoir.

Que le bal commence…

Voilà voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu, je me suis vraiment donné du mal. Bon, je sais d'avance que quelques personnes vont être déçues par les paroles de Kia à l'égard de Drago donc que je vais me faire insulter mais c'est pas grave lol Je suis pas à ça près ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, ca me fera extrêmement plaisir. Plein de bisous.

Ali

Ps : au cas ou vous n'auriez pas compris le sens du titre, la pièce manquante, c'est Isao. C'est tout ce que j'ai a ajouté. Ca et que je me dépêche d'écrire le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir !


	19. Quid pro quo

Moumoute32 : Je suis contente que tu t'éclates en lisant ma fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Bises.

virginie1 : Suis désolé, je sais, je sais pas ce que j'ai en moment mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver le style que j'utilise depuis le début et ça m'énerve mais à un point ! J'ai essayé de faire du KD, à toi de me dire ce que t'en penses, je lance un SOS lol Parce que si j'arrive plus à écrire, je sais pas ce que je vais faire ! N'hésite pas à laisser tes commentaires pour m'aider. Merci la miss. Bisous. PS je crois que le mystère du chaperon rouge restera à jamais…. Un mystère lol

Her-mio-neu : Vingt kilos par chapitre lol Bah non, ils mangent normalement : deux repas par jour + le petit dej ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Plein de bisous.

Andromède : Bah crie au harcèlement la miss, mais je sais pas si ça fera vraiment bouger les choses lol Et, le partage équitable des vacheries, je veux bien mais les partager avec qui lol En tout cas, les bisous je les prends j'adore ça, et j'en connais une qui va être contente que tu aimes bien Isao : j'ai nommé sa créatrice lol En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir. Plein de gros bisous à toi aussi et j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour ce chapitre. J'essaierai de faire plus vite la prochaine fois !

**Chapitre 19 : Quid Pro Quo**

J'arrive dans le hall et vois Isao se diriger vers un mec qui ressemble à Malefoy. C'est quoi ce bordel ! Demain je veux des explications et je veux qu'elle soient valables. Je continues mon chemin et retrouve au fur et à mesure les Don Juan des demoiselles qui en ont, et quand à celles qui n'en ont pas, elles ne rencontrent aucun problème pour ne pas finir la soirée seules. Je parle bien entendu de Sou et Angy. Matt et Van ont fait comme tous les ans : rendez-vous dans le hêtre à l'entrée. Je dépose Bria à proximité de Sirius. Et une fois cela fait, je me retrouve toute seule. Bon, au moins, je suis sure que personne ne me reconnaîtra. La tête des filles quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain ! Faut dire que je suis méconnaissable. J'avais fait des recherches pour trouver une potion capable de faire ressortir mon côté démoniaque. Et après l'avoir pris, je me suis débrouillée pour modifier quelques caractéristiques : j'ai teint mes cheveux en noir pour ne pas me faire repérer avec mes cheveux d'un rouge limite fluorescent et j'ai mis des lentilles grises pour cacher mes yeux noires. Je suis moulée dans une robe de velours bleue nuit fendue des deux côtés jusqu'à la hanche et dos nu afin de laisser passer mes grandes ailes de cuir noir. Pour finir, mon visage est masqué par un loup noir, orné de petites pierres bleues. Non sérieux, là, s'ils arrivent à me reconnaître, chapeau ! Enfin, pas les filles puisqu'elles m'ont déjà vu et Matt non plus puisque c'est lui qui m'a aidé à trouver la potion.

Un mâle s'approche de moi. Il est tout simplement…. Miam ! Habillé à la « Matrix », de longs cheveux noir corbeaux, des yeux indigo, couleur pour le moins étrange, dissimulé derrière un masque aussi noir que le reste de son costume. Il tend une main vers moi et s'incline. Je saisis sa main et en fait autant, lui signifiant ainsi que j'accepte son invitation.

Il m'entraîne vers la poste où évoluent déjà plusieurs personnes. J'aperçois dans un coin Isao en train de dévorer la bouche de Malefoy. Alors celui-là, je le retiens ! **Mais ce n'est pas toi qui lui a demandé de te laisser tranquille ! Faut savoir ce que tu veux ma chérie !** Rah ! J'ai une conscience et elle vient de s'éveiller pour me rendre cinglée ! Bof remarque, y a pas grand chose à faire, je suis déjà barje. Enfin bref !

Mon cavalier me lance un regard interrogateur quand je lui accorde de nouveau mon attention. Je lui fais signe que c'est sans importance et enchaîne les danses avec ce mystérieux inconnu. Peu à peu, je me mets à apprécier la soirée et quand sonne minuit, j'ai complément oublié les autres. Bon, j'ai bien vu Sir' et Bria danser collé-serré mais sinon… Pas grand chose ! Je suis totalement hypnotisé par ses yeux si spéciaux. Et il a une de ses façons de me regarder ! Ca me ferait presque rougir … Presque ! Et arrive LA chanson !

"Now that you're here

I got something to say, baby

I think that you should know

You're doing the most suga

So don't worry about the situation

I'd never let you go

Can you handle it, if I go there, baby, with you

I can handle it, I can go there, baby, with you

Can you handle it, can I go there, baby, with you

We gon' set it off, we gon' tear it up, baby, can you handle"

Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon beau ténébreux, qui me sert plus étroitement contre lui. Je veux rester là, comme ça, encore et encore et…. Oh putain c'est pas bon quand je me mets à penser comme ça. En principe, ça veut dire que… Oh que non ! Non, non, non, pas possible ! J'avais dit plus jamais ! Ne plus tomber amoureuse, ça fait bobo ! Suis tomber dans le panneau ! Encore !… Mais il a pas l'air comme les autres… Ouais, primo, c'est toujours ce que je me dis et je me retrouve toujours avec des enfoirés notoires et secundo, encore faudrait-il que je l'intéresse ! **Espèce de pauvre fille ! Il est resté avec toi toute la soirée, n'a pas regardé une autre fille et toi tu te demandes si c'est pas un connard ou si tu l'intéresses ! Cogne-toi la tête contre un mur, peut être que ça finira par s'arranger !** Non, je crois que je vais juste essayé de trouver une formule pour t'éradiquer ! Je finis donc la soirée dans ses bras, fort confortable soit dit en passant - Et arrivée trois heures du matin, la musique s'arrête et les convives commencent à rentrer chez grâce aux portoloins qu'on leur fournit. Et là, je panique. C'est le seul mec qui m'ait jamais fait cet effet là et il va partir, et dans tes fesses Kit ! Tu le reverras jamais. Faut que je trouve un moyen… Ma bague ! Je retire la bague, ornée de runes et portant mes initiales, que je porte au pouce et lui met dans la main. Je la referme et après un dernier regard, je sors de la salle de bal pour me rendre au grand chêne, dans le jardin, où j'ai donné rendez-vous aux filles. Elles arrivent peu de temps après moi, nous sortons de la propriété, je déclenche le portoloin de retour et nous nous retrouvons dans ma chambre. Il nous faut attendre vingt minutes, que nous mettons à profit pour nous changer, avant que le sortilège ne soit levé et que l'on retrouve la parole.

Mo – Alors ? Comment s'est passé la soirée ?

K – Trop bien. Je sens que je vais faire des beaux rêves cette nuit moi ! Mais pour l'instant, je suis dead, on peut pas en parler demain ?

Br – On attend pas le retour des garçons ?

Alors là, sûrement pas. Si je vois l'autre, ça va me gâcher ma fin de soirée. Je m'occuperais de son cas demain et ça va être sanglant… Du sien et de celui d'Isao d'ailleurs ! faire ça à ce pauvre Blaise ! Je lève les yeux et vois Bria qui attend toujours ma réponse.

K – Attends-les si tu veux mais moi j'en peux plus !

Je fais apparaître des matelas supplémentaires pour Isao, Matt, Angy et Sou. Puis je me couche.

J'avoue, je n'ai pas été sympa mais bon ! Tant pis ! La journée a été longue. Malefoy qui décide enfin de me lâcher pour se jeter sur Isao qui l'accueille les bras ouverts. Et l'inconnu… Beau je dirais, mystérieux, galant… C'est presque top beau pour être vrai. C'est peut être un rêve d'ailleurs. Qui sait… On verra ça demain !

J'ouvre les yeux en sentant un truc chaud sur ma joue. Oh putain mauvaise idée ! J'ai oublié de fermer les rideaux hier ! Bobo les yeux !

Al – Kitty, Kitty ! Faut que tu te réveilles, y a plein de manger trop bon dans la cuisine. Y a des pains au chocolat, des croissants, des trucs enroulés avec des grains bizarres (Ali - des pains aux raisins pour ceux qui n'ont pas reconnu la description lol), des crêpes, des gaufres et pleiiiiinnnn de Nutella.

En clair, une super journée en perspective.

Al – Kit, Kit, debout, debout ! DEBOUT !

D – C'est pas possible qu'un gnome pareil fasse autant de bruit.

Al – Ta gueule !

J'entends Isao se péter de rire. C'est vrai qu'elle a du répondant cette petite.

I – Salut toi. Viens faire un câlin.

Al – ZAZAAAAAAA !

Boum !

N – Y a des morts ?

I – Non, tout va bien. Mais cette petite pourrait faire de rugby, elle est au point pour les plaquages. Et les coups de tête, elle sait faire aussi. Même si à l'origine, c'était censé être un bisou. Hein la choupette ?

Al – Ca veut dire que tu veux un autre bisou ?

I – Euh…. Je crois que ça va aller comme ça ! Et si tu me montrais toutes les bonnes choses qu'il y a dans la cuisine, d'ac ?

Al – Viiiiiiii !

N – T'es sure de vouloir descendre maintenant ?

I – Maintenant que je suis debout, quelle différence ça fait ?

N – Aucune.

K – Question : y a-t-il encore quelqu'un qui dort dans cette pièce ?

Tous (ou presque) – Non.

He – Si, Ron dort encore.

K – Comment il fait !

He – C'est une grande question !

K – Tu crois qu'il arrivera à trouver la cuisine tout seul en se réveillant ?

Ha – S'il y a une chose qu'il est capable de trouver sans l'aide de personne, c'est bien la cuisine !

He – Harry !

Mo – Eh ! Sois pas agressive dès le matin s'il te plait.

K – Et touche pas à son mec si tu veux survivre aussi. Bon, les gens, si vous avez faim, suivez le petit monstre en pyjama Titi !

Sur ce, je repousse les draps, mets une paire de chaussettes (qui fait très sexe avec mon caleçon et mon débardeur lol) et me dirige vers Nick pour mon câlin du matin.

N – Salut princesse.

K – 'lut. Câlin.

N – Avec plaisir !

Il me sert fort dans ses bras et moi je suis à deux doigts de me rendormir sur son épaule.

D – Y en a qui s'emmerde pas, dit-il en passant à côté de nous.

N – Fais pas chier.

K – Quelle vocabulaire !

N – Eh ! Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est moi qui t'es tout appris !

Je me mets à rigoler doucement.

K – C'est vrai, c'est vrai ! Bon, à la bouffe, j'ai la dalle !

On finit par arriver dans la cuisine. On y trouve Sirius en caleçon en train de tremper ses tartines dans son café. J'aime bien les journées quand elles commencent comme ça. Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai adoré les rêves que j'ai fait cette nuit ! Humm. Dommage, il avait toujours le masque.

D – T'as un peu de bave sur le menton, me dit-il discrètement en passant à côté de moi. Minute, il est pas sorti de la chambre avant moi lui ! Il s'est peut être paumé… Personne ne le saura. Enfin, de toute façon, j'ai décidé que je lui réglerai son compte plus tard, après avoir eu une petite discussion avec Zaza. Mais bon, en attendant…. OH NUTELLA MON AMOURRRRR !

Je m'approche de la table, me saisis du pot de Nutella et commence à l'embrasser amoureusement.

Al – Kitty, l'est folle !

N – Mais non. Je suis sure que tout va bien dans sa tête. Kit, si tu lèches le pot, il est entièrement à toi mais t'en rachète un !

Je le repose lentement sur la table.

An – On peut savoir ce qui nous vaut cette séance de bizouillage de pot de Nutella.

K – J'en ai pas mangé depuis que je suis rentré à Poudlard, y en a pas là-bas.

Sou – Je compatis ma chérie ! Tu veux encore l'embrasser une ou deux fois ?

K – Non, ca ira… Je crois que je vais plutôt me faire des tartines monstrueuses -

D – Ca ressemble à de la m…..

K – Critique pas ce que tu ne connais pas. T'as déjà goûté ?

D – Non.

K – Alors parle pas. Nick, passe les brioches.

Il me passe le panier dans lequel se trouve des mini brioches. J'en attrape une, en arrache un petit bout et met une bonne couche de Nutella dessus.

K – Tiens, goûte.

D – Sûrement pas.

K – Goûte et après tu seras en mesure de donner ton avis. Allez. Tu vas pas me dire que t'as peur d'un malheureux bout de brioche !

Il l'attrape et l'avale. Il fait une mine dégoûtée et se met à mâcher. Et peu à peu, son expression change et il finit par avaler.

K – Alors ?

D – Mouais, c'est pas mauvais.

K – Ah ah ! Eh ! Nick, monte le son please !

« La place d'un père, la place d'une mère dans une famille  
La place de deux êtres chers censés s'aimer pour la vie  
Unis par leur volonté, par les sentiments en commun  
Simplement réunis, on craint rien  
Enfin c'est c' qu'on dit mais pas toujours c' qu'on voit  
J'ai demander pourquoi, on m'a répondu c'est la vie  
Puis-je donner mon avis? Faut qu' j' reste en dehors de ça  
Quand l'amour s' transforme en haine et qu'on s' déchire devant moi  
Voila ce qu'il en est, et c' n'est pas autrement  
Comprend tant d'engouement pour l'histoire de mes tourments  
Le temps évolue, j'ai fait face aux soucis, j'ai grandi  
Maman est là, mais papa est parti et la j'ai compris  
Qu' t'as préféré tourner la page  
J'étais pas du voyage, dire qu' j' te croyais au paradis  
Vu qu' l'alcool fait des ravages  
Tu t'es pas rattrapé et sans même te retourner  
J' t'ai vu t'éloigner du rivage  
Et s' tu as ta vie merdique j'en sais trop rien  
Dev'nu alcoolique et tu fais du mal aux tiens  
Combien de fois tu l'as vexée, combien de fois t'étais pas la  
Combien de bleus sur ses bras, car quand on aime on n'compte pas… »

Malefoy, qui se trouve en face de moi, baisse la tête sur son bol et sert les poings. Humm ! Ambiance ambiance à la maison apparemment !

« …Elle si fière dev'nue la cause de mes souffrances  
Devant nous l'air de rien, mais qui pleurait en silence  
J'aimerais plus t'en vouloir, à l'inverse de mon cœur  
Une rancœur intérieure d'avoir juste un géniteur  
A toute personne délaissée, sans présence de darons  
Divorcée ou décédées, qu'ont juste hérité d'un nom… »

D – Tu peux pas éteindre cette merde !

Sou – Ca ! De la merde ! Mais il a craqué le blondinet ! Ces paroles font parties de celles que je trouve les plus belles !

An – Ouais ! Parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !

K – Oh putain les filles ! C'est ma chanson !

« …Youpi ya yo youpi ya yé  
Quoiqu'il arrive je reste en scelle  
Viens que je t'emmène au 7e ciel  
On y arrive en plusieurs thèmes  
Viens que je t'emmène au 7e ciel… »

D – Pas de problème, j'arrive.

K – Je croyais que tu devais me lâcher ? Et puis, j'avais pas l'air de te manquer tant que ça hier, hm ?

D – Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne sais pas.

K – Non, t'as raison, je ne sais rien ! dis-je en l'attrapant par le col et en le traînant dans le couloir. Je ferme la porte de la cuisine d'un sort mineur. Donc je ne t'ai pas vu hier avec Isao ? J'ai eu une hallucination ?

D – J'ai bien l'impression, me dit-il avec le sourire en coin qui me donne envie de le casser en deux ! D'ailleurs, ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je l'explose. Je lui met un grand coup de genou dans le ventre. Il se plie en deux. Ca t'apprendra à me prendre pour une conne.

Et alors qu'il est en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle, je remarque une chaînette en argent autour de son cou, sur laquelle pendouille…. Ma bague ! Où est-ce qu'il a eu ça lui !

K – Où t'as eu ça ?

D – On me l'a donné.

K – Arrête de te payer ma tête sinon la prochaine fois, c'est pas le ventre que je vise.

D – Et toi ouvre les yeux. Regarde la vérité en face deux secondes. Cette bague, c'est toi qui me l'a donné !

K – C'est pas possible.

D – Le cavalier noir, c'était moi. Il faudrait peut être que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu ne me déteste pas tant que ça.

Et il repart dans la cuisine, terminer son petit déjeuner je suppose. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette foutue baraque !

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais, c'est un peu court mais je vais essayer de me rattraper au prochain chapitre, promis ! Plein de bisous à ceux qui sont encore là ! Ali


	20. Petit Problème Technique !

Her-mio-neu : Bon, normalement, ils ont rien mangé dans ce chapitre, alors va pas dire qu'ils ont encore grossi lol Et, comme ça, tu pense que le couple avance… hm ! Ouais, tout dépend de la manière dont tu vois les choses lol Sinon, je sais, j'ai pas été super avec Drago et sa charmante petite famille mais je voyais vraiment les choses comme ça. Bonne lecture et pitié, reste jusqu'au prochain chapitre lol j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me lâche en cours de route lol ! Bises

virginie1 : ca veut dire quoi ta remarque ? Que le début de mon chapitre précédent, il était nul ? snif ! Je sais, c'est quand elle envoie balader Drago qui vous éclate mais faut quand même qu'il y ait une histoire autour ! Et si vous ne voyez pas où je veux en venir, c'est normal, là on voit pas vraiment, j'avoue. Et non, je ne veux pas juste remplir des pages et des pages (j'ai d'ailleurs du mal à les remplir en ce moment lol), j'ai bien une idée pour clôturer cette fic, c'est d'ailleurs à partir de celle ci que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. Sinon, je crois avoir trouver ce qui cloche, j'en ai parler avec ma critiqueuse adorée et ca devrait redevenir un peu comme avant. Pas pour ce chapitre là, parce que j'en ai besoin pour la suite de l'histoire mais sûrement au prochain. Et tu veux plus de Drago, tant mieux, prochain chapitre normalement, on devrait le voir apparaître plus souvent. Et t'inquiètes, je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin. J'espère que celui la te plaira, il est court je sais mais c'est mieux rien. J'attends tes critiques. Bisous. (Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que tu vas hurler à la fin du chapitre lol)

Moumoute32 : Voilà le nouveau chapitre miss et contente de te voir aussi enthousiaste ! Ca fait plaisir. J'attends tes com. Bisous.

Andromède : Te faire interner pour excitation trop intense ? Ca existe ? Rassure moi, dis moi que non sinon je suis en grave danger lol Bon, tu vas peut être moins m'aimer parce que ce chapitre, c'est du light comparé au précédent mais bon, faut ce qu'il faut ! Sinon, pour mon temple, reste dans des dimensions normales : 10km sur 12 devraient suffire lol En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Bizzzz !

Hanna2mars : Euh….. Zen ? lol Ok ok, je continues, faut pas se fâcher lol J'espère que tu continueras à trouver mon style sublime, c'est pas gagné lol en tout cas, tu m'as vraiment fait plaisir, j'ai presque rougie devant autant de compliments lol Bisous et j'espère que tu seras toujours là au prochain chapitre. Bye.

**Chapitre 20 : Petit problème technique !**

Je retourne dans la cuisine.

K – Isao, je dois te parler, maintenant.

I – Mais j'ai pas fini de…..

K – TOUT DE SUITE !

I – Calme, faut prendre ses gouttes de temps en temps !

On arrive dans le couloir.

K – Hier, tu as bien passé la soirée avec Malefoy ?

I – Bah non, j'étais avec Blaise, me répond-t-elle avec un sourire des plus carnivores !

K – Mais ton cavalier était blond non ?

I – Ouais, je sais. C'est l'autre qui lui a demandé de faire ça. Pourquoi ?

K – Je craque !

I – Mais non, raconte mon cœur. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore !

K – J'ai passé la soirée d'hier avec un mec… argh !

I – Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et ?

K – Apparemment ce serait Malefoy.

I – Et ?

K – C'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas le supporter.

I – Bah, au final, faut croire que si.

K – Mais y a un truc que je comprends pas !

I – Et c'est ?

K – Comment il a su qui j'étais, parce que y avait quand même du people hier.

I – Ouais mais tu passais pas vraiment inaperçu avec tes tites nainailes ! Mais, si ça peut t'aider, j'ai entendu Malefoy parler de potion révélatrice et de paire d'ailes, hier, avant le bal, avec Matt.

K – Le sale traître ! Je vais l'étrangler.

I – Zen. Si tu le tues, Van te tue. Ce serait con de mourir aussi jeune non ?

K – Je m'en fou. A cause de lui, suis dans la merde. Pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi, dis-je en mettant ma tête dans son cou.

I – Parce que t'as le radar à merdes ma chérie, comme moi. Me dis pas que tu l'avais oublié ? Unies dans le merde, pas vrai.

K – Vi, dis-je en rigolant.

J'adore cette nana, elle a toujours le mot pour me faire marrer.

K – Fais quoi maintenant ?

I – Sors avec l'autre. Bon, d'accord, c'est un blond, mais il a un joli petit c…

K – Alors là, sûrement pas ! Jamais !

I – Ne jamais dire jamais ma chérie !

K – Ouais, c'est ça. On lui dira. Bon, on retourne manger ?

I – Toujours là pour la bouffe !

On retourne dans la cuisine et j'évite soigneusement de croiser le regard de sa blondeur. Qu'est ce que je vais faire de lui ? L'ignorer ? Bof, on est dans le même collège, je pourrais pas le faire indéfiniment. Bah, je vais faire comme au bon vieux temps… Vannes (Ali – lol, je sais, je suis sadique. Dsl pour ceux qui pensaient qu'il allaient **enfin** finir ensemble… Pas trop déçu ?) ! Et faut que je trouve le moyen de faire capoter le mariage. Avec ou sans les filles.

N – Au fait, Drago, ton père doit venir aujourd'hui.

Voilà Ze occasion ! Ca va saigner !

K – Les filles. Réunion.

Sou – Pour ?

K – Tu verras mon amour.

An – Oh ! Quand tu l'appelles comme ça, c'est que ça va dégager !

K – Tu me connais trop bien ! Salle de détente dans une minute.

Matt – Et moi ?

K – Quoi toi ?

Matt – Je peux venir ?

K – Non.

I – Kit, si c'est pour ce que je pense, je crois que Matt devrait venir.

K – Ok. Ramène tes fesses alors… Traître.

Matt – Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

K – Potion, soirée, paire d'ailes.

Matt – Euh…. Oups !

K – Comme tu dis ouais !

Une minute plus tard.

I – Alors ? Qu'est qui m'a fait interrompre mon p'tit dej ?

K – J'ai décidé qu'on allait arrêter les conneries. Aujourd'hui, papa Malefoy vient ici, c'est l'occasion pour faire annuler ce putain de mariage.

An – Mais je croyais que tu te ferais tuer par maman Daroxis si ce mariage à la con devait être annulé.

K – C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Vous allez retenir ma mère pendant que je dis gentiment à Lulu chéri que je veux pas de son fiston adoré.

Sou – Mais comment on va faire ?

K – Bah je sais pas, posez lui des questions sur le futur bébé. Elle adore répondre à ce genre de questions.

An – Ok. Bon, et maintenant, si on allait prendre une bonne douche ?

K – Ca s'impose ! On se croirait au marché, rayon poissonnerie mes chéries !

Une fois tous passés dans la salle de bain, j'emmène tout le monde dans la salle de détente et attends l'elfe qui doit m'annoncer l'arrivée de papa Malefoy.

Je vois Floket apparaître soudainement devant moi.

K – Il est la mademoiselle Kia, devant la porte mademoiselle Kia.

K – Merci.

Je me lève précipitamment, suivie de près par les filles et Matt.

K – Vous avez compris ? Tout le monde en place, je veux pas devenir la propriété de Barbie Boy, dis-je une fois dans le couloir.

Matt – T'inquiètes, j'm'occupe de belle-maman.

K – Thanks.

Matt – Pas de quoi. Et encore désolé.

K – Si j'arrive à tout faire capoter, t'es pardonné. Dans le cas contraire, j'espère que t'avais pas fait de projet à longs termes !

Matt – Allez, on s'dépêche, dit-il en se mettant à courir. J'esquisse un sourire. C'est bien, il comprend vite !

Je transplane jusqu'au hall.

K – Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous revoir me rend malade. Si vite en plus ! Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?

LM – C'est une idée, me répond-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

K – A votre place, je la fermerai. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez tester l'idée que, moi, j'ai en tête.

LM – Et quelle est-elle ?

K – Une nouvelle déco pour Halloween, dis-je en prenant mon sourire de psychopathe, celui qui fait crever de rire Isao.

Il pâlit.

LM – Que faites vous ici ? Je suis venu voir votre mère.

K – Je m'en doute. Mais, dommage pour vous, j'habite ici aussi ! De plus, j'ai à vous parler. Ca vous pose un problème ?

LM – Non. Que désirez-vous ?

K – Oh, je pense que tu ... –Je le vois tressaillir au 'tu' - Ca ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie, non, parfait ! – Je lui lance un sourire ironique – Je disais donc, je pense que tu le sais très bien. Allez, fais marcher les deux trois neurones qui traînent encore sous ton brushing.

LM – Le mariage ?

K – Tout juste mon coeur. Bien que ton fils ait une magnifique paire de fesses, tout comme toi d'ailleurs, je ne peux pas le supporter donc tu vas annuler tout ca.

LM – Mais ce n'est pas avec toi…

K – Tu ne me tutoies pas Lucius. Voyons, aurais-tu oublier que je te suis supérieure ? Tu es un Malefoy et moi une Daroxis. Respectes un peu ce protocole que tu adores tant.

Et ouais, tu veux jouer aux cons, on va être deux mon chéri.

K – Tu disais donc ?

LM – Ce n'est pas avec vous que j'ai conclu cet accord mais avec votre mère.

K – Effectivement. Mais je peux t'assurer que c'est avec moi que tu vas y mettre fin, fais-je menaçante. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais au juste ? Que tu pourrais nous contrôler grâce à ce mariage ? Me contrôler ? Faut arrêter de fumer du con ! Si je veux te tuer, tu feras pas long feu mon pote. Et si c'est Voldy que je veux buter, tu crois que c'est ta bague de famille de merde qui va m'en empêcher ? Tu rêves mon pauvre !

Ca – KIARA AERITH DAROXIS. VA DANS TA CHAMBRE !

K – Pas avant d'avoir remis de l'ordre dans ma vie parce que là, c'est le bordel. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, dis-je en me tournant pour voir ma mère entrer dans le hall, suivie par Matt et les filles, qui me font signe qu'ils n'ont rien pu faire.

Ca – Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça ! C'est pour nous !

K – Pour nous, arrête de te foutre de moi ! Tu crois franchement que si je me marie avec l'autre, ca va changer quelque chose. Arrête le délire maman. S'il veut nous tuer, il le fera, t'inquiètes pas. Et ça que je sois marier avec l'autre mongolien ou pas. Et tu penses à nous, mais est-ce que tu penses à moi deux secondes ? Tu crois franchement que je serais capable d'appeler cette ordure beau-papa alors qu'il a sûrement pris son pied à torturer et tuer papa ?

Elle se met à ouvrir et fermer la bouche, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Je me tourne vers Malefoy senior.

K – Le mariage ?

LM – Quoi le mariage ?

Je sens un picotement au bout de mes doigts. J'entends Matt crier pour appelez mon frère.

K – Tu veux que je t'expliques peut-être ? Pas de problème. Je vais être très clair. Même l'imbécile que tu es va comprendre, dis-je en m'approchant de lui menaçante, poussée par une force inconnue.

N – Kit. Ca suffit. Tu perds le contrôle là.

K – Au contraire. Je pense que je n'ai jamais autant contrôlé une situation !

Je vois Malefoy senior perdre de sa superbe et blanchir à vue d'œil. Je m'avance lentement vers lui. Je sens mon t-shirt se déchirer dans le dos puis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule. Je me tourne et tombe nez à nez avec Nick, mode mini-démon pas très choupinou et un poil énervé. Ces cheveux sont maintenant aussi vert que les miens sont rouges et ces yeux d'un noir abyssal.

N – Tu ne veux quand même pas que je me fache ?

K – Je te dis que je contrôle tout !

N – Alors tu n'es pas en train de te transformer ?

K – Pffff ! Si peu !

N – Si peu ? Kia, regarde tes mains !

Je baisse les yeux et vois mes mains ornées de magnifiques griffes noires. Je remarque aussi des arabesques noires en train d'apparaître sur ma peau, ce qui ne se produit que quand je suis sur le point de perdre le contrôle.

K – Et merde !

N – Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, dit-il en reprenant son apparence habituelle. Maintenant respire et calme toi. Imagine que tu torture la petite Parkinson, je suis sure que ça va te détendre, me suggère-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je ferme les yeux et imagine tout ce que je pourrais lui faire endurer. Après en avoir passé en revue le centième, j'ouvre les yeux et voit Nick mort de rire.

N – Rappelle moi de te faire penser à ça les prochaines fois, c'est radical !

C'est clair, je me suis jamais calmé aussi rapidement ! pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose l'autre dinde !

K – Alors Malefoy, vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir ?

LM – A quoi ?

K – Le mariage espèce d'attardé !

LM – C'est que… La bague que vous portez ne pourra être enlevée qu'après votre mariage avec mon fils. Il s'agit bien entendu d'un mariage magique.

K – QUOI ! Mais vous êtes tous des psycho dans cette famille ! C'est pas possible. C'est parce qu'elles changeaient d'avis après vos demandes que vous avez été obligé d'avoir recours à ce stratagème ? Quand elles se rendaient compte que vous étiez complètement jeté ! (Ali – taré en clair.)

LM – Je ne vous permet pas…

K – Je suis sure qu'il y a un autre moyen !

LM – Il y en a bien un. On peut récupérer la bague après le décès de la promise ou du propriétaire de la bague.

K – Ca peut s'arranger, dis-je ensortant un poignard.

LM – Si vous trouvez le courage de tuer mon fils et d'avoir la conscience tranquille par la suite, c'est votre affaire.

K – Comment ça ? Que vient faire Drago la dedans ?

LM – Dès le moment où il est venu au monde et puisqu'il est mon seul héritier, cette bague est la sienne. Que ferai-je d'une bague de fiançailles puisque je suis déjà marier, me demande-t-il, en jubilant visiblement.

K – Putain de merde.

Fin du chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé parce que j'ai réellement eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Et la bague dont je parle dans ce chapitre, c'est celle que Drago a offert à Kia, la bague de fiancailles avec le serpent. Je sais que ça date mais bon, je pensais que vous vous en souveniez !

Voilà, encore désolé pour le retard mais j'ai une tonne de travail en ce moment.

Bisous à tous.

Ali


	21. Fin d’un entretien et des vacances aussi

RAR :

Her-mio-neu : Merci d'être toujours là, ça fait plaisir. Sinon, la bague, c'est celle avec les deux serpents que Malefoy a offert à Kia lors de la sortie à Pré au Lard, je sais pas si tu t'en souviens. Et c'est celle-ci qu'elle ne peut pas enlever tant que elle et Drago ne seront pas marier ou que l'un des deux décèdent. C'est plus clair ? Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous.

virginie1 : Bah tu vois, j'ai fini par l'écrire cette suite ! lol Bon, il m'aura fallu du temps mais : tadammm ! lol Sinon, la bague, c'est celle que Malefoy lui a donné, la bague de fiancailles des Malefoy, celle avec les serpents. Bon, je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire plus que les derniers, j'attends ton avis miss. Bisous.

Hanna2mars : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Voici la suite. Bises.

lilouthephoenix : L'animagus de Kia est une panthère. Ces ailes apparaissent quand son côté démon prend le contrôle de son corps. Bon, je sais c'est compliqué mais je pensais que tout le monde avait compris. Y a que moi pour faire des trucs aussi compliqués - Bonne lecture. Bises.

folle-de-toi : Si t'as l'impression d'avoir ta cousine avec toi, tu dois pas t'ennuyer avec elle lol J'espère que tu rigoleras autant avec ce chapitre. Bises.

Sarouchka : Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il a mis du temps à arriver mais il est là - Sinon, est-ce que Drago et Kit vont finir ensemble ? Hummmm Je sais pas - Tu verras ! Bises

Coralie Mc Lunday : Ouah, une revenante. Bon, excuses pour ton absence acceptées lol Sinon, oui, totalement déchaînée la Kia en ce moment ! Sinon, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire après avoir lu ta review : MDR bises la miss

Xs Malfoy : Merci beaucoup beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise et bonne lecture - Bises petite nouvelle !

Bon, vu que vous avez l'air d'avoir un peu de mal avec tous les persos que j'ai ajouté, je vais vous faire une petite fiche de personnages.

Briani Cephalia : Serpentard, rat de bibliothèque, se trouve dans le même dortoir que Kia.

Morgane Validitis : Serpentard, cousine de Drago, petite copine de Harry.

Cassiopé Daroxis : Maman de Kia. Enceinte en ce moment. Veuve. A connu les maraudeurs.

Vanille Daroxis : 20 ans. Aussi appelée Van. Grande sœur de Kia, petit copine de Matt. Suis une formation pour devenir Auror.

Annick Daroxis : Grand frère de Kia. Homme à la maison lol S'occupe de sa fille. Célibataire, la maman du petit monstre est décédée, tuée par Voldy.

Alixia Daroxis : Nièce de Kia, fille d'Annick. Adorable petite puce possédant pas mal de répondant pour son age. Presque 5 ans et toutes ces dents ! -

Souméa Attilé : Aussi appelée Sou. Membre du club des folles dingues présidée par Kia. Amie de Kia, élève en septième année à Beauxbatons.

Angela Mariésca : Surnommée Angy. Membre elle aussi du club des folles dingues. Amie de Kia. Elève à Beauxbatons.

Mattéo Nitrina : Meilleur ami de Kia quand il ne lui fait pas de coups foireux. A réussi à rentrer dans le club des folles dingues après avoir fait ses preuves. Petit copain de Van.

Isao Lenlà : Folle dingue de service, allumeuse à ses heures. Sœur spirituelle de Kia. Vice présidente du club des folles dingues. Très intéressée par Blaise.

Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair dans votre tête ! Maintenant, la suite.

**Chapitre 21 : Fin d'un entretien et des vacances aussi !**

K – Putain de merde.

Ma mère semble se ressaisir.

CD – KIA DAROXIS, SURVEILLE TON LANGAGE !

K – Ouais ouais. Bon Lucius, tu peux prendre congé, faut que je réfléchisse.

Isao – Et comme ça lui prend pas mal de temps !

Je lui lance un regard noir.

K – Merci Zaza, je peux me passer de tes commentaires. Bon, Lucius, si j'ai besoin de toi, je te contacterai. Maintenant, taille toi avant que je m'énerve encore.

Il ramasse sa canne qu'il a laissé tomber quand je lui ai foutu la trouille, lisse les pans de sa robe de sorcier, salue ma mère et s'apprête à sortir.

K – Bah alors Lucius, on ne salue pas sa future belle fille adorée ?

Il ouvre la porte et sort.

K – Tu l'auras voulu mon chou.

Je forme une boule de feu et la lance dans sa direction. Sa cape prend feu immédiatement. Alors qu'il l'enlève précipitamment pour l'éteindre et m'injurie, je ferme la porte.

K – Ca t'apprendra du con, ca t'aurais troué le cul de me dire au revoir !

CD – Kira !

K – Quoi ! J'y peux rien s'il a le feu au c…

CD – KIRA !

K – Ok, c'est bon. Bon, les gens, dans ma chambre.

Sou – Tu vas pas chercher les lionceaux et les serpents ?

K – Pffff ! J'ai la flemme !

Isao – Ok, j'ai compris. J'y vaiiiisssss !

Je la vois partir en sautillant.

K – Zaza, pas de cochonneries hein ?

Isao – Tu me connais voyons !

K – Bah ouais, justement !

On repart tous vers ma chambre. En arrivant, je me jette sur mon lit.

Sou – Kit, tu vas dormir si tu restes comme ça.

K – Bah t'as qu'à trouver mon prince charmant, histoire qu'il vienne que réveiller, dis-je en écartant les bras en croix dans mon lit.

Matt – Ok. MALEFOY !

K – T'as vraiment décidé d'en finir avec la vie, dis-je en me redressant d'un coup.

An – C'est clair qu'à ta place, je me ferais oublier mon chou !

D – Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

Sou – Ouais. Kia a besoin d'aide. On a besoin d'un prince charmant pour la sortir de son profond sommeil grâce à un tendre baiser, dit-elle en prenant l'expression d'une cruche en train de rêver.

D – Ah ! Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant !

K – Rêves pas, j'aurais peur de mourir asphyxiée !

D – C'est pas ce que tu disais avant.

K – Normal, j'étais au bord du malaise et j'avais trop peur de vomir donc j'ai préféré ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

D – Dis ce que tu veux mais je suis sure que tu penses tout le contraire.

K – Si tu le dis !

D – De toute façon Daroxis, ne perds pas de vue qu'un jour, tu me supplieras de t'embrasser.

K – Tiens donc. Et quand ? Dans une autre vie ? Une autre dimension peut être ?

D – Non, quand on sera devant le ministre, pour notre mariage, histoire de faire bon impression devant tous les invités !

K – Aurais-tu oublié que je ne veux toujours pas finir ma vie avec toi ?

D – Bien sur que non. Mais je finirais par te faire changer d'avis.

K – Ah oui. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? En me faisant l'amour ?

J'écarquille les yeux juste après avoir prononcer ces derniers mots. Et merde ! Vive les lapsus !

K – En me faisant la cour je veux dire ?

D – La première idée me plaisait plus, me répond-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Tu m'étonnes !

K – Malefoy, fais-je menaçante.

D – Eh ! Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui ai introduit le sujet dans la conversation ! Et puis, ne dit-on pas : « lapsus révélateur » ?

K – Donc tu sous entends que je suis une obsédée en clair ?

D – Je n'ai rien dit, dit-il avec un sourire qui veut tout dire !

K - Joue pas aux cons avec moi, tu l'es déjà assez naturellement !

Br – Oh non, vous allez pas recommencer à vous engueuler tous les deux !

K – C'est lui qu'à commencer !

Mo – Je suis impressionnée par ta maturité hors du commun !

Je lui tire la langue.

Matt – Au fait Drago, ton père est passé.

Je le vois se raidir.

D – Il est encore ici ?

K – Non, il est reparti… comme s'il avait le feu au cul !

Toute ma bande se pète de rire.

Mo – Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?

K – Moi ? Mais rien du tout voyons !

Ha – Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

K – Tu connais ? Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup cette pub. Dis moi, qu'est ce que tu penses de ce chocolat ?

Br – Essaye pas de changer de sujet ! Qu'est ce que t'as fait au père de Drago ?

K – Eh ! C'est pas totalement de ma faute, il avait qu'à me dire au revoir et pas me snober comme il l'a fait ! Je suis pas un chien moi.

D – Non, t'es une chienne, c'est différent !

K – Exactement… Quoi !

Ce cher Poussin est hilare. Faut dire que je me suis encore fait couillonner comme une débutante !

K – Je vais te tuer !

Br – Techniquement, c'est pas lui le responsable. Tu t'es enfoncé toute seule ma grande !

K – Toi, n'en rajoute pas sinon…

Br – Sinon ?

K – PROFESSEUR BLACK !

Br – Ferme la !

K – Ah ah ! On fait moins la maligne hein ?

Mo – Allez, avoue, tu t'éclates ?

K – Comme une petite folle ! Eh ! Les gens, ca vous dit une petite partie de Quidditch dans le jardin ?

Ha – Mais on est pas assez !

K – Tu veux parier ? Alors, première équipe : Drago, Blaise, Matt, Isao, Van, Nicky et moi ! Deuxième équipe : Harry, Ron, Sou, Morgane, Briani, Angie et Sirius !

D – Et pourquoi tu fais pas jouer la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ca peut être marrant !

R – Face de fouine, si tu la traite encore comme ça, je te démolis la tronche !

D – Oh ! La belette est en colère, je suis terrifié.

R – Je vais le….

He – Ron, ca suffit.

K – Et toi aussi, sa blondeur, pas de ça chez moi, t'as compris ! Tu ressors un truc comme ça et tu finis à Sainte Mangouste, on est bien d'accord ?

D – Le jour où je t'écouterais Daroxis, les hippogriffes danseront la salsa !

K – T'en est sure ?

D – Certain.

K – T'es vraiment sure de ce que tu dis ?

D – Totalement.

K – Ok.

Je sors ma baguette.

K – **Neko Transforma**

Il se retrouve avec une jolie paire de moustaches et une queue de renard sort après avoir troué son pantalon. Et deux petites noreilles rousses pointent de chaque côté de sa tête !

K – Quand les hippogriffes danseront la salsa, nous disions donc !

D – Daroxis, annule ce sort tout de suite !

K – Pas avant que tu ne t'excuses auprès d'Hermione.

D – Sûrement pas !

K – Dans ce cas là, tu vas rester avec cette jolie petite moustache, ces petites oreilles carotte et sa queue assortie jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre.

D – Tu déconne !

K – J'ai bien peur pour toi que non. Bon, on la fait cette partie !

D – Mais je ne pourrais pas jouer avec ça !

K – C'est ton problème ! A la limite, on peut toujours te remplacer par Hermione ou Alixia.

D – Par Ali…. Quoi ! Mais elle a même pas cinq ans !

Br – Ouais mais elle jouera sûrement mieux que toi !

He – Et une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle râlera moins !

Van – Eh ! Les jeunes, c'est quoi ce bordel, on vous entend d'en bas ! Très jolies les moustaches !

D – Vire ça Daroxis.

K – Tiens, Van, ça te dit une petite partie de Quidditch !

D – Daroxis…

Van – Ouais, pourquoi pas. J'espère que je sais encore jouer !

D – DAROXIS, VIRE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE TUE !

K – Alors là, j'aimerais bien voir ça, dis-je en prenant une pose nonchalante.

D – Fermez les yeux, je veux pas de témoins, dit-il en s'approchant de moi, menaçant.

K – Oh ! Je suis terrifié, Poussin, s'il te plait, ne me fais pas trop mal !

Je trône sur mon lit et le regarde approcher. Au moment où il se jette sur moi, je roule sur le côté, m'accroche à un des barreaux de mon lit à baldaquins et me hisse sur le dessus.

D – Descend de là !

K – Viens me chercher, dis-je en faisant la sale gosse, ce que je fais très bien soit dit en passant.

Mo – Drago, je pense franchement qu'on gagnerai du temps si tu t'excusais !

D – Sûrement pas !

K – Tu sais que la moustache te vas très bien, dis-je en me pétant de rire, toujours là-haut.

D – Toi, tu paies rien pour attendre !

K – Encore heureux, manquerait plus que ça ! Tu sais Poussin, je pense franchement que ce sort t'apporte quelque chose !

D – Et quoi ?

K – Tu as enfin une queue qui vaut le coup d'œil ! dis-je en repartant dans ma crise de rire et en me tenant les côtes. Qu'est ce que j'ai mal aux abdos !

Je vois deux mains blanches sur le rebord de mon lit. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train d'essayer de monter ! Je pars à l'autre bout du lit et pendant qu'il monte, moi je descend.

D – Daroxis ! Où est-ce que t'es encore ?

K – Bah écoute, tu mettais tellement de temps à monter que je me suis dis que j'allais descendre pour t'aider !

D – Mais tu te payes ma tête !

K – Il est fort quand même ! Il a mis moins de trois quart d'heure à s'en rendre compte ! Il descend du lit en moins de deux, visiblement furax et se jette sur moi, avec succès cette fois. On tombe tous les deux, il en profite pour bloquer mes bras au dessus de ma tête et mes jambes dans une prise que j'ai appris au club de défense moldue. Mais pourquoi je leur ai appris cette prise !

D – Maintenant Daroxis, c'est l'heure de la torture.

K – Faut que t'arrêtes de regarder la télé, c'est en train de zigouiller ton cerveau, qui était déjà pas mal endommagé à l'origine !

D – Blaise, viens m'aider.

Bl – T'es gentil, une fois que tu la tiendra plus, je fais comment moi ! T'es peut être suicidaire mais moi non !

Isao – Bon bah moi je vais t'aider blondinet ! J'ai l'impression que ton idée va me plaire.

Elle arrive à proximité et me choppe les poignets.

K – Espèce de vachasse ! Tu vas me payer ça très cher p'tite salope !

Isao – Tu m'enverra la note mon cœur !

D – Alors Daroxis, toujours pas décidée à m'enlever ce sort ?

K – Va mourir ! Je t'ai pas entendu t'excuser alors c'est mort !

D – Votre verdict très chère, demande-t-il à Isao.

Le fait que ces deux-là s'entendent bien m'inquiète !

Isao – Je dirais…. Chatouilles jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Oh non pas ça ! Les enfoirés ! Je me débats comme une malade mais peine perdue, je n'arrive à rien. C'est pourquoi, deux minutes plus tard, je suis au bord de l'asphyxie (Ali - A force de s'être débattue) et morte de rire !

D – Alors ?

K – Ahahahahah ! Cours toujours ouhouhouhouhouh !

D – Une autre idée chère coéquipière ?

Isao – On va lui rafraîchir les idées ! Suis moi et aide moi à la porter.

K – Putain Isao, tu me fais pas ça où je t'égorges pendant ton sommeil ce soir !

Isao – Pffff ! Combien de fois tu m'as menacé de le faire ! Tu le sais Matt ?

Matt – Oh ! Au moins cinq petites centaines de fois !

Isao – Et combien de fois l'a-t-elle fait ?

K – Jamais espèce de nouille, sinon tu serais pas là en ce moment, à raconter des conneries.

Sur ces paroles débordantes d'amour, Dragounet et Zaza me soulèvent et ma folle de future ex copine demande à Matt d'ouvrir la trappe qui était camouflée par le matelas de Harry. Ils s'approchent du bord le plus possible et avant de me lâcher, Isao prend soin de me dire :

Isao – Oublie pas de te boucher le nez.

Puis……

K – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

PLOUF.

Et oui, j'ai fait installer une piscine gigantesque dans la pièce juste en dessous de ma chambre. Je pensais sérieusement que c'était une bonne idée…. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Quand je remonte à la surface, je commence à tousser comme une malade !

Isao – Pfff ! Je pensais que depuis le temps, t'avais compris qu'il fallait fermer la bouche aussi !

Matt – Une demoiselle à la flotte, hurle-t-il avant de sauter dans le trou et de se laisser tomber. BANZAIIIIII !

Van – Je sors avec un cinglé !

Isao – Qui se ressemble, s'assemble !

Van – Va faire un tour en bas voir si j'y suis ! dit-elle en la poussant à l'intérieur.

Isao – MAIS T'Y EST PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

Plouf !

Van – J'étais au courant merci !

Et c'est donc comme ça que je les ai vu venir me rejoindre au compte-goutte.

K – Zaza, fais-je avec le sourire d'une psycho.

Isao – Euhhh…. Zaza n'est pas là pour le moment, veuillez lui laisser un message merci biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppp, dit-elle en nageant le plus vite possible vers l'échelle.

K – TU VAS MOURIR !

Elle sort rapidement et se met à courir complètement trempée vers la porte !

K – Reviens là tout de suite, tu vas trempé la moquette !

Isao – Et les elfes de maison, ça sert à quoi, me dit-elle en repassant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour ensuite se carapater à toute vitesse !

Matt – Kit, calme toi, t'aurais fais la même à sa place !

K – Sûrement pas !

Matt – Ah ouais ?

K – Bon, peut être !

Il se racle la gorge.

K – Bon, ok, j'avoue, j'aurais fait la même !

Matt – Je préfère ça !

K – MAIS IL N'EMPECHE QUE JE VAIS QUAND MEME ME L'OFFRIR ! ISAO LENLA RAMENE TON CUL TOUT DE SUITE !

Isao – TU REVES EN COULEUR MON CŒUR !

K – C'EST CE QU'ON VA VOIR !

Je me concentre pour transplaner dans ma chambre. Je la vois à côté de la trappe, se servant de Malefoy comme bouclier. Intelligente cette petite ! D'un geste du poignet, j'envoie Malefoy faire trempette.

D – DAROXIS TU ME PAIERAS CA !

K – Envoie moi la note ! A nous deux maintenant ma vieille !

Nick – MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? Y A DE LA FLOTTE PARTOUT DANS LE COULOIR !

Van – Oh rien. Je surveille, t'inquiètes !

Nick – Et tu fais quoi exactement là ? Tu restes pour être sure qu'elles finissent par s'entretuer ?

Van – Bah oui pourquoi ?

Nick – Je suis le seul sain d'esprit dans cette famille de tarée ! Avec ma petite puce bien sur, c'est mon portrait tout craché !

Alixia – en maillot de bain à volant jaune et avec son tubas – Moi aussi je peux jouer ? Je peux sauter Kitty ? Ste plait ? Hein ? Tu veux bien ?

K – Ton portrait craché hein ?

Isao – Bon, on se la fait cette partie de Quidditch ou quoi ?

K – Et comment ? T'en as la moitié dans le piscine et l'autre morte de rire !

Isao – Bah on va récupérer tout le monde !

K – Bon, je vais chercher les noyés !

Matt – Pas besoin, on est là ! dit-il en arrivant avec Drago, dont les oreilles sont collées sur la tête et la queue retombe mollement.

Nick – Drago, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de changer chez toi mais je ne saurais dire quoi ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je dois avouer que quand il me fait ce coup, j'ai la plupart du temps une envie irrépressible de l'étrangler. Mais là, je comprends pas du tout pourquoi, j'ai une envie irrépressible de me rouler par terre en pleurant de rire. Etrange non ?

Je m'arrête rapidement parce que vu le regard meurtrier que me lance Dragounet, si je continue comme ça, il y a des chances que je meurs dans les secondes qui viennent.

K – Bon, on se la fait cette partie ?

D – Pas tant que j'aurais la panoplie du parfait petit renard !

K – Bon, c'est bien parce que j'ai envie de faire cette partie. **Finite Incantatem**.

Et l'abruti redevint celui qu'il était… Mais l'odeur de chien mouillé subsista ! Eurk !

K – Malefoy, une douche, ça te tente pas ?

Isao – J'allais lui poser la même question !

D – Dites que je pue aussi !

K – Bah écoute, j'hésitais, mais puisque tu insistes !

Isao – Tu chlingues beau blond !

K – Bon, bah pendant que tu vas prendre une douche, je vais proposer à Sir' de jouer avec nous. Au fait Nick, tu te joins à nous ?

N – Seulement si je suis dans ton équipe.

K – Monsieur est dur en affaire… Mais je marche ! Bon Malefoy, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

D – Que tu viennes me frotter le dos, très chère !

K – Tu risques d'attendre un moment alors !

K – On a gagné les doigts dans l'nez.

Je me tourne vers Harry.

K – Et t'as perdu, les doigts dans l'….

N – KITTY !

Ha – Je pense vraiment que tu as arrêté de grandir arrivée à 5 ans !

Van – Tu le savais pas ! Mais voyons, c'est pour ça que elle et Alixia s'entendent aussi bien, elles ont le même age mentale !

K – Ah…. Ah…. Ah…. Hilarante Van, tu es tout simplement hilarante. Je crois que je vais me pisser dessus là !

Van – Ouais, je sais. C'est intérieur.

K – Bon, Riry, va prendre ta douche et rejoins moi dans le hall d'entrée, faut que je t'entraîne au flingue.

Ha – Pourquoi faire ?

K – Parce que c'est la condition que Dumby m'a imposé en échange de ta liberté provisoire.

Ha – Ah. Bon, donne moi dix minutes et j'arrive.

D – Cousine, à ta place je me méfierais. Ton balafré et cette folle dans une même pièce, seuls, aucun témoin. Il peut s'en passer des choses.

K – Dans ta tête, y a aucun doute qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses, comme dans la tête de tous les pervers, je lui réponds avec un sourire sarcastique.

Samedi 5 Novembre. Dernier jour de vacances. Jour de mon anniversaire d'ailleurs. Mais seule ma famille est au courant. Je n'aurais pas voulu que la troupe de neuneus se sentent obliger de m'offrir quelque chose.

J'ouvre les yeux et fixe la plaque de bois, au dessus de ma tête où se trouve le top 10 de mes bogoss : Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp, Heath Ledger, Keanu Reeves, Usher, Josh Hartnett, Julian Mc Mahon, Matt Houston, Matt Pokora (Même s'il a des yeux bizarres) et Orlando Bloom. Hummm ! De quoi bien commencer la journée. Puis, je me rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas : y a pas un bruit. D'habitude, j'entends les ronflements de Matt et Ron. Là, rien du tout. Puis je sens un truc sauter sur le lit.

Al – BON ANNIV' TATA KIT !

Je me relève d'un coup et vois tout le monde debout et un tas de cadeau au pied de mon lit. Bah encore heureux que je leur ai rien dit !

K – Toi faut vraiment que tu me dises ce que tu manges au petit dej' pour être dans un état pareil tout le temps.

Al – Bah rien encore, dit-elle en continuant de sauter sur son lit.

D – Et nous non plus donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher d'ouvrir tes cadeaux ça m'arrangerait parce que je commence à crever la dalle !

Morgane lui met une grosse claque derrière la tête.

K – Je me demande vraiment pourquoi on t'a invité toi.

CD – Parce que c'est ton fiancé ma chérie.

K – Mon cul ouais.

CD – Kira !

K – Eh, c'est mon anniversaire alors tu dois pas m'engueuler aujourd'hui.

CD – Pardon !

K – Et ouais, aujourd'hui je suis la reine et toi le serviteur alors t'as pas le droit de me prendre la tête (Alisa – Ca te rappelle rien ma Crevette MDR !)

N – Bon et si t'ouvrais tes cadeaux parce que y en a un à déballer en priorité.

K – Pourquoi ?

Isao – Ouvre espèce de nouille et tu verras pourquoi !

Je me lève, attrape le paquet et le secoue pour voir si c'est gros ou pas. J'entends un « MIAOU » de protestation.

Matt – Elle est malade !

Mo – Elle va le tuer surtout.

Isao – Kit ouvre ce putain de paquet et arrête de le retourner dans tous les sens !

J'arrache le papier mauve et ouvre la boite. Je trouve une superbe petite boule de poils noirs. Il relève sa petite tête toute mignonne vers moi et je peux voir ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je le prends dans mes bras et commence à caresser sa fourrure toute douce. Il se met à ronronner de bien être.

K – Il est trop chou.

He – Elle.

K – Pareil. Trop kawai quand même !

D – Trop Ka quoi ?

K – Kawai tête de nœud. Ca veut dire trop craquant en japonais.

N – Et comment tu vas l'appeler Kit ?

K – Yuki.

D – Comment ?

K – Yuki.

Isao – Flocon de neige en japonais.

D – T'es daltonienne ou quoi ? Tu vois pas qu'elle est noire ?

K – Justement mon cœur. C'est fait exprès.

Mo – C'est un cadeau de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Angy, Briani, Sou, Drago, Blaise, Matt, Isao et moi. Ah, y a Neville aussi qui a participé.

K – Merci, vous êtes trop choux. Enfin presque tous, dis-je en lançant un regard moqueur à Dragounet.

Je la pose par terre et la regarde déambuler dans la chambre, apparemment pas effrayée du tout. Quand elle arrive près de Malefoy, celui-ci se penche pour la caresser.

D – Saloperie ! Elle m'a mordue !

He – Malefoy ! Y a une enfant dans cette pièce !

K – Ce chat est vraiment fait pour moi. Yuki !

Elle revient vers moi et je la prend dans mes bras.

K – On est fait pour s'entendre, ca ne fait aucun doute !

D – Pas de doute effectivement. Vous avez le même caractère de mer…

Morgane fait mine de lever la main pour lui mettre une nouvelle claque à l'arrière du crâne. Il se stoppe net et lui lance un sourire angélique.

Mo – Je te connais, ca marche plus avec moi !

Isao – Eh ! Ma chérie, si tu continuais à ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

K – Yep !

Je reçois, de Nick et Lixy, une chaîne en argent avec un dragon en obsidienne, celui sur lequel je louchais avant mon entrée à Poudlard, un livre sur la légende Arthurienne de maman, un livre intitulé « comment contrôler son démon intérieur ? » de Sirius et le calendrier des Dieux du Stade de Van.

K – Merci tout le monde, vous me faites vachement plaisir.

CD – On ne dit pas Vachement mais Vraiment.

K – Même ton cadeau me fait vachement plaisir Maman.

CD – Kia …

K – Moi aussi je t'aime. Bon, les gens, et si on profitait de notre dernière journée parce que demain retour au bagne !

Tous – Ouais !

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus parce que j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à le pondre celui là. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ca me permet de savoir ce que je dois laisser et ce que je dois améliorer. Bisous à tous.

Ali


	22. Surprise

**Salut tout le monde ! Eh non, ce n'est pas un revenant, ce n'est que moi, Ali, de retour avec un petit chapitre pour les fêtes. C'est mon cadeau ! Donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture**

**Her-mio-neu** : Contente que Yuki te plaise, moi je l'aime déjà En tout cas, je te trouve très courageuse d'avoir tout relu depuis le début lol Ca te plait toujours autant alors, bah tant mieux, je suis contente Bisous la miss

**Lilouthephoenix** : Ahhhh mais vous êtes toutes folles de tout relire depuis le début ! mdr Non, je déconne ! Bah moi quelque fois, quand je relis quelque chapitre, je suis morte de rire toute seule, mais le pire, c'est quand je les tape, je me marre toute seule en les écrivant ! C'est grave docteur ? lol Bah contente que ca te plaise toujours et j'espère que t'es toujours là et que je t'ai pas perdu en route lol Bisous Au fait, merci pour tes encouragements et tadaaaaaam, j'ai fait un mini come back avant fin mai lol Alors, heureuse ?

**Lunathelunatique** : J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que tu voulais me dire, j'espère que t'auras plus de succès avec la review de ce chapitre Bisous quand même

**Melia** : Sérieux, arrêtez de me mettre 'surtout t'arrête pas', je vais commencer à me demander si je vous donne l'impression à chaque chapitre que je vais arrêter tout et supprimer ma fic ! Je m'éclate beaucoup trop pour ca ! lol Bah je suis très très contente que ca te plaise et voilà la suite miss. Bonne lecture en espérant ne pas t'avoir perdue en route !

**Missmalfoy** : Bah je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant miss et j'espère que tu as réussie à t'en sortir avec mes explications pour ton inscription sur ffnet ! Et puis, juste une question, comme ça, pour voir : qui te dit que Dray et Kia vont finir ensemble ? hm ? lol Tu sais, je crois que je serais assez sadique pour ne pas les mettre ensemble en fait ! lol Bon, j'arrête parce que sinon, tout le monde va se dire : 'pffff, mais c'est nul. Allez, moi j'arrête de lire ce truc' et j'aurais plus de lectrices lol Bah Gros bisous la miss

**Sarouchka** : Marchi beaucoup, c'est trop gentil ! Bah voilà la suite, et désolé, j'ai mis le temps, je sais ! Bisous

**Virg05** : Oula, mais que de compliments ! J'espère que je vais pas chopper la grosse tête avec tout ca lol Bah voilà la suite et désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps ! Bises

**Virginie1** : Salut toi ! Ahhhhh, j'étais sure que ca allait te plaire ! Bon par contre, je suis désolé mais ca aura mis un moment à venir parce que j'ai beaucoup de boulot. En tout cas, tes commentaires m'ont fait super plaisir et j'espère que celui là te plaira aussi Bisous choupinette !

**Xs Malfoy** : Mais t'inquiètes pas, je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin Et moi aussi, j'aime bien quand Lucius a le feu au cul lol Bisous

Alors, petit résumé des épisodes précédents, comme ca fait un moment que j'ai pas publié (encore désolé). Donc, les vacances sont finis, retour au château dans la joie et la bonne humeur après avoir fêter l'anniversaire de notre emmerdeuse nationale ! Ca va ? Vous suivez ? Alors bon chapitre !

**Chapitre 22 : Surprise…**

Bon allez, petite devinette. C'est la reprise des cours, on commence par potion et… Allez, je suis sure que vous allez deviner… Et oui, je suis en retard. Snif ! Qu'est ce que les vacances me manquent ! Bon, et si j'allais déjeuner ? Petit coup d'œil à l'horloge. Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à tracer. Et c'est partit. En deux temps trois mouvements, je plonge dans mon armoire pour trouver un uniforme propre… Euh, Houston, nous avons un problème. J'ai plus que des uniformes aux jupes très très courtes… Et j'ai cours avec la chauve-souris… (Ali – Rogue pour ceux qui avaient pas décodé -) Bof, de toute façon, au point où j'en suis ! Je prends un douche en un temps record, m'habille, fou les livres en vrac dans mon sac et tape un sprint pour pouvoir déjeuner.

Alors que j'ai pratiquement atteint la grande salle, je tourne et rentre dans quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ioups. Pourvu que ça soit Sirius, pourvu que ça soit Sir…. Et merde, c'est pas Sirius !

K – Désolé mais faut que j'aille becter avant votre cours m'sieur.

R – Bonjour à vous aussi mademoiselle Daroxis. Savez vous que la politesse est, je pense, quelque chose de très important et que vous devriez apprendre apparemment. Et pour votre information, non, ça ne se mange pas.

K – Bah j'm'en doute sinon je s'rais au courant ! -

R – Suffit. Regardez où vous allez la prochaine fois. Et mettez un uniforme comme ceux des autres élèves s'il vous plait, celui ci est totalement ridicule.

K – Mais il est très bien. En plus, ils sont tous comme ça alors je peux pas en changer. C'est bête hein ? Bon, je vous laisse faut que j'aille manger pour pas être en retard à votre cours. A plus tard m'sieur !

Sur ce, je file à la Grande Salle, attrape une tartine, l'engloutie, avale un bol de chocolat brûlant qui m'ébouillante la langue (ma pauvre petite langue qu'a rien demandée à personne !) et repars. J'arrive devant la salle de potions qui n'est pas encore fermée !

J'ai réussi. Je l'ai fait. Je suis la meilleure… Et je suis crevée !

J'ai à peine le temps de faire un bisou au club des neuneus et de m'écrouler sur mon bureau avant que Rogue débarque et claque la porte. Bon, t'as voulu jouer au con, tant pis pour toi !

K – Bonjour.

R – Silence.

K – Mais vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous trouviez la politesse très importante.

R – Je vous ai demandé de vous taire.

K – Bah faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez !

R – Taisez vous ou c'est la porte !

K – C'est pas la peine de crier !

R – Sortez !

K – Ok. Oh, au fait, vous enlevez pas quelques points à Serpentard ? Non ? Z'êtes sur ?

R – DEHORS !

Hum ! Je pense que la journée va être assez divertissante. Je trouve qu'elle commence très bien d'ailleurs. Bon, pour me mettre en forme, je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour dans le parc. Et puis après, il faudra que je songe à aller en histoire de la magie pour que Bria et Mione ne se mettent pas sur ma peau pour me faire comprendre que c'est pas bien de sécher les cours de Binns.

Je fais un petit tour dehors mais comme je trouve qu'il commence à faire froid, je fais demi tour et retourne dans le dortoir. Je prends un des livres que m'a filé Van (Ali – Sa sister) avant de partir et de quoi m'avancer dans mes devoirs. Je vais à la bibliothèque rapidement et me mets à travailler. Quand la deuxième sonnerie retentit, j'ai bien avancé. Je me rends au cours d'histoire de la magie pour piquer un petit roupillon. Je suis réveillée par la sonnerie, à la fin du cours. J'ai droit à un regard réprobateur de miss Granger et de petite Bria. Je fait la moue et prend la tête d'une petite fille qui vient de se faire remettre en place. Elles secouent la tête et prennent le chemin de la Grande Salle, comprenant apparemment que ça ne sert à rien.

D – Daroxis.

K – Quand est-ce que tu vas m'appeler par mon prénom bordel de merde ?

D – Ouh ! T'es de bonne humeur !

K – Effectivement, sinon, je ne t'aurais pas répondu. Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

D – Moi rien. Par contre, Rogue veut que tu retrouves Rusard toute la semaine à 21h pour une retenue d'une heure. Et il te fait savoir que si tu n'as pas une tenue correcte la prochaine fois que tu viens en cours, il te foutra dehors.

K – Pff ! Rabat-Joie. Tiens au fait, tu tombes bien. Faut qu'on parle affaire, rejoins-moi dans la salle commune des préfêts en chef à la fin des cours. Et soit pas en retard sinon…

D – Sinon quoi ?

K – J'ai pas encore trouver mais je suis très imaginative alors je te conseille pas de tester !

Sur ce, je me rends à la grande salle. J'ai très faim !… Qui a dit comme d'hab' ? Tssssss !

Je me sers une grande assiette de pâtes avec beaucoup de gruyère et englouti tout en un temps record. Ensuite, je me rends vers la table des Lions… Enfin, c'est plus des chatons

K – Salut les trouduc ! Dis Mione, ca te dérange si je t'empruntes votre salle commune cet après-midi ?

He – Bah non, si t'arrive à supporter Barbie-Boy !

K – T'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Et merci beaucoup. Bon bah bonne appétit et à plus.

Sur ce, je tourne les talons et rejoins la salle commune des préfêts en chef. En attendant que Malefoy arrive, je replonge dans mon bouquin.

D – **7 jours pour une éternité…** Encore un roman d'amour j'parie !

K – Pas tout à fait. Mais à moitié… Bon, non, en fait totalement. Mais c'est très bien écrit.

D – Un auteur Modu j'imagine. Y a que des moldus pour écrire des conneries pareils.

K – Ah ! Parce que tu trouves que les 'travaux' de Lockhart sont l'équivalent de recueils de pensées quasi philosophiques.

Il ne répond pas.

D – Et ca raconte quoi ton machin ?

K – Le Diable et Dieu font un pacte : ils choisissent chacun leur meilleur agent et ils ont sept jours pour s'affronter et faire pencher le monde soit vers la lumière, soit vers les ténèbres.

D – Et ?

K – Leurs agents se rencontrent avant de savoir qu'ils sont ennemis.

D – Et ils tombent follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, me dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

K – Si tu veux le savoir, t'as qu'à le lire. Tiens, y a un des personnages qui me fait penser à toi d'ailleurs.

D – Ah oui ? C'est parce que c'est un tombeur je parie.

K – Non, c'est parce que c'est l'envoyé du diable, dis-je avec un sourire ironique. Mais franchement, pour tout te dire, je le trouve plus sympathique et beaucoup moins désespérant que toi !

D – Que de compliments ! Tu m'as fait venir pour m'insulter ou pour me parler, Daroxis ?

K – Pour te parler. Bien que t'insulter soit divertissant aussi, dis-je avec un grand sourire. Bon, je suppose que tu sais que ce truc, dis-je en désignant la bague de fiancailles, je ne pourrais l'enlever que si je me maries avec toi ?

D – Ouais.

K – Le truc, c'est que je veux pas. Et toi non plus.

D – Comment peux-t….

K – J'ai dit que tu voulais pas donc tu veux pas. Point final. Ferme ta gueule j'ai pas fini.

Il se renfrogne.

K – Donc, comme je ne veux pas me marier, il faut que je l'enlève. Le problème est là.

D – Ouais mais le seul problème, c'est que seul le mariage peut te permettre de l'enlever, fait-il avec un sourire ravie. Donc… Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix.

K – Ah bon ? C'est pas ce que ton paternel m'a dit. Bon bah on va vérifier sa théorie, dis-je en sortant un poignard de ma cape. En plus, je ne pense pas qu'il m'ai menti vu la trouille que je lui ai foutu !

D – Et c'est… Euh… Quoi ?

K – La théorie ? Oh, c'est simple, si tu crèves, je peux l'enlever. Et comme j'ai pas envie d'attendre tes 90 ans, on va accélérer un peu les choses.

D – QUOI ?

K – Allez bouge pas, si tu évites de te débattre, ça devrait pas faire trop mal… Sûre que tu vas 'presque' rien sentir - !

D – Daroxis, tu n'oserais pas…

K – Réfléchis deux secondes et repose moi la question.

…….

D – Oh Merlin !

Il commence à bien me connaître !

D – Attends, je suis sure qu'il doit y avoir une autre solution.

K – Je te fais plus confiance, t'arrêtes pas de me mentir. La preuve : Tu viens de me dire qu'il n'y avait aucune solution alors que j'en avais déjà une en tête !

D – Mais c'est parce que j'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, dit-il en se réfugiant derrière le canapé de la salle commune. S'il croit que ca va changer quoique ce soit, il rêve !

K – Et tu vas me faire croire qu'en trois secondes et demi, tu as trouvé quelque chose ! J'm'appelle pas Parkinson !

D – Non, j'ai pas encore trouver. Mais je vais trouver. Laisse moi au moins la possibilité de chercher !

K – Bon, on fait un marché : tu m'aides à faire mes recherches, parce qu'on ira plus vite à deux, et je te tue pas tout de suite.

D – Euh… Tu pourrais pas ne pas me tuer du tout.

K – Bah…. Non, plus je te regarde et plus je me dis que ton meurtre par ma personne est quelque chose d'inévitable, je lui réponds avec un grand sourire.

D – Salo….

K – J'ai pas encore ranger mon poignard et je peux encore m'en servir alors réfléchi à ce que tu vas dire.

Il déglutit difficilement et se tourne pour se rendre dans sa chambre en un temps record.

Je range mon poignard, satisfaite. Et une bonne chose de faite, une !

Bon maintenant, voyons ce qu'il va advenir du beau Lucas…

D – Daroxis, le directeur veut te voir. Daroxis. DAROXIS !

K – Hein euh miou quoi ?

Hermione, qui se trouve pas loin du canapé où je dormais, éclate de rire.

K – Quoi ?

He – Tu verrais ta tête !

K – Je crois que voir vos sales tronches, ca me suffit.

D – Grognon au réveil, me fait-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

K – Ta gueule. Bon, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir réveiller sinon je t'apprends à voler.

D – Dumby veut te voir et en plus, tu as club de défense moldu dans une heure et demi.

K – Pfff… mais veut faire encore dodo moa !

He – T'as qu'à dormir la nuit !

K – Et ce conseil avisé m'est donné par miss Préfète en chef qui passe sa nuit à s'envoyer en l'air avec son rouquin.

He – Comment tu sais ca ?

Puis elle pique un fard.

K – Bah je le savais pas, mais maintenant je le sais. Et puis t'es marrante, j'ai pas encore trouver le moyen de faire des folies de mon corps et me reposer en même temps !

D – Tu… Quoi ?

K – A toute les filles.

Impayable sa tête ! J'adore. Je me rend rapidement au bureau de Dumby.

K – Chocolat liégeois.

Roooo ! Ce que j'ai faim ! La statue pivote, je monte les marches, frappe et quand j'entre dans la pièce, la première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit est : 'je suis vraiment réveillée ou je rêve encore'.

I – Salut ma petite salope !

Fin du chapitre -

Rolalalalala ! J'ai fini un chapitre ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps que ca m'était pas arrivée mdr ! Trop heureuse moi. Bon bah comme d'habitude, je veux pleiiiiiiin de com mdr Enfin, je dis ca pour ceux qui sont toujours là hein

Allez, plein de gros bisous à tous, joyeux noël et bonne année 2006 en avance .

Ali la sorcière barjo.


	23. Invasion

**Drylana** : Merci beaucoup beaucoup. Heureuse que Kia et Isao te plaisent, tout comme mes goûts musicaux Et oui, quand Isao a dit 'salut ma petite salope', Dumby était bien là ! - Je te fais plein de gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**Katryn Malefoy** : Roooooo merci beaucoup. J'espère que tes amies aimeront également. Je te fais plein de gros bisous et bonne année à toi aussi.

**Lilouthephoenix** : Bah ca me fait plaisir également de revenir un peu avant mai Ce que tu m'as dit m'a vraiment touché, ca me fait plaisir, tu peux même pas imaginer. Bon, bah j'espère que j'aurais fait assez rapidement pour l'up date Mais je sais pas dans combien de temps le prochain chapitre paraîtra donc profite de celui là lol Gros bisous

**Ninie286** : C'est vrai, je la mérité vraiment ma review ? - lol Sinon, je sais le dernier chapitre était court mais je suis en train d'essayer de rallonger les autres pour que vous ayez de quoi lire, ca te rassure ? lol T'as bien aimé l'échange avec Rogue, attend de voir le prochain chapitre, j'ai eu une de ces idées en faisant la vaisselle lol je ne te dis que ça ! Enfin bref, tu vois j'ai été gentille, j'ai publié un chapitre avant Pâques T'auras pas à m'achever comme ca. Et puis, détail technique, si tu m'achèves, tu fais comment pour avoir la suite ? ah ah ! Piégée hein ? lol bah gros bisous la miss, joyeux noël à toi aussi et bonne fin de vacances.

**Sarouchka** : Merci, je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes également. Bisous.

**Virg05** : Mouais…. C'est pas faux. Lucas est bien un beau brun ténébreux… Mais n'oublie pas que c'est Kia qui fait la comparaison et qu'elle est incroyablement tordue ! lol Sachant ça, trouves-tu toujours la comparaison bizarre ! lol J'espère que j'aurais mis le nouveau chapitre assez rapidement pour toi Gros bisous

**Xs Malfoy** : Si, j'ai le droit de le terminer comme ça ! Et d'ailleurs, je le fais lol Et je sais que c'était trop court, mais je le fais pas exprès et je mets beaucoup de bonne volonté pour vous faire des chapitres plus grand, je pense que le prochain devrait plus te satisfaire niveau taille. Et puis Drakichou, je le fais pas de mal, don't worry ! Faut qu'il tienne jusqu'à la fin alors je le maltraite pas de trop. En tout cas merci pour ta review, gros bisous et bon chapitre.

TRES BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ! QU'ELLE SOIT REMPLIE DE REUSSITE, D'INSPIRATION ET DE FICS ! Gros bisous à tous.

**Chapitre 23 : Invasion !**

I – Salut ma petite salope.

Madame Lenla – ISAO ! QUAND EST CE QUE TU VAS PARLER CORRECTEMENT !

I – Alors là… Aucune idée ! -

Isao, qui se trouve en plein milieu du bureau du directeur, se prend un grand coup de coude dans les côtes et un regard réprobateur de… Matt ! - C'est quoi c'te embrouille !

AD – Mademoiselle Daroxis, comment allez vous ?

K – J'étais justement en train de me poser la question parce que je suis en tain de me demander si je ne suis pas en train de tourner complètement cinglée ! Euh… Matt, Zaza, dites que je suis pas folle et que vous êtes bien en plein milieu du bureau du directeur de mon collège.

I – Tu es complètement cinglé et nous sommes de fuit de son imagination totalement tordue qui vient de prendre le dessus sur ta raison et là, tu es en train de te rendre compte à quel point tu es dérangée.

M – Zaza, ferme-là une bonne fois pour toute. Non Kit, tu n'hallucines pas, nous sommes bien là où tu nous vois et tu vas devoir nous subir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

K – Sérieux ?

I – Yep mon cœur.

K – Super !

M – Euh… Calme toi.

AD – Miss Daroxis, vous serait-il possible de conduire ces jeunes gens à la salle commune des Serpentards afin qu'ils puissent s'y installer.

K – Vous êtes à Serpentard ?

I + M – Ouais.

K – Trop fort ! Mais, euh… Professeur, c'est pas censé être le travail des préfêts ?

AD – Vous avez raison. Mais j'ai pensé que, vu que vous connaissez déjà vos deux nouveaux camarades, vous aimeriez peut être les aider à s'installer et à s'intégrer le plus rapidement possible. Vous pourriez également leur faire visiter le château.

K – Bah ouais ! C'est cool. Merci m'sieur !

AD – Mais de rien miss.

K – Bon bah je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Au revoir madame Lenla, Professeur.

Madame Lenla – Au revoir Kia. Et surveille Isao s'il te plait.

K – Je resterais collé à elle, je vous le promets.

I – Hum ! Mais quelle perspective alléchante. Salut M'man !

M – Au revoir.

Et on sort rapidement de la pièce avant que la mère de Zaza ne fasse un commentaire.

K – Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

I – Bah en fait… Matt te racontera tout ça mieux que moi !

M – Lâcheuse ! Bah en fait, ton grand pote Stéphane a fait courir tout un tas de rumeurs pas très flatteuses sur toi avant qu'on revienne. Alors, avec Zaza, on a décidé de venger ton honneur bafoué, princesse. On a donc verser une potion Éléphantiasis dans son bol de p'tit dej. Le problème, c'est qu'on savait pas qu'il était allergique aux poils de trompe d'éléphant.

I – Donc après avoir avalé son bol, il a commencé à s'étouffer ce con ! Il a tellement gonflé que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser ! C'était vraiment trop fort !

M – Zaza !

I – Ouais, bon, le seul problème, c'est que le gonflement à commencer à boucher ses voies respiratoires et il a failli s'étouffer. Heureusement, on garde toujours un antidote sur nous dans ces cas-là, en préventif.

M – Et encore heureux sinon on aurait risquer plus que le renvoi !

K – Vous avez été renvoyé ?

M – Bah ouais. Parce que comme on est allé lui filer l'antidote, ils ont tout de suite compris que c'était nous.

I – Et en ce moment, cet abruti est à Sainte Mangouste en train de faire des tests à la con, soit disant pour savoir si cet incident aura des séquelles sur sa petite personne de merde. Les seuls troubles qu'il est susceptible d'avoir, si tu veux mon avis, sont ceux du à sa connerie monumentale ! Je suis sure qu'il a plus rien maintenant !

M – Euh… Zaza, on a quand même failli le tuer.

I – Bah ca aurait été service rendu à l'humanité. Un salaud pareil !

M – Donc, pour te terminer l'histoire, en apprenant ca, les parents de ce con ont rappliqué. Ils voulaient porter plainte contre nous, ce qui est compréhensible.

I – Tu parles !

M – Ferme-là. Madame Maxime a réussi à négocier et à transformer ça en renvoi immédiat. Dès que la mère de Zaza a été mise au courant, elle a pris contact avec Dumbledore et… Bah nous voilà.

K – Et tes parents sont pas venu mon cœur ?

M – Non, trop occupé je sais pas où. Ils ont fait parvenir une procuration à Madame Lenla afin qu'elle puisse me réinscrire.

I – Eh ! Il est où Blaisinou ? dit-elle en faisant des petits bonds sur place, toute excitée.

K – Sûrement dans notre salle commune.

I – Chouette chouette chouette chouette chouette chouet…

M – Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle sait qu'on est accepté à Poudlard.

K – Et comment t'as fait pour pas péter un plomb ?

M – Voyons Kit, tu sais très bien que depuis que je vous fréquente, j'ai développé un self control à presque toute épreuve !

K – Pourquoi 'presque' toute épreuve ?

M – Je peux pas résister à mon auror préférée !

K – Tssssss ! Au fait, vous venez à mon club de défense moldu tout à l'heure ?

I – Ca dépend. Blaise vient ?

Je lui mets une grande claque à l'arrière du crâne.

I – Aieuhhhh !

M – Je trouve que c'est franchement mérité !

I – Faux frère ! Eh, ma salope, on est bientôt arrivé ?

K – On y est ma grognasse. C'est ce tableau là. Le mot de passe est 'Black grave'.

I – Ouah ! Cool le mot de passe !

M – Pas un peu glauque ?

I – J'ai dit que c'était pas glauque alors c'est pas glauque ! D'abord !

Je rentre et vois Blaise étalé sur un fauteuil en train de parler avec Bastian.

K – Blaisinou chou d'amour ?

B – Ma beauté ?

K – J'ai une surprise pour toi.

B – Quoi ?

I – Salut bogoss !

B – Isao ?

I – Non, moi c'est Janine. Mais tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux du moment que tu le hurles ! (Ali – Aucun sous entendu là-dessous -)

B – Putain, j'hallucine.

Sur ces mots empreints d'un sens profond que personne ne connaîtra jamais, Isao se jette sur lui pour lui aspirer le visage.

K – Bah moi, des hallucinations comme ça, j'en veux bien tous les jours ! dis-je en m'appuyant contre Matt.

D – Ca peut s'arranger.

K – Je faisais allusion à quelque chose apparentée au fantasme Malefoy, pas au cauchemar éveillé.

M – Salut Drago.

D – Salut. Au fait Daroxis, je voulais juste te signaler qu'il te reste une heure avant ton cours au club et que rien n'a été préparé.

K – Merde, j'avais zappé.

M – T'inquiètes Kit, On va arranger ça. C'est quoi le programme de ta séance ?

K – Bah en fait, j'en ai aucune idée -

M – Irrécupérable ! T'as des flingues ?

K – Yep.

M – Des cibles.

K – Re yep.

M – Bah voilà, séance de tir.

K – Roooo t'es un génie mon amour.

M – Je sais, je sais, dit-il en faisant mine d'examiner ses ongles. Bon, tu me laisses deux secondes, je vais mettre un jogging et je viens t'aider.

K – Besoin d'aide ?

M – Pas aujourd'hui.

K – Tssss ! Même pas drôle !

D – Et toi, tu devrais pas aller te changer aussi.

K – Moi, mais j'en ai pas besoin voyons. Une petite formule fera très bien l'affaire. Et toi, tu te changes pas ? Tu ne nous feras pas grâce de ta présence aujourd'hui ?

D – Désolé de te décevoir mais j'allais justement allé me changer. Par contre, tu devrais briefer Matt sur le genre de nanas qu'on trouve à Serpentard.

K – Pourquoi ?

D – Parce qu'il y en a justement une qui vient de se jeter sur lui, toutes griffes dehors !

Je me tourne et vois Matt qui entretient, visiblement, une conversation houleuse avec une nana de Septième année. Beverley Aries. Déjà le prénom nous donne une idée de la nana : la cruche blonde de base des séries américaines. C'est le stéréotype même de la sang pure, fière de l'être, qui pense que tout lui est dû et persuader qu'elle est une bombe nucléaire.

K – T'inquiètes, je suis sure qu'il n'aura pas besoin de mon aide. Il a de l'entraînement notre petit chaton. Admire.

**Devant l'entrée des dortoirs des mecs.**

Be – Salut toi. Tu sais que t'es craquant.

M – Ouais, je le sais. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien te pousser, j'ai des choses à faire.

Be – Tu veux que je t'aide à défaire tes affaires, dit-elle en passant ses mains au niveau du col de la chemise du beau brun aux yeux bleu cobalt et en profitant pour déboutonner un ou deux boutons, lui faisant comprendre de manière assez clair ce qu'elle comptait défaire.

M – Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par toi, les filles dans ton genre me donnent envie de vomir, tu me dégoûtes. J'ai été assez clair la ?

Be – Comment oses tu me parler ainsi ? Sais tu au moins qui je suis ?

M – Ouais. T'es la pauvre conne qui m'empêche d'accéder à ma chambre, dit-il en la bousculant pour rejoindre le dortoir, laissant la tarte rouge de colère.

K – Alors ? Tu penses toujours qu'il a besoin d'aide ?

D – A tout à l'heure Daroxis.

Sur ce, il s'engouffre lui aussi dans les escaliers menant au dortoir.

**Fin du chapitre **

**Bon comme j'ai l'impression que vous êtes tous des maîtres et des maîtresses dans l'art de la review, je vous laisse faire **

**Gros bisous à tous et encore bonne année 2006.**

**Ali la sorcière barjo **


	24. Fighting

Sarouchka : Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, espérons que celui la te plaira aussi. Bisous.

virg05 : Tu trouves Kia trop gentille avec Dray ? T'inquiètes pas, ca pas duré lol. Gros bisous.

lilouthephoenix : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait remonté le moral. Gros bisous et bon chapitre.

Xs Malfoy : Et oui, pas vraiment d'action, je sais. Y en a peut être un peu plus dans ce chapitre, tu me diras Bisous.

Ninie286 : Bon, j'ai essayé de te mettre un peu plus de Kia-Poussin dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ca te plaira et surtout, ne t'inquiètes pas, toutes mes idées tordues, je les note ! Ce serait dommage de pas vous en faire profiter lol Bisous et à bientôt sur MSN

Coucou petits lecteurs et lectrices adorées. Je sais ce que vous vous dites : Mais quel est donc ce miracle ? Un chapitre avant le 42 février ? Mais comment que cela se fait-il ? Et bien je vais vous le dire : C'EST LA FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE DE MES EXAMS ET CA SE FETE ! - Donc remerciez les exams, parce que c'est grâce à eux que vous avez ce chapitre. Bon, j'arrête mon délire, bon chapitre à tous et n'oubliez pas la chtite review à la fin, ca fait toujours plaisir !

**Chapitre 24 : Fighting !**

Je vois Matt redescendre deux minutes plus tard, tout content.

M – Kit, je crois que j'ai une super idée.

K – Ca t'arrive ?

M – Pauvre conne. Dis moi, tu crois qu'on pourrait trouver le matos nécessaire pour faire un Laser Quest ?

K – Tu sais que t'es pas con toi. Je pense que ca peut se fabriquer. Par contre, va falloir qu'on se magne si on veut avoir terminer avant l'arrivée des élèves, ca va peut être être un peu short.

M – Alors vaut mieux qu'on y aille maintenant. Donc arrête de blablater et avance !

On se rend le plus vite possible à la salle dans laquelle se réunit le club. Je sors le matériel de tir et en vingt minutes, on a fini de tout transformer.

K – Bon, faut qu'on mette en place le parcours maintenant.

On finit de tout préparer une minute avant le début de la séance. J'ai juste le temps de lancer un sortilège sur le parcours avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

K – Matt, on est des boss !

M – Je suis un boss, tu ne fais que m'imiter !

K – Eh oh, on redescend sur terre chéri, sinon je sais pas comment on va faire pour te faire passer les portes !

Je m'apprête à me changer quand je me rend compte que c'est inutile vu que j'ai décidé de ne pas participer.

Deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde est tout ouïe quand je leur fait signe de la fermer.

K – Salut tout le monde ! Alors, aujourd'hui, vous aurez droit à une séance un peu particulière. Je voulais vous entraîner au tir et le magnifique sex symbol qui se trouve derrière moi m'a suggéré de vous faire faire un Laser Quest, ce qui me paraît moins dangereux et beaucoup plus divertissant ! Bon, quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un Laser Quest ?

Un élève de Sixième année à Serdaigle se manifeste.

K – Bah vas-y, je t'en pris. Explique.

Serdaigle – Chaque participant porte une combinaison avec des capteurs et est muni d'un pistolet émettant un rayon laser à chaque fois que l'on presse la gâchette. Les joueurs sont plongé dans le noir et doivent toucher le plus de personne possible en visant les capteurs et éviter de se faire toucher.

K – C'est assez bien résumé ! Je vais vous envoyer dans la salle par petits groupes de dix. A chaque fin de partie, ce moniteur vous classera en fonction de vos performances. Vous pourrez également connaître votre score, votre précision au tir, les endroits que vous avez touché le plus souvent et combien de fois vous vous êtes fait avoir. Des questions ?

Apparemment non.

K – Chaque parti durera 15 minutes.

Bastian – C'est tout !

K – Crois moi, quand t'es en train de te faire tirer comme un lapin, 15 minutes, c'est vachement long ! Alors, je veux dix volontaires pour inaugurer le parcours. Et vous inquiétez pas, je participe pas donc chacun d'entre vous à ses chances de terminer premier !

I – Bah non puisque je suis là, dit-elle en tapant la pose, une main sur la hanche, l'autre en l'air, paume vers le plafond, genre 'je suis une super star' !

K – Zaza, tu feras une partie comme tout le monde, pas cinquante, alors tout le monde à ses chances. Et arrête, tu vas les effrayer ! Ah oui, j'oubliais, j'ai jeté un sortilège sur le parcours pour que chaque personne se retrouve avec des vêtements noirs. Et dernière petite chose : Pas de baguette et après avoir toucher quelqu'un, barrez-vous, le canardez pas, ca n'a aucun intérêt. Partez dans le sens opposé au sien, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant. Sur ce, bonne partie.

K - Non Zaza, je te répète que t'aurais pas du faire ça.

I - Mais comment est-ce que tu voulais que j'arrive à le toucher vu qu'il arrêtait pas de gigoter.

Matt reste stoïque à côté de moi tandis que Blaise est à deux doigts de repartir dans une crise de rire. Drago, lui, se contente d'un petit sourire en coin qui m'exaspère. Et Bria et Mo restent stoïques.

K - C'est simple, tu suis ses déplacements en te mettant à couvert, et une fois que t'as compris comment il fonctionnait, tu vises et tu tires. Ou alors, tu fais comme Angie, tu tires partout en te planquant. Mais tu n'assommes jamais un joueur pour le tirer comme un lapin !

Ca y est, Blaise a craqué ! Et je vois les épaules de Drago tressauter. Et ben ! Ca promet, moi je vous le dis ! Y a que Matt et les filles qui restent... Ah bah non. Même pas eux... Me sens très seule tout d'un coup !

I - Chuis désolé.

K - Ouais, ca m'avance ! L'autre, il va plus vouloir venir et en plus, qu'est-ce que je vais dire au vieux moi maintenant !

I - Que je l'ai pas vu et que, en me retournant, je lui ai foutu un coup et que ça l'a assommé !

K - Ouais, et après la gâchette de ton flingue s'est actionnée toute seule et c'est comme ça que tu as accidentellement gagné la partie ? Bah écoute, puisque tu sais quoi lui dire, tu vas aller le voir.

I - NON !

K - Pourquoi ?

I - Il est flippant ce vieux. Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire dans mes pensées.

K - Bah pourquoi tu flippes, y a rien dans ta p'tite tête !

Elle me tire la langue. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que ca m'a manqué ! -

K – N'empêche que si j'ai des emmerdes, je te balance et puis c'est tout !

I – Salope !

M – Zaza, tu la connais, tu sais très bien qu'elle dit ca parce qu'elle est en colère.

B – Mais ouais ! En plus, t'inquiètes, je le connais ce mec, c'est un Serpentard. On va allé le voir avec Drago s'tu veux.

D – Alors là Zabini, tu rêves. Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire, tu te débrouilles tout seul.

I – Eh ! T'es pas cool, je t'ai aidé à torturer la moche, tu pourrais au moins m'aider un peu.

D – Je ne t'ai pas forcé à m'aider, tu l'as fait de toi même. Je ne t'ai rien promis, tu m'as rien demandé donc je ne te dois rien.

K – Ca tu vois Zaza, j'appelle ca la **Serpentard Attitude**. Tu as des ennuis, crève. On te menace, cours.

I – Mais c'est merdique comme état d'esprit !

D – Alors qu'est ce que tu fous à Serpentard ?

I – Mais t'es con ou quoi ! C'est pour être avec Blaise espèce de blond !

D – Quoi ?

I – Bah ouais. Non mais franchement ! Je suis pas Serpentarde dans l'âme. Moi y a une baston, je me jette dedans, je vais pas me planquer ! Par contre, je dois avouer que pour les coups foireux, je suis Serpentarde jusqu'au bout des ongles ! -

K – Eh Poussin, te tape pas la tête contre un mur, ca servirait à rien.

B – Bah ouais, ca changera rien, ils seront toujours à Serpentard.

K – Mais non, pas pour ca Blaisinouchou. Je dis ca parce que y a plus rien à faire pour lui, même s'il se tape la tête contre un mur, ca arrangera rien, il sera toujours aussi désespérément blond !

D – Daroxis.

K – C'est moi !

D – Tu vas mourir.

K – Bah ouais un jour ou l'autre, comme tout le monde.

D – Je voulais dire là, maintenant, tout de suite.

K – Mais non, me sens très bien alors y a aucune raison.

I – Commence à courir chérie.

K – Tu crois ?

I – Non, j'en suis sure. Et à ta place, je commencerais maintenant !

K – Ah ouais ? Tu ferais ca ?

I – Bon, t'as fini de te foutre de moi ?

K – Hummmmmm…… Nan ! -

J'entends Malefoy qui s'approche de moi par derrière (Ali – Petit coquin va lol). Au moment où il se jette en avant pour m'attraper, je feinte sur le côté et Zaza se le prend en pleine face.

I – Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Dégage de là sa blondeur ! Je suis pas un matelas !

K – Qu'est-ce que tu peux être râleuse, c'est hallucinant

I – Toi ferme là, je m'occupe de toi dans deux petites, toutes petites secondes, dès que l'autre aura bouger son cul, fort charmant soit dit en passant !

B – Eh !

I – T'inquiètes, j'préfère le tien chéri ! Elle se relève rapidement et me lance un regard meurtrier. Kitty chérie…

K – J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça… Tu veux pas m'insulter plutôt ?

I – Cours. Maintenant.

Je me retourne et commence à taper un sprint. Je l'entends derrière moi. Elle me saute sur le dos et on s'écroule toute les deux par terre. Je me cogne la tête en tombant.

K – Aïeuhhhhh ! T'es pas obligé de m'assommer, avec tes trois cent kilos sur le dos de toute façon, je peux pas bouger !

I – Ferme la ! Alors, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire ?

K – Un bisou ? C'est vachement cruel un bisou, non ?

I – Quand c'est toi qui les fait, c'est certain. Mais les miens sont divins alors tu ne risquerais rien !

SB – Un problème ici ?

K – Siry ! Au s'cours. Je suis en mode demoiselle en détresse alors enclenche ton mode chevalier servant et viens m'aider !

SB – Miss Daroxis. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

K – La pauvre petite chose innocente et inoffensive que je suis s'est fait sauvagement attaquer par la grosse vachasse qui trône sur mes fesses et qui a pas l'air décidé à bouger.

SB – Tiens. Mademoiselle Lenla. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

I – Expulsion Siry ! Tu vas avoir le plaisir de pouvoir me mettre en colle pour réchauffer tes longues nuits d'hiver maintenant parce que je viens de rentrer à Serpentard. Ca te fait plaisir j'espère, dit-elle en lui faisant de l'œil, j'en suis presque sûre.

SB – Bon, levez vous toutes les deux. Kia, à ta place, j'irai à l'infirmerie, tu as une grosse bosse sur le front.

I - On dit merci qui ?

Je lui met une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

I – Eh ! T'as pas le droit de me taper, c'est toi qui a chercher. Si je m'étais pas pris un barbie boy volant, tu te serais pas manger le sol !

K – Ca, c'est même pas sure !

I – Ah ouais ?

K – Bah ouais, dois-je te rappeler qu'à chaque fois qu'on part en délire, on finit toujours dans des positions vachement bizarres.

I – Oui mais oh combien agréable, me dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

K – Humm. C'est bien vrai ça. Viens là ma petite cochonne, on va allé en tester une autre puisque t'aimes ça.

M – Et c'est reparti !

B – Ca leur arrive souvent ?

M – Tellement souvent que les mecs se demandaient si elles étaient pas bi à Beauxbâtons !

Bria – Ils devaient se barrer en courant non ?

K – Perdu. Ils nous faisaient trois fois plus d'avance.

I – Et quand ils sortaient avec moi, ils me demandaient si y avait pas moyen que je leur organise un plan à trois avec Kia.

Mo – Ce à quoi tu répondais ?

I – Que j'aimais pas partager, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu s'en payer des fou rires ! Y avait ca, ma fausse relation avec Matt, ma 'vraie' relation avec Stéphane et encore plein d'autres rumeurs… C'était le bon temps !

M – Eh Kit, à ta place j'irai à l'infirmerie très vite parce que plus ca va et plus ta bosse devient violette.

K – Ok, ok, j'y vais. On se retrouve à la grande salle pour le repas.

I – Et merde ! Moi qui voulais pas voir ta face de pétasse pendant le repas, c'est loupé.

K – Tu dis pas toujours ça mon cœur.

I – Y a que les andouilles qui changent pas d'avis !

K – Non, non, tu es l'exemple vivant qu'ils existent aussi des andouilles qui changent d'avis.

I – Tu veux que je t'en fasse une deuxième ?

K – Tu veux que je t'envoies t'expliquer chez Dumby pour le Serpentard ?

SB – Quel Serpentard ?

K – T'as rien entendu. Alors ?

I – A tout à l'heure trouffionne.

Mo – Elles vont s'entre-tuer ?

M – Oh non, elles s'adorent !

Lendemain matin.

I – DEBOUT LA MOCHE ET DEPECHE TOI !

K – AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

BOOOMMM !

Ca faisait longtemps….. Ca me manquait pas. Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle des matins qui chantent. Complètement morte. C'est sûrement à cause de la retenue interminable d'hier soir ! Ce salaud de Rusard s'en est donné à cœur joie. Quoi de plus inutile que de nettoyer des chaînes qui de toutes façons ne serviront plus. Quel vieux sadique pervers ! Enfin bref !

Br – Kia, dépêche toi, il est 7h15, tu vas encore être en retard.

Mais arrêtez ! Est-ce que je vous agresse dès le matin moi !

K – Vous m'emmerdez, je vous déteste, au lieu de me lever avec des bisous vous me hurlez dans les oreilles, vous devriez avoir honte, c'est de la maltraitance, je sais pas encore à qui je vais me plaindre mais je vais me plaindre et vous payerez, vous souffrirez atrocement et tout et tout et moi je regarderais et je vous dirais que c'est bien fait, que vous l'avez bien mérité et que vous aviez qu'à pas être méchantes comme ça…

Mo – Oula, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça dès le matin.

I – Oh ! Quand c'est moi qui la réveille, elle est comme ça tous les matins. Mais attendez, les grommellements, c'est la première étape.

Mo – Et c'est quoi le deuxième étape ?

K – Tu vas mourir, dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle, armée de mon coussin, après avoir enfin réussie à me dépêtrer de ma couette.

I – C'est ca.

Je me jette sur elle, elle bascule sur son lit et je me mets à la marteler de coups de coussin. Vais t'apprendre à me réveiller comme ça, non mais oh ! Elle réussit à attraper le sien et on commence une magnifique bataille d'oreiller… Que Bria stoppe alors que notre magnifique bataille commençait à devenir incroyablement sauvage.

Br – Isao, arrête ça tout de suite, et toi Kia, à ta place, je me préparerais pour ne pas arriver encore en retard.

Je fonce dans la salle de bain et en deux minutes et demi (Ali - Ne surtout pas oublier le 'et demi', c'est vachement important ), je ressors en serviette et me jette sur mon armoire en priant pour que les elfes m'aient remonté des uniformes propres. Ô Miracle ! Je vais pas avoir l'air d'une nana de petite vertu aujourd'hui -… Comment ça, ça changera de d'habitude !

K – Eh Vio, on a quoi comme cours ce matin ?

Mo – DFCM 2h, et divination 2h. Après, on mange. On enchaîne ensuite avec 2h de botanique et une heure d'histoire de la magie.

K – Oh la la, quelle journée pourrie !

I – Ah ouais ?

K – Ouais. D'ailleurs, toi faut que je t'aiguilles pour que tu refasses pas les mêmes conneries que moi.

Mo – Genre s'endormir au premier rang en histoire de la magie ?

K – Rooooo ! C'est un détail ça.

Br – Bon allez, jette tes affaires dans ton sac qu'on puisse aller déjeuner, j'ai faim moi !

K – Nia nia nia !

On finit par sortir du dortoir deux minutes plus tard. On se rend à la Grande Salle en papotant. En arrivant, on fait un petit détour pour la table des Lions histoire de dire bonjour à tout le monde.

K – Salut les trisos !

I – Quoi de neuf dans le monde des nazes ?

Ha – Chai pas. Quoi de neuf dans le monde des grognasses ?

I – Bah pas grand chose.

K – La routine quoi ! Bon, on vous laisse. Adieu.

He – C'est ca, à un de ces jours les mégères !

On repart vers la table des Serpentards et on se pose à côté de Blaise et Drago.

K – Salut les tapettes. Comment va ?

B – A merveille. On a baisé comme des bêtes cette nuit donc ce matin, on est heureuse mais heureuse… Euh, je veux dire heureux, mais heureux, me dit-il en me faisant un grand sourire.

Je le regarde avec un sourire identique.

K – Et comment ca se fait que tu arrives à t'asseoir ? Humm, j'ai trouvé, c'est Dragounet nichou d'amour qui était en dessous… Ce qui explique pourquoi on a l'impression qu'il a énorme balai dans le…

Br – KIA !

K – Ah non, c'est pas ce que j'allais dire !

I – C'est pas grave ma salope, moi je sais très bien ce que t'allais dire. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil pendant que je me prend un regard noir de Poussin. Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

K – Tiens, Poussin, pendant que j'y pense, rendez-vous à la bibliothèque après l'histoire de la magie.

D – Comme lieu de rendez vous, y a mieux Daroxis, me dit il avec un petit sourire.

K – Et tu veux savoir quels endroits je privilégie pour les meurtres de crétin dans ton genre ?

I – Kit, magne toi de manger et arrête, on dirait qu'il va se pisser dessus le blondinet.

D – La ferme Lenla.

I – Alors là, t'as de l'espoir mon chou !

Bl – Même moi j'ai du mal à la faire taire, c'est pour te dire !

Je commence à rigoler en regardant Isao se mettre à raconter n'importe quoi pour qu'il se décide à la faire taire. Ce qu'il finit par faire. C'est vrai que ses méthodes sont vraiment… hm !

D – Envie qu'on te fasse taire Daroxis ?

K – C'est possible.

D – Besoin d'un volontaire.

K – Des volontaires, je pense pas avoir de mal à en trouver donc pas la peine d'oser espérer que je ferais appel à toi.

D – Mais je ne me suis pas proposer Daroxis, c'est toi qui m'a mis d'office sur la liste des prétendants.

… Ah ouais.

D – Hmm… Qui sait, c'est peut être ton subconscient qui vient de prendre le dessus pour exprimer tes envies profondes, me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

K – Rêve.

Je me lève une minute plus tard, après avoir remplie mon estomac. On se dirige vers la salle de DCFM et en sortant, on se fait dépasser par Rogue.

I – Eh ! C'est quoi ce machin ?

K – Ca, ma salope, c'est ton Directeur de maison et ton futur prof de Potions adoré !

I – Quoi ? Ce truc moche ?

Hermione, qui était derrière, intervient.

He – Il n'est pas moche. Il a pas un physique facile.

Zaza la regarde avec un regard sceptique.

He – Bon, j'admets que c'est pas un prix de beauté.

K – Rolalala ! Mais vous y connaissez rien. C'est pas la beauté extérieure qui compte, c'est la beauté intérieure.

I – Et cette remarque est, bien sur, faite par quelqu'un qui s'est tapé que des thons jusqu'à maintenant, hein Kit ?

K – Ta gueule, tu me coupes la parole. Je disais donc que vous devriez plutôt chercher niveau beauté intérieure. Et puis, si ca se trouve il a d'autres qualités.

Matt – Ca y est, elle est partie en délire toute seule, on va avoir du mal à la ramener parmi nous.

K – Non mais sérieux, bon déjà, on sait qu'il touche en Potions mais si ca se trouve, il touche autre chose.

Matt – Oh non.

I – Non, Kia, arrête, je viens de manger.

Ha – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Matt – Elle va partir dans le graveleux là, dit-il alors que l'on venait d'arriver devant la salle de DCFM.

Ron – Sur Rogue ? Y a pas grand chose à dire, dit-il en rigolant.

K – Non mais sérieux. Peut être que c'est un bon coup, dis-je en suivant mon idée. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, faut bien qu'il ait quelques qualités ! Moi je le vois bien, à la fin du cours, me demander de rester. Alors que la porte se ferme, il jette un sort sur la porte afin que personne ne puisse rentrer, puis un autre afin d'insonoriser la pièce. Puis il me saisit sauvagement, vire violemment tout ce qu'il y a sur son bureau et m'allonge sur son bureau. Et là, il me fait sauvagement l'amour.

Mo – Oh putain.

Matt – Non. Pas ça.

Nev – Qui lui fait sauvagement l'amour sur un bureau ?

He – Si on te le dit, tu vas tomber dans les pommes.

Nev – Euh… Me le dit pas alors.

K - Oh oui. Chevauche moi.

Neville se tourne vers moi et écarquille les yeux. Pas perturbée du tout, je continue mon délire.

K - Hum. Défonce moi plus fort. Oh oui. Hm.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir se tournent vers moi, se demandant ce qu'il se passe.

K – Oh. Hm. Encore. Plus fort.

Matt - Euh… Kit…

K - Oh oui. Continue. Plus fort. Hum, dis-je en faisant semblant de faire tournoyer un truc au dessus de ma tête. Déchaîne toi comme une bête…

Isao part toute seule dans un fou rire, Matt se retient avec beaucoup de mal. Tous les autres par contre, sont incroyablement silencieux et me regarde avec beaucoup d'attention, dans l'attente de quelque chose visiblement.

D - Daroxis, tourne toi, me dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Tout en continuant ce que j'ai commencé, je me retourne et me retrouve face à la personne qui est en train de me 'chevaucher sauvagement'.

K – Euh… Oups ! -

Fin de chapitre.

Alors, ca vous a plu ? Bon, je sais pas si vous avez remarquez (j'espère que oui lol) mais j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long cette fois ci. J'espère qu'il vous a plus, j'attends vos impressions.

Gros bisous à tout le monde.

Ali la sorcière barjo.


	25. Et Une, et Deux…

**Merci à Katryn Malefoy, lilouthephoenix, choupinette, virg05, Coralie Mc Lunday, Xs Malfoy, keira lane, DrDanaScully et mione666pour leurs reviews. Je posterais les réponses aux reviews demain parce que je suis trop morte ce soir. Et petite note : si vous me laissez une review mais que vous n'avez pas de compte et que vous attendez une réponse, laissez votre adresse mail. Merci d'avance, bonne lecture, et je ferais plus long au prochain chapitre, promis. Bises à tous.**

**

* * *

**

********

Chapitre 25: Et Une, et Deux… Et je sais plus combien de p'tites retenues

* * *

_**Rappel (ca s'impose je crois lol) :**_

_**D - Daroxis, tourne toi, me dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.**_

_**Tout en continuant ce que j'ai commencé, je me retourne et me retrouve face à la personne qui est en train de me 'chevaucher sauvagement'.**_

K – Euh… Oups!

SR – Daroxis, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore?

K – Alors d'abord, sachez que c'est entièrement votre faute m'sieur.

SR – Tiens donc. Et puis-je savoir en quoi?

K – Et bien, votre sourire me donne envie de vous violer. Ou peut être est-ce votre corps de Dieu Grec, je sais pas.

Mon Papa m'a toujours dit: quand tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou, bouche toi le nez et plonge!

SR – Daroxis, en retenue demain soir, 21h…

K – Mais vous pouvez pas m'sieur, je suis déjà en retenue avec Rusard pendant toute une semaine. -

SR – Alors vous viendrez en retenue vendredi prochain à 21h, histoire de passer quelques heures avec le Dieu Grec que je suis, dit-il sarcastique.

Harry dissimule un "Dans tes rêves" dans une toux factice complètement foirée.

SR – Potter, vous viendrez avec votre camarade vendredi prochain. Et ca, ce n'est pas un rêve. Je pense que ça va plutôt être un cauchemar. Votre cauchemar. Oh! Et j'enlève 15 points à Gryffondor pour insolence.

Il s'approche de la porte rapidement, l'ouvre d'un coup de baguette.

SR – Entrez. Le sale cabot qui vous sert de professeur ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

K – Oh Riry, mon amour, je suis sure qu'on va passer une super soirée en tête à tête vendredi prochain! dis-je en rentrant dans la salle.

Entre ou n'entre pas dans le délire, telle est la question

Ha – Oui mon cœur. En plus, comme ca, on aura pas besoin de se cacher, on a un alibi pour notre folle nuit d'amour.

K – Oh oui! Je t'ai dit que je pensais à toi pendant mon orgasme de tout à l'heure mon lapin en sucre?

Ha – Non, tu as omis ce détail ma fraise à la crème fouettée.

K – Mais comment j'ai pu faire ça ma citrouille joufflue!

Ha – Je n'en sais rien ma… Ma citrouille joufflue?

Je me pète de rire. Je me demandais combien de temps il mettrait à réagir.

D – Alors comme ca tu me trompes Daroxis?

K – Mais pour que je te trompe, il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous. Et comme il n'y a rien…

D – Bon, alors tu veux qu'on commence par quel rien: Celui que tu as au doigt ou les riens qui font que tu m'embrasses quand ca te chante?

Br – Comment ca tu l'embrasses quand ca te chante?

I – Hum hum! Tu m'avais caché ça ma salope?

Et là, il me fait son magnifique sourire "T'es bien dans la merde et ça m'éclate à un point, tu peux même pas imaginer." Je vais me le faire, je vais me le faire… Mais non, pas dans ce sens là! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Je vais craquer!

C'est ce moment que choisit Sirius pour arriver.

SB – Tout le monde assit. Sortez vos affaires. Alors, j'ai décidé de modifier un peu le programme. On va sauter les loups-garous et attaquer les vampires.

K – Au sens propre ou au sens figuré?

SB – Très amusant Daroxis.

I – Je suis sure qu'elle peut faire mieux m'sieur.

SB – Et moi, je pense que ca suffira comme cela Lenla.

K – Tu vois Bria, il est vraiment pas marrant. Je te l'avais dit! Tu me crois maintenant?

SB – Daroxis. Ca suffit maintenant.

I – Bah et la liberté d'excrétion m'sieur!

A peine les mots ont franchis ses lèvres que j'explose de rire. (Ali – Ce lapsus est de moi et je l'ai vraiment fait. Inclinez-vous devant ma suprématie! K – Pardonnez-là, elle se prend pour une déesse en ce moment. On la soigne, vous inquiétez pas.) Y a pas à dire, ca c'est du lapsus ma chérie!

SB – Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de ce côté là, miss Lenla, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'éviter d'aborder ce sujet ici car je ne crois pas que ça ait un rapport avec les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, dit-il en riant. Bon, je vais commencer. N'hésitez pas à m'interrompre, même violemment, si vous avez un problème.

Il se tourne vers son bureau et ni une ni deux, j'attrape ma trousse et la jette dans sa direction. Il se retourne d'un coup, baguette en main et manque de se la prendre dans la tête.

SB – Daroxis…

A votre avis, il a deviné que c'est moi parce qu'il n'y a plus de trousse sur ma table, parce que je suis la seule à avoir une trousse dans cette classe, parce que sur la dite trousse, on peut lire 'Pour Kitty ma folle dingue préférée' (Cadeau d'Angie) ou encore parce que Zaza est écroulée de rire sur la table. Ou c'est peut être le fait que j'ai actuellement mon air angélique qui sonne vraiment faux. Dur dur. Je sais pas du tout!

SB – … Un problème apparemment, non?

K – Mais si j'en avais qu'un Monsieur, ce serait vraiment magnifique!

SB – Une retenue pour ce soir, ca vous tente miss?

K – Hum… Nan, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut pour la semaine. Mais merci quand même de vous souciez de mes envies professeur, dis-je d'une voix sensuelle.

SB – Bon, ouvrez tous vos livres page 346

K – Alors comme ça, tu tiens à ta liberté d'excrétion ma Zaza?

I – Commence pas! En plus, je l'ai fait en t'aidant ce lapsus, alors soit un peu reconnaissante s'te plait.

K – D'accord. Je te promets une nuit torride ce soir pour te remercier. Ca te va mon cœur?

I – Bah ca serait super ma salope, si j'avais pas déjà les mêmes projets mais avec une autre personne que toi et si tu n'étais pas en retenue jusqu'à je sais pas quelle heure.

K – Oh! J'avais oublié cette retenue de… hm!

D – Zen Daroxis, nous pètes pas un plomb, merci.

K – La ferme Poussin.

Je continue d'avancer tranquillement en bavardant avec Zaza et p'tit Matt quand je butte dans un truc qui fait 'Miaou' et trébuche. Avant que je n'embrasse le sol, je sens quelqu'un me rattraper.

D – Reste avec nous Daroxis.

K – Bah, c'est demandé si gentiment que je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire! Euh… Tu sais que tu peux me lâcher maintenant Malefoy. Malefoy! Youhou!

Mais lui est à 300 km de notre planète et a les yeux fixés sur le décolleté d'une Serdaigle de je sais pas quelle année.

K – Tsss! Ces mecs! Tous les mêmes.

Mo – Faudrait peut être le ramener parmi nous parce que sinon on n'arrivera jamais à l'heure au cours de j'ai-vu-ta-mort-dans-mon-p'tit-dej.

Matt – Kit, tu t'en charges?

K – Mais avec grand plaisir.

Je lui colle une gifle magistrale.

D – NAN MAIS T'AS VRAIMENT UN CASE EN MOINS DAROXIS! CA VA PAS DE FRAPPER LES GENS COMME CA!

K – ECOUTE DU CON, CA FAIT TROIS MINUTES QU'ON ESSAYE DE TE SORTIR DE SON DECOLLETE ALORS MAINTENANT ME SOULE PAS ET AVANCE OU JE T'EN COLLE UNE AUTRE, T'AS COMPRIS?

D – Oui. (Ali – Dominationnnnnnnnnnnnnn )

Et il se remet en route pendant que la petite Serdaigle se met à glousser avec ses copines. Super, Poudlard est envahi de dindes maintenant.

Br – Kit, t'étais vraiment obligé de lui mettre une claque.

K – Non. La baffe, c'était un bonus.

D – Ca se paiera Daroxis.

K – Déjà dit. Moi, ce que j'attends, c'est la passage à l'acte, dis-je en haussant un sourcil de manière suggestive.

Je me sens d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui.

D – Mais ca peut s'arranger, me répond-il en s'approchant, la démarche féline.

Là, déjà un peu moins.

I – Bon, Barbie Boy, tu la violeras une autre fois parce que si tu t'y mets maintenant, à moins que tu sois éjaculateur très précoce, on va arrivé en retard.

K – Tu serais même pas venu à mon secours s'il avait tenté un truc dans ce genre là?

I – J'ai l'air d'un garde du corps?

K – Je suis obligé de répondre?

Matt – Oui.

K – Bah disons que… T'as sûrement le poids d'un gorille. Mais niveau graisse et muscles, c'est pas réparti de la même façon.

I – Précise.

K – Bah, tes fesses sont un peu plus… Et tes bras un peu moins… Enfin voilà quoi!

I – Ah! Un peu comme les tiennes, non?

K – Ouais. Dans le même genre. Sauf que les miennes sont mieux que les tiennes.

I – Demandons l'avis d'un expert: Blaise!

K – Eh, c'est pas du jeu. C'est comme si je demandais l'avis de Drago.

D – Bah, je préfère celles de Lenla.

K – Quoi? Mais non! C'est pas possible. Je suis sure que tu les as pas bien vu, c'est tout. Tiens, regardes. Elles sont pas mieux franchement?

D – Daroxis, tu te rends bien compte que t'es en plein milieu d'un couloir en train de me montrer ton postérieur pour que je te donne mon avis?

K – Bah ouais.

D – Ok. Je voulais simplement vérifier.

Mo – Bon, quand vous en aurez fini avec le cul de Kia, on pourra peut être passer au mien.

Quoi quoi quoi? C'est quoi ce délire, j'ai mal entendu là!

Mo – Je déconnais. Bon on va en cours ou quoi là?

K – Vio, mon cœur, mon amour.

Mo – Oui?

K – FERME LA! Bon, on se dépêche les gens. Je mords ceux qui sont à la traîne, compris!

D – Oh oui. Mords moi Daroxis. Tu m'excites.

K – Tordu. Oh! Au fait! Ma Zaza, toi que j'aime et que j'adore, tu as pensé à ce que je t'avais demandé?

I – Oh yeah ma chérie! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

K – Ok. Tu te mettras pas loin de moi avec Blaise alors. Riry, pour ce cours, tu voudrais pas te mettre à côté de moi, histoire qu'on rigole un peu, d'ac?

Ha – Pas de problème.

K – Yes!

Ca va être l'éclate.

Bl – Quelle folie nous as-tu encore préparé? Un strip tease intégral?

K – Non, pas un. Deux En fait, je comptais surtout sur toi et Poussin.

Bl – Ah! Pour notre capitaine préféré, je sais pas, mais personnellement, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. Je ne fais jamais de folies de mon corps.

K – chantonnant – Mets toi tout nu si t'es un homme…

Bl – Ouais. Bon, presque jamais alors.

I – Hep hep hep! C'est quoi cette histoire?

Bl – Rien qui te concerne princesse. Une histoire entre moi et l'hystérique de service.

Moi, hystérique? Mais où est-ce qu'il a été pécher cette idée… -

I – Kit…

K – J'ai presque rien fait!

D – Ah! Tu veux parler de la fois où tu l'as déshabillé en plein milieu de notre salle commune en chantant? … Oups!

I – Kit…

K – Eh! Il était pas contre non plus. Même pas du tout d'ailleurs!

Bl – C'est vrai.

K – Et puis toi, espèce de fouille merde, tu paies rien pour attendre, fais-je menaçante.

Faut que je trouve une bonne vengeance. Fais marcher tes méninges….

Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver une idée que Tu-vas-crever-mes-céréales-sont-formelles passe la tête par le trou pour nous demander de rentrer. Et c'est parti pour deux heures de folie. Si j'arrive à ne pas me faire virer avant la fin des deux heures. Ca va être dur…

* * *

**Voilà, désolé pour le retard, le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt… Enfin je crois lol Et je vais tenter de le faire plus long parce que je me rends bien compte que celui là, il doit vous paraitre tout riquiqui après tout le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis ma dernière up date. Je fais le plus vite possible (sachant que j'ai la fic que je traduis à gérer en même temps). Et juste une chose, une pitite review, vous savez pas à quel point c'est motivant **

**Gros bisous**

**Ali**


	26. La vie n'est pas une balade en balais

**Toutes mes plus plates excuses pour mon absence plus que longue. Mais je vous l'avoue, je vois vraiment pas le temps passé. C'est une horreur.**

**Bon, vous avez de la chance, j'ai failli me tromper et vous publier des infos sur l'amygdalectomie... Heureusement que j'ai fait attention, sinon je pense que ma fin était très proche.**

**J'espère qu'il y aura encore du monde dans le coin pour lire ce chapitre tout nouveau tout beau.**

**Bonnes vacances à tous et toutes et Noyeux Joël !!! **

**L'auteur.**

**Et merci à Ishizu4, Super Marion Girl et aux autres personnes qui m'ont reviewer. Je cite ces deux demoiselles en particulier pour leur signaler qu'elles ne m'ont pas laissées de mails auxquels je puisse leur répondre. Voilà.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Flash Back : Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus, tout le petit groupe serpents-griffons venait d'arriver au cours de divination.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 26 : La vie n'est pas une balade en balais tranquille.

* * *

**

Nous nous installons tranquillement, Riry à côté de moi et, pas loin, Blaisinou et Zaza. Barbie boy se met derrière nous avec Morgane et les autres s'éparpillent un peu dans la salle, histoire que ca ne paraisse pas trop suspect. Bah oui, elle a peut être un pète au casque la Trelawney, mais elle est pas stupide !… Quoique Enfin bref. Bon, ma Zaza m'a filé ce que je lui avais demandé d'amener. Je sens que ce cours va être assez amusant.

T – Aujourd'hui, je vais tenter de vous apprendre comment lire l'avenir dans les ossements.

K – C'est des ossements de quoi ? Parce que moi, je lis l'avenir que dans les ossements de dragon, pas toi Zaza ?

I – Ah si. Et je sais pas pour toi, mais j'y arrive mieux avec les ossements de Norvégien à Crêtes.

T – Silence. Une experte en divination doit être capable de s'adapter à son matériel.

K – Ah non mais je peux pas travailler dans des conditions pareilles moi !

T – Taisez-vous mademoiselle Daroxis. Vous allez essayer, comme tout le monde, et cessez de perturber mon cours.

Je me tais mais fait un clin d'œil à Zaza et Blaise. Le plan 'Chieuses' vient d'être enclenché.

Elle passe à chaque table pour déposer un manuel et un verre contenant des ossements.

Ha – Tu commences fort. Mais je vois pas en quoi ma présence t'était nécessaire.

K – T'inquiètes mon chou, la fête ne fait que commencer.

J'avais-plus-de-Chocapic-alors-j'ai-interrogé-mes-Golden-Grams s'approche de la table alors que nous faisons mine de travailler. Et bingo ! Ca ne loupe pas, après que Harry ait lancé sa poignée de petits no-nos, elle se jette sur nous comme la misère sur le monde.

T - Potter, c'est horrible. Votre fin est proche. Vous allez mourir avant la fin de l'année.

K - Ah ouais, c'est marrant, quand on a appelé Madame Soleil pendant les vacances, elle lui a dit qu'il allait mourir à 90 ans après avoir eu 6 gosses. Comment ca se….

Je me stoppe en plein milieu de ma phrase et fait mine d'être prise d'une atroce douleur à l'abdomen. Alors que je suis plié en deux, j'en profite pour avaler le comprimé effervescent que j'avais dans la main depuis le début du cours. J'attend qu'il y ait un peu de mousse coulant de ma bouche puis fait mine de tomber de mon coussin et d'être prise de convulsions.

I – Oh Merlin ! Elle est en transe !

K – avec une voix d'outre tombe - Sybille Trelawney, votre fin est proche. Votre triste vie inutile s'achèvera avant le crépuscule du dernier jour de Novembre. Votre âme ne trouvera soulagement qu'après des heures et des heures de souffrance. Prenez garde. Vos ennemis les plus redoutable sont peut être vos amis les plus proches…

Je cesse soudainement de bouger. Puis je me relève comme si de rien n'était, m'essuies la bouche et me rassois tranquillement.

K – Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a !

T – Mais …

I – Chut ! Il ne faut rien lui dire, sinon elle va faire une crise de folie. Il ne faut surtout pas mentionner ce qui vient de se produire. Et à votre place, j'éviterais d'en parler au directeur sinon il va sûrement la convoquer pour avoir des explications et déclencher une crise.

T – Vous croyez ?

I – Non, j'en suis sure. Notre dernier professeur de Divination a eu la mauvaise idée de ne pas tenir compte de mes conseils la dernière fois que ca s'est produit.

T – Et que lui est-il…

I - … Sainte Mangouste d'urgence. Le pauvre homme. Il y ait pas resté longtemps. Peu de temps après, il est…

T – Mort ?

I – Oh non ! Il est rentré chez lui. Enfin, il était censé rentrer chez lui. Mais personne l'a jamais revu. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y repense, ce jour là, on a cherché Kia toute la journée… Bizarre les coïncidences, vous trouvez pas !

T – Euh… Oui. Bon, tout le monde à sa place.

I – Au fait, Professeur, à propos de tout à l'heure… A votre place je ferais attention… Si vous êtes vigilante, vous pourrez peut être échapper à cette prédiction. Après tout, tout le monde est maître de son destin, non ?

Puis elle retourne s'asseoir toute guillerette à côté de Blaise pendant que Riry et mon batteur préféré essayent de ne pas exploser de rire devant le visage décomposé de Trelawney. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime la faire celle là ! On la faisait tout les ans à BeauxBâtons. Parce que bizarrement, chaque année, le professeur de Divination démissionnait. On a jamais compris pourquoi -

K – Allez, un, deux, trois. JANNETON PREND SA FAUCILLE LA RIRETTE, LA RIRETTE, JANNETON PREND SA FAUCILLE ET S'EN VA COUPER LE JONC.

D – Daroxis, ferme-la deux secondes.

Je compte deux et recommence. Moi, sale gosse ? Oui, complètement.

K – EN CHEMIN ELLE RENCONTRE, LA RIRETTE, LA RIRETTE, EN CHEMIN ELLE RENCONTRE QUATRE JEUNES ET BEAUX GARCONS.

D – **Silentio**.

I – LE PREMIER UN PEU TIMIDE LA RIRETTE, LA RIRETTE, LE PREMIER UN PEU TIMIDE LUI CHATOUILLA LE MENTON.

D – Lenla, tu vas quand même pas t'y mettre aussi !

I – LE DEUXIEME UN PEU MOINS SAGE LA RIRETTE, LA RIRETTE, LE DEUXIEME UN PEU MOINS SAGE LUI SOULEVA SON BLANC JUPON.

D – Tiens tiens, chanson paillarde, demande-t-il à Matt, qui acquiesce.

I – LE TROISIEME ENCORE MOINS SAGE LA RIRETTE, LA RIRETTE, LE TROISIEME ENCORE MOINS SAGE LA COUCHA SUR LE GAZON.

Je tapote sur l'épaule de Barbie Boy et lui fait signe qu'il a vraiment intérêt à me rendre ma douce voix mélodieuse. Ce qu'il fait. Brave bête !

I+K – CE QUE FIT LE QUATRIEME LA RIRETTE, LA RIRETTE, CE QUE FIT LE QUATRIEME N'EST PAS DIT DANS LA CHANSON ! MAIS POUR LE SAVOIR MESDAMES, LA RIRETTE, LA RIRETTE, MAIS POUR LE SAVOIR MESDAMES, ALLEZ DONC COUPER LE JONC. LA MORALE DE CETTE CHANSON, LA RIRETTE, LA RIRETTE, LA MORALE DE CETTE CHANSON, C'EST QU'LES HOMMES SONT DES COCHONS !

Et on s'incline.

M – Je trouve bizarre que vous omettiez à chaque fois de terminer cette chanson. Je vais donc le faire pour vous. LA MORALE DE CETTE MORALE, LA RIRETTE, LA RIRETTE, LA MORALE DE CETTE MORALE, C'EST QU'LES FEMMES AIMENT LES COCHONS.

Et il s'incline à son tour en nous gratifiant d'un sourire moqueur.

K – Ca, c'est pas cool mon cœur. Mais t'inquiètes, je saurais m'en rappeler.

Ma – Kit, c'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois.

K – Ouais, et alors !

Ma – Oh rien. C'était juste une remarque.

K – Eh ! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai faim. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? J'ai soif. J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? J'ai mal aux pieds, quelqu'un peut me porter ?

Je vois Matt qui s'approche de moi en soupirant. Il me prend mon sac, le met sur son épaule, et me fait basculer sur la dite épaule. Et c'est comme ca que je me retrouve, le postérieur en l'air et la tête en bas.

K – Papa, pourquoi tu fais ca ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? J'ai mal à la tête. Papa, pourquoi tu remues du cul ?

Et après avoir jouer la gamine pourrie gâtée qu'on a franchement envie de passer par la fenêtre, je lui pince les fesses.

Ma – Kit…

K – C'est pas moi, c'est Drago.

Il me pince les fesses.

Ma – Bah tu transmettras ça à Drago alors.

K – Pas de problème, dis-je avec un grand sourire en le regardant.

D – C'est même pas la peine d'essayer.

K – C'est moi qui décide de ce qui vaut la peine d'être essayer ou pas.

D – A ta guise Daroxis. Au fait, on voit ton soutien-gorge.

K – Et alors ? Tu vas me faire croire que t'en as jamais vu de ta vie ?

D – Non, bien entendu. Tu es peut être stupide, mais faut quand même pas exagérer.

Et pendant qu'il est en train de me parler, je vois sortir de sous sa chemise la chaîne en argent sur laquelle se trouve ma bague.

K – Au fait, rend moi ma bague.

D – Donner, c'est donner, chère amie.

K – Ok. Mais tu me dois une bague alors.

D – Mais je t'ai déjà donner une bague il me semble, me répond-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

K – Oui, mais il m'en faut une pour celui-là, dis-je en lui montrant mon magnifique majeur !

D – C'est franchement d'un vulgaire !

K – Ah pardon ! J'avais oublier que monsieur était bien sous tout rapport.

D – Je suis heureux que tu t'en souviennes enfin Daroxis.

K – C'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'être si magnanime avec la pauvre petite fille stupide que je suis.

D – Je sais, je sais.

K – Et vraiment, je me demande comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme alors que je suis en train de te faire passer pour un con.

D – C'est juste une question d'habi… tude.

Et il me lance un regard noir pendant que je lui fais mon super sourire 'Je t'ai couilloné'. Ah ! Je m'aime des fois !

K – Bon, vous vous dépêchez, j'ai faim moi, dis-je en me tortillant sur l'épaule de Matt qui finit par me reposer à terre.

D – On s'en fout.

Je ne répondrais pas. Mais, en échange…

K – C'est toi l'chat, dis-je en lui pinçant les fesses puis en me mettant à courir.

D – Daroxis, viens là tout de suite.

K – Même pas en rêve !

Je me retourne vers lui pour lui tirer la langue. Et comme je ne regardai pas où j'allais, bien entendu, je suis ENCORE rentrer dans quelqu'un.

K – Aïeeeeeeeuhh !

I – Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

K – Me zui mordu 'a 'angue.

I – QUOI ?

Bl – Je crois qu'elle s'est mordue la langue.

Ma – Ca t'apprendra à la sortir que quand il faut, vilaine fille.

K – T'arrêtes ca tout de suite parce que jamais personne ne s'est plaint de ma manie de sortir ma langue tout le temps, ok ?

D – Intéressant. Tu me montreras ?

K – Alors toi ! La ramène pas, c'est pas le moment.

D – Ouais bah, en attendant, Black attend toujours que tu t'excuses de lui être rentré dedans.

K – Oh ! Sirius. Je suis vraiment extrêmement immensément…

SB – C'est bon Daroxis, je crois que j'ai compris à quel point tu es désolée.

K – Mais j'ai même pas fini ma phrase…

D – Encore heureux.

Je me retourne et lui lance un regard noir.

D – T'avais pas faim ?

K – Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Après le déjeuner.

K – J'veux pas aller en botanique.

Mo – T'es obligé d'y aller.

K – Oui mais je veux pas aller en botanique.

Mo – Bah t'y vas quand même.

K – Oui mais…

Mo – Laisse moi deviner : tu veux pas aller en botanique ?

Et là, je la regarde avec mon expression "petite fille naïve et incrédule" (Ali – On ne la sort que pour les grandes occasions )

K – Mais comment tu le sais ? T'es trooooooooop fooooooorte.

Mo – Mais oui, mais oui. Avance pour aller au cours que tu veux pas avoir maintenant ou on va être en retard.

K – Oui mais je veux pas…

Br – Bon, Kia, là, sérieusement… Ferme ta grande gueule !

Mo – Merci Bria.

Et là, je prends ma tête de petit chat roux dans Shrek 2 quand il est devant les soldats.

Mo – C'est même pas la peine d'essayer, on cédera pas.

Et avec les couinements, tu vas tenir ?

Br – Oh non. Pas les couinements. Tu sais très bien que…

Mo – Bouche tes oreilles Bria, faut pas que tu cèdes.

…

Gagné

Br – Rah ! Viens là toi ! T'es vraiment qu'une sale gosse, dit-elle en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

K – Vi. Mais c'est comme ça que vous m'aimez !

Mo – Parce qu'on t'aime nous ?

K – Vous m'aimez pas ?

D – Mais si, on t'aime Daroxis. Enormément.

K – Toi tu comptes pas. T'aimes que le bout de viande dans les fringues, pas le pauvre petit cœur sensible qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

Mo – T'es démasqué je crois.

D – Et merde, comment vais-je survivre à ça !

K – Tu peux pas. Suicide-toi !

D – Très fin.

K – Je sais. Merci !

Br – Euh sinon, on parlait de quoi ?

K – Du cours de bota et du fait que… Je veux pas y aller !

Mo – Oh non ! Bria, t'abuses ! Elle avait arrêtée !

Ma – Vous devriez le savoir pourtant : nul n'arrête une Kitty en mode sale môme. Enfin si, la personne qui a la technique, si.

Mo – Tu veux pas nous en dire plus ?

K – Non, il veut pas. Hein Mattounet ?

Petit regard menaçant à l'appui.

Ma – Bah là, j'ai pas super envie à vrai dire.

Mo – Tricheuse.

K – Tu devrais pourtant t'être rendue compte d'une chose : je gagne tout le temps !

Mo – Et je le répète : c'est parce que tu triches.

K – Mais non !

D – Pas tant que ça. Elle fait juste mumuse à la Daroxis… Enfin, bientôt à la Malefoy.

K – Continue à l'ouvrir et je teste voire si tu t'envoles sans balai si on te jette de la tour Griffondor.

Ha – Tu pourras pas y entrer.

K – Riry, mon cœur. Quand on veut, on peut !

Ha – Donc, si tu voulais, tu pourrais venir nous rendre une petite visite cette nuit, dans le dortoir ?

K – Sans problème.

Ha – Dévergondée.

Mo – Je dirais même allumeuse.

K – Roooo, tout de suite. Mais vous inquiétez pas, je vous épuiserai pas. Je passerai dans la salle commune des préfets en chef avant…

D – Hum hum…

K - … Histoire de rendre une petite visite à Mione et Rouky. Les plans à 3, ca m'a toujours tenté. Au pire, je peux essayer avec vous deux s'ils veulent pas de moi, dis-je en me tournant vers Riry et Mo.

Mo – Hors de question.

K – Bria et Siry alors ?

Br – rouge écarlate – Mais il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

K – Mais oui, c'est ca. Moi, ce que je vois surtout, c'est qu'aucun de vous ne veut de moi.

D – Si je me porte volontaire, tu vas encore me dire d'aller me faire…

K – Affirmatif.

D – Ok. Bah moi, je suis volontaire.

K – Masochiste.

D – Je sais que tu aimes ca. La magnifique tenue en cuir que tu caches sous ton matelas en est la preuve.

K – T'as fouillé dans ma chambre ? T'as pas trouvé le fouet qui va avec au moins ?

D – Si. Et d'ailleurs, ca m'a donné tout un tas d'idées. Faudra que je t'en touche 2 mots.

K – Hmmm. J'ai hâte d'entendre ca….

C'est moi ou je viens de me payer un délire avec Poussin. Mais oui, mais oui, je me suis bien payé un délire avec Poussin. Oula ! C'est grave docteur ?

K – Tiens, au fait…

Mo – Quoi ?

K- Je veux pas aller en bota !

Mo – Mais tuez-laaaaaaa !

Plus tard, pendant la Botanique.

PC – Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les engrais magiques.

Ha – Vous voulez dire qu'il existe des substances permettant d'amener les plantes plus rapidement à maturité.

PC – C'est exact.

Ha – Mais alors pourquoi vous ne vous en êtes pas servi en 2eme année quand Hermione et d'autres élèves ont été pétrifiés ?

PC – J'ai oublié !

Harry se met une main sur le visage, affligé et se met à marmonner. Il me semble avoir entendu « Mais comment tu veux gagner une guerre avec CA dans ton camp ! ».

PC – Donc, aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à nous en servir. Il faut savoir que les engrais magiques sont incroyablement efficaces. C'est pourquoi on en utilise que de très petites quantités. Nous allons nous en servir sur Passiflora Antagonia. Qui peut me dire quelles sont ses particularités ? Hermione.

He – Le Passiflora Antagonia est une plante particulière. Il lui faut 50 ans au minimum pour arriver à maturité. Ses fleurs ne s'ouvrent environ qu'une seule fois par mois, le jour même de la pleine lune. Seul un rayon de soleil touchant la fleur peut lui permettre de s'ouvrir. C'est pendant cette journée que la fleur doit être pollinisée. Alors, elle donne un fruit dont le jus est capable de vous plonger dans un sommeil profond pendant une durée aléatoire. Tout dépend de la quantité de jus ingérée. Le département de botanique du Ministère mène une étude sur cette plante actuellement.

PC – Bravo miss Granger, 20 points pour Griffondor. Vous allez donc, aujourd'hui, verser une goutte d'engrais dans le pot qui vous sera attribué. Ces pousses ont un an. Pendant le reste du cours, je veux que vous preniez vos manuels et que vous lisiez le chapitre sur les engrais, tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à votre pousse. Je veux que vous notiez tout ce qui vous paraît avoir changer chez cette plante pendant le reste du cours. Allez, au travail !

Pendant que Chourave distribue les fioles d'engrais, je vois Poussin sortir un petit pot de sous la table. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il bidouille encore celui là !

I – Eh ma p'tite salope, travaille un peu au lieu de te rincer l'œil . Tu crois quand même pas que je vais tout faire !

K – Non, j'aurais trop peur de te laisser faire.

I – Et ca veut dire quoi ca ?

K – Rien de plus que ce que ca veut dire -

Je l'observe mettre une goutte d'engrais dans le pot.

K – Pas plus Zaza. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que t'en as mis de trop.

I – Non, m'en souviens plus. Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire s'il te plait.

K – On a du évacuer la serre d'urgence parce que la plantanule qu'on nous avait confié poussée à une vitesse hallucinante.

I – Ah oui ! Elle a même détruit la serre si je me souviens bien.

K – Ouais. Et ta mère t'a envoyé une beuglante en recevant la note.

I – Ouais, c'est ça. En fait, je m'en souvenais.

K – Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais.

I – C'est pare que tu me connais bien.

K – Malheureusement oui.

PC – Taisez-vous et lisez mesdemoiselles, dit-elle en prenant la précaution de récupérer la fiole d'engrais.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois qu'elle a écouté ce qu'on a dit -

Alors, les engrais…

…

…

…

Oulala, qu'est-ce que c'est long ! Et si je faisais semblant de lire ?

Ou alors je fais comme Zaza et je me sers de mon bouquin comme d'un oreiller. Je sais pas, je me tâte.

Bon allez, je vais vraiment le lire, ca me fera ca de moins à faire plus tard.

Donc… Les engrais.

…

Mais c'est soûlant ! Ils pourraient pas nous faire faire des trucs intéressants pour une fois ! En plus, c'est rageant d'essayer de lire alors que j'entends Zaza ronfler à côté de moi… Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout Malefoy ? C'est moi ou il vient de mettre de l'engrais dans le pot qu'il a planqué tout à l'heure ? Ah bah ouais, il l'a fait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore !

PC – N'oubliez pas de surveiller vos pots et de noter les évolutions.

Bah on va au moins s'assurer que ca, ca sera fait. Je mets un énorme coup de coude à Zaza qui se redresse d'un coup.

I – La Mandragore !

K – T'as un peu de bave là, dis-je en montrant le coin de sa bouche.

I – Très drôle. Mais dis donc, tu devais pas me réveiller qu'en cas d'extrême urgence !

K – C'en est une. Tiens, voilà mes feuilles. Tu dois observer la plante et noter les évolutions.

En bougonnant, elle se met à regarder la plante, ses yeux se refermant progressivement.

K – Je te préviens, si tu te rendors, je te réveille de la même manière que tout à l'heure.

I – Quelle perspective réjouissante !

Et c'est comme ca que j'ai passé le reste du cours à m'assurer qu'elle ne se rendorme pas.

Ô doux son de la délivrance, sonnerie que j'aime et que j'adore !

I – C'est quoi ce sourire béat ?

K – C'est fini !

I – Rêve ma vieille, on a encore 1h d'histoire de la magie, me répond-t-elle en mettant ses affaires dans son sac.

K – Maieuuuuhhh ! Tu pouvais pas me laisser un peu d'espoir ! Sans cœur ! Dis-je en ramassant mes affaires et en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Devant l'entrée de la serre, on retrouve Blaisinou, Matt, Poussin…Bref tout le monde quoi. Et là, sa majesté le Roi des Blonds s'approche de moi, soulève un pan de sa cape et me met dans la main un pot dans lequel se trouve une pousse toute rabougrie.

D – Tiens Daroxis, un p'tit cadeau.

K – Oh ! C'est… Abject ? Abominable ? Répugnant ? Je ne sais quel qualificatif choisir ! T'as été pécher ca où, je lui demande en le mettant dans mon sac plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

Mo – Bien essayé Drago. Mais je crois que tu t'es encore pris un mur.

D – Tiens Morgane, tu tombes bien, il faut que je te parles. Tu veux bien avoir une petite conversation avec ma noble personne pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie ?

Mo – Pourquoi pas. J'ai pas grand chose de mieux à faire de toute façon.

Ha – Merci.

Mo – Mais je parlais pas de toi !

K – Elle ment Riry. Je te l'ai dit, quitte-la pour moi voyons ! On sait déjà que ca marche sur le plan sexuel entre nous !

D – Alors comme ca, tu prends un amant avant même qu'on soit marier.

K – J'essaye de combler ce qui a besoin de l'être. Tes défaillances dans ce cas précis

D – Comment tu peux parler de ce que tu ne connais pas ?

K – Je connais pas mais j'ai des oreilles pour entendre mon cher.

D – Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Et puisqu'on en parle, j'aimerais bien entendre certains bruits sortir de ta bouche là maintenant.

K – Ah ! Tu veux que je demande à un gros chat noir que je connais bien de le faire pour moi ?

D – Euh… Non, ca va aller.

Mo – Bon, c'est pas que j'aime jouer les rabats joie mais faudrait peut être qu'on y aille là, non ?

K – Bah vous savez quoi ?

D – T'as pas envie d'aller en histoire de la magie ? Comme c'est surprenant !

K – Maieuh, pourquoi tu casses mon effet comme ca ? T'es vraiment trop méchant !

D – Mais oui. En attendant, tu viens en cours quand même.

Je lâche mon sac qui tombe à terre, prend mon air de petite peste butée et…

K – NON !

D – Je t'ai dit que si.

K – Et moi, j'ai dit NON.

Bri – Vous croyez qu'ils vont s'arrêter un jour ?

Bl – Aucune idée.

I – Moi, je pense que Drago va…

Et là, Poussin s'approche de moi et m'attrape par la tailler pour me balancer en travers de son épaule. Puis il prend le chemin de la salle d'histoire de la magie pendant que Bria récupère mon sac.

I – En fait, il a fait exactement ce que je pensais. Je m'impressionne des fois.

Bl – Moi tu m'impressionnes tout le temps, dit-il, petit sourire lubrique à l'appui.

I – Mon Dieu, ce monde n'est-il donc peuplé que de pervers !

Bl – Tu sais chérie, tu peux m'appeler Blaise, comme tout le monde.

I – Nieuh ?

K – LAISSE TOMBER PATATE !

BOM

K – Mais pas toi ! AIEUH !

Explication : en entendant ma réplique à l'attention de Zaza, c'est avec un sourire sadique que Poussin m'a lâché. Et c'est comme ca que je me suis retrouvé les fesses incrustées dans le gravier. Ca fait mal le gravier…

D – Oups. Pardon Daroxis. Pas trop mal ?

K – Moi ca va. Par contre, toi, ca va aller moins bien d'ici quelques minutes.

D – T'es sûre ? Pourtant ca va là.

K – Cours si tu le veux mais tu n'échapperas pas à ma terrible vengeance.

I – Euh… Kit… Tu sais, il a pas l'air d'avoir la trouille là.

K – Détail ça, détail.

Ha – Euh… Je voudrais pas être chiant mais…

D – Ca c'est trop tard Potty.

Ha – Merci la fouine. Mais si on se magne pas, on va se faire jeter de cours.

K – L'a pas tout à fait tord le p'tit brun.

Mo – Non mais tu te fous de nous, ca fait trois quart d'heure qu'on te le dit !

Grand sourire en mode « Bah oui je me fous de vous mais le plus hilarant, c'est que vous l'avez même pas remarqué » !

D – Elle est infernale.

K – Non, je suis moi

Bah finalement, après un super sprint et une pseudo mission commando, on a fini par réussir à rentrer dans la salle sans que le prof remarque notre retard. On est trop fort !

Comme prévu, Morgane et sa blondeur se sont mis ensemble pour papoter. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça papote. 20 minutes qu'il parle comme des pipelettes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir à se raconter ! Je suis sûre qu'il prépare quelque chose… Et s'il était en train de préparer un énième plan d'attaque avec Morgane pour me voire enfin tomber dans ces bras… Là, franchement, je deviens paranoïaque, c'est pas bon.

I – Eh ! J'étais en train de me poser une question.

K – Quoi ?

I – Tu crois que les fantômes ont une vie sexuelle ?

K – Bah tout est mou alors je vois mal comment.

I – Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

K - … Bah rien en fait. T'as raison. Faudrait qu'on mène une étude là dessus.

I – Tu crois qu'on devrait le demander à Binns, me dit-elle en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

K – Tu sais ma salope, j'ai rien contre le fait que tu poses ce genre de question mais tu crois pas que tu pourrais attendre un peu avant de te faire ficher par les profs. Non mais parce que là, tu viens juste d'arriver donc mets peut être la pédale douce au début.

I – Mouais. Bon, je m'ennuie. Morpion ?

K – A l'attaque

Padam ! Ah ! Cette journée est enfin terminée. Programme avant le Dîner : épluchage de bouquin en compagnie de Chevelure Mayo ! Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera de vous débarrasser de cette satanée bague de fiançailles. Mais avant toute chose, petit passage au dortoir pour alléger mon sac. Tiens, c'est quoi ce truc ? Ah ! La plante que Dragounet m'a offert tout à l'heure. Hop ! Poubelle ! Ioups, cassé. A côté de mon lit en plus. Bon, j'espère que les elfes auront nettoyer ca d'ici à ce soir. Bon allez, direction la Bibliothèque.

Lorsque j'arrive, je vois monsieur, déjà installé, une pile de bouquins à côté de lui. Eh beh ! J'ai dû vraiment lui foutre la trouille pour qu'il se mettre avec autant d'entrain à l'ouvrage.

K – Alors, ca bosse dure ?

Il attrape un livre et me le tend sans quitter le sien des yeux.

K – Ignore moi, j'te dirais rien.

D - …

K – Au fait, vous parliez de quoi tout à l'heure avec Morgane ?

D – Pourquoi ? Ca t'intéresse ?

K – Oh non, pas plus que ca.

D – Tant mieux, ca te concerne pas.

Grrr ! Il m'énerver. Bon, tant pis pour toi mon coco. Tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir. Moi aussi je peux jouer la boudeuse semi-muette agressive. Et mieux que toi !

Pfouuuu ! Deux heures qu'on y ait. J'en peux plus.

K – Malefoy, je te laisse.

…

Ok, me répond pas si t'as pas envie ! Je pars furieuse. Non mais vraiment, un coup il me cavale au train comme un animal en rut et un coup il joue au meilleur pote de la reine de Glace ! Franchement, il… C'est quoi ce délire ?

? – Elle doit faire dans les 1m65, les cheveux rouges assez longs et elle est en 7eme Année. Elle s'appelle Kia Daroxis. Vous savez où elle est ?

K – Stéphane ?

Je le vois qui se retourne d'un bloc vers moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ! Il devrait être à Beauxbatons normalement. Ouha… La manière dont il me regarde. Je crois que j'ai jamais vu un regard aussi haineux de ma vie.

S – Toi !

Il s'approche de moi à toute vitesse, me pousse contre le mur et mes ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête pour m'empêcher de partir.

S – Espèce de salope. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé à faire de ma vie un enfer. A cause de ta petite intervention de la dernière fois, mes parents sont obligés de me changer de collège. T'es fière j'espère ! Mais avant d'être sur que je ne te reverrai jamais, j'avais quelques petites choses à te dire. Déjà, le fait que tu te maries. Ca franchement, ca me fait beaucoup rire. Toi qui est pas foutu d'imaginer quelque chose sur le long terme, tu vas te marier ? Bah franchement, je lui souhaite bien du courage ! Parce que à ce niveau là, toi t'en as pas et je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Tu crois que je t'ai trompé pourquoi ? A cause de ca. Et parce que j'en avais marre d'avoir une chienne en chaleur comme copine, plus souvent déshabillé qu'habillé. Tu crois que t'arrives à tromper tout le monde avec ton image de bimbo…

K – Tais-toi, dis-je livide. De tout façon, c'est faux. C'est pas de moi qu'il parle là. Ca peut pas être moi. C'est lui qui m'a trompé. Deux fois… Je n'ai rien à me reprocher… Alors pourquoi ca fait si mal ?

A ce moment là, un Drago blanc de rage sort de la bibliothèque et se dirige droit sur nous.

D – Eh connard ! Tu la lâches maintenant.

S – Tiens, sa majesté le futur marié. Dis tu sais que tu vas avoir du mal quand tu seras marié avec elle. Et tu sais que tu vas avoir du mal à la sauter. Et tu…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Dray l'attrape au cou et l'éloigne de moi.

D – D'une voix glaciale – Je sais pas ce que je dois savoir encore. Mais toi, ce que t'as pas l'air de savoir, c'est que je suis pas patient de nature.

S – Ah ! J'ai compris pourquoi tu joues au chevalier servant. Tu l'as pas encore sauter.

Et c'est après cette réplique très spirituelle que Stéphane se prend une droite de Malefoy et qu'une petite baston commence.

Bon, là ma chérie, il est temps de te reprendre. Toi qui a appris les arts martiaux, t'en est arrivé à te faire défendre par Malefoy. Là, franchement, t'es pathétique. Bouge toi un peu. En plus Malefoy est plutôt mal barré.

Je me dirige vers eux, attrape un des bras de Stéphane et le tord dans son dos.

K – Maintenant, écoute moi bien sale con. Tu ne me touches plus, tu oublies que j'existe, tu oublies ma famille, tu oublies mes amis et si tu touches encore à un cheveu de Malefoy, je me sers de ta tête comme d'un souaffle et de tes entrailles comme guirlandes de Noël, c'est clair ? Quand au reste, je suis peut être, comme tu l'as sous entendu, une phobique de l'engagement mais maintenant, ce ne sont plus tes oignons et si ca te dérangeait comme ca, tu étais libre de me plaquer pour pouvoir troncher les autres nanas que tu t'es faites. Allez, casse-toi, tu me dégoûtes.

Je le lâche. Il se retourne brusquement, apparemment dans l'intention de me mettre une grande gifle. Je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et lui met un gros coup de tête. Aouh ! J'avais oublié que si ca leur faisait mal, ca me faisait mal à moi aussi ! Je me tourne en frottant la tête pendant qu'il est étalé par terre à se tordre de douleur et vais voir Malefoy.

K – Ca va ?

D – Bah pas la pêche mais ca aurait pu être pire.

Euh… Ouais, si tu veux. T'as quand même l'arcade ouverte coco… Et le début d'un œil au beurre noir.

K – Bon allez, viens on va à l'infirmerie.

D – Alors là, sûrement pas. Pompom va encore me garder je sais pas combien de temps là-bas. Encore une qui est folle de mon corps si tu veux mon avis, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

K – Ok, Don Juan. Bon, viens. Y a une trousse de soin dans la salle Commune des Préfêts-en-Chef. Je vais jouer à l'infirmière comme ca.

D – L'infirmière pro ou l'infirmière…

K – A ta place, je ne finirais même pas cette phrase.

D – Ok.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, on arrive à la Salle Commune. Je m'installe sur le canapé pendant qu'il part chercher le nécessaire à rafistolage de petits poussins. Je mets la tête dans mes mains.

Il avait raison ou il avait tord. C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit quand il m'a avoué qu'il m'avait trompé parce que j'avais la trouille de m'engager ? Parce que je sais que la tenue vestimentaire, ca l'a jamais déranger. Mais le fait que je sois une phobique de l'engagement. Il doit avoir raison… Sinon, pourquoi je serais en train d'essayer d'annuler le "mariage" que ma mère a programmée. Et pourquoi je suis toujours en train de repousser Malefoy alors que…

D – Eh, ca va ?

Je relève la tête pour me rendre compte qu'il est agenouillé, la tête à mon niveau.

K – Ouais, je crois, dis-je avec un pauvre sourire.

D – Si tu veux que je te crois, essaye d'être un peu plus convaincante.

J'arrive même plus à penser correctement. Mon con d'ex m'a détraque le cerveau là. Je sais même plus ce que j'ai envie de faire… Quoique, si, j'ai bien une idée mais je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée… Oh, après tout… Je crois que je vais arrêter de me prendre la tête.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, je penche la tête en avant et l'embrasse. Et quand je me recule, il me regarde d'un air tout confus.

D – C'était quoi ca ?

* * *

**Voilà. Review si vous avez envie, collis piégés, c'est par ici aussi.**

**Sinon, RDV au prochain chapitre.**

**Ali.**


End file.
